Bella California: Hello & Goodbye
by sarahandkate
Summary: Bella&Rose go to an academy in BeverlyHills. Bella encounters drama w/the schools witch over Edward Cullen when she wants nothing to do w/them. With all this drama&heartbreaks will she make the right choices? Full summary inside. AH/OOC ExB, AxJ, EmxR
1. First Glimpse

********

SUMMARY:

_(Sorry if it doesn't sound good. We absoultly suck at summaries, tehe)._

Bella and her sister Rosalie move to Los Angeles, where there father Charlie, a famous director, is filming a couple of movies around the area. They attend and live at an academy up in Beverly Hills, CA. Away from home. Bella and Rose meet Alice Cullen, their roomate. They soon find that the three of them have a lot in common. One major thing they had in common were that they were all shopaholics. Alice introduces Bella and Rose to her other siblings, Emmet and Edward. Bella encounters a few conflicts between the popular girl, Tanya Denali over Tanya's boyfriend, the Edward Cullen (Which Bella has already caught a glimpse of on her first day). Bella wants nothing to do with Edward, even if she thinks he's unbelievably gorgeous, but he won't leave her alone. Tanya comes in and threatens Bella. With all this drama going on, will Bella be able to handle it? Will she fall in love with Edward Cullen along the way?

_We told you we suck at summaries! Lols._

_Well anyway, enough with the chitchat. Here's our first chapter and we hope you enjoy it! _

We arrived at the academy a few hours later. It was a mixed boys and girls school. Rosalie was excited because our last academy was only an all girls school. She claimed she couldn't live another day without seeing a boy. That was typical Rosalie.

Charlie, our father a.k.a one of the famous directors, sent us here in a limo with all our luggage carried in an SUV which just showed up behind us. Turns out, we were the only ones making a grand enterance. The second we came out of the limo, everyone stopped what they were going and looked at us, their jaws dropped.

"What?" Rosalie hissed.

They shook their heads and continued what they were doing. I couldn't help but laugh at their faces when Rosalie hissed at them.

Our driver, Gustav (a really good friend of the family) had wished us goodluck at our new school. And drove off. Our other family friend, Charles, had already unloaded the SUV with our luggage on the sidewalk. "Take good care girls." He smiled as he drove away.

Rose and I grabbed our bags and made our way to our dorms. Everyone was looking at us. It was quite uncomfortable. Rose even got a few numbers from the guys.

We went up the elevator to floor 6. Our room number was 106. We passed by a few doors reading the numbers. "_101, 102, 103...105..."_

"106!" Rosalie shrieked. "We're here!"

She unlocked the door and we threw our luggage in. We took a moment to look at the room we would be living in until we graduated. The walls were painted a nice shade of blue. There was a small kitchen on our left side. With marble counters and a silver refrigerator. There were two white sofas with red pillows on top in front of the kitchen. And a big plasma screen hung on the walls. On our right was a hallway that lead to the bathroom, which was as big as our room, and three bedrooms.

"If the kitchen, the living room _and _our bathroom looks like _that, _I wonder what our bedrooms would look like." We looked at eachother and ran to a room.

My eyes widened in amazement. The room I was in was painted a light shade of red. Not to bright and not too dark. There was white carpet, a mini fridge, a plasma screen hung on one of the walls, two bean bags in one corner, a desk, and the best part- the most comfortable queen sized bed I have ever layed on! But why was I so surprised? The academy was _rich. _Everyone here was wealthy, including me and my sister.

"Oh my God Bella! I love this place!" Rosalie shouted from the other room. I ran to her room and it looked the same as mine except the walls were painted a hot pink and the comforters matched it. We ran to the next room which was in the middle of ours and the walls were painted a light green.

"Honestly, I have to admit, this is the nicest looking academy we've ever been to." I said.

"True say. Come on, let's unpack!"

* * *

After two hours we finally unpacked everything. It was now a Friday night and we didn't start classes until Monday morning. Rose and I compared our schedules.

I groaned. "What?" she said.

"I have math _first _period, then science, lunch, biology, drama then gym."

I wasn't a fan of any of my classes besides lunch, drama and gym. I enjoyed drama very much. I wished to pursue my career as an actress. Gym, I didn't mind. I was good at most sports and _running. _Volleyball, basketball and soccer were my best.

"What do you have?"

She shrugged. "Science, drama, chemistry, lunch, art and gym." She clapped.

"We have the last period together!" we said in unison.

"What time do classes start?" We both looked at our sheets as we groaned in unison. "8!"

"When does it end?"

"2:45."

"Not bad." I said.

"But still, I hate school! I can't wait to graduate."

We both sighed. "We're almost there Rose."

"Come on, let's go grab some dinner."

* * *

We walked out of the building with a map in our hands. Campus was a lot bigger than it looks. Rose held out the map in front of her, not knowing where she was going. "Where the hell is the cafeteria?" she hissed.

I looked around and heard Rose let out a shriek. I turned around to see her on the ground, flat on her butt.

The brunette who bumped into her panicked. I looked at her carefully noticing she was wearing an Abercrombie & Fitch tank with denim short shorts and black flats. Not to mention the purse she was holding. It looked quite expensive. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry! Are you okay?"

She helped Rose up. "Yeah I'm fine, it's not your fault. I wasn't watching where I was going. This map is so huge!" She laughed.

"My name is Angela, are you new here too?"

"Yeah," I said. "I'm Bella and this is my sister Rosalie. We're just heading out to dinner but we're having trouble finding it." I blushed in embaressment.

"Oh, nice to meet you both. Well, I have a friend who showed me around so, I could show you guys around too." She shrugged.

Rose and I exchanged looks. "Sure."

We walked around campus as she showed us the buildings where our classes would be. Turns out I had math class with her and Rose had chemistry with her.

"...and finally," we stopped infront of a place that looked like a mall's foodcourt. "the foodcourt." She ended.

"There's no cafeteria?" I asked, confused.

She chuckled. "I know, that's what I thought too. Well I gotta get back to my dorm, hope you guys enjoy the rest of your weekend here. See you on Monday!" She waved.

"She's nice." I mumbled.

"Yeah, real helpful too." Rose added.

"So what's it going to be?"

I looked around at the many food stands there was. There was small Italian resturant in the far back. "How 'bout Italian?" I suggested.

"Sounds great."

* * *

The Italian resturant was unbelivably delicious! It was the best resturant we went to in years. We decided to walk around campus to get familiar with it before we headed back to our dorms.

I couldn't help but stare at the beautiful bronze haired boy ahead of us. I knew he was untouchable because he was locking lips with this strawberry blonde girl. I take it they were a couple. Obviously... but, he was so... gorgeous! His pale skin, his muscular arms... and from the looks of it, his eyes were green. I sighed. He was the most beautiful boy I have ever seen in my entire life.

"I guess we should head back now. It's getting pretty late."

I took my eyes off of the bronze haired boy. "Yeah, okay. Let's go." I wondered if I would ever get the chance to meet him one day. But what was I thinking? A girl like me and a guy like him... come on! I wouldn't stand a chance. I sighed. If only I was pretty like the rest of the girls on campus.

* * *

When we got back to our dorm we found out we had another roomate. She was in the green painted room, organizing her clothes when we first saw her.

She calmly but, eagerly danced to Rose and I. "You must be Isabella and Rosalie Swan!" The tiny pixel-like girl hugged the both of us. As if we've already been best friends for a long time. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Call me Bella." I smiled.

"And I prefer Rose."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Alice, your new roommate." She grinned.

"Hello." Rose and I said.

I looked at the tiny girl standing infront of me again. She was pretty to the extremes. Her hair was jet black and short. Her layers pointed out in every direction. She had really nice blue eyes. She looked like someone we could get along with. "I could tell we're going to become great friends." She bounced.

"So were are you from?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"My family and I moved up here from Forks, Washington." she said. "What about you guys?"

"We're from New York." I smiled.

"Ah, New York. I love going shopping there."

"Oh I know! Isn't it amazing? But I would say the best would be shopping in Buffalo." Rose joined in.

"Um, excuse me? I think we all know that the best place to go shopping is right here in Beverly Hills."

Rose raised her eyebrow at me. "We haven't even gone yet."

"Yeah well I heard stories about it. We'll go tomorrow."

Alice threw her arms around us again. "OH MY GOD! WE'RE ALL SHOPAHOLICS! WE SHOULD DEFINITELY GO TOMORROW!" she clapped her hands together.

She was very... cheerful. But in a way, I liked this Alice girl. "Sure," I yawned. "Well I'm going to call it a night. See you two in the morning." I went straight to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and jumped into my PJs.

Tomorrow was going to be a brand new day. I was glad Rose and I made two new friends already. Angela and Alice.

I couldn't help but think of the bronze haired boy I had seen earlier. _Don't push it Bella. You're not worth it. _My consious was right. What would a girl like me be doing with a guy like him? Ugh! Why would I even bother to think?

I slept very well and didn't wake up until noon the next day.

* * *

**Comments? Review please! xx.**

**We know this chapter wasn't that satisifying but dont worry! Edward will pop up _soon. _We promise!**


	2. Friends? I think not!

**AN: Here's chapter two for you guys! We're glad you liked it so far. **

**And yes, Edward takes part in this chapter, tehe.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice treated us to breakfast the next morning. Rose and I tried to tell her we could pay for our own food but, I have to tell you, there's no use arguing with Alice. She always won.

"I hope you don't mind but, I invited my boyfriend, Jasper to come along with us." She smiled shyly.

"I don't mind at all, do you rose?"

"Nope not at all. I'm excited to meet him actually!"

Alice ranted about Jasper during breakfast. She talked about how they met, how long they've been dating and all the 411 on their relationship.

From the sounds of it, he sounded pretty cute. "Same here." I smiled at her.

"Great, he's meeting us outside the mall enterance." Alice ran to the tall blonde haired boy waiting at the enterance. She threw her arms around him as he swept her up and kissed her on the lips. He put her down and looked at us.

"Hey," He reached out his hand for us to shake. "I'm Jasper Hale."

"Bella Swan." I greeted him.

"Rose Swan."

"Ah, the mysterious sisters and roomates Alice has told me about."

"Yep, that's us." I chuckled.

"Well come on guys! I heard there was a _massive_ sale!" Alice grabbed all of our hands and dragged us in. Note to self: Do not _under-estimate_ the pixie.

The mall was twice as big than any mall we've been to. Alice was right, there was a massive sale. Stores were filled with crowds of people, there was hardly any space to breathe!

"Where should we go first?" I asked.

"How about _Abercrombie & Fitch_?" Alice suggested. She knew me too well. Abercrombie was one of my favourite stores on the list.

We all nodded in agreement and followed behind her.

* * *

4 and a half hours later we walked out of the mall with more than 5 bags in our hands. Shopping with Alice was twice as fun. Her taste in fashion was very impressive.

We walked back to campus. Thank goodness the mall wasn't a long distance walk back.

We said goodbye to Jasper after he helped us carry our bags to the dorm. "Thanks." I said again for the millionth time.

He nodded. "Your welcome Bella." He gave a quick peck on the cheek to Alice and left the room.

"He's a nice guy." Rose approved.

"Yeah, he's really sweet isn't he?"

"Your one lucky girl, Alice Cullen." I patted her on the back.

"Thanks. Hey, do you guys mind coming to diner with me and my siblings?" She asked.

Dinner with her family? This was going to be interesting. "Sure, why not." We looked at Rose.

"I guess...but where are we going to eat?"

"There's this great resturant on campus."

"Okay but what am I suppose to wear?" I hope it wasn't anything to fancy.

"I'm going in a simple dress." Alice shrugged.

"I guess I will too then." I said. "It's a good thing I bought a couple of dresses."

I went back to my room and went through my bags taking out the 7 dresses I had bought.

I was down to two dresses. I couldn't decide which one to pick. Both dresses were from Victoria's Secret. I never knew they sold dresses until Alice dragged me in and forced me to try a couple on.

One of them was a knee length sweetheart neck dress **(picture on profile)** that hugged my curves in all the right places.

The other was a torquoise coloured ruched squareneck bra top dress. It was short and cute.

I decided that the torquoise dress would be more appropriate for dinner with a few friends. I felt that the red one looked more like I was going to a party. I quickly slipped into the dress and stepped into my matching pumps I had bought with it.

I straightened my long brown hair and applied eyeliner, mascara and eyeshadow on my eyes and finished off with my new glossly lipgloss.

I looked into the mirror. At least I looked decent. I hoped her siblings would like me as much as Alice did.

Rose and Alice were done as well. Alice wore a hot pink strapless bubble dress completed with yellow pumps and a yellow purse. Rose wore a steaming hot short red strapless dress that hugged her body so tightly, I wondered how he breathed in it.

"Ready?" Alice asked. "By the way you both look amazing!"

I blushed. "Thank you."

"You too Alice, come on! Let's go!"

* * *

We walked into a classy, yet expensive resturant Rose and I had once gone to. "Table for 3?"

"No actually, my brothers are here."

The lady nodded at us. Letting us get through. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

"Yo, Alice!" A booming voice called from behind us. I spun around to see 3 boys sitting at a table. The one who had called Alice was very...big...well built. I could tell he works out a lot. His hair was brown and curly. He didn't look that _scary, _judging the way his body looked. Next to him was Jasper, who we met earlier and last but not least, the bronze haired boy I saw the other night.

"Oh, over here guys." We followed behind Alice.

"Bella, Rose, you know Jasper," she pointed to him as we nodded. "This is Emmett," she pointed to the big one. He leaned over to shake our hands, squeezing it a little too much.

"Hey," he smiled. "so you two are the ones Alice has been going on about on Friday."

Looks like Alice already introduced us to them. "And this is my brother, Edward." She pointed to the lanky boy beside Emmett. He looked up at me with his green eyes. My eyes bore into his as I quickly snapped out of our gaze. "Hi, I'm Bella." I blushed. He chuckled. "Edward." He greeted me.

The three of us sat down joining them. The waiter came by and flirted with Rose for a little bit before we ordered.

"Can you believe that?" I laughed.

"Unbelievable! The first day here I got about 6 numbers from different guys and now here I am getting hit on!"

We all burst into laughter. "Looks like you're the hottest girl on campus." Alice joked.

"I don't think so. There are a lot of girls much prettier than me." I can't believe Rose was comparing herself to the other girls on campus. No one could stand a chance to Rosalie. She was much more than beautiful. My own father thought she should pursue modeling.

"Are you kidding?" Emmett let out. "You're the hottest chick around since Tanya!"

Edward hit Emmett in the rib with his elbow.

"Sorry bro." Emmett looked down.

Why didn't Edward say anything about her? Where the two dating? I wanted to ask so badly but I would look like such a coward.

"So, Rosalie, what are your interests?"

"Well, I enjoy shopping," the three of them groaned but she ignored them. "I love playing soccer, chatting online, going to the movies, hanging out with my friends oh and I love cars."

Emmet's eyes widened. "Did you just say _cars_?"

Rosalie looked at him like he was stupid. "Yeah...is that a _problem_?"

"No it's just that all the girls on campus are only interested in _cheerleading, _boys and shopping." Jasper said.

"They're all _sluts_!" Emmett yelled.

I laughed. "I don't think _I'm _a slut. Neither is Alice and Rosalie."

He coughed. "Well not including you guys. You guys are the first girls we ever met that are _different_ than the others."

I sighed. "There's more to life than just shopping and gossiping."

"Finally someone who understands us!" Alice said.

"Are the girls here really that...girly?" Rose asked.

"Yeah but you get use to it after a while." Edward said. I tried really hard not to look at him because if I did I would end up doing something so stupid and embaress myself in front of everyone.

"Of course Edward would know." Alice rolled her eyes. I wondered what she meant by that.

"I'm confused." Rosalie said.

"Well, my brother here has his own fan club of girls on campus." Emmett said. "Really, you should see all the girls lining up just to get a _hi _from him."

"Yeah and he _flirts_ with every girl he sees." Alice added. So he was_ single _then?

"Not to mention locking lips with them too." I whispered. Oh God did I just say that out loud?!

"What did you say?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing." I looked down, embaressed.

Thankfully the waitor came back with our food. After he set it all down he winked at Rose before turning back. Rose made a gaging sound that left us all in giggles.

We finished dinner about an hour later. And talked for a little bit more.

"So Bella, tell us about yourself." Jasper asked. I looked down and blushed. _They wanted to know about me?_

"Uhm, well, you know..." I gulped. "I'm new here and I'm in ninth grade with Rose and Alice and I guess you guys..." I said, embaressing myself. "And uh, yeah I do like shopping but other than that I like to play sports in my sparetime." God Bella, you're such an idiot! I thought.

Edward seemed to be interested in my little speech. "What kind of sports?"

"Volleyball, basketball and soccer. Oh and I don't mind football. It's actually really fun." I only learned how to play football this one time during phys ed class when we had a supply. But the whole hour and 10 minutes of it, I was getting really hooked to it.

"Wow." He said in amazement. "Nice."

"Thank you." I blushed, trying not to look at him. Thought I could feel his eyes locked on me the whole time.

We spent the next few minutes talking about ourselves so we'd get more comfortable around eachother. We all exchanged numbers and I decided to call it a night. Alice and Rose stayed back with them and I said goodbye. I left the resturant noticing how dark and chilly it was.

"Will we see you soon Bella?" I turned around and there he was, Edward Cullen.

Edward talking to _me? _"Uhm, yeah I guess..." I mumbled.

He chuckled. "Do you mind if I walk back with you?"

I looked ahead of me. My dorm wasn't that far... "Sure." I blushed. I was glad it was too dark to see the colour in my cheek. I shivered as the wind blew by me. I should of brought a sweater.

Edward shrugged out of his jacket and place it on my shoulders. "Edward you don't have to." I said.

"It's okay Bella. I'm not cold." He smiled crookedly at me. I couldn't help but notice how white his teeth were. And oh my God, his smile was so breathtaking!

"Thanks."

We walked silently for a few seconds before he made conversation. "How long have you been here for?"

"I just in Friday with Rose."

"Ah, I see."

_She moves her body like a cyclone..._

The chorus of the song "Cyclone" played as Edward reached in his pocket for his phone. "Excuse me." He said before turning his back and walking away.

I was stil in hearing distance and I couldn't help but listen.

"Hey Leanne." He said. "Tonight?...what time?...10?...what time is it now?...okay I'll be there in half an hour." He shut the phone and walked back to me.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I wasn't sayin-"

His phone rang again. "One moment." He shot me an apologetic look.

"Hey Chels" He said. "Yeah about that, I can't come to the concert with you tonight... um, I have to, um... I think I'm coming down with a fever. I'm not feeling to well." He lied. How could he! That poor Chelsea girl! Wow, he really was as low as Alice said.

His phone rang again before he got a chance to walk back to me. "Hey Tara! Oh, I'm sorry I missed dinner. I had to help Emmett with something then I wasn't feeling good so I took a long nap and well I just woke up now. Yeah maybe next time." He sighed and walked back to me. I glared at him.

"Sorry about that." he smiled. Even with his amazing dazzling smile, I was still angry. How could he treat girls like that?

"Feeling better, Cullen? I said angerly. "How's your fever coming along?" I said in between my teeth.

He coughed. "I uh, don't have one."

"Then why did you lie to the poor girls?" I crossed my arms.

He raised his eyebrow. "Um, Bella I think that's none of your buisness!" he shouted at me.

Oh, now he was _shouting _at me? "Whatever Edward." I shrugged his jacket off my shoulders and threw it at him. I took off my heels and ran as fast as I could back to my dorm. I heard him shouting my name in the distance but I ignored him and continued to run.

Edward Cullen was such a _jerk_. To think I wanted to be **_friends _**with him! Ugh, I'm so _disgusted_ with myself. _**Friends? I think not!** _I can't believe I bought his looks! I hated guys like that. I even dated one to, _Jacob Black_. And hell, let me tell you it was the _worst _mistake I've ever made! We dated for a month until I found out he was going around_ kissing_ and _taking _out other girls. I never thought Edward would be like one of _them. _Stupid me. I _misjudged_ him. But thanks to tonight, I was glad I got to meet him before I _drooled _over him even more. Edward Cullen was nothing but a _low, selfish asshole!_ And I wouldn't fall for the type. _Again._ Ever. Seriously.

* * *

**Tell us what you think! **

**There will be more E&B in the next chapter and the drama with Tanya will start.**

**Any ideas on how Tanya will approach Bella?**

**Let us know!**

**Thanks.**


	3. Gossip Witches

**Holy crap, the longest chapter so far! More than 4,000 words! :P**

**Anyway, sorry for the many spelling mistakes. **

**Kate won't correct them, even if it's her job to. **

**So, I'll try my best to go over it (I don't use a program that does spell check for you) and if you notice anything, let us know so we can go and change it! **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

I groaned as my alarm clock rang for the past two minutes. _Does it ever shut up? _

"ALICE! BELLA!" Rose shouted. "GET UP!"

I yawned a couple of times before deciding to get up. Today was our first day of school. Great.

I walked to the bathroom where Alice and Rose were already brushing their teeth's. They left me alone so I could take a quick shower.

I got out and walked to my closet. What was I going to wear? Should I wear something nice to make a good impression or go with baggy? Ugh. Baggy would make me look like I just came from practice. So, nice it is.

I decided on denim shorts, a purple graphic shirt and a black vest to go on top along with my denim converse. I teased my hair, making it volumized before curling the ends. I applied eyeliner on with mascara and eyeshadow. Those were the only things I liked to wear on my face. But I didn't over due it. I didn't wanna look like a plastic wanna be.

Rose bought my 'back to school' bag for me during the summer. I told her I could shop for myself but she insisted. And you know what she came back with? 2 TNA bags, 3 Jansport bags, with hearts all over it, the other was checkered-black and white- and the last was plain black oh and one of those bags from Abercrombie & Fitch along with 2 American Eagle string bags. One was pink and the other was white. Who the hell needed 8 bags for school? She smiled and told me that using the same bag for the whole year was boring and that I have to switch once in a while. Typical Rose.

I decided to use one of the TNA bags today. Even though it looked _bigger _than me. I stuffed it with my binders, pencil case and everything I needed for class. I grabbed my schedule off my desk and met Alice in the front.

"Hey, where's Rose?" I looked around the living room but she was nowhere in sight. Weird, I swear I heard her a minute ago.

"Oh, Emmett came and I guess he's walking her to class." Looks like Rose made a new friend. Or possibly _more _than just a friend.

"Oh okay then." Rose left me hanging! We were suppose to walk to class together!

"And I'm meeting Jasper at Starbucks before class. Do you wanna come too?"

"No, it's fine. You two can go. I'm going to walk around once more on campus to get familiarized." I smiled.

Turns out she to had a TNA bag except hers was white. Mine was black. She picked it up and hung it over her shoulder. It was an hilarious sight. It looked gigantic on her. I wonder how she managed to carry that. "I'll see you later!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Bye!" I yelled back.

OK, so... I was ditched by my sister. My roommate left me and now I'm on my own. How great is that?

* * *

I walked to Tim Horton's for breakfast. I sat down on one of the tables as I began to sip my french vanilla. Mmm, gotta love those!

It has been a stange morning for me already. People, _girls _in particular kept staring at me and whispering to each other with their eyes still on me. I even heard one girl whisper, "ugh that's her. She's not even that pretty!" as I walked by. What the hell was going on?

"Hey Bella." Angela took a seat in front of me.

"Hey Angela." She was just _staring _at me. "What's up?" I said nervously. Kind of annoyed actually.

"Did you see what was on _Gossip Witches?_" Uh..gossip witches? What the hell was that? Some sort of T.V show I never heard about?

"No...what's that?" I asked dryly.

She pulled out her phone and showed me a picture of Edward putting his jacket on my shoulders and I was smiling with my back turned to him. I gasped. "Oh my God! How did you get that?"

"Um, well, there's this site "gossip witches" it's runned by the 4 most popular girls in school, Tanya, Lauren, Jessica and Casey." Why am I not surprised to hear Tanya's name? "And if you subscribe to them, everytime new news comes in they send a text message to _everyone _who subscribed about it. Like this one for example." She showed me the picture again. I noticed there were words underneath it.

"Do you mind if I read what's under it?" I asked as I held out my hand.

"Sure." She handed me her phone and I began to read.

_Gossip Witches:_

_Spotted outside "Toxique",_

_Edward Cullen sharing his jacket with some noob._

_Can you believe the smile on her face?_

_Looks like newbie over here's got her eyes locked on Cullen._

_Too bad she doesn't stand a chance._

_Until next time,_

_TLJC._

_xoxo._

I gasped. "What the hell?"

Angela quickly got up, snatching the phone away from my hand. "Sorry I've got to go meet my cousin at Starbucks. See you later Bella." she waved goodbye.

I sat there in silence, frozen. So, I was the 'newbie' to them now eh? Well this newbie has a freaking name! Ugh, I can't believe I'm on that freaking site. I wonder how many people got this text message. Oh, that explains why everyone kept looking at me!

The bell rang and I ran to class, hoping I wasn't late. But it turns out I _was. _The teacher, Mrs. Martinez, ignored my grand entrance and continued with her speech. I blushed and made my way to the empty seat in the back next to Alice. But on my way, a strawberry blonde girl, Tanya, I assumed, stuck out her foot and made me trip. I fell flat on my face! How _embarrassing!_

"Watch were you're going, klutz!" She laughed.

Oh that's it. I wasn't going to let these "witches" ruin my first day for me. Or any other day. I got up and glared at her. "What the hell is your problem?"

She innocently put her hand below her neck. She spoke in a supposedly angelic voice, "Oh, but it was an accident! I'm so, so sorry." What a fake!

I glared at her even more. "I wasn't born yesterday!" I shouted. "That wasn't an accident."

"What are you going to do about it?" She glared. What was I going to _do _about it? Huh, you'll see. I pulled back my hand into a fist, so ready to punch her when I was stopped.

"Miss Swan!" The teacher yelled at me. Tanya started to laugh. Oh, now it was funny huh? "You will not use such violence in my classroom! Take it somewhere else or have a seat!"

I nodded and sat down in the back. Tanya turned her head to face me. She raised her eyebrow at me with a strange look in her eyes. I ignored her and focused on the teacher.

Every now and then I could feel Tanya glare at me. And all the other students around me. I didn't even make it to the first half of the morning and already I had an enemy. Not to mention I was a gossiping target now. How great is that.

* * *

Class finally ended. I gathered my books and shoved them into my bag hoping that Tanya was already gone. I made my way to the door and there she was leaning on a locker across of me. I rolled my eyes and walked out making my way down the hall. Ignoring her was impossible.

"Hello, Swan." her hand gripped on my shoulder. I shook my shoulder so her hand would fall off. I turned around with an unhappy expression on my face. _What did she want now?_

"What do you want _Tanya?"_She was seriously going to make me late for my next class. I looked at her again, she was tall and she didn't have such a great figure. A pale redhead was on one side of her and on her other side was a tanned brunette and another anorexic blonde. I assumed this was her little _possy. _The "popular" girls as Angela said.

"I'm sure you heard about Saturday night's news?" She asked. I knew she was referring to her little gossip column about me and Edward.

"Yeah," I glared. "What about it?"

She stepped forward, our faces inches apart. She poked me in the chest as I backed away from her. "I know you're a _newbie,_" there she goes again with that word. I interrupted her.

"This _newbie _has a name." God, can she get that straight?

"Ugh. Like it matters." The redhead said.

She ignored me. "So, to make it easier for you, back off Edward Cullen. He's mine. You're not to touch him, you're not to ever go near him and most of all you're not to even look at him!" she threatened. "Do you understand me Swan?"

Who was she to boss me around? "Yeah whatever." I didn't want anything to do with Edward anyway. I mean, the two were meant for each other. They were both assholes.

"Good." She smiled and petted my head. "You know, if you learn to obey my rules, we could become friends."

I snorted. "Ha! That's a good one. Like I'd _ever_ want to be friends with a low _bitch _like you." I hadn't noticed we had an audience around us until I heard some "Ooh-ing" in the background.

She glared at me, flipped her hair and walked away. I noticed Edward was in the audience with Emmett. But he walked away right after Tanya did.

"The shows over," I shouted. "What are you still looking at?" I hissed and everyone continued to walk away.

Emmett was the first to come up to me. "Do you know who just _dissed?_"

Yeah, the biggest bitch I have ever met. "The queen B of the school. Now I know what the 'B' stands for."

Emmett extended his fist for me to punch back. "Wow. You're something Swan. I've never in my 2 years here seen a girl stand up to her. I'll give you credit for that."

"You were here for two years?" I swear Alice said they just moved from Forks.

"Well, yeah. Edward and I moved up here with our mom. Alice stayed back in Forks because she wanted to finish eighth grade there. Then come here as a freshman."

Huh. Alice never told me about this. "Oh, I see. But why did she stay back? And why did you guys move up here?" I looked down shyly, hoping he wouldn't mind me throwing all these questions at him.

"How 'bout we talk over lunch? When's your lunch period?" I went through my schedule in my head before answering.

"Third period."

He grinned. "Same with me and Jasper. Meet you in Starbucks?"

"Yeah sure." he pulled me into a bear hug before running off to our next class. I was again, late for Science.

My teacher, Mr. Grayson, threatened to give me a detention after school just for that. But he didn't. Ugh, I was beginning to _hate_ the teachers here.

He handed out some worksheets about cells to refresh our memory. Science was a long period. I was relieved when the bell rang. I got up and made my way down to Starbucks.

* * *

"Hey Bella!" A soft voice called from behind me. I didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"Edward." I didn't look at him.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Meeting up with Emmett and Jasper." I fastened my speed. I didn't want to talk to him right now, ever. Or I'd get some special beating from Tanya and her bitch crew.

"Can you slow down Bella?" Edward was practically jogging on my side. "Your bag looks a little heavy. Do you want me to carry it for you?" That set me off. I stopped for a second.

"Why? Think I'm too weak to carry a frikken bag, Cullen?"

His green eyes widened in shock. "What?" I hissed.

"Well, that's the first time a girl shouted at me. What's your deal?" What's _my deal? _Can he get any more annoying?

"What's my deal? No, I think the question here is what's _your _deal. I'm out of here Cullen." Before I could walk away he grabbed my bag. Ugh! Stupid jerk!

"Bella seriously? What did I do to make you treat me like this?" His green eyes stared into my brown boring ones.

"Edward!" Tanya called from a distance. She ran over to us with her three trolls behind her. She put her arm around Edward's waist and faced me. "Bella." She greeted me. "Do you remember our agreement?" her sickening eyes stared at me as she raised her eyebrow.

I glared at her. "Yeah, I was just leaving." I turned around and sped up faster. That was... weird. But it was nice to know I was the first girl on campus to resist him.

* * *

I saw Emmett and Jasper sitting on a couch inside Starbucks fooling around. I went up to join them. "Hey guys."

"Hey." They said.

"What's up?" Jasper asked. "You look like you want to murder someone right now." He chuckled.

I sat down, blushing. "I ran into your _brother._" I admitted. "And Tanya. It wasn't pleasant."

"Oh yeah! I saw that!" Jasper said. "It's all over Gossip Witches."

"What the hell is all this crap about Gossip Witches?" Honestly, this was annoying the hell out of me.

"I don't know. Some girl stuff but they've got some pretty good news up on that thing. I guess that's why everyone likes it." Emmett shrugged.

Jasper pulled out his phone and showed me a video of the 'bitch fight' earlier after first period. They _were _right. It was all over the freaking news! I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to go order something. You guys want anything?" I put my bag down and took out my wallet.

They shook their heads. "Nah, we're going somewhere else to eat. We just thought this would be a good place to meet up." Emmett shrugged.

"Oh, you guys didn't need to wait for me you know."

Jasper shook his head. "But we wanted to. Hurry up and order." He smiled.

What great friends I had. I waited in line and ordered a tall vanilla frappucino. One of my favourite drinks from here. I walked back to the sofa they were on and Emmett had my bag over his shoulder. "Ready to go?" He smiled.

"Emmett I'm capable of holding my own bag you know." I protested. He was kind and all but really, I didn't want people to think I was _making _him carry it.

"It's not big deal Bella." He shrugged. I let him get away with it.

"So, what do you guys feel like eating?" Jasper asked.

"Oh my God, I feel like a taco right now." I licked my lips.

Emmett widened his eyes at me. "You like to play sports, you can stand up to Tanya _and _you have a big appetite? Wow Swan. You impress us everyday."

I chuckled. "Yeah well that must be first for you guys."

"Yeah it is. Alice and Rose only eat salads or some of that diet stuff. They say they need to loose weight. It's stupid. They're both thin to the extremes." Jasper shook his head.

"Wow." I mumbled.

* * *

After choking down 2 big hard shell tacos along with 'supreme fries' and a large Dr. Pepper I was stuffed!

"They make good tacos." Emmett nodded his head in approval.

Jasper joined in with him. "Yup. Yup." I couldn't help but laugh at the sauce stains the both of them had on the corner of their lips.

"Um, you got a little something." I pointed to the corner of my lip. They grabbed a napkin, embarrassed and wiped it off.

"Thanks." They said in unison.

"No problem. So Emmett, I believe you have something to tell me?"

He thought for a minute before realizing what I wanted. "Oh right. So where did I leave off?"

"Um, I asked why Alice stayed back and why you guys moved up here."

"I have to go pick up Alice from here class. I'll be right back." Jasper excused himself. We both nodded and waved goodbye.

"Okay so Alice wanted to stay back because you know she had all her friends and she didn't want to leave them. Forks was a small town, it's like nothing compared to Beverly Hills. But our dad, Carlisle was a doctor there and he loved his job. Everyone in town loved him too so he didn't want to leave." Why did Alice want to stay in such a small town? "But Esme, our mom, got a job offer up here. She's a famous fashion designer and she didn't want to move up here alone so Edward and I offered to. We moved here when we were in grade 6. Carlisle wanted to stay behind for a few years until he was ready to leave. Alice begged Carlisle and Esme to let her stay with Carlisle. So they finally let her. She promised she would come move with us after she graduated. So, after 2 years she and Carlisle moved up here and now, here we are at the same school." He smiled. The story wasn't so difficult to catch up on. I expected something more like some drama happened between the parents or something. Oh well.

"So what about you and Rose?" I knew he was going to pop up that question. "How are you guys the same age?"

"Um, we're actually fraternal twins." He gasped.

"Wow. I never would of thought of that." He chuckled. "Anyway, go on."

I looked down at my shoes. "What else did you want to know?"

He shrugged. "Why did you guys move up here?"

"Our dad is one of the many famous directors in America." I blushed. I didn't like to brag about my dad.

"Oh, that's cool. So do you guys like it in Beverly Hills?"

I shrugged. "I guess it's okay, you know." It was starting to get a little awkward... it was so strange.

I decided to change the subject. "You're not a freshman, are you?" I was getting confused because there was no way Alice, Emmett and Edward could be the same age.

"Nope. I'm a year older than you guys. Alice and Edward are also fraternal twins like you and Rose. That's how all of you are the same age. Oh and Jasper is the same age as I am." What the hell?

"Really? Wow. I never would of thought of that either." That's so weird! They were fraternal twins? Wow.

He chuckled. "Yeah, the two know each other really well. Like they know when one of them is hurt. It's weird. Like this one time Edward and I went to the movies when we were still back in Forks. Halfway during the movie he got up to leave. I asked him where he was going and he said Alice needed his help. I didn't question him so I got up and left with him. When we got home, turns out Alice accidentally fell off her bike and hit her head hard on the sidewalk. It was weird. He didn't even get a phone call or anything. He just sensed it."

I chuckled. "I know how you feel. Sometimes it happens to Rose and I." Then something got to me. "What's the deal with you and Rose anyway?"

To my amusement, his cheeks turned a deep shade of red. "Come on, spill Em!" I gave him a little slap on the shoulder.

"Okay well, don't get mad at me but I sort of like her. I mean, a lot." My eyes widened in amusement.

"Wow. A Cullen hitting on _my _sister. I'm surprised it's not Edward." He glared at me playfully. "Sorry." I giggled.

"We texted all night on Saturday and all day on Sunday. We got to know each other better and all. I asked her out on a date this Friday night."

Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Hold it. Did he just say a _date? _"A date? Really? Wow. That's nice. But yeah you two look like a great couple. I mean you seem like you have a lot in common."

He chuckled. "Yeah, we do. She's really amazing you know. I've never seen anyone like her."

Unfortunately, the bell rang and now I had biology to look forward to. Joy. Emmett got up and handed me my bag as we threw away our trash. "What do you have now?"  
"Biology." I groaned.

He chuckled. "Good luck." He pulled me into another bear hug before we walked opposite ways.

* * *

Biology was extremely boring. Drama got a little better though. We were all assigned in groups to create any type of skit we wanted. It had to be 5 minutes long. I was grouped with a boy named Mike, who flirted with me nonstop, Serena and Shawn.

Our skit was a talk show where a mother (Serena) did not approve of her daughter's (me) relationship with her boyfriend (Shawn) and Mike was the host. It was pretty funny. Serena kept giving attitude and waving her finger around in the air, dissing Shawn. I have to say, they were an excellent group to be with.

Again, we all exchanged numbers. They asked if I had 'Msn'. I nodded and we all exchanged emails. "Be on tonight!" Serena called after me as I headed off to my next class.

"Sure thing!" I waved back at her.

Gym was what I was looking forward to all day. My last period of the day. Then I could go home, shower and relax. I met up with Rose in the change room. To my surprise, the brunette from Tanya's possy was in our class. She passed by me and glared.

"What's here deal?" I forgot I hadn't told Rosalie about my encounter with the witches.

"I'll tell you later after class." I said as I got into my black basketball shorts with a light blue tank top. I hung my clothes in my locker and walked out.

Unfortunately, Tanya was in my class. She kept giving me the 'evil eye' every now and then. I was so ready to give her a black eye!

Coach Anderson made us run 5 laps around the gym. And it was pretty damn big. All the girls except me and Rose kept complaining how it was so difficult. Rose and I finished he 5 laps in less than 10 minutes. Everyone behind us was either walking or just standing their complaining.

We then played a little bit of soccer. Rose and I were on separate teams. And let me tell you this, it was more like a one on one soccer match between Rose and I. The other girls just stood there and did nothing. We ended up having a tie at the end.

We rolled our eyes at them. After class the coach dismissed us to get changed but asked Rose and I to stay back.

"Girls, I have to say, you two are the first in this class who actually did _running. And played soccer." _he chuckled.

Rose and I exchanged looks. Not knowing where he was going with this. "I have a few in my other classes but man these girls are so whiny." We couldn't help but laugh. "So, are you girls interested in trying out for some teams?"

I shrugged. "I didn't know they had an all girls team here."

"They don't." he chuckled. "I meant the boys teams."

"Why would we want to join the boys teams?" Rose asked.

"You two are excellent players. I've never seen a girl move the way you guys do before. I think it's time to put your skills into some real games. Soccer try outs are in a week. Are you two game?"

I thought about it for a minute. Us, on the _boys _soccer team? This ought to be fun! "Sure coach." We both said.

"Great. Now go get changed and I'll see you two Monday morning after school in the gym."

I smiled at myself. This should be _fun._

* * *

**So, how do you like it?**

**Let us know! Please and thanks.**

**We hope to get many reviews for this story.**

**We're currently working on chapter 4 and are halfway done!**

**Shall we post it up today?**


	4. Taking It Too Far

**Reviews are doing poorly,**

**but since we love you guys, we decided to post this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose left to meet up with Emmett. She was far too excited to take a shower. She quickly got changed and I hoped into the shower. I was the only one in here, thankfully.

I wrapped a towel as I stepped out. I went to my locker and as I opened it there was nothing but my green bra, green laced underwear and my converse. _Shit! _

Tanya _must_ of done this. She must of came in here while I was in the shower. She was going way to far with this. I quickly put my bra and underwear on and wrapped the towel around me. Ugh. It was _soaked! _

I looked down at my towel to see there were _holes _cut into it. Either way it _exposed _my body. _Tanya is so going to get it now. What the hell was I suppose to wear now? I couldn't step out of the gym in just a bra and underwear. _I looked around hoping to find another towel or at least a shirt or something that someone left behind. I was out of luck. _Crap! _

I sighed as I folded the towel in half and wrapped it around my waist, wearing it as a skirt. This was the only thing I could use right now. It was enough to cover my bottom.

I breathed in and out slowly. I would immediately run down to my dorm which was on the other side of campus, oh crap! Or, I would just walk like I didn't care to piss off Tanya. _Then_ make a run for it as soon as she saw me. I panicked.

Come on Bella! It's just a bra. It's not like you're _naked. _But I sort of was. I was half naked. What will people think of me? Most of all, what punishment would the teachers give me for something that wasn't my _fault? _I sighed. I would have to face this sooner or later.

I took deep breathes as I stepped out the door. And look who was standing right outside of it.

"You take an awe fully long in there." Edward joked. He eyed me. "Um...Bella I think you _forgot_ to change."

I glared at him. "No, Edward. I didn't. In fact your stupid _girlfriend _did this!" I stomped off. Not bothering to stay and chat with him. He caught up to me.

"Bella what do you mean?" He pulled me by the shoulder.

"Edward let go of me!" I shouted and elbowed him in the stomach. I quickly ran off back to my dorm leaving him in pain. What did I just _do?_

Everybody on campus looked at me as I ran by them. I even saw a few people taking pictures. I wouldn't be surprised if I was on the front page of "Gossip Witches". I ignored them and continued to run as fast as I could.

* * *

I stormed in the room and loudly shut the door behind me. "Bella what _happened_ to you?! I got a text a minute ago from Gossip Witches. It showed a picture of you_ running_ in your_ bra_ with a towel wrapped around your waist!" Alice shrieked.

"Tanya." I growled through my teeth.

She gasped. "What did she do?" I sighed and told her what happened earlier today.

"Oh my God! She's _horrible!" _She shook her head in disapproval. "Are you okay though?"

I faked a smile. "Yeah. But oh my God again with the gossiping. Why am I the _target_?!" She shrugged.

"Okay well I'm hanging out with Jasper in a few. Do you want to come too?" All I wanted to do right now was call a fight with Tanya. But I wasn't going to do it, not now at least.

"No thanks. I'm going to stay back here and just relax." After the day I had, hell I needed to be alone.

"Okay but if you need anything just call me." Then it hit me.

"Alice do you happen to know where my bag is?"

She looked at me, confused. "Rose dropped it off earlier. She said this brunette told her to take your bag back here 'cause it was too heavy or something. Then Rose asked who she was and she said she was a friend of yours from science class and that you told her to tell Rose before you hit the showers." Then she gasped. "Oh my God!"

"I know. She's going to pay for it." If that's the way Tanya wanted to play, then two can play at that game.

"Whatever you're thinking, I want no part in it. See you later Bella." She shut the door before I could say anything.

I took a long hot shower before doing my homework, or as I like to call it, "_**homo**_work". After I was finished I relaxed onto my bed and turned on the TV. My favourite show, _Gossip Girl, _was on. Huh, this was exactly what was going on campus. Now I know where Tanya steals her ideas from. And funny, one of the main characters had the same name from a friend of mine in drama class, Serena.

The chorus of_ Leavin'_ by Jesse McCartney played on my phone.

_Girl, you need to tell him that I'm leavin' never to come back again... _

Yes, I was a fan of Jesse McCartney but I only like a couple of his songs. I looked at the screen. _One new text message from Rose._ I flipped it open to read the message.

_Hey, B._

_Won't make it to dinner today, hanging out at Emmett's._

_I hope that's okay with you._

_Rose xo._

I wasn't surprised to see that my sister wouldn't be hanging out with me tonight. I sighed and replied back.

_Rose,_

_Nah, it's not a problem. _

_I can manage._

_Have fun ;)_

_B._

I sighed as I opened up my laptop. I signed onto _MSN_ and had a whole bunch of requests to add me. I looked at them one by one. One from Serena, _accept. _One from Mike..._weird_...but, _accept. _Shawn, _accept. _Angela, _accept. _Alice, _accept. _Emmett, Jasper... I wonder how _they _got my emails. Probably from Alice or Rose but I accepted them anyway and last but not least, _Edward?!_

I read it over again. I sighed and pressed the accept button. How on earth did he get my email? Again, Alice or Rose.

A conversation popped up. It was from Serena. **(AN: for those of you not familiar with 'MSN' the (L) is a code for a heart emoticon).**

_- Serena (L) says:_

_Hey Bella!_

_Bella;(L) says:_

_Hey! Whats up?_

Another convo popped up.

_E. Cullen says:_

_Hello Bella_

I rolled my eyes at the convo. _Great_. I typed back.

_Bella;(L) says:_

_Cullen._

I went back to the convo with me and Serena that was blinking orange on the task bar.

_- Serena (L) says:_

_Nothing much hbu? _**(AN: _hbu _H**ow **B**out **Y**ou**)**

_Bella;(L) says:_

_Nothing. Got ditched by my sister and roommate. I'm on my own for dinner. Lol. **(AN: Lol Laugh Out Loud)**_

_- Serena (L) says:_

_Oh that's good bcuz I was just gonna ask if you wanted to grab some dinner with me and Shawn?_

_Bella;(L) says:_

_Sure, what time?_

_- Serena (L) says:_

_Right now if that's okay? _

_Bella;(L) says:_

_Yeah it's no problem. Where are we meeting?_

_- Serena (L) says:_

_Actually, Shawn lives in your building I'll just tell him to stop by your door and you can walk with him there._

_Bella;(L) says:_

_No it's fine lol. You don't have to do that! :P_

_- Serena (L) says:_

_No it's fine with him lol. I'll see you in a bit! He says he's leaving right now._

_Bella;(L) says:_

_Alright. Bye._

_- Serena (L) appears to be offline._

I sighed and went back to the convo with me and Edward.

_E. Cullen says:_

_How are you?_

_E. Cullen says:_

_Bella? _

_E. Cullen says:_

_Bella are you there?_

_E. Cullen says:_

_Alright If you don't answer in ten seconds I'm coming by to check if your alright_

_E. Cullen says:_

_10 seconds is up. See ya._

_E. Cullen appears to be offline._

Ugh. He's so impatient! I changed my status to "away" and changed my name to:

_Bella;(L) .. out with Serena and Shawn MSG/call or text cell 7064953458_

I left my laptop on, on top of my bed as I quickly slipped into my denim shorts, a light blue short sleeved drape swing tee and put on my brown 'Ugg' boots. I stuffed my white American Eagle string bag with my wallet, an extra sweater, my iPod and any extra thing I would need and slid my phone into my pocket.

Either Shawn or Edward rang the doorbell. I grabbed my bag and put it on me. I opened the door to see Edward leaning against it.

"Going somewhere?" He eyed my bag.

"Yeah actually, I'm going out for dinner." _Why_ was he here?_ What_ did he _want_ from me?

He hesitated to say something. But said it anyway. "You _look good_ Bella." He looked at me from head to toe again. "Really."

I ignored his comment. "_Why_ are you here?" I asked, annoyed.

"Just to stop by," he shrugged. "Can't I come visit a _friend?"_ _Friend? _Please. We're not even friends. Not even _acquaintances!_

"What do you want Edward?" I folded my arms against my chest. Just on time, Shawn arrived.

I smiled at him. I would have to thank him for my rescue. "Hey Shawn." I stepped out my door and locked it, putting the keys in my bag.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" He smiled at me. Then to Edward. "Sup bro?"

Edward nodded. He looked really uncomfortable. "Well Bella, I'm heading off now. I'll see you whenever." And with that, he took off quickly.

"What's up with Cullen? It looked like he was going to _explode _back there." Shawn chuckled. Was that what it looked like?

"I really don't know and to be honest, I kinda don't _care_." I didn't want to sound rude but it was the truth. He shrugged.

"Where are we meeting Serena?" We walked out of my building and headed to the food court.

"Montana's." He said. I don't remember there being a Montana's around here.

"Are we leaving campus?" We turned the opposite way of where the food court was.

"Yeah, it's not to far though. We'll be in there in 5 minutes." It felt good to leave campus.

* * *

Shawn was right. We got there in 5 minutes where we met Serena at a table. "Hey guys!"

Shawn sat down beside her, I sat in the seat in front of them. The seats were really comfy. I was glad she got one of the sofa booths. "Hey," I smiled. "Thanks for inviting me."

"Oh don't worry about that Bella! We _like_ you!" I was glad she said that. I was glad to see I was _fitting_ in fine.

A cute looking waiter came up to us and asked us what we would like to drink. He looked like he was around 16 to 18 at the most.

I looked down so he wouldn't see that I was blushing. "I'll have a coke, thank you."

"Sprite." Serena said.

"I'll have an adult chocolate milkshake." Shawn smiled.

The waiter nodded and said he'd come back with our drinks.

"Aren't we feeling kiddie today?" Serena joked.

"I haven't had those in a long time." Shawn licked his lips. I tried to remember the last time I had a milkshake. But it was so long ago that I couldn't remember.

"So, Bella, when did you start attending the academy?" I looked up at Serena with a curious look on her face. Man, were all girls on campus as pretty as she was? I adored the way she did smokey eyes on herself. It really brought our her hazel eyes. I saw that her light brown hair was curled tonight.

"I actually just moved in Friday afternoon with my sister Rose." I smiled at her. But why did everyone like to play 20 questions with me?

"You have a sister? Lucky you. I'm an only child." She frowned.

I chuckled. "Yeah well there's always the ups and downs."

Shawn laughed. "Yeah I know how you feel. I have two sisters back home. They annoy the living hell out of me!"

The waiter came back with our drinks and took our orders before taking the menus. I found out Serena and Shawn were dating for a couple of months now. We shared our childhood stories and talked about campus and the right people to be around with. When Shawn mentioned Tanya and her crew I told them about how I've already ended up on their bad side. They warned me to be careful. I told them I was tough enough to handle it. They were just as amazed as Emmett and Jasper were.

After dinner, Shawn was kind enough to walk with me back home after we walked Serena back.

"I'll see you later Bella." He waved to me.

"Thanks again. Dinner was fun. I'm glad I came." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, we gotta do it again sometime. Your fun to be around Bella." I blushed at his comment. He noticed and laughed.

"See you tomorrow." He waved again.

* * *

I opened my door and Alice came up to me bouncing up and down. "Should I be _afraid?_" I asked, concerned at Alice's mood at the moment.

"Bella tell me all about your _date_!" Whoa, date? _What_ date?

"I don't know what you're talking about Alice." She frowned at me.

"It's all over Gossip Witches! See?" She lifted her phone and there was a picture of Shawn and I walking together, laughing.

I gasped. "What the hell?!"

"You didn't tell me you had a thing for _Shawn Mason!_" she clapped her hands together and dragged me to her room. I sat down on her bed beside her. "Tell me all about it!"

"Alice, there's _nothing_ going on between me and him. You guys got it all _wrong. _He's dating _Serena_, not _me_!" I shook my head.

"What? Then why were you _with _him?"

"He lives in this building Alice. Serena told him to come walk with me to the restaurant since I didn't know where it was. It was off campus." God, can't these people mind their own privacy? I've been an item to talk about for the past few days.

"Ooh," Alice looked down, embaressed. "Sorry."

I smiled at her. "No it's fine. It was just a misunderstanding. Wait a second, what does it say under the picture?"

She pulled out her phone and read it out loud.

_"Gossip witches," _she began.

_"Spotted, newbie and jock walking side by side _

_outside of campus. Going out for a date, maybe?_

_Looks like newbie can't decide between the smoking Edward Cullen _

_and the hottie Shawn Mason._

_Talk about boy crazed._

_Until next time,_

_TLJC."_

"Are they spying on me or something? _Who_ the hell is taking all these pictures?" I asked, annoyed as hell right now.

"It's not always them. People take it for them and send it in. Then if it's good enough, they put it up and send the text to everyone who wants to get it." Alice shrugged.

"Whatever. Just ignore it. Tanya's only doing this to _torture_ me. And it's not going to work. Ever." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, well, good night Bella." Alice said as I left her room.

"Night Alice." I called over my shoulder.

Rosalie still wasn't back yet. I decided not to wait up for her. I tucked myself into bed after cleaning myself up. Tomorrow would be another day of gossiping all over again. Whatever. I'd have to _learn_ to deal with it.

And Tanya was _definitely_ going to get what she deserved. And I would take any punishment for it. As long as she winded up in the hospital. Okay well, I'm not _that _mean. But she'll pay for all this nonsense. Whether she _likes_ it or not.

* * *

**Comments?**

**Oh and we're finished chapter 5 and we're halfway done chapter 6.**

**Kate decided to sleepover tonight so we'll be busy writing these chapters for you guys.**

**Do you guys want chapter 5 posted today or wait until tomorrow?**

**S&K.**


	5. Can I Get A Round Of Applause?

**Chapter 5 for you guys!**

**We'll post up chapter 6 after we get 5 or more reviews from you guys!**

**We'd like to hear your thoughts about this story!**

**And to answer bitemecullenxox's question: "Does Bella have a crush on Edward?"**

**You'll find out soon ;)**

**Thanks again! **

**-Sarah&Kate.**

* * *

I didn't want to get up for class but what choice did I have? I met up with Angela in math class and took my seat next to her. Turns out we were 10 minutes early. She wasn't acting strange like she was yesterday when she rushed off to meet her cousin.

"Hey Bella." She greeted me.

"Hey Angela." I smiled back at her. She looked around the room, looking for someone, I guess.

She bent down to me and whispered. "Sorry about yesterday."

I looked up to see if anyone was looking at us. "It's okay. What was that all about anyway?"

"Tanya saw me talking to you the other day. She told me if I spoke to you again she'd tell this guy named Ben this rumor about me and I sort of have a crush at him and I don't want him to think I'm a freak. And I saw her walking towards our table from a distance. I didn't want to cause you anymore trouble so I quickly got up. She nodded at me and went the other way." She bent back up as soon as Tanya walked in. She sat up straight, pretending to ignore me.

Seriously, Tanya was getting on my nerves. I mean it's one thing to make me run half naked across campus but to go and _threaten _a friend of mine? I won't let her do that, again.

"Hello, Swan." She glared at me.

I smiled at her. And no, it wasn't a friendly smile. "Well look what the cat dragged in."

She shot me this "oh-my-god-you-did-not-just-say-that" look. "Aw, the newbie thinks she's so hilarious."

Everybody "Ooh-ed" in the background. "You wanna know what's hilarious?" I got up and took out a mirror out of my bag and held it in front of her face. "Take a look in the mirror, Tanya."

The "Ooh-ing" got louder as everybody high fived eachother. Tanya let out a loud scream as she bitch slapped my face.

Mrs. Martinez walked in just in time. "Tanya Denali and Bella Swan! Report to the Principal's office now!" She screamed.

I snapped my head back up at her, caressing my cheeck. "Not bad for someone who complains about breaking their nails just picking up a soccer ball." I managed to choke out as I walked out the door.

All I could hear from Tanya's mouth was, "But Mrs. Martinez!" and the teacher just yelled at her, "No buts! Go to the Principal's office now!" then she yelled back at her. "No! I'm not going." And then, I was out of hearing distance.

I turned around to see if she was following me but, she wasn't. I turned around and jumped an inch back, startled that two pale hands held me from tripping. "You startled me!" I hissed.

He chuckled. "Sorry. You should really watch where you're going."

I glared at him and said nothing. "Where are you heading off to?"

"Principal's office." I murmured.

"Really?" He looked impressed. "What kind of shenanigans did you get into now?" So, using fancy words are we?

"Another fight with Tanya. Though this time _she _was the one to hit me." Speaking of Tanya, why wasn't she going to the office with me?

He chuckled. "Nice one."

I rolled my eyes at him and stormed off. I was only a few feet away from the office. "Whoa Bella! Wait up!"

I didn't bother to stop. Every time he called my name I walked a little faster each time. Before he could stop me I had already walked into the office. I turned around and looked at him through the glass window, sticking my tongue out at him. He smirked. I know it was very childish of me but I just had to do it.

* * *

The secretary asked what I was doing here in an impolite tone. Oh, she was definitely going to be on my _friends_list. I rolled my eyes in sarcasm.

"I was sent here to see the principal."

She nodded. "Step right in." She pointed to the door with the tag "Principal Franklin" stuck on the door.

I knocked on it twice followed by a "come in".

"Ah, Miss Swan. I just got off the phone with Mrs. Martinez." He gestured that I should take a seat. I shrugged and sat down on the chair, making myself comfortable. I had a feeling I'd be here for along time.

"Do you know why you're here, Miss Swan?" He eyed me suspiciously.

I shrugged. "All I know is that I got in trouble because Tanya slapped me on the cheek." And I wasn't lying. I don't know why Tanya wasn't here yet, _still._

He shook his head. "Mrs. Martinez informed me that you and Tanya have issues between you two, is that correct?"

I nodded.

"And is it true you attempted to punch Ms. Denali?" Crap. Why do the teachers always have to gossip?

I nodded. "Can I get a full sentence?" He asked. Wasn't a nod enough?

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, it's true Mr. Franklin." I smiled. "Now, would you like me to spell it out for you?" I groaned.

"I don't appreciate your attitude Ms. Swan. I understand it's your second day here at this academy so I will let you off with a warning. If I hear anything about you and Tanya you will get a punishment. Are we clear Ms. Swan?"

I nodded. Then he looked at me with his eyebrow raised. "Yes, I understand. But, why am I here? Where is Tanya? She was suppose to come down too."

He sighed. "I will deal with Tanya don't you worry. You're not the only one."

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the office. Edward didn't wait for me, thank God. Or I would of attempted to punch him too. Then track down that girlfriend of his.

I walked down the hallway to go back to math class when I heard principal Franklin on the P.A.

_Tanya Denali please report to the Principal's office._

_Once again, Tanya Denali report to the principal's office _

_or you will have to face a great deal of punishment._

I would have to give the old man some props later on for that announcement. I smiled at myself as I saw Tanya stomp out of the classroom mumbling unpleasant words. She spat a few at me but I ignored her and walked into the classroom taking my seat. Everyone in class looked at me through the entire period. None of them had the time to come up and ask me what happened. Mrs. Martinez made sure we were occupied with equations.

* * *

When the bell rang we all got up and rushed out of class. I was glad no one came up to me and threw 20 questions at me. Though, Angela managed to get one out. She asked me what happened and I told her the whole story from walking to the office and back. She told me she couldn't believe I spoke to the principal like that and that she was surprised he didn't give me detention. I shrugged and said he was playing it cool. She smiled, waved goodbye and ran off to her next class.

I looked up ahead of me looking at the office. Tanya stormed out, her face all red with anger.

"Get back in here Ms. Denali!" The Principal's face was even redder than Tanya's. Students were gathered around her laughing and recording the scene. I had a pretty good view from where I was standing.

Tanya cussed at him, followed by, "You are the _worst_! Ugh! I _hate_this school!" then stomped out of the building.

I couldn't help but laugh. I made my way to science class. We got a shitload of worksheets but I managed to finish them all in one period. Looks like I didn't have science _homowork_ tonight.

* * *

I met up with Emmett and Jasper at our now usual hanging out spot, Starbucks, for lunch.

But on my way there I was interrupted by Edward.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" He looked down at me, my eyes bore into his perfect emerald ones.

I groaned. "One minute. You know, I have to meet up with your brother and Jasper. So make it quick, Cullen."

He sighed as I counted down the seconds in my head. "57 seconds..."

"Bella, I heard about all your arguments with Tanya. I have to say, I'm impressed." He smirked. And where did he fit into all of this?

I rolled my eyes annoyingly at him. Waiting for him to continue. He had less than 50 seconds now. "And it's just..." he hesitated. "I want to know what I did for you to ignore me like this." Why did it matter to him? Why did he care so much?

"Hm, let's see..." my mind wandered back to the night I saw him kissing Tanya, then to the night when he cancelled plans with 2 girls to hang out with a different girl. "Well, I don't like the way you treat my equals. Don't you have any idea what you've done to those poor girls? They probably spent over an hour to make themselves look perfect just because they were going to hang out with you. Whether those girls know it or not, you're using them for your own entertainment. It's unpleasant to look at." I shouted at him and half ran to Starbucks.

* * *

I was out of breath by the time I got there. Jasper ordered the same drink I had gotten the other day and saw that it was half empty. I gave him a "what-happened-to-it-look." He smiled and pointed to Emmett.

I looked at Emmett as he shot me an apologetic look. "I was getting thirsty. I'll get you another one."

I giggled. "No it's okay. It's fine. Thank you Jasper." We walked down to Burger King off campus. I ordered a double whopper combo. Emmett and Jasper got use to the idea of having a girl around with a large appetite. We finished our meals in under 10 minutes. Since we had an hour until class started we decided to make a quick trip to the mall.

"I forgot to ask you Bella," Emmett spoke. "Why were you panting like crazy back at Starbucks?" We walked into the store _Hot Topic_ when he popped the question. I went through a rack filled with t-shirts.

"Running from your brother." I finally said.

Jasper chuckled. "Again? What did he do this time?"

Emmett coughed back a laugh.

"Actually, it's what_ I _did. He asked me why I was ignoring him then I told him off and ran away." I didn't want to get into details.

"Ah, I see." Jasper said.

"He's really not a bad guy. If you stop thinking about the way he treats girls, he's actually a good guy." Emmett added. Of course he would know, he was his brother. He was defending him.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I don't really care." I said as I moved onto another rack. A red shit caught my eye. I took it off the rack and held it out infront of me. The shirt had a picture of one of those characters from _Cat in the Hat. _And it said "Thing 1". I laughed out loud which made Emmett and Jasper to come see what I was laughing about.

"I remember that movie! Alice made me watch it with her when it came out!" He laughed.

I looked in the racks for more. I ended up finding a blue one, in my size, the same as Emmett's but instead it said _"Thing 2". _I also found a green one that said _"Thing 3". _Though I don't remember there being a third one.

I handed the green one to Jasper and the red one to Emmett. "Here try this on." The shrugged and took their polo shirts off. I was almost afraid they didn't have anything under but they both had white tanks on. They put it over their heads and fixed it on themselves. It fit perfectly. "Perfect." I smiled at them.

They chuckled. "Lucky you found our size." Emmett said.

"Why don't you try the blue one on Bella?" Jasper eyed the shirt in my hand. I sighed and put it over my tank top. He grinned at me. "Perfect."

And then, I decided I woud buy the shirts for them as a thank you gift.

"Bella you don't have to buy it for us. We can pay for it ourselves." Emmett tried to stop me from paying but too late. I handed the lady a few bills, giving me my change back and handing me the bag.

"Too late." I grinned at the both of them.

They took out their wallets and pulled out a couple of bills handing it to me. "It's a present you guys! Don't tell me you pay people who got you presents on your birthdays back?" I laughed.

They sighed. "Thank you Bella."

"It's no problem, really. We got it on sale remember?"

"So when do you guys plan on walking around campus with matching shirts?" Jasper asked.

"How about tomorrow? We'll all wear the shirts with black jeans and white shoes?" I suggested.

We all laughed. "We'd look like freaks just walking around matching."

"Hey!" I poked the two of them. "The coolest freaks anyone will ever meet!" they shook their heads in laughter. "So are you guys going to do it?"

They looked at each other. "I don't know." Jasper shrugged.

"I dare you to." I challenged.

"Fine." Emmett glared playfully at me.

"You're on Swan!" Jasper added.

"Bring it!" I laughed.

We walked back to campus just on time for our next class. We dropped our bags off to my dorm since it was the closest. They would come by later on to pick it up. I ran to biology- the boringest class in the history of the world.

* * *

I was relieved when the bell rang. I hopped off my seat and met up with Serena in drama class. I was glad when the teacher announced we'd be in the same drama groups for the semester.

"Hey Bella!" Mike called after me the minute class was over.

"Hey Mike!" I tried to smile nicely to him.

"What's up?"

"The usual, how about you?"

He shrugged. "Nothing much I guess. Hey, do you want to catch a movie on campus with me tonight?" Was he joking? Was he _asking me out on a date?_

"Well, well, well." I heard a foot tapping behind me. I didn't need to turn around to see who it was. "First it was Edward, then Shawn and now Mike? Wow Bella. Can't get enough?"

I turned around and glared at Tanya. Something I did very often. "Hey Tanya back off will you?" I heard Mike growl behind me.

"It's okay Mike. I got this." My eyes didn't leave Tanya's.

"So what?" She laughed. "Newton's your _bodyguard _now?"

Nice try. "Actually no, Tanya. I don't need a bodyguard to protect me from a bitch like you and your three trolls. What's the most you can do? Hold your hands out in the air and run them up and down like a cat? I can take it, thank you very much." That was pathetic, I know but what else was I suppose to say? Ugh! Stupid Bella!

She huffed a puff of air. "You think you're so great Swan? Well news flash! You aren't." Okay that was lamer than what I said.

"At least I don't go around acting like I'm the queen of the world, when really, you're just the opposite of that." Lame...again! God Bella! What is wrong with you? Think of something better to use!

She scowled. "Shut up Swan. You're just embarrassing yourself in front of all these people." She looked around at our audience. Half of them had their phones out, recording the scene. No doubt it would be all over Gossip Witches.

I smiled an unfriendly smile at her. "The only one embaressing yourself here is you. Thinking you can win a fight when there's no one fighting back but you. Just imagine how pathetic you look right now." I said coldly walking away.

I didn't dare look back when Mike called after me. Or even when Edward called after me. The only step he could take was the step I took before going into the girls changeroom.

* * *

I quickly changed before Tanya and her trolls came in. I bought myself a lock for my locker so yesturday's incident wouldn't happen again. I came out of the gym and saw Rosalie sitting on the stage. She was one of the few people in here. I walked up closer to her and I swear she was humming for the first time in years. Somebody was in a good mood.

"Hey Rose." I sat up beside her. I hadn't notice how long I haven't seen her.

"Hey Bella! What's up?"

I looked at her suspiciously. "What?" She asked.

"You were humming." I raised my eyebrow at her. "Now spill."

She sighed. "Okay, okay well... long story short, Emmett and I are going out!" She squealed. But silently so no one else would hear her.

I gave her a short hug. "Oh my God! That's so great!" I knew the whole friendship thing wouldn't last long between the two. But I never really admitted it.

The coach came in and blew his whistle. "Ladies!" he clapped his hands together, ordering us. "I want 5 laps!"

All the girls groaned, including Tanya and the brunette, Jessica. Rose and I, again, were the first to complete the 5 laps. We sat on the bench waiting for everyone else to catch up.

Once everyone was done we did 5 minutes of stretching before we were divided into teams to play soccer again. And as predicted, Rose and I were on separate teams again. Jessica and a few other girls were on my team while Tanya and the rest were on Rose's team.

The coach blew the whistle as we started the game. I had the ball for a bit as I kicked it down to the other side. I passed it to one of my teamates, Tabatha, I think her name was. She suddenly got nervous and passed the ball back to me. I ran for it as Rose tried to steal it away from me. I was able to kick it past her and I was almost to the net until Tanya "accidentally" stuck out her foot and tripped me. I slammed my face right onto the floor. When I got up my nose was bleeding along with a corner in my mouth.

Tanya and Jessica gave each other high fives. That's it. She wasn't going to get away with it now. I ran full speed down the gym where Tanya was standing and jumped on top of her. She screamed. "Get off of me you freak!"

"Not this time!" I yelled as I pulled her hair. She attempted to pull mine too but I grabbed her wrist and held it down locked on the floor.

"Get off of me you freak!" She yelled again. She rolled on top of me with her hands around my neck, pressing down on it. She laughed, enjoying choking me. But seriously, as hard as she was trying to choke me, I wasn't even getting hurt.

I kicked one of my legs on her stomach as she flew back a few meters.

The coach decided to blow his whistle now. "Denali! Swan!" He yelled.

I groaned. "I know where the freaking office is. You don't have to say it." I yelled at him.

Jessica ran over to Tanya, glaring at me as she helped her up. I shot her a death glare and she quickly looked away. I ran out of the gym.

* * *

"What the hell is up with you Bella?" Rose was by my side.

"Tanya's been bitching at me since yesterday! I'm tired of all her crap. It's time someone stepped up to her." I can't believe the girls here let Tanya boss them around. Hell, if I were them I would of bitch slapped her right there when she asked me to do something. How could she have _friends?_

"Why? What did you do to her?" What did I do to her? Oh, so this was my fault huh? She took off her gym shirt (but had a tank under) and used it as a towel to wipe off the blood dripping from my nose. I twitched when she set it under my nose. It _stinged._

"Correction, what did _she _do to _me_." I hissed. "Ever since that picture of Edward putting his coat around me turned up on Gossip Witches, she's been throwing me glares and threats. She told me to stay away from Edward. She told me I wasn't allowed to talk to him, touch him or even look at him."

"Damn." Rose said. "She is a bitch."

I glared at her. "You just noticed now?"

She ignored me. "So this is all about Edward?"

Speak of the devil. "Hey Bella, Rose." He nodded at her. Does he ever go to class? She said hi back and linked her arms around me. She knew me too well. If my arms weren't locked with hers I would of pounced on pretty boy.

"What's up with Bella?" He asked Rose. As if I wasn't standing next to her.

"Your girlfriend." I hissed at him. "That's what's up." As if he didn't know.

He sighed. "Bella she's not my girlfriend." Not his girlfriend? What the hell? Then why was Tanya threatening me if they weren't even going out? Oh, this is good. Something I'd use against her. He looked at me with horror. "What happened to you?"

"Why don't you ask Tanya." I glared at him and started to walk faster, pulling Rose with me.

"Bella! Can't we just talk for a minute without you looking at me like you want to _murder_ me?" His eyes were now sad.

"No," I whispered. "I can't. I'm sorry Edward. Please leave me alone." I could feel my eyes tearing up but no way was I going to let Edward see me cry.

"May I ask why?" Now he was being polite?

"Why don't you ask Tanya?"

He smirked. "Why don't you tell me yourself?"

I give up. This boy is helpless. "She threatened me Edward. Apparently I'm not allowed to talk to you, touch you or even look at you. I don't want anything to do with you or Tanya. You both are right for each other! You both are stuck up assholes that I can't stand!" I stomped my foot to the ground and released my arm from Rosalie's grip and ran straight to the office.

The secretary looked at me again and pointed to the Principal's office. I came in without knocking. There was no need since I was going to come in anyway. I automatically took a seat and waited for his long lecture.

"I know what you're going to say." I thought about the possible punishments he would give me. A weeks worth of detention? A month? A year? "What's the punishment?" I asked.

"I heard the story from Coach Anderson. You'll be serving a total of 50 hours of community service. You have one week to complete the hours or you will be serving detention for two weeks. Are we clear?"

I was about to nod but I remembered our discussion earlier. "Yes principal Franklin."

"I understand that Tanya was the cause of this whole incident. I'm going easy on you Swan. You aren't the first Tanya has been causing mischief with." I wasn't the first? There was more? Oh God.

"Thank you sir." I smiled half heartily at him.

Tanya walked in and sat on the seat next to me. "Ah, Ms. Denali." he said.

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah I'm here now get on with it!" She hissed.

He breathed in and out loudly to relax himself. "You are suspended for three weeks due to unpleasant behaviour." he said.

She screamed. "Three _fucking _weeks? Are you kidding me?"

"Do not use that language with me!" He yelled at her.

"I can swear if I want to, _Alfredo."_ she hissed.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. His real name was Alfredo? Dang!

He looked at me. "You are dismissed Swan. You start tomorrow after school. I don't care what you do as long as you return with a sheet full of proof that you helped out around campus. Got it?"

"Yep." I smiled closing the door. The old man didn't seem that bad to me anymore. I was beginning to like it at this school. Tanya got it good. _Real good. _

* * *

**Well, what did you think? :)**

**Review please.**

**:)**


	6. The Truth

**Here you go guys!**

**Another chapter up.**

**Just because we love Jenny, we decided to put up this chapter.**

**We already have ch7&8 complete...**

**& Thank you to those who added this story to their favourites.**

**We really appreciate it!**

* * *

I walked down to the nurse's office on the other side of campus to get myself an advil. After all that's happened I was beginning to get a heavy headache. Oh, and some ice for my nose. She told me to get a lot of rest tonight and that if I didn't feel better tomorrow I would have to contact her so she could explain to all my teachers. I nodded and smiled at her as I left the office. She was a nice nurse.

I stopped by PizzaPizza to get myself something to eat but unfortunately, Edward Cullen was there sitting on the table which was joined by some pretty girl. I rolled my eyes in disgust. What was next?

I probably looked like a freak in line with ice held under my nose. Not to mention how red I was from my headache. I could feel my cheeks burning right now.

I ordered a small half pizza. Half of it was chicken bruschetta parm and the other half was hawain. I ordered a small box of wings too. I figured Alice or Rose would want some. Along with 2 creamy garlic dips and 3 mountain dews.

The guy told me to wait 20 minutes for my pizza so I sat down at a table and took out my cellphone. _Three new textmessages. _I opened the first one. It was from Emmett.

_Hey B,_

_Meet us back in my dorm when you get this_

_Em._

I replied back quickly saying I was at pizzapizza and I'll be there in 30 minutes. I opened the second message from Alice.

_B!_

_Oh my god I heard what happened! Are you okay?_

_Where are you? I'm getting worried here!_

_Call me back as soon as you get this!_

_Alice._

It was normal for Alice to panic. I would call her as soon as I was done reading the third message.

_Hey B,_

_I'm very sorry for what I've done to you. _

_I'm being stupid I know but you don't understand,_

_they are the ones coming on to me._

_I'm just being a gentleman and not letting them down._

_Can you give me a chance to talk?_

_Meet me outside Starbucks at 5 tonight._

_See ya._

_E._

I looked at him at the table across from me. He looked at my direction but I looked away quickly. I rolled my eyes. To think I would actually go and meet him? I called Alice while I waited for my freaking pizza to be done but too late. She just entered the door with Jasper, Emmett and Rose. I groaned.

"Bella!" Emmett ran up to me and lifted me off my chair squeezing me into a hug. I couldn't breathe. "Emmett!" I managed to get out. He laughed and put me down. "Sorry Bella."

I sat back down and the 4 of them joined me.

Alice inspected my nose and my lip. She looked at me in horror. "Oh my God! Bella are you okay? We're going to have to cover up those scratch marks! It's a good thing they invented foundation!" I couldn't help but laugh. I was soon joined in by everyone else except for Alice. She looked extremely confused.

"Alice, hun, Bella doesn't need to cover it up. She looks fine." Jasper whispered in her ear. She frowned.

"Anyway," Rose said before Alice could open her mouth. "What brings you here?"

I shrugged. "Dinner." My eyes were suddenly becoming droopy. My headache was increasing every minute. I can hear my own heart beat in my head. Was that normal? And why the hell was everything spinning? Uh oh. That's not a good sign. My head dropped to the table and the last thing I heard was Alice and Rose screaming their hearts out.

* * *

Lucky for me it was only about a minute pass out. And lucky for me there wasn't many people inside. Alice and Rose cried in each other's arms. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in Edward's arms.

"Get your hands off of me!" I moved around in his arms and even punched him in the chest a few times.

He sighed and put me back down on my seat. My headache still ached but this time it got worse.

Everyone around me besides my friends stopped looking at me and continued what they were doing. I swear if this ends up all over campus.

"Bella," Jasper spoke calmly. "Are you okay? What happened?"

I groaned. "I'm getting a fever Jasper." I didn't lie. I know I said it was a headache but usually when something like this happens I get a fever afterwards.

"Then what were you doing here when you knew you were getting a fever?" Rose demanded.

"Rose I can handle myself you know. I just stopped by to get some food." Which reminded me. When I was coming down with a fever, I pigged out like crazy.

She rolled her eyes at me. "We better get you back to your dorm before you pass out again." Emmett said.

I groaned again. "I'm sick of all this special treatment! I can take care of myself." I shouted at them. But I didn't mean to. It just came out like that. I looked at Edward. "And what the hell was I doing in your arms?"

He looked at Emmett. "Alice told me to carry you to the nurse's office."

I rolled my eyes. Of all the guys here Alice chose Edward. Hmph.

The guy called my name and I got up to pick up my order. I went back to the table and grabbed my bag. I walked out of the door leaving the 5 of them there. Surprisingly they didn't follow after me.

* * *

On my way to my dorm I saw Shawn leaning against the wall. He came up to me and offered to carry the pizza or my bag. I sighed and handed him the pizza. "How are you Bella?" He asked.

"I've been better," I groaned. "You?"

He chuckled. "Great actually. I'm waiting for Serena."

"Oh, okay. I'll just take the pizza now. I'm heading up to my dorm." I didn't want to interrupt their space.

"No Bella it's fine. I was just going to call you to ask if you wanted to hang out at my dorm with Serena. She told me to call you a minute before you showed up." I was flattered.

It was either that or hanging out with my friends. Not to mention being forced to hang out with Edward tonight. "Oh okay." I mumbled. "That sounds better than what I planned on doing."

He chuckled. "What was your master plan? Oh mighty Bella." I had to laugh at that. Never in my life has someone called me that.

"Pig out all night until my fever went away."

"You're sick?"

"I wouldn't say sick...just a temporary _headache._ Besides the advil the nurse gave me is starting to help. I feel much better now." I wasn't lying.

Serena came up to give Shawn a hug and a quick peck on the lips. She turned to me and gave me a hug. "Bella I'm so glad you can make it!"

I chuckled. "And thank you for including me in your plans, again."

She took the pizza box out of my hand and carried it for me. Shawn insisted to carry my backpack for me so I didn't argue with him.

We got into the elevator and were up on the 8th floor in a matter of seconds. We walked into the room "210".

Shawn's dorm looked exactly like mine and Rose's but of course the colours were more darker and he had only 2 bedrooms.

We sat on the sofas and put on a comedy movie.

"Sorry I didn't order enough. I was planning on just hanging out in my dorm." I looked down blushing.

"It's alright. I ordered 2 mediums anyway. They should be coming soon." Shawn said. I felt a little relieved.

I forgot all about my nose bleed when I noticed I didn't have the ice in my hands. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

Shawn shook his head and pointed to the door. I rinsed my face a few times and cleaned up the blood stains. Oh my God I can't believe I walked all over campus like this. I cleaned up the corner of my mouth which was just a small scratch. I cleaned myself up so you couldn't tell anything was wrong with my face and went back to the living room to join them.

The pizza guy knocked on the door and handed Shawn two pizza boxes with some drinks and a box of wings. He payed the guy and shut the door. "Special delivery." He grinned.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm so stuffed!" I went through 6 slices of pizza, 10 wings and 3 cans of mountain dew. Serena and Shawn laughed at me and said, "same here."

"So Bella, we heard Tanya got suspended for three weeks. Is it true?" Shawn broke the silence.

I nodded. "Hell yeah! I was there too! She came in and the principal was like 'yeah your suspended for 3 weeks' and she got all pissed off and everything so the principal told me to leave." The both of them laughed.

"Finally 3 weeks without Tanya!" Serena cheered.

I laughed. "Your welcome, world!" I shouted as I raised my hands above my head.

_Girl, you need to tell him that I'm leavin' never to come back again... _

I blushed quickly as I pulled out my phone. Serena laughed. "_Jesse McCartney_ as your ringtone?" I blushed even more.

"It's my ringtone when I get a _text message_ from someone." I quickly said.

Shawn laughed. "If that's your text messaging one, imagine the ringtone for when people_ call_."

I laughed. "You'll see one day. When I'm with you guys, and my phone rings." I winked at them.

I flipped my phone open and opened the text message.

_B,_

_It's 5:45 and I take it that you're not coming._

_Thanks. That really means a lot._

_E._

I frowned. Edward's message sort of got to me. But I told myself I wasn't going to meet him anyway, right? So why did it matter?

"What's wrong, B?" Serena asked, concerned.

"Nothing. I gotta go guys." I really didn't want to leave but what choice did I have? I wouldn't want them to see my change in mood.

"Oh okay, go on MSN later." Serena smiled at me.

"Yeah, I will. Talk to you guys later. And thanks for everything." I hugged the both of them before making my way down to my dorm.

* * *

When I walked in it wasn't Alice or Rosalie sitting on our sofa. What was he doing here? And how did he get in?

"Edward." I greeted him with a smile. It wasn't a friendly smile which I only gave out to Tanya and apparently now, Edward.

He sighed. "Bella before you run off on me again I just want to talk to you." Talk, talk, talk. That's _all _he wanted from me.

"Edward," I began. I forced myself not to shout at him. It would hurt him only more. Looking into his emerald eyes was already enough evidence to how hurt he was. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Actually Bella, there is. I want to sort this out now. So please, listen to me." He begged. Even when he was upset he still looked really _cute_. This was so not fair.

"Fine," I groaned. "I'll listen." I sat on the other sofa across from him.

He didn't bother looking at me. He just looked down the whole time. "Look I know you think I'm some sort of _player," _Before he could continue I interrupted him.

"Oh," I folded my arms across my chest. "But you are. Continue."

He ignored my comment. "But you didn't give me a chance to explain myself. Bella that Leanne girl is one of my good friends. She came down with a cold and asked me if I could drop by that night to bring her some soup since her boyfriend, Kevin, couldn't come by. He caught her cold and couldn't get out of bed." Oh crap. I _misjudged _him again. I felt bad for him now. And _ashamed_ of myself. But I wasn't going to let him get off that _easily._

"I cancelled the concert with Chelsea because what was I suppose to do? Ditch one of my good friends to go see a concert? I'm not that kind of guy. Even if I loved the band that much I would never do something like that. And Chelsea only asked me because she found out I liked the band a lot. So when she heard they were coming to town she bought two tickets just so she could tell everyone on campus that she hung out with me." Wow. That Chelsea girl was an idiot. I didn't know girls were _that desperate _just to hang out with him.

"And as much as I hate to admit this, I cancelled on Tara because I wanted to go out to dinner with my two favourite siblings in the world." Why was that such a bad thing? So what if you cancelled on a girl? Family comes first right? Before I could open my mouth, he continued answering my questions. Almost like he read my mind.

"I know it's not a bad thing but I felt bad for the girl. I didn't know I would have plans with my sibs that day until Alice called me that evening telling me I had to come down there. She mentioned she was bringing you." He finally looked up from the floor and into my boring brown eyes. He smiled for a minute before looking back down. "She called me Friday night and told all of us about you and your sister. You seemed interesting to me so I thought I'd take a day off from all these dates and come down to meet you."

Whoa. Edward Cullen _cancelled_ on _everyone_ just to come meet _me_? That was a first. And he didn't even _know _me at the time. I was speechless but was still angry with him! Just because I listened to him for once doesn't mean I was ready to drop all of this. "Are you done?" My tone sounded annoyed.

He sighed and got up. Clearly seeing the messages I was throwing at him. "Yeah I'm done. Thank you for letting me clear things up." His eyes were still filled with sadness in them. Even when he smiled at me it didn't quite reach his eyes. I didn't know I was _that _hurtful.

He walked up to the door and closed it shut behind him. Leaving me on the couch speechless. It took a minute for me to loose my train of thought. I ran to the door and Edward was half way down the hall. "Edward!" I yelled. He turned around and smiled. This time, it _did _reach his eyes. "Yeah?"

I can't believe I'm actually speaking with him. "Your welcome!" I also wanted to apologize for ditching him earlier and ask about Tanya but that would show obvious signs. He nodded and turned around continuing to walk.

_Was I just alone in a room with Edward Cullen? _Snap of it Bella, I reminded myself.

* * *

**Comments?**

**Suggestions?**

**Review!**

**Want chapter 7 and 8?**

**:)**


	7. Thing Trios!

**I think this chapter turned out well. **

**We've been waiting to write this chapter since we first started. But we won't spoil it for you ;)**

**Also, questions to be answered all from 'edwardcullenislove':**

**1. Is Bella A Badass?**

**A: Well we wouldn't call her a _badass. _She's just not scared or shy to show some attitude (like she did to the principal) or get into arguements (with tanya).**

**2. Does Edward Like Bella?**

**A: We can't answer that right now. It'd give everything away. But something we can tell you is that he thinks Bella is something different. Someone unique.**

**3. Why does Edward Keep Bothering Bella?**

**A: Why wouldn't she want to be bothered by smoking Edward? ;) Lol. Well we can't exactly explain it right but we'll try. Because all the girls on campus just care about cheerleading, shopping and boys, the boys on campus are tired of seeing girls like that. But since Bella came, she's a unique individual. She changed the way Edward sees girls. He feels that he can't be himself with other girls. So ever since Bella got the wrong impression of him he's been wanting a chance to explain but Bella won't let him. He wants to get to know Bella but will Bella let him in?**

**4. Are Serena and Shawn important characters in this story like the Cullens, Swans and Hale are?**

**A: Um, they're not as important but they are one of Bella's best friends.**

**5. Will you writing about Tanya?**

**A: Oh yeah definitely. We're skipping days in each chapter to get close to the end of Tanya's suspension. We're looking forward to it.**

**6. Will Bella pull pranks on Tanya?**

**A: Yes she will. A reader, CullenBella had suggested a prank and we may use it in future chapters.**

**Thank you again and I hope this cleared things up for you guys :).**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

I got up early the next morning. I was really looking _forward_ to today but then I _wasn't._ I was because I wouldn't have to face Tanya and her crew. I wasn't because since Tanya wasn't around, Edward would take the advantage to see me more.

Ever since Edward fessed up to me I still wasn't sure what to do about the whole situation. I was_ embaressed_-no embaressed didn't even cover half of what I felt- about misjudging him and shouting at him for the past couple of days. God, how much more stupid can I get? Not to mention how _stupid_ I looked to him whenever I would run away from him after shouting at him. Snap out of it Bella, you want _nothing_ to do with Edward, _right? _

I took a quick shower. I let the water run for a minute to let it warm up. I stepped in. The hot water felt relaxing against my skin. I picked up a bottle of my favourite strawberry scented shampoo and lathered it through my hair. The scent was strong enough to last a day. Possibly even more but I couldn't go through a day without showering.

I wrapped a towel around me before washing my face and brushing my teeth. I walked to my room and opened my closet. _What to wear today?_

_Girl, you need to tell him that I'm leavin' never to come back again... _

Ugh I seriously gotta change that ringtone now. It was getting old. _One new text message from Emmett._ It rang again. _One new text message from Jasper._

I opened up Emmett's text.

_Yoo B!_

_Did I wake u up?_

_Anyway... u still on for your 'dare' today?_

_I've got my shirt on rite now :D_

_Em._

Oh my God! I completely forgot about the dare I made yesterday! Thank God Emmett sent a text or I would of looked like a coward. Loosing at my own dare.

_B._

_Emmett's pretty excited about looking like a trio today,_

_I got my shirt on. U wanted black jeans and white shoes to go with it rite?_

_See you at lunch._

_Jazz._

I texted Emmett back quickly.

_Em,_

_no u didnt wake me but nice try!_

_I'm just gathering my outfit rite now._

_Remember.. black jeans & white shoes to go with it!_

_See u at lunch, thing1._

_"Thing 2"_

I laughed to myself. "Thing 2" was definitely going to be my new signature.

_Hey Thing 3, _I texted to Jasper next.

_Yep that's rite! And I know I can tell his excitement from the text he sent._

_See you at lunch too._

_"Thing 2"_

I put my phone down and walked back to my closet. I pulled out a red bra with matching underwear. I put on my blue shirt which hugged my curves. I should of bought a size up. But why did it matter? I found my favourite pair of black denim skinnies and my favourite pair of white _Nike Air's. _I slipped my jeans on and headed to the bathroom figuring out what I was going to do with my hair. I decided to volumize it like any other day. And leave it down, pin straight and messy.

I decided to use my checkered bag today to match my outfit. Oh my God. Alice and Rose were rubbing off on me! I _wanted _to match. Meh, not like anybody would care, right?

I stuffed my bag with all my binders and books. I slid my digital camera in the pocket of my jeans. Today was a nice day to make an album on _MySpace_. I wanted to capture these moments. It's not everyday you see 3 friends walking around campus matching. This was going to be hilarious.

_Girl, you need to tell him that I'm leavin' never to come back again... _

I groaned when my phone rang again. I flipped it open and read my new message.

_Thing 2!_

_Is it too early to meet me and Em at Starbucks?_

_Thing 3._

I looked at the clock on my phone. It was _7:05AM._ Class didn't start until 8. Damn, I woke up _too _early!

_Thing 1&3,_

_No it's not too early. Do you want me to leave right now?_

_Thing 2._

I was all packed and ready to go. All I had to do was wait until the next text. Alice and Rose should be getting up now. I walked into Alice's room and jumped onto her bed.

"Bella?" Her voice was unclear.

"Good morning _sunshine!_" I sang.

She groaned. Then yawned.

_Girl, you need to tell him that I'm leavin' never to come back again... _

She put her pillow over her head. "Ugh! That stupid ringtone of yours!" I couldn't help but laugh. I looked at the text.

_Thing 2,_

_Open your door!_

_1&3._

"Get up sleepy head!" I gave Alice's blanket another tug. She groaned and got up. "Go wake up Rose while I get the door."

"But no one even knocked or doorbelled!" Right on cue we heard a doorbell.

"What are you psychic?" She yawned.

"Of course." I winked at her and went straight to the door.

I laughed out loud the minute I saw them. The both of them were wearing the same outfit according to plan. But the thing I laughed at the most was the way their hair was gelled up. Each peice of hair was spiked up so it stood up straight. Almost like the hair the character had on their shirts.

"Nice you guys." I said. Still laughing.

"We thought we'd add in our own taste." Emmett joked.

"Good morning Thing 2." Jasper chuckled. "Up and early?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I yawned.

"Come on let's go!" Emmett jumped in excitement.

"Why are you so excited?" I looked at him curiously. I didn't know _guys _could be this excited.

"I want to see everyone's expression when they see us walking around side by side in order." The three of us laughed.

"What the hell?" We heard Alice laugh from behind. Followed by Rose. The boys came in and joined the two in laughter.

"When was this all planned out?" Rose asked.

"Yesturday at the mall during lunch. We saw the shirts, well Bella saw the shirts and decided to buy it." Emmett said. Alice and Rose had the biggest grins on their faces.

"And then Bella dared us to wear matching outfits today. So we took her challenge." Jasper grinned.

I pulled out my camera and gave it to Rosalie. "Hey Rose! Can you get a couple of shots for us?"

"Yeah sure." She grinned widely.

"I'm going to go get ready. See you _Things _later." She waved.

"Wait!" I screamed. "I need to get my aviators!" I ran to my room and grabbed the black aviators off my desk and ran back to where the two were standing. I stood in the middle of them and put them on.

They laughed. "I knew we would be needing ours too." I looked at Emmett who pulled out brown aviators and to Jasper who put on his gray aviators.

Rose shook her head in laughter. "You guys are hilarious."

Emmett and Jasper put their arms around my waist and I put my left arm around Emmett's neck and my right around Jasper's. We all had our shades on. I made a kissy face and tilted my head up. Rose clicked the button and the flash came on. "Next?" she said.

Emmett put his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground. I threw my hands up in the air like we had just won a game and were celebrating our victory. Jasper folded his arms against his chest and pretended to glare at us in jealousy. Again, the flash went on.

We did a couple more crazy shots until Rose told us she had to get ready. We let her go and headed down to Starbucks. They said if they had time they'd meet us there.

* * *

We got a whole load of compliments from other students on campus as we walked by. Some of them were like, _Ah! You guys just made my day! Sick shirts you guys! Oh my God where did you get those shirts! You guys crack me up! Nice shirt, Swan! Looking great Swan! _And I got a few whistles. And to top it all off, people actually _wanted _pictures with _us. _I wasn't surprised when no one complimented Emmett and Jasper like they to me. They were _off limits. _I wasn't.

I was enjoying my time laughing with two of my worlds greatest friends until I saw Edward Cullen leaning against the glass window outside of Starbucks with a tall vanilla bean frappuccino in his hand. And he hasn't drank from it yet. He was looking at our direction and composed himself so he was standing up straight.

Jasper nudged my elbow. I looked up at him and he gave me a smile. Did he know Edward would be here?

"Hello Bella." He smiled his famous crooked smile at me.

I decided to be just a _little _nicer to him since what happened last night. "Hi Edward." I smiled back at him but it didn't reach my eyes.

He held out the frappuccino in front of me. "This is for you." How did he know what flavour I wanted? I took off my shades and glared at Emmett and Jasper. They knew why I was glaring.

"Bella, Emmett and I have to go pick up the girls. See ya later!" They already started running off so I couldn't stop them. I groaned. I was _stuck_ with Cullen! Some friends I have!

I looked away from Edward. "Bella will you please take it?"

I sighed and took the drink from Edward. I walked over to an empty table, already slurping down half of the frapp, and sat down. I was joined by Edward a second after. "Thanks." I murmured.

He chuckled. "No, thank _you._ I thought you were going to shout at me and run away again."

I scowled at him. "Yeah don't get your hopes up."

He smirked. "What makes you think I was getting my hopes up?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "What do you want _Cullen?_"

He frowned. "A _chance_."

A chance at _what?_ "I'm not on the same page as you."

"I can still see that you're upset with me. I want you to give me a chance, _accept_ me as a friend so I can prove to you I'm not that guy you think I am."

A friend huh? He looked at me with pleading eyes. Damn him. It wasn't fair he could charm a person just by smiling at them.

I thought about it for a moment. Friends? It couldn't hurt to try. I mean, it's not like he's asking me to be his _girlfriend. _"I'll think about it." I shrugged.

He cocked his head to the side. His eyes still locked on mine. I looked into his emerald eyes and saw sadness. But not as sad as last night. I sighed. "Fine Cullen."

His frown turned into a big grin. "Thank you, _friend._"

_Girl, you need to tell him that I'm leavin' never to come back again... _

He laughed as my ringtone went on. "Shut up." I punched him lightly on the shoulder. I opened the text message.

_Hey B!_

_Where are u? I thought we could get some breakfast together_

_before school. It's 7:25 right now. Txt back asap!_

_S._

I was beginning to like Serena as a best friend now. She was nice enough to make plans with me everyday and text me once in a while to see what I was going.

_S,_

_I'm outside Starbucks._

_Where are you?_

_B._

My mind focused back to Edward. "Sorry, you were saying?"

He smiled. "Nothing." He looked at me for the longest time.

"What?" I asked him.

"As a friend, I would like to comment on your outfit today, _Thing 2."_ He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright go ahead."

"The shirt looks good on you. Not to mention the extremely tight jeans finished off with your Nike Air's that make your body look so tiny." He chuckled.

I gasped. "My jeans are not tight!"

He raised his brow at me. "Are you kidding? How do your legs _breathe _in those?"

I shook my head in laughter. "Believe me. These aren't as tight as it looks. Stop commenting on my outfit!"

_Girl, you need to tell him that I'm leavin' never to come back again... _

I sighed as he bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing.

_B,_

_I'll meet you there._

_See you in 5._

_S._

"Are you done laughing?" I could see his cheeks were turning red from holding his breath in.

He shook his head. "I wasn't laughing." But from the looks of his smile, he was totally laughing on the inside.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Now, _friend. _I'd love to stay and chat but I've got a breakfast _date._"

"Oh right. I forgot. You and Shawn, I get it." He winked at me.

Me and Shawn? What?! "What about me and Shawn?"

"Aren't the two of you dating?" I choked on my own salyva. Me and Shawn _dating? _Oh, I forgot... it was recent news on Gossip Witches.

"Just to let you know," I glared at him. "Shawn and I are not dating. We're just _friends," _I emphazied the word friends. "He's dating Serena, got it?"

"But he took you out for dinner. I was there Bella." So that's why he was acting strange!

"He was picking me up because I didn't know where the resturant we were suppose to meet Serena at was. He lives 2 floors up so he didn't mind coming down." Why was he concerned about my life? Most of all my _dating _life.

"Oh. I get it now. Sorry it was a misunderstanding." He apologized. I nodded at him.

"So who are you seeing now if it's not me, Shawn or Newton?" He joked.

I glared at him. "I'm not seeing anyone. What you read on Gossip Witches is nothing but a joke!"

"I know I know but you should of seen the look on your face!" He laughed. Again I shot him another glare. He immediately stopped laughing. His face was now serious.

"So if it's not Shawn you're having a date with, then who?" His tone very curious.

"Hey Bella! Ready to go?" Serena wrapped her arms around me. Taking a seat next to me. "Hello Edward." She said politely.

"Serena." He greeted her. He looked at me. "With a _girl?_"

I laughed. "Relax. We're friends Cullen. Nothing more. Geeze!"

Serena looked confused.

"So if I put on a wig, makeup and a dress on would that mean I could score a lunch date with you?" He joked.

"You're pushing it Cullen."

"I was joking." he mumbled. "Anyway, you'd probably want to get going before class starts. Goodbye friend. See you Serena."

I got up from the table. "Come on Serena. Let's go." She got up after me and smiled at Edward. "See you later!" She waved goodbye to him.

"So, you and Cullen eh?" She teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, don't even start!"

* * *

Through out the whole day I was greeted by everyone as I walked down the halls. And got another load of comments about my outfit. Lauren, Jessica and Casey didn't bother coming up to me. But they did shoot me a few death glares. They were nothing without Tanya. I think they could be really nice people without Tanya hanging around. But unfortunately the witch already casted a spell on them. I was uber glad she was gone for three entire weeks.

When I went back to my dorm, Alice and Rosalie were waiting for me in my room. I walked in to see very big grins on their faces. "Okay, I _really _should be afraid now."

They laughed at what I said. Alice bounced up and down on my bed. "We entered the _talent show_!" She shouted with excitement. Rose was the next to join her.

_Talent Show_? They hosted talent shows here? I shook my head. "Nuh-uh! No way!" What made them think I _wanted _to be in a talent show?

Alice frowned and gave me a puppy dog look. I groaned. "Alice don't give me that face!" That only made her put more effort into it.

"Bella come on! Loosen up! Have some fun!" Rose tried to convince me.

"No! I'm not doing it!" I groaned at them.

"You can't back out now. We already signed up. Besides, you get extra credit for each class just by signing up. And, if you get in and win, there's a surprise included." Hm, tempting. I could really use the extra credit.

"Fine." I gave in to quick but with Rose as a twin and Alice as a best friend, arguing with them was totally pointless.

They shrieked and continue to bounce up and down. "We're so going to win this! I've got a _great _idea!"

I rolled my eyes and plugged my ears to prevent myself from hearing Alice's plan. It would only drive me nuts!

I decided to go see what the other Things were doing. I let Rose and Alice know I was leaving and they told me to come back for dinner. We were going to have a girl's night in. Great...just what I needed.

* * *

**Bella finally accepted Edward as a friend!**

**And now Bella gets to show the school what she's made of :)**

**We're thinking about having a talent show competition between**

**Bella's group and Tanya's group,**

**sounds good?**

**Let us know what you think!**

**S&K.**


	8. Whip Cream Fight!

**Before you begin reading:**

**We absolutely do not know anything about soccer. Kate and I even researched about it for 2 hours and still don't understand it :P.**

**So, we're not going to go into details about tricks and all of that. Unless of course you'd like to help us out :P.**

**It took us about 3 hours to write this one chapter. Honestly, we got stuck. We didn't know what we were going to write about next now that Tanya's out of the way for a bit.**

**We wrote three different chapters that could be chapter 8 but in the end we settled with this one.**

**We're a little disappointed but we tried our best to update quickly for you guys.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Gentlemen," the coach blew his whistle. Rose and I walked behind him.

"I'd like you to meet Isabella Swan," he pointed to me. All the boys eyes flashed to me as I blushed. "And Rosalie Swan." He pointed to Rose. Rose waved to everyone as everyone flashed her a smile.

"They're going to be trying out for the boys soccer team this year." The coach said.

Snickering came from every guys mouths except for Edward, Emmett and Jasper. "You can't be serious coach? Girls?" This one guy with blonde shaggy hair complained.

The coach blew his whistle. "You will treat these ladies with the same respect you treat your friends and teammates with." He yelled at them. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes coach." They all groaned in unison.

He cleared his throat. "Bella and Rose will be demonstrating their skills in a one on one match."

Rose and I looked at eachother. "What?" We both said in unison. Demonstrate in front of the guys? No way!

"Ladies if you want to make this team you have to show us what you got." He gestured for us to go on the field.

We looked around as the boys stared at us. We sighed and ran over to the middle of the field.

"Are we going to go easy on each other?" Rose asked.

I shrugged. "We'll start off easy. Once the both of us get 2 goals we'll go hard on each other ok?"

She nodded. "May the best twin win." She reached out her hand.

I laughed and shook her hand.

The coach stood at our side and placed the ball between us. He blew his whistle and Rose began kicking the ball down to my side. I was able to catch up to her. She kicked the ball between my legs and ran around me to get it again. _Smart._ She kicked it back up and I ran as fast as I could to catch up with her. She did a few of her tricks but lucky for me I was able to steal the ball from her. I kicked it down to her side leaving her a few spaces behind me. I ran quicker and heard her panting behind me. She kicked the ball further up. We both ran for it as fast as we could. We even shoved each other a few times for it. Finally when I had control of the ball I balanced it on top of my shoe and kicked it up in the air a few times before I shot a goal.

Rose gave me a quick high five. "All they do is run around!" I heard one boy complain. I rolled my eyes at him. _We're just starting easy. _

We ran up and down the field for another 10 minutes until we were both tied. 2-2. Rose looked at me with a "are-you-still-game" look. I nodded at her and smiled. _Oh, it's on._

Rose had control of the ball. She did a few amazing tricks that made the guys _swoon_. It continued like that for the next 20 minutes until the coach decided to end it. Rose won with 3 points ahead. Rose and I were extremely red. We were so tired that the coach let us sit out for today. He already evaluated our skills and he knew we could run so it wasn't a problem for him.

The coach blew his whistle 20 minutes later to end try outs. He told us to meet back here this Thursday at the same time.

"Wow you guys are amazing." The blonde shaggy one came up to us. "Sorry about misjudging you guys." He smiled shyly.

"It's no problem." I smiled back at him.

"And thanks." Rose added.

We quickly got changed and left the gym.

Emmett, Edward and Jasper waited for us. "Holy crap! You guys are the _shit!_" He gave Rose a quick peck on the lips. Aw, they were so _cute._

I laughed. "Thanks Emmett. So if we're shit what are you?"

"Whatevers _greater_ than shit." Jasper shrugged.

Edward laughed. "Why are we comparing ourselves to _unpleasant_ things?" He wrinkled his nose.

"And why are you guys _greater?_" Rose asked.

Emmett didn't want to get the "girls are just as better than boys" speech from Rose. He kissed her cheek and said, "Never mind about that. Geeze I was just saying how good you guys were and all of a suddenly everyone's comparing."

"Well anyway I got to go meet Alice. I'll see you guys later." Jasper waved goodbye.

"Bella, Emmett and I are going to go catch a movie on campus. Do you want to come along?" Come along on my sisters _date_? Yuck. Besides, I was starving and didn't feel like popcorn right now.

"No thanks. I'm going to go relax in our dorm."

"Ok, do you mind taking my bag with you then?" She held it out in front of her but took her wallet and her phone out.

I took the bag from her. "Have fun you guys."

Emmett winked at me while Rose waved goodbye.

No doubt the love birds would be hanging out with eachother often.

"So Bella," I forgot Edward was still with us until he spoke.

"So Edward..."

"Hungry?"

"Starving!" Weird how he always knows what's on my mind.

He chuckled and took my hand in his. Definitely was treating me like his _girlfriend. **Awkward...**_

* * *

He walked me back to my dorm after dinner. I invited him because like the coward I was, I didn't want to be alone for the rest of the day.

"Is this _you_?" He pointed to a picture with a chubby little girl.

I snagged the photo out of his hand. "Shut up! I was a _chubby_ kid. So what?"

He chuckled. "You were a_ cute_ little kid."

I blushed at his comment. "Ok enough looking at my childhood pics!"

He was still laughing. "Alright, alright. How about 20 questions?"

"What's with you and 20 questions?"

He shrugged. "I'd like to get to know my _friend _better."

I sighed. "Alright you ask me a question then I ask you one and it goes on like that until we reach 20 ok?"

He nodded. "Ok you first." I said.

"When's your birthday?"

"Tuesday of next week." He raised his eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. "September 13th." He smiled.

My turn. "Um... past relationships?"

He seemed very calm about it. "My first relationship was in grade 6 with this girl Irina. My second was in grade 7 with a girl named Kathleen. It lasted until the end of grade 8. She dumped me for one of my good friends, Tyler." Ouch. That must of been hell for him. "Then my recent relationship _was_ with Tanya." He looked up at me. Tanya huh? I would have to ask about her as one of my questions. "My turn." He smiled.

"What about your past relationships?" I knew this question would pop up.

"Justin in grade 7, David in grade 8 and Jacob in grade 8."

I was surprised we had the same number of relationships. "What happened between you and Tanya?"

He choked. "Uh..." I waited for him to continue. "We went out a day after Kathleen dumped me. I broke up with her on the second day of school. I didn't _like_ what she said to you. She was being a total _bitch_."

Whoa hold up. I was the reason why they broke up? Wow.

"Ok, favourite colour?"

I looked into his emerald eyes as his bore into mine. "_Green_."

"You?"

"Brown." He smiled.

I laughed. "Brown?"

"The colour of _your_ eyes." He whispered.

The game went on for a few more minutes. We asked each other about basic things like favourite ice cream flavour, favourite pizza toppings, favourite songs and bangs. We didn't go into the personal questions any more.

"You know what I feel like right now?" I asked as he put a DVD in.

"No I don't. What is it?"

I grinned. "A big strawberry sundae."

He licked his lips. "That sounds delicious."

"Wanna go get one?" But I didn't feel like walking all the way down to the food court.

"How about we make one here? Do you have ice cream and syrup?" Why didn't I think of that?

I nodded and went to the fridge. I got out vanilla ice-cream, whip cream, strawberry and chocolate syrup-for Edward- and cut up strawberries. I can't wait to get a taste of this.

He got out the bowls and put two scoops of ice-cream in each. I put my strawberries on top followed by some whip cream. Childish, I sprayed some at his face.

"Bella!" He laughed.

"_Whip cream fight!_" I shouted, continuing to spray him until you could no longer see his beautiful face. "What cha gonna do about it now?" I teased holding out the whip cream can as a shield.

He grabbed me by the waist as I screamed playfully and sprayed more whip cream on him. He let go of me to clear his eyes. This gave me a chance to run. I ran to my bedroom but was soon followed after him. This time, he had _both_ the strawberry and chocolate syrup in his hands.

"Oh no you don't!" I backed away from him.

He grinned. "Oh yes I do!"

I screamed and sprayed some more whip cream, not knowing if it was hitting him or landing on the floor and ran out of my room. I was followed after by him. I jumped on top of the counter and sprayed the whip cream at him.

He took advantage of me standing still and squirted the syrup on my face. "Edward!" I couldn't see anything.

He laughed and held me by the waist again lifting me off the counter and in front of him. I grabbed the strawberry syrup from his hand and squirted at his face. The both of us laughed in amusement.

He sighed and sat on the floor. I sat next to him. I took some whip cream off his face and popped it in my mouth. "Mmm." I sighed.

"Do I _taste_ good?"

I laughed. "I've tasted _better_."

He shook his head and reached out his hand wiping off the syrup from my cheek. He licked his finger. "Tasty."

I looked around the kitchen. "Rose and Alice are so going to _kill_ us. _Me_ in particular."

He sighed. "We'd better get cleaning then."

* * *

Cleaning only took us ten minutes. He took care of the kitchen and I took care of the hallway and my bedroom.

"You'd probably want to hop in the shower." His hair was sticky with syrup and whip cream.

"Yeah I guess I better go."

"Okay. I'll see you later." I waved goodbye to him but he pulled me into a hug.

The hug turned out to be _longer_ than a minute. I cleared my throat. "Edward?"

He noticed his arms were still around my waist. "Oh sorry." He released me from his grip.

I chuckled shyly. "It's okay." I opened the door for him. "See you later, _friend." _He waved and I shut the door behind me, my back leaning against it. I took a deep breathe. _That was weird. _

* * *

When I got cleaned up Alice was waiting for me in my room. "What's up Alice?"

"Bella!" she gave me a hug. "How was soccer try outs? I haven't got a chance to talk to Rose today."

I shrugged. "It was okay. Anderson made me and Rose play one on one to show the boys how skilled we were."

"Nice." She grinned. "Now, I'd like to talk about the talent show with you."

I raised my brow at her. "Bella don't look at me like that! You agreed to it remember?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. What did you want to say anyway?"

"Well," she began. I took a seat on my bed. "I was thinking we should do a song from _Girlicious_." Of course. Girlicious was one of Alice's favourite girl groups. I didn't say anything so she continued. "And I was thinking of asking Serena to join us too. You know since there's four people in the group."

I groaned. Why did I have to agree to this? "We're just dancing right?" Dancing I could do. I took a few classes when I was younger to keep myself busy since Rose was busy with modeling and our dad was barely home to spend time with us.

"And _singing_." She grinned.

I groaned. "Singing Alice? I don't like to sing!"

"But you're _good._" How did she know? I've never sang to her before.

"How do you know?"

She was silent. "I hear you in the shower sometimes. And you sing in your sleep. Well sometimes. It's mostly sleep talk." Of course. I forgot all about my sleep talking issues but I didn't know I _sang _to.

"Alice why am I doing this?"

She gave me her puppy dog look. "Because you love us."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say."

Her grin increased as she bounced up and down. "You're the best Bella!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just tell me what we're doing. Wait lemme call Rose and Serena."

* * *

Rose and Serena came by 20 minutes later. We explained the whole talent show thing to Serena and she kindly accepted to be in the group.

"So who's singing who's lines?" She asked.

Alice shrugged. "I guess we can pick our own. I take Nichole's lines!"

"I'll take Tiffanie's lines." Serena said.

"I guess I could sing Chrystina's lines." Rose shrugged. The three of them turned their heads to me.

"I guess I'm stuck with Natalie. But first thing is first...what song?"

Alice left the room and came back with her iPod and her dock. She plugged in her iPod and put on the song_ "Like Me"_

"We could do this one." She suggested.

"Next." I said.

We went through the whole album and decided on the song _"Baby Doll". _

"But Ms. Heines said that students are allowed to ask for encores so she said we should have another 2 songs prepared in case we get encores." Alice said.

Oh my God that's _3_ times the rehearsal! "Do we _have_ to?"

Rose nodded. "The more encores we get the better chance we have at winning."

"I guess we'd have to practice a lot then." Serena shrugged.

"Ok but what songs are we going to do now?"

"We definitely have to do Like Me." Alice squealed. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I like the song _I.O.U" _Serena said. "Do you guys wanna do that?"

"But these songs are inappropriate, aren't they?" There was no way the school would let us use these songs.

"No the school doesn't care. They trust us and they know we're more mature than they think." Alice said. This school keeps surprising me by the minute.

"Ok so we have 2 songs. Pick another one. Should we do a slow one?" Rose asked.

"How about Radio?" Oh my God. Why did the _all _the songs have to be from Girlicious?

We all shrugged and nodded.

"Great." She clapped her hands together. "We've got ourselves a group!"

I rolled my eyes at her but this time she didn't see it to fuss about it. She told us when our rehersal days were. Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's from 6pm to 9pm.

Auditions were only 2 weeks away and we had to learn the lyrics _and_ dance moves to_ three _songs. Great. And with soccer try outs, homework and tests how were we going to manage with that? But that's life right? We gotta deal with it one way or the other. I just hope Alice won't go overboard with the dance moves and costumes. But knowing Alice... oh God. I don't even _want_ to know what she has planned for us.

**We hope we didn't disappoint you either.**

**Comments/Ideas/Suggestions?**

**You know what to do :)**


	9. Falling?

**I (Sarah) would like to dedicate this chapter to KATE!**

**Why? Because it's her birthday! Wooo!**

**For those of you who do not know, Kate shares this account with me and helps me write these stories.**

**If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't of come up with two wonderful stories for you guys so,**

**HAPPYBIRTHDAYKATE! **

**Also, it's our good friend Cj's birthday so we'll be putting up chapter 10 later on today for her! :)**

* * *

_I don't really want to dance with you,_

_only wanna do what lovers do,_

_can't wait to get next to you,_

_my body won't stop._

"Ugh! Bella it's a Saturday morning! Turn off that phone of yours!" Alice shouted at me from the other room.

I picked up my phone from under my pillow. It finally stopped ringing. The clock indicated it was 8 am. Seriously, who gets up at 8am on a _Saturday! _

_I don't really want to dance with you,_

_only wanna do what lovers do,_

_can't wait to get next to you,_

_my body won't stop._

Alice screamed. "Bella! Turn it off! Don't make me come over there!"

I groaned and picked up my phone. "Hello?" I said still half asleep. I must of sounded pretty funny because all I could hear was laughing at the other end of the line.

"Good morning sunshine." a soft voice sang.

Why am I not surprised? "Edward?" I groaned. "What the hell are you doing calling me at 8 in the morning?"

He chuckled. "I thought you'd like to have some breakfast with me?"

"Can't I go back to sleep?" I begged. I wasn't a fan of getting up early on the weekends.

He sighed. "Alright fine. See you later." Why is it every time I talk to him, I end up feeling bad? I mean, there's no reason I should. I have breakfast with him almost every morning.

Without answering I shut off my phone so I'd get some sleep in peace. Alice was so going to beat me the second she gets up. But what can _tiny_ little Alice do?

I layed on my bed for the next half an hour unable to get any sleep. Thanks to Edward's wake up calls.

I decided to turn on my cell again. The second it was on my phone started ringing. Oh my God again!

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella! Sorry did I wake you?" It was Serena. Oh well. Better than Edward.

"Hey no you didn't someone else already beat you to that." I yawned.

"Oh," she laughed. "Okay but I'm so sorry for calling early." I didn't mind when Serena called. But when Edward called I wanted to go jump off a bridge and _drown_.

"It's no problem. Did you need something?"

"Um...well Shawn's out for the day and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. You know, have an all girls day?" An all girls day huh? Never had one of those in a long time. Maybe Rose and Alice would love to come too.

"An all girls day? Sounds like fun. Who else is coming?"

"Right now it's just me and you. You can invite others too if you want."

"Do you mind if I ask Rose and Alice?" It wouldn't be awkward for her. She got to know the both of them the past couple of days.

"No I don't mind. Do you want to start early or do you want to get more sleep?" Ok, now she _really _is my best friend.

"Well, I woke up half an hour ago and couldn't sleep til then. So I guess I could start early. Let me go wake up the others and I'll call you back ok?" Alice and Rose were so going to kick my butt.

"Okay thanks Bella. Bye."

"Bye." We hung up.

I sighed as I went in Alice's room. "Alice?" I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yeah Bella?" Her eyes still closed.

"What do you say to an all girls day?"

She opened her eyes and smiled widely at me. "I can't wait."

I laughed. "Alright get up. We're starting early. Oh and this was Serena's idea so she's coming too."

"Serena Welsford?"

"Yeah. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be? She's a friend of mine. After all, she is a group member isn't she?" She smiled. I was glad we were all getting along just fine.

"Ok do you mind waking up Rose for me? I have to call Serena back and hop into the shower."

She nodded as I left her room and walked back to mine and called Serena. She was going to meet us here in half an hour. I showered quickly and here I was facing my closet again. What do you wear to an all girls day? That was a pathetic question. I checked the weather today and boy was it hotter than ever. 32 degrees!

I pulled out a pair of short pink plaid shorts and a solid pink tank with a laced neckline. I thought I'd look cute today for the fun of it. Picking out oufits where the best part of the mornings for me. I'd rather wear nice clothes then spend an hour on my face trying to make it look perfect. Rose was the opposite of me. She'd rather spend all her money on make up and make her face look good and wear 10 dollar shirts. But of course she didn't.

I decided to clip my hair half up and leave the bottom layers down. I got Rose to do smokey eyes on me. I wasn't an expert at that. Yet. I finished off my outfit with white flip flops and my abercrombie and fitch tote bag.

I heard a loud knock on the door. "Bella could you get that?" Alice shouted from the other room.

"Yeah sure!" I yelled back.

When I opened the door I wasn't expecting Edward to drop by. Ever since I accepted him as a friend he's been calling me like crazy and picking me up before and after school.

"Hey," he smiled his crooked smile. I noticed he was holding a brown paper bag in his hand. "Since you couldn't come to breakfast I thought I'd bring breakfast to you." Ugh he wasn't acting like a friend. He's been acting like he was my _boyfriend. _

If I wanted to become an actress I might as well start the practice now. "Thanks that's really sweet of you." I smiled at him.

"Going somewhere?" He looked at me.

"Yeah. An all girls day today which means no boys." I pointed at him.

"Who says I'm a boy?" He joked.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Are you just going to stand in the doorway or are you going to come in?"

He handed me the bag and walked in. "So what's with the all girls day?"

I shrugged. "Serena asked us if we wanted to hang out today."

"Can't I come?" He flashed me his dazzling crooked smile.

"Er, I really don't know. I mean, it's suppose to be just us girls."

He frowned. Why was he so charming? "But I guess we can make an exception for you." He smiled again.

"Edward?" Alice joined us in the living room.

"Hello little sis." He grinned.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"I'm joining your all girls day." His grin got bigger. She looked at me and I just shrugged like I didn't know anything about it.

She shook her head. "No! You can't! I told Jas he couldn't come so it's not fair if you're allowed to go." She had a point.

He sighed. "Alright. I'll go hang out with the two then. See you later guys." He walked out like it was no big deal.

"Tell me again why he was going to come?"

"I absolutely have no idea." I shrugged.

* * *

As predicted, the first thing we did was go to the mall. Alice predicted another massive sale. Turns out she was right.

"Bella you have to try this on!" Alice threw another blue dress at me.

"Alice enough with the dresses! You already made me buy 4 of them. I'm done with dress shopping." It was true. And the _best_ part of it was they were all _blue._

Alice sighed and put the dress back on the rack. We walked out of the store and into another.

The four of us sperated around the store picking out outfits for eachother. I had to pick an outfit for Serena. Serena had to pick one for Alice. Alice had to pick one for Rose and Rose had to pick one for me.

In the end I had picked out a gray sweater dress for Serena along with denim capris and black heels. I wasn't in the mood to pick out something fabulous but surprisingly she liked it.

For my outfit, Rose picked out light denim skinnies with a plain white tank and a beige and white scarf to go with it. Along with beige heels.

When we walked out the store I noticed she bought the outfit for me behind my back. I didn't want to argue with her so I gladly accepted it.

I ordered another vanilla bean frappuccino on our way out of the mall. "Bella what's with you and those things? You're like a Starbucks addict!" Alice giggled.

"Correction," I took another big sip. "I _am _a Starbucks addict." I made a loud satisfying "ah" sound. Which made Alice roll her eyes at me.

"Where are we off to now?"

"My mom got permission from the school to send a limo over and take us to the beach." Serena was honestly the best. I'm really glad we got to know each other.

"But we don't have our swim stuff." Alice frowned.

Serena laughed. "Don't worry. My mom is sending some over with the limo. We should all fit."

"You're the best." Alice threw her arms around Serena. Rose and I joined.

She laughed. "Well isn't that what friends do?"

* * *

When we got into the limo there was a bag filled with different coloured and patterned bikinis and another with towels, shampoo and body wash. Along with three pairs of sunglasses, 3 pairs of white flipflops and sunscreen. I'd have to thank Serena's mom if I ever got the chance.

We went through all 15 bikinis. I ended up choosing a blue striped halter bikini but the bottoms were polka dotted. It looked pretty funky.

Rose chose a plain red bikini. Alice chose a pink polka dotted bikini and Serena settled on a purple bikini with tiny white hearts.

"These are so cute!" Alice said cheerfully.

"Thanks again." I said for the millionth time.

"Yeah. If it weren't for you we'd probably be doing nothing but sit around in our dorms right now." Rose chuckled.

"It's no problem you guys." Serena blushed. Ha! I wasn't the only one that did that!

It didn't take us long to get to the beach. Luckily we bought new clothes at the mall so we didn't have anything to worry about. I pulled out a pair of light blue denim shorts and a white halter top for after. We each grabbed a towel, a pair of sunglasses and flipflops.

We got changed fast. Eager to get into the water. "I haven't gone to the beach in so long!" Alice squealed. "I'm so excited to be here!"

When we got into the water it was pretty warm. It felt good as the waves splashed against our skins. We swam around for a bit and decided to get a tan. We layed in the sun for about an hour.

"Did I get tanned?" Rose got up.

We looked at her. Damn she got a pretty nice tan. "Yep."

She grinned. "Yay! Bella you got slightly darker too!"

"Thanks... I guess?" Isn't that what happens when you tan? "I'm going to get some ice cream do you guys want one?"

"Chocolate!" Alice yelled.

"Strawberry!" Serena said.

"Vanilla." Rose smiled.

I confirmed what they wanted before I went to the snack shop. I ordered 4 ice cream cones and paid the guy. I was half way back when I was stopped.

"You're Bella Swan right?" I turned around to see a cute looking guy. I recognized him from soccer try outs. His eyes were a light brown. So was his hair. It was nice and straight.

"Yeah, and you are...?" I blushed, embaressed. I didn't even know the guys name!

He chuckled and reached out his hand. "James." With my right hand that wasn't carrying the tray of cones I shook his hand. And man his hands were soft!

"Nice to meet you James." I smiled at him.

"Yeah I've seen you around campus with the Cullens sometimes. And I was there at soccer try outs."

"Yeah I know," I smiled. "Well I'd like to stay and chat but my friends would be disappointed if I came back and their ice cream was melted."

He chuckled. "Here I'll give you a hand."

Were all the guys on campus this nice? "I got it. Really."

"No I don't mind. Let me help you." I couldn't resist his charming smile.

"Alright." I handed him the tray and we walked back to where we were tanning.

"Hey guys this is James," he waved his hand in the air. "He's from campus."

The three of them waved hello and grabbed their ice creams off the tray. "Will you be joining us?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Sure. Do you want to go for a swim?" His brown eyes were so perfect, so bright.

I blushed. I was flattered that he asked. "S-sure." I blushed a deeper shade of red. He took my hand and lead me to the water.

"So how long have you been here for?"

"Um, not long. It's my first semester here. What about you?"

"It's my second year here."

We talked for a little bit. You know, to get to know each other. He flashed me a brilliant smile and I could tell what he was going to do. Before I could jump up, he splashed a large amount of water on me.

"Oh you're so dead!" I shouted playfully at him as I wiped my eyes. He laughed and ran through the water.

"If you can catch me!" And I did. I splashed water back at him then jumped onto his back. His face burried in the water. I quickly jumped off and made a run for it.

"You'll pay for that Swan!" He shouted after me. I couldn't help but giggle.

I ran out of the water and onto the sand. He chased me back to Rose and the girls but didn't catch me just yet. I ran back into the water and before I knew it, I was held in his arms.

My mind suddenly flashed back to the other day in my dorm with Edward when he first lifted me up by my waist during the whip cream fight. I smiled at the memory. We were having such a good time. And that's when I lost it. Still held by the waist, I bent my head down and glued my lips onto his.

It took me a long time to realize what I was doing. It wasn't Edward I was lip locking with. I pulled back and he let me down. "Oh," I breathed. "I'm sorry. I lost it right there." I blushed. I was so _embaressed! _I turned around and ran back to Rose.

"Bella what's wrong?"

Tears started rolling off my cheeks. "Bella?" Alice asked again.

"I want to go home." I cried. Damn! What's gotten into me? Going around kissing guys I didn't even know for more than an hour.

A hand was on my shoulder and spun me around. "Bella don't cry please. It wasn't your fault. I don't regret you kissing me" he said.

I sighed. "James it was nice getting to know you but I have to go." Before I could turn around again his hands were at my side. Holding me tighter than ever. I struggled to get out of his grip. I kicked him a few times but he wouldn't let go. "Please let me go." I cried. My voice in a whisper.

"No Bella." he responded. Why was he holding me anyway?

"Let go of her!" Serena yelled.

I could hear Alice talking on the phone explaining what was going on right now.

"James what are you doing?" Rose screamed. Rose was at my side trying to yank James' hands off my waist.

James spun me around and kissed me again with much force this time. His hand brushed against my hair as his other hand cupped around my neck, tight. I squirmed and broke the kiss. I slapped him on the face and kicked his leg. "Don't you ever go near me again!" I shouted at him.

He caressed his cheek that was now burning bright red. "Bella you don't mean that."

I glared at him. "What do you mean I don't mean that?"

"Why else would you have kissed me back there?" I froze. Was he going to use this against me from now on?

"Because I'm an _idiot! _I wasn't thinking straight." That was the best I could come up with. No way was I going to say, "_because I thought you were Edward Cullen for a second there" _to him. Or anyone.

He shook his head in laughter. "I can't believe you kissed me and then come up with the excuse that you _weren't _thinking." Can you believe this guy?

I took a step forward and slapped him once more.

Serena finished gathering our bags. "Come on Bella. Let's go." She linked her arm with mine.

"You'll pay for this Bella!" he yelled after us. First it was Tanya _now_ him? Oh, my life just _keeps_ getting better.

Rose kept her eyes on James making sure he wouldn't do anything. Alice was in front of us.

"Bella are you okay?" She asked me as we got into the limo.

"Yeah I'm fine." But I'd have to wash my mouth later on.

"What happened?" Serena asked.

"Is it true you kissed him?" Alice asked.

I sighed. "We were just fooling around in the water. You know splashing each other. Then we ran from each other and when he chased me back into the water I just lost it. He held me in his arms and I just kissed him." I shuddered at the memory.

It was quiet for a moment. I assumed they were still digesting this into their memory. Serena was the first to speak. "I can't believe you kissed James McCarthy!"

"He's such an asshole." Alice shook her head in disapproval.

"But he's really hot." Rose admitted. The three of us looked at her but then nodded in agreement.

Alice shook her head. "But I still think he's an asshole for what he did to Bella!"

"I know! He just comes up to her, grabs her and kisses her like there is no tomorrow!" Rose said.

"Can't that boy control his hormones? I mean yeah Bella is a total babe but I mean come on at least _ask _to kiss her or just don't kiss her at all if she doesn't want to make a move." I couldn't help but blush to the extremes at what Serena had just said.

"Me? A _babe?" _I said the word like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

Serena slapped my shoulder playfully. "Oh come on! You know you're one. Have you seen all those guys on campus?"

"Yeah they like drool over you every time you walk past them. Only you're too blind to notice." I can't believe Alice just said that.

I shook my head. "That's not true. I'm just friendly."

Rose shook her head. "We all know you're the _sexiest _girl on campus."

The four of us laughed. "You guys must be joking. There's no way on earth I could be the hottest or as you say, sexiest on campus. I mean have you seen yourselves? Compare me to the three of you in a modeling competition. Who do you think would be the first to be kicked out?" I pointed at myself.

They shook their heads. "Bella are you sure you're feeling okay?" Alice felt my forehead.

"Definitely not." The three of them said in unison.

I rolled my eyes at them. "You guys don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

When we got out of the limo a crowd of boys circled us whistling and taking pictures as if we were celebrities and they were the paparazzi.

"What are they whistling about?" Alice asked. Confused.

I laughed as I looked at the three of them. "Guys we forgot to _change." _

We all looked down in embaressment. Since I practically ran across campus like this I wasn't self-consious at all. I even posed a couple of times for the boys.

"Bella!" Emmett ran up to me and pulled me into another one of his bear hugs.

I laughed. "Hi Emmett. I didn't know you were this excited to see me."

He smirked. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Confusion struck my face. "Alice called and told me." he read my face.

"Ah, I see. Well why wouldn't I be okay? He just kissed me." He put me down.

"Bella are you kidding? James gets too into it. You're lucky you were able to escape him. When he likes a girl, he'll do whatever it takes to make the girl his." Jasper said. But what was so dangerous about that?

"He raped a girl at his old school. He got suspended from that school and went to juvy. Then he moved here." Emmett explained. "He was a straight A student so the school let him in."

The crowd disappeared around us as they finally took enough pictures to make like 5 albums on MySpace or Facebook. Rose, Alice and Serena had just finished putting shorts and shirts over their bikinis. I was still the only one with mine on. Luckily no teachers stopped by yet.

"Hey Rose can you throw me my denim shorts and that white halter in my abercrombie bag?" I called out to her.

She tossed me my clothes and I put it on quickly.

"Bella?" I looked up to see no other than Edward Cullen standing in front of me. His emerald eyes were telling me something was wrong.

"Edward?" I looked at him with a strange expression on my face. He tried to smile at me but his smile was faint.

He looked into my brown eyes. He looked relieved now. As if he was relieved to see me. He pulled me into a hug. His arms tightened around my waist but, it didn't hurt me like James did. My arms flew around his neck as my eyes closed and I breathed in his wonderful scent. I didn't recognize it at first. He _naturally_ smelled good. I wondered what he would smell like if he wore cologne. Probably twice as better.

What questioned me the most was _why _he held me like this. And why did it feel as if everything that just happened disappeared the moment he pulled me into his arms? Ugh! Snap out of it Bella! I had to remind myself.

Rose cleared her throat. I could hear everyone laughing in the background. I opened my eyes and pulled away in embaressment.

"Uh, come on you guys." I picked up my bags and walked away as fast as I could. Oh my God how embaressing was that!? I wonder how long we were standing there for. I was so going to go through a year of teasing from Rose and Alice. Probably even Serena too. But the one I feared the most was _Emmett._

I couldn't help but think about what just happened a minute ago. A million questions swam in my mind. Was I...no. I couldn't be. I can't. Ugh! _Was I falling for Edward Cullen?_

I laughed to myself. No, I couldn't be. _Could I?_

_No. _I was definitely not falling for Edward Cullen. I reminded myself over and over again. _I won't let that happen..._

* * *

**Is Bella really falling for Edward? ;)**

**Has Edward _already_ fallen for Bella?**

**And what will James do?**

**xx**


	10. 2 and a Half Witches To Go

**Sorry for the long update, we were out celebrating kate's bday.**

**Anywhoo , thank you to those who reviewed!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The past few weeks have been horrible. Rose and I _tried _to drop out of soccer even though we didn't make it yet. We told the coach that soccer wasn't our thing but he didn't buy it. So we told him we wouldn't have time for soccer. But since the coach loved us so much he wouldn't_ let _us drop out! Can you believe it? So we were forced to try out again and believe it or not, we made it on the team. Seriously, if I wanted to drop out the coach should understand there was a good excuse behind it. And my excuse was _James McCarthy._

He made it on the team too. Emmett and Jasper kept an eye on him so he wouldn't make a move on me again. I was glad to have good tough friends like them to back me up. But they went completely overboard with _everything. _Emmett would walk me to the changeroom and then Jasper would wait for me and walk me to my dorm. Whenever I wanted to go out I would have to call either one of them so they could make sure James wasn't waiting for me outside. They were being completely ridiculous!

My birthday was horrible too. The word got out on campus and they threw me a _surprise party. _Everyone even bought me presents! It didn't feel right. I didn't like being showered with presents and being treated twice the respect than any other day. But my friends told me I was being stubborn.

I didn't speak to Edward since that day. Well I did but we didn't hang out any more. I told him that being friends was a bad idea. Really, it was. I didn't want to_ fall _for another guy and end up getting my heartbroken. Not that I was falling for _him_. I knew Edward was a good guy but sometimes no matter how much you liked the person (and in this case, I liked him as a friend) you can't trust them at the same time. It's like you want to but part of you just isn't ready to. But he took it calmly you know. He didn't show any sign that he was upset but only _I _could tell what was _really_ going on behind his emerald eyes.

To top off my so far horrible life, _Tanya _was suppose to be back today. Yep. That's right. Tanya's suspension ended yesterday which meant she was going to torture me twice as hard as last time.

But I have to admit. I enjoyed my time while Tanya was gone. Who knows what she'd do this time.

I wasn't scared of Tanya Denali or her followers. I could take her. I could take _anyone_. Anyone who tries to ruin my life doesn't get away with it. Pay back was my middle name.

The weather outside looked a little chilly. I ran over to my closet the second I got out of the shower. Like I said picking out my outfit in the mornings was my favourite thing to do.

I decided on wearing dark denim skinnies matched with a plain white shirt and a black vest to go over it. Finished off with a red plaid beanie and my red converse.

_When I grow up,_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies..._

My cellphone rang indicating that I had a new text message. I finally changed the ringtone for it. I chose the chorus of _"When I Grow Up" _by the Pussycat Dolls because Rose was totally annoyed with that song. So every time it rang it would set her off. I was such a_ lovely _sister to her.

_Thing 2,_

_Starbucks?_

_Now?_

_Yeah?_

_See ya there._

_Em aka Thing 1_

I grabbed my wallet and shoved it in my black backpack. I put on my beanie and converse before walking out the door. Alice and Rose were still alseep. I hate how I got up early today.

* * *

On my way down to Starbucks I saw _her _leaning on a certain bronze haired boy who was leaning against a tree. She had her arms wrapped around his waist as his did the same. She turned around, our eyes meeting. She winked at me then turned back around and made out with Edward Cullen right in front of me. He broke the kiss and looked at me. I quickly looked the other way and pulled out my phone. To make it look like it rang. I quickly pressed Emmett's speed dial number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Emmett where are you guys?" He must of thought I was stupid because I knew where they were. I hoped I looked distracted from Edward's view.

"Starbucks. Where else?" His tone very curious.

"Oh okay. Just checking. I thought you guys would of got tired waiting up for me." I tried my best not to check if he was still looking at me.

"Okay..." his tone still curious.

"Anyway, I see you guys. So bye." I hung up the phone hoping he wouldn't question me when I got there. And thankfully he didn't.

Jasper handed me a cup of French Vanilla and a blueberry muffin. My new way of starting the morning. "Thanks." I smiled at him. He nodded back at me.

We sat on the table across the enterance.

"So Bella," Emmett began.

"So Emmett..." I didn't bother looking up at him.

"What's up with you?" Dammit!

"Nothing. Why?" The both of them raised their eyebrows at me. "Spill Swan."

I sighed. "It's just. I saw Tanya and she caught me looking at her so I pulled out my phone and speed dialed your number to make it look like _you_ called _me_." I shrugged. "I don't know it was stupid. I don't even know what the whole purpose of that was. I guess to make it look like I wasn't actually looking at her or something."

"Weird but okay." Emmett shrugged.

"So, are the girls still asleep?" Jasper asked.

"Gee. Why don't you call and find out." I didn't mean to sound rude but they asked me a whole load of questions about them everyday. I mean, they were their girlfriends. They could just call.

"Moody, are we?" Jasper chuckled.

"I'm just mad that Tanya's back." I groaned.

"Is somebody afraid of what her next move is?" Emmett _tried _to joke. It wasn't funny to me.

"Emmett I can take her." I glared at him.

He raised his hands up in front of him as if he was surrendering to a police officer. "It was a joke geeze. I know you can Swan."

"Just don't get yourself suspended." Jasper added.

I rolled my eyes at the two. "You two are being ridiculous." I took the last bite of my muffin and my last sip of coffee. I got up from the table. "I'll be around. Later Things."

* * *

I was just half way to my dorm when Lauren, Jessica and Casey blocked me from taking another step forward.

Lauren stood in the middle of them. Her arms folded against her chest. Her right foot sticking out and _glaring _at me. Jessica and Casey stood in the same pose. "Isabella." Lauren said coldly.

We had an audience in less than ten seconds already.

I smiled my unfriendly smile at them. "Lauren. Jessica. Casey." I greeted them one by one. So now that Tanya is back they decided to talk to me _now? _

"You probably know Tanya is back." Jessica spat out.

I made a disgusted face at them. "And your point is?"

Lauren took a step forward to me. "You better be prepared for a whole year of hell Swan." She poked me above my chest.

I rubbed the spot she poked and pretended like it _actually _hurt. "Wow Lauren. Didn't know you had it in you."

She scoweled at me. "Save your pathetic jokes for someone who cares."

I glared at her with more force into it. "Here's an idea," I took a step forward. "Why don't you dig up your reciepts and return all the make up you wasted your money on. They sure as hell aren't doing any good." She gasped. "Is that a _zit _I see Lauren?"

In the background people were laughing and "Oooh-ing" Lauren.

She let out a loud shriek. "That's it Swan!" she tried to look mean. "You and me right now!"

I smiled at her. "Gee. I'd love to stay and kick the crap out of you but I have better things to do than pick a fight." I turned around to walk away but Lauren grabbed me by the wrist.

"I. Said. You. And. Me. Right. Now. Swan." She said through her teeth. "Are you afraid I'll kick your little butt?"

I laughed. "Ha! That's a good one. Your threats crack me up as much as your face does." Again, more "Ooh-ing" from our audience.

That really set her off. She took off her hoops and jumped on top of me, pulling my hair. Yeah, like that did anything! From a distance I could see principal Franklin walking up. Oh, this was going to get good. I just stayed still and let her have her fun. After all, I wasn't getting hurt one bit.

"You stupid ugly cow!" She yelled at me. Is that all she got?

"Ms. Mallory!" The principal yelled. "My office now!"

She screamed and got off of me. She stormed off to meet the principal as she muttered some unpleasant words at me.

It's nice to see how loyal her friends were to her. The minute they saw the principal walking towards us they ran off. Probably to find their leader or something.

"Are you okay?" Serena helped me up.

I dusted myself off. "Yeah I'm fine." Then I looked to our audience and glared at them. They quickly snapped their phones shut and ran off.

"Are you sure? She didn't hurt you too serious did she?" She asked. Still concerned.

"To be honest, she wasn't hurting me at all. I just let her have her fun. Until the principal came of course."

She gave me a high five. "Remind me never go on your bad side. Or pick a fight with you."

I winked at her. "Believe me. I don't think you'd ever be on the list."

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked again.

"Serena. I'm fine. I swear." I looked at her to let her know I was telling the truth.

She sighed. "Ok but if you need anything I'm always here. I gotta meet Shawn then get to class. I'll see you in drama." She gave me a hug and walked off the other way.

* * *

Surprisingly I didn't run into Cullen yet. But as expected my 'cat fight' with Lauren ended up on the front page of Gossip Witches. As I made my way to first period I got a lot of high fives from everyone. So far I got 2 witches down but eventually Tanya would come up with someothing so that only counted as 1 and a half now. Now I had 2 and a half more witches to go.

Great. I was early for class again. I walked in seeing Tanya already here. I sat down at my usual seat in the back next to Angela. Though she wasn't here yet. I didn't bother looking at Tanya.

Then I saw two white hands gripped on the two corners of my desk. "Hello _Swan_." She spat out the last word.

"Tanya, it's so good to see you. How was house arrest?" I smiled up at her.

She glared at me. "That's none of your buisness Swan."

I rolled my eyes. "I warned you not to go near Edward." Her tone was unpleasant.

"You know Tanya," I folded my hands under my chin. "Isn't it so selfish for you to say that? Especially since the two of you _aren't _dating?

She rolled her eyes. "Well Swan. I guess this is new news to you then. News flash! We _are _dating."

Impossible. They can't be! _Were they? _I didn't say anything to her. I can't believe this!

"Aw," she made a sad face. "Did I hurt your feelings, Bella?"

"Why would you hurt my feelings Denali?" Who did she think she was?

"Because you've got a crush on Edward." She poked my nose.

My head warmed up. Not because I was blushing. Because I was angry. "I. Do. Not. Like. Edward. Cullen!"

"Oh, we all know what a rotten lie that is! But too bad for you. You'll _never _get him Swan. So stop dressing up for him. It's not working." Dressing up for him? Who the hell would dress up for him?

"Do I need to repeat myself Tanya?" My tone was now fierce.

She patted my head. "I can hear you loud and clear _Mrs. Wanna be Cullen_."

Oh that's it! But before I could do anything our teacher walked in and told Tanya to have a seat. She was just lucky _this _time.

* * *

Science went by fast. And here I was walking to the table about to have lunch with the two idiots. But I _loved_ these idiots. Like brothers of course. I sat down in the middle of Emmett's story.

"So then she was like," Emmett put on a high pitched voice while snapping his fingers in a Z in the air, "Oh no you di-dn't! And I was like, 'Oh yes I did!'"

Jasper laughed like a maniac. "Do that voice and face again!"

I joined in the laughter. "What'd you do to her anyway?"

"I passed by her and winked. She looked back at me trying to seduct me with her smile but she ended up banging her head against a locker." Emmett was the greatest. I would of loved to see the look on Tanya's face. "So then I went up to her and said, 'Hey hunny, did you say hi to the locker for me?' and then she did the whole snapping her fingers thing. Man it was hilarious!" Jasper and I laughed again as we punched fists with each other.

I took a long sip of my drink but soon spat it out the second Edward sat down at our table. Luckily Emmett and Jasper jumped back so it didn't land on them. "Hello brother and Jasper." Nice to know I was included in his greeting.

"Bella are you okay?" Jasper's tone was concerned. He took a few napkinks and wiped the area were my juice landed.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I looked down in embaressment.

Emmett started whistling. "So what brings you here bro?"

"What? I can't have lunch with my brothers?" Edward's tone was annoyed.

"We don't have a problem with that. It's just your first time in almost a year." Jasper said. I didn't know he had lunch third period.

I got up and picked up my tray. "Uh. I'll see you guys later."

Emmett and Jasper looked at me then their eyes darted to Edward. I nodded and the both of them nodded suspiciously.

"Wait Bella." Edward's hand was on my shoulder. Seriously. Was the shoulder my weakest spot our something?

I sighed. "What now Cullen?"

"I just," he hesitated. "Are you angry?"

"Gee, let me think. I got into a fight with your girlfriend's little troll. Then your girlfriend came up to me at first period saying all this bullshit about me having a crush on you- WHICH I DO NOT HAVE!". I relaxed a little. "Does that answer your question?"

"Bella please can we talk somewhere in private?" There he goes again with the talking!

"No Cullen. The talkings done. I want nothing to do with you or your little witch. You both can rott in hell for all I care." I was ready to explode on him but I forced myself to take it easy. _For now._

"Bella!" he began to shout at me. "Just please! I want to talk." He breathed in and out slowly as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Edward man calm down." Emmett held him back.

"If Bella doesn't want to talk just leave her alone." Jasper spoke for me.

"Thank you Jasper. Now if you'll excuse me I have a class to get to." I know it was still early but I had to leave. But as predicted he stopped me. Again.

"Bella." I turned around but before I could gather what was happening Edward cupped his hands on either side of my face and _kissed _me rougly but with passion.

Emmett pulled him off of me before I had the chance to do it myself. "Bro what's your deal?"

I breathed unsteadily as I stood still looking at Edward. "I, I-I'm sorry," he pinched the bridge of his nose again. "I'm sorry." He whispered and ran off.

"What the hell?" Was all I managed to say. I could feel myself blushing twenty shades of red.

Emmett patted my back. "I don't know what's gotten into him. But dang Bella! You're redder than before!" Emmett winked at me. "Someone's got the hots for Eddie!"

I glared at Emmett. "I'll go talk to him." Jasper gave me a tight hug before he went looking for Edward.

As angry as I was, my mind wouldn't stop playing the scene of the kiss over and over in my head. Everytime I closed my eyes I could see him cupping my face and leaning in to kiss me. Oh my God. _Edward Cullen kissed me. _

**

* * *

**

Comments?

**Suggestions?**

**Ideas?**

**You know what to do ;)**


	11. Game Over Or not

**Note to our readers:  
Updating won't be as fast as before.  
****We're sorry about that but we promise to keep on writing.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

I didn't see or speak to Edward ever since lunch. I forced myself not to think about the _incident _and I was doing very well until I met Tanya in the change room. We were the first two there.

"Wow Swan. I didn't know you loved Edward so _much_ you couldn't help but _plant_ one on him." When was Tanya just going to give up and leave me alone?

"In case you didn't know Tanya," I glared. "_He_ was the one who planted it on _me_."

She snorted. "Keep dreaming Swan. We all know it was you who did it. Why would you put all the blame on my _innocent boyfriend." _

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

She glared at me. "I will. But just so you know, I _always _win."

I rolled my eyes at her and walked out of the change room and into the gym. Thank God the coach was already here. I would of took out the basketballs and played dodgeball with Tanya.

Throughout the whole period Tanya and Jessica would stand on the opposite side and just glare at me. She was really cheesing me off to the extremes.

When class was over the coach held Rose and I back from getting changed so he could go over our practice schedules with us. It took the old man 15 minutes just to tell us we had practices every Sunday mornings, Tuesday afternoons and Thursday evenings.

Rose had no time to shower. She was already late for detention thanks to the coach. She grabbed her bags and left the second she said goodbye to me.

* * *

I didn't feel like taking a shower today. I was done getting dressed but thanks to the _devil _I had no shirt to put on. Why? Because that stinking witch cut holes every where!

She was going to get it now. I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the change room. I didn't care if I was just in my bra and jeans. I'm pretty sure the students here got use to seeing me like this.

I made my way down to the foodcourt where Tanya and her crew along with Edward were sitting.

"You've gone way to far Tanya!" I shouted as I threw my torn up shirt at her. She took the shirt and threw it on the ground. She turned around and smiled at me looking bitchier than ever.

"And what are you going to do about that Swan?" She turned around to face Edward and grabbed him by the collar locking her lips as roughly as she can with his.

Edward pulled back and got up quickly wiping his lips in disgust. "Tanya what are you doing!?"

Tanya ignored Edward as she turned her head to face me again. "Tanya I can't believe how childish you're acting! Are you not ashamed of yourself?" She made a face like, "what-the-hell-are-you-saying-Swan?". "You know what Tanya. Fine, you win okay? Are you happy?" She smirked. "You won at your own game. And you know what? You're good at a game I _don't _want to play. I'm tired of all this crap from you. But you better step away from the mirror long enough to check the damage that will always be right behind you!"

She glared at me like she wanted to _murder _me. "I told you I _always_ win Swan."

"Miss Swan," Mrs. Martinez cleared her throat behind me. I turned around to face her. "May I ask why you do not have a shirt on? You know what forget I asked. You know where I'm about to send you."

I picked up my shirt and held it in front of her face then threw it back onto the ground. "I know where the flipping office is." I mumbled and walked away. But there was no way I was going to make a trip to the office again. So I headed off to my dorm.

* * *

As I turned the corner, a few blocks from my building, two hands wrapped around my mouth and pulled me into the corner.

"Hello Bella." said a voice I did not want to hear.

"James." I hid my face with my hair as I looked down and tried to walk away.

"It's good to see you again." He put his arms around my waist.

I pulled away from him. "James please. Don't do this."

He put his hands back around me. "You want this Bella. Don't deny it."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "James." I struggled to get out of his arms. But his grip was tighter than ever. He bent his head down and sniffed my hair. "Did I tell you how attractive you smell?"

I stepped on his foot while pushing him away and made a run for it. I was only a few blocks away from my dorm. It shouldn't be so hard to get to it. Would it? I ran as fast as I could. I could hear him calling my name from a distance. I must be far enough away to make it. I looked back to see if he was behind me.

"Ow!" I wasn't seeing where I was going. I bumped into someone and fell flat on my but.

"Bella?" He reached out for me to grab onto him. The second he pulled me up I jumped into his arms. As much as I hated to admit this, I was so relieved to see him.

"Edward!" I cried.

"Bella what's wrong?" His voice concerned.

"There you are Bella!" James said. "Sup Cullen?"

I burried my face deeply into Edward's chest. His arms tightened around me.

"Is there a problem here, McCarthy?" His tone was now filled with anger.

"Actually yeah," James chuckled. "I believe your arms are around _my _girl."

Edward pulled his head back in laughter. "Is this true Bella?"

I looked up at him, then to James. "N-no." My voice was shaky.

"Bella sweetie, don't be like that." James took a step forward but Edward took a step back.

He chuckled. "Eddie bud, don't tell me you're protecting her now."

Edward glared at him. "She's not your _girl _McCarthy. I suggest you leave now."

"Leave? I'm not leaving until we finish this fight. Or are you afraid, Cullen?"

Edward let go of me and pushed me out of the way. "No!" I screamed. But no one would listen to me.

"Ok. Let's settle this right now." James said in amusement.

I was too afraid of the outcome to watch. I could hear groans and sounds of pain coming from the both of them. I screamed for help but my voice was too shaky of fear. I crawled to wear my bag had been dropped and pulled out my phone. I dialed Emmett's number. No answer. I called Jasper. No answer either. I got frustrated and threw my phone against the brick wall and cried for help again.

"...she's not your girl!" Edward shouted.

"You're jealous Cullen. It's written all over your face!"

I turned around to see James sitting on top of Edward throwing a few punches at him. I ran and jumped on top of James hitting him on the head. He got up and threw me off his back. Luckily my hand broke my fall. "Stop it!" I screamed.

Edward kicked James to the ground. He then picked him up and slammed him against the wall and punched him in the stomache. I ran to Edward and pulled him off James. I was now in between them. They took a minute to glare at each other while they caught their breathes. "Stop it!" I screamed again.

"Bella move out of the way." Edward told me.

"No!" I screamed. "I won't do it."

"Listen to me!" Edward shouted through his teeth.

James chuckled. "I'd do what he says Bella. Or you'd be tangled in our web."

I glared at James and threw a punch at him. He ducked and threw a punch back. And with that, I fell to the ground.

* * *

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" The voice of an angel said.

My eyes fluttered open. I looked around to see I was back in my dorm. My hands flew around his neck. "Oh, Edward." I sighed. I was so glad to be in his arms.

He kissed my forehead. "I'm here Bella." He said. As one hand rubbed my back and the other around my waist.

"What happened?" I whispered as I remembered what had happened between Edward and James.

He put a finger on my chin and lifted my head up. "He's gone now Bella. You won't be seeing him anymore. I promise."

I cupped my hands on either side of his face. "Thank you Edward."

He placed his hands over mine and closed his eyes. Taking in the moment. "Your welcome Bella. You don't know the feeling I had when James lost it and you fell to the ground." He shook his head. "I just, I thought I'd loose you." I felt a teardrop rolling off my face. "But I fought for you Bella. I fought hard and claimed victory." He stopped for a moment. I could tell he was speechless and didn't want to say no more.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Why did you do it?" I couldn't help but ask.

He kept his eyes closed. "I just, I don't know." He sighed.

I think my heart just died a little. I removed my hands from his face. "And the kiss?" I whispered.

He opened his eyes. "That was a mistake."

I gasped. "So you _regret _kissing me? Not to mention _saving _my life?"

"Bella there are many things in life I regret. Kissing you or saving your life is not on the list." He spoke the words slowly.

"I don't understand," I shook my head. "Why would you kiss me when you have Tanya?"

He took a deep breath. "Tanya is not my girlfriend."

"Then why-?"

"She's just telling everyone she is for her own fun. Especially when she's dealing with you."

Oh, that witch is going to get it. The game's not over anymore. And this time, I'm going to win. Whether she likes it or not. "Why aren't you doing anything about it?"

"I tried to. I was talking about it with her earlier before you joined us. I told her she was mine once but twice was never going to happen."

"So what now?"

He sighed. "I really don't know."

"So, you dump your ex because of what she said to me, you won't leave me alone because you want to be friends, and last time I check, friends don't hug eachother for over a minute, then you kiss me and protect me and you're just saying you don't know why you did it all?" This whole thing was just a joke to him. Why would he even bother with me? I mean, of all the girls on campus he chooses to hang around me. But what hurts the most was how close we've been so far. And all this fighting with Tanya was for nothing. "Edward I think you should leave."

I lead him to the door. "Bella," he whispered. "I'm sorry." He turned his back and walked away.

"I'm sorry to Edward," I whispered, watching him disappear. "I'm sorry I was falling for you and you didn't care enough to catch me." But he was gone.

I shut the door and ran to my room. Stuffing my face in my pillow. A million thoughts swam in my head. All leading up to Edward. Why was he acting like this? But why did I care so much? We were just friends right? I wanted nothing more. But that was the past and this is the present. I missed him. I missed his touch. I missed how he would always wait for me just to talk. I missed his crooked smile that made my heart melt each time but I was such an idiot to admit it to myself. I missed the way he hugged me, not wanting to let go. I missed the way he looked at me. And most of all, I miss the way he'd call me in the morning just wanting to have breakfast with me. I layed there for a few minutes before deciding to head to Serena's room.

"Bella?" she smiled at me.

I smiled back at her weakly. She noticed. "What's wrong? Come in."

I walked in and sat on her sofa. "Bella? Are you okay? You seem so down?" She sat beside me.

"I don't think I can talk about it right now." Or my heart will just ache even more.

She put her arm around my shoulder. "I'm here anytime Bella. You can tell me anything."

"I know, thanks Serena." I changed the subject. "So, did Alice tell you anything about the talent show?"

"Actually I just got off the phone with her. She says she's been trying to call you but you weren't picking up your phone."

I blushed. "I'd have to get a new one... I sort of broke it."

She laughed. "I'll come with you later on to get one. But anyway, she says we're having practice tonight."

I groaned. "Great just what I needed."

"Alice can be Alice." She laughed. "But if we want to win this thing we gotta work hard right?"

"What's the big deal anyway? It's just a talent show."

She shrugged. "More than a talent show. It's like a competition. Trust me, it's a big deal to this school. But come on we're suppose to go meet up at Rose's dorm."

* * *

"Bella! Where have you been?! We've been trying to call you for the past half hour!" Alice yelled at me with worry the second Serena and I came in.

"I was just," But I didn't want to tell them. "Sorry my phone broke. I'm going to get a new one soon."

Alice shrugged. "Okay but the rules for the show changed."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"Well, there's no auditions." Rose said.

"I don't get it." I said.

"It's a competition now." Alice spoke. Competition? Yeah we knew that but how has it changed?

"So what does that mean?"

"It means we have to be prepared if we want to win this thing. There's no auditions or rehersals. Whoever wants to be in it can be in it. The thing is, the first time we perform is in 2 weeks and students will be judging it." Rose said.

"I'm still confused!" Serena lifted her hands over her head.

I sighed. "So what you guys are saying is that it's like a live show? Our first performance? No auditions? We just show up on the day and dance?"

"Exactly." Rose said.

"So with no auditions we don't have a chance to get feedback from teachers and fix up our dance. Instead of teachers judging it's the students."

"Why the students?" I asked. That was stupid. Obviously they're going to vote for their friends.

Alice shrugged. "The teachers think that the students have better taste in style then they do since they're all oldies and all."

"Oh and we forgot to mention, the bottom 2 groups have a battle. So we have to be prepared cause you never know. We could be in the bottom 2." Great. This means three times the rehersal.

"I got Jas to go around campus to find out who we have competition against. He should call in about a minute." Alice said.

"How are we going to do this?" Serena asked.

And at that moment Alice's phone rang. "Hello? Hey Jas...yeah we're all here...so did you get the info?...WHAT?...no!...you're kidding?...is she really?...are all of them in the group?...they're really that good?...dammit! I'll call you later. Love you, bye." She suddenly looked angry.

"What's up Alice?" Rose was the first to ask.

"Tanya, Jessica, Lauren and Casey are competing! And Jas said they win every year. Which means they're that good!" She yelled through her teeth.

"Oh. My. God." Serena gasped.

"We're not giving up," I spoke. "There's no way Tanya and her trolls are going to win this year."

"We don't stand a chance." Rose whispered.

"What if we make a fool of ourselves?" Serena asked.

"Listen to you guys! We can do this! We just have to work hard. She doesn't know what she's competing with. We'll just have to show her what we're made of. Who's with me?"

"She's got a point guys. I mean we haven't even practiced yet. We could be better than her." Rose said.

Alice shrugged. "I don't care about Tanya. I'm still doing this for my own fun."

"We won't let Tanya get in the way." Serena smiled.

"Alright." I grinned.

"I know we already assigned who's singing who's lines but I think we should think through that again. We all have good voices but we have to find out which one of us has the strongest voice. One of us will be the lead." Rose said.

"I think Bella should be lead." Alice grinned.

"What?" I glared at her. "No guys. My voice is even great."

"Are you kidding? You have to do it Bella!" Serena begged.

"Without you, we won't win this." Alice frowned.

"Please Bella! You have to do it. For us." Rose pleaded.

I groaned. "Fine I'll do it but you guys will have to leave me alone after this. No more surprises."

The three of them threw there arms around me. "Bella you're the best! I have a feeling we'll win now!" Alice shrieked.

"Yeah, yeah." I said. I just hope I was good enough to make Tanya look bad. She really deserved it. I didn't care if she'd give me hell after. She was already doing that. It's time someone made a few changes around here. That someone being me. I can't wait to see the look on Tanya's face when we win this thing.

* * *

**We were going to end it after the Bella & Edward moment but we decided to add in the whole Tanya thing.  
So, did you enjoy?  
Shall we have more James in future chapters?  
:)**


	12. Confession

**There's been a misunderstanding,  
****when we said we were going to end it with the bella&edward moment in the last chapter,  
we ment we wanted to end the chapter with that but we added the talent show thing.  
so anyway, second update of the day!  
We'll get started on chapter13 tomorrow.  
Enjoy!  
&THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! WE LOVE READING THEM!**

**P.S- may we suggest downloading the song 'Next to You' by Jordin Sparks?**

**Great song for how Bella feels.**

* * *

"Bella?" Emmett called. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" I lifted my head up seeing him and Jasper sitting in front of me copying my position.

Jasper gasped. "Holy crap Bella! You look like you got a black eye!"

"You seem so beat Bella. What's going on?"

I shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

They raised their eyebrows at me. "Bella seriously what's going on?"

I crossed my arms on the table and burried my head in them again. "Bella?" Emmett poked me. "Speak up."

I groaned. "Leave me alone!" I went into my bag and pulled out my iPod. I turned it on and put on a good song to tune them out. I put my head back down.

I felt someone sit down beside me. I didn't bother looking up. All I could hear was mumbling. Then a hand touched my head and brushed my hair gently. I finally looked up.

He smiled at me. My favourite crooked smile. I pulled out my ear phones and put them back in my bag. "So when Edward comes you decided to turn off your iPod?" Emmett said.

I glared at him. "Are you going to eat that?" I realized how hungry I was after looking at the blueberry muffin in front of him.

"Actually this is for you." Jasper handed me the muffin. I took a huge bite.

"Looks like you didn't eat for days either." Emmett said.

"I don't have time to eat or sleep with Alice making me learn the lyrics to about a milion songs. Not to mention the dance moves to all of them." I took another bite.

"You're entering the competiton?" Edward asked.

"Mhm."

"No way!" Emmett was shocked. "I can't wait to see this!"

"What are you guys doing?" Jasper asked.

I grinned. "You'll see in two weeks."

Emmett frowned. "I guess surprises are better."

"What about you guys? Are you doing anything?" I looked down to see I had already finished my muffin. I frowned.

Emmett and Jasper laughed. "Do you want another one?"

I nodded. I was so hungry I could eat a cow! "I'll get it." Edward offered. Why was he here?

"No don't. I'll get it myself."

"No Bella. Really. I'll get it."

This was starting to get annoying. "Edward I can get it myself."

"Bella I'll get it. Don't worry about it."

I stood up. "Oh yeah so you're going to go get me a muffin and then later on say you don't know why you did it. And just regret getting me one freaking muffin? No thanks. I'm capable of getting it myself. Or are you just worried someone else will get me a muffin and I'll fall madly in love with them. And you'll be in your room at night thinking you should of been the one but you blew it. Why are you still talking to me after all this? Are you just doing to make me even more frustrated? You know how I got these bags under my eyes? From lack of sleep because of you!" I grabbed my bag and ran off. Forget the muffin. Screw Edward. None of that was important right now.

* * *

"Well, well, well look what the janitor swept up." Trying to be funny, are we?

"What do you want Tanya?"

"I heard you're entering the competition." She laughed as if she just said a joke.

"Yeah so what?" I glared at her.

She leaned in closer to me. Her hands gripped on the corners of my desk. "I always win at that too."

"Not for long." I said.

She pulled her head back in laughter. "You're so funny!" She slapped my shoulder. "See you on the dance floor Swan."

"Oh. You will." She glared at me before going back to her desk.

* * *

I sat down at the table Emmett and Jasper were sitting at. My phone vibrated on my pocket. I checked to see who it was.

_Hey B,_

_I won't be seeing you in gym today._

_I got sick so the nurse told me to take a day off._

_See you after school._

_Rose._

"Rose is sick?" I asked Emmett.

"Yeah since last night."

"I saw her last night though. She was perfectly fine." Strange.

"I mean over night. She called and said she was burning up. Then this morning she said she wasn't able to come to classes today." And she didn't tell me until now?

"Oh okay." My stomache growled.

"You're not eating?" Jasper asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not hungry." My stomache growled again! Ugh stupid stomache!

"Bella are you... starving yourself?" Emmett eyed me carefully.

"No I just got too lazy to go wait in line. I'm not starving myself. It's just a lot's been going on lately." I rested my head on the table.

"I'll get you something." Jasper said. I didn't bother arguing with him. I was really hungry. All I wanted was food.

"Thanks Jas."

"No problem I'll be back soon." He got up and walked to the food court.

"So Bella..." I knew what he was going to say. When he had to say or ask something he'd always start off with that.

"Go ahead. Ask."

"What's with the performance earlier with Edward?" I knew he was going to ask about this.

I looked at him with an annoyed expression. "He argued with me to go get a muffin. A muffin Emmett! Starbucks is just right there." I pointed to the store.

He raised his eyebrow at me and folded his hands on the table. "What's the real deal?" Why did he have to be the caring guy?

I sighed. "Emmett, I really like him." Oh my God. Did I just tell Emmett I liked his _brother? _

His booming laughter shook the table. "I knew it!" He snapped. "I knew you had the hots for him Bella! I knew it!"

I glared at him. "Forget I told you that. Forget I trusted you."

He patted my head. "Bella I'm sorry. It's just it was so obvious. I knew you were going to spill sooner or later."

I glared at him again. "So when did you finally realize the obvious?"

"I don't know a couple of days ago? It's an on and off feeling."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't know. When he hugged me out there I just, I don't know. I had this weird feeling and I stupidly told him we couldn't be friends. I left out the part that I didn't want to be friends because I didn't want to fall for him. But I was. I just didn't want to admit it to myself." I blushed. I can't believe I was telling Emmett all of this!

"He likes you to Bella."

I was startled. Edward Cullen liked me? Then why was he acting like this? "I doubt it Em."

"Bella he spoke to me last night. I know about everything. He's hurt as much as you are." Emmett knows everything? What?! Oh my God.

I shook my head denying it. "Here Bella I got you a hamburger with fries and a dr. pepper. You're favourite." Jasper sat down and slid the tray in front of me.

I eyed the food and began digging in without thought. I've never been this hungry in my life. The both of them laughed at me. "Shut up!" I said with food in my mouth.

When I finished my food I noticed Emmett and Jasper were looking at me like I was a pig. "What?" I asked. "I was hungry!"

"We gotta start checking up on you now." Jasper said. And it wasn't a joke.

I rolled my eyes at them as the bell rang. "Whatevs. See you later things. And thanks Jas. I needed that."

* * *

Serena, Shawn and Mike were waiting up for me in drama. My biology teacher purposly made us late for our next class. "Hey sorry guys you know how Mr. Barnes can get."

"It's no problem. You're only 5 minutes late. Big deal." Shawn shrugged.

"I can't wait to get started on this project!" Serena clapped her hands together. Alice was so rubbing off on her.

I rolled my eyes. "So what are we doing?"

"Oh the teach wants us to put together a skit about teenage love." My jaw dropped to what Mike had just said. Great. Just what we needed.

"I have a great idea guys!" Serena shrieked. Our attention was to her now. "Ok, so I think we should do something where this girl and guy are going out and the girlfriend hates this girl because the girl's in love with the girls boyfriend. So the girlfriend like treats that girl with no respect and the girl gets fed up and they have a cat fight over the guy or something." My jaw dropped to the floor this time. This was exactly my situation.

"I think that's a great idea." Mike grinned.

"Yeah. It shows the effects of love. There's always bumps in the road but in the end it's worth it." Shawn agreed.

"Great. I'm glad you guys like it. What about you Bella?" 3 pairs of eyes flashed to mine.

"U-uhm yeah I-I think It's a g-great idea." I managed to choke out.

"Great! Let's get started! Ok I'll be the girlfriend and I guess Shawn could be the boyfriend..." I couldn't help but tune her out. My first high school month was just going to be acted out. Great. This day just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

A loud shriek came from the change room as I walked out the door.

"Swan!" Tanya yelled after me.

I turned around to see she her strawberry blonde hair gone and replaced with an energetic purple. I couldn't help but laugh. I would have to give props to whoever came up with this brilliant idea. "I didn't know purple was the new in."

"You stupid hoe! I can't believe you did this!" She shouted at me. People around us laughed at Tanya.

"I didn't do it. Though I wish I did."

She folded her arms against her chest. "What are you talking about Swan? I know it was you. You brat! You're such a liar!"

"Honestly. I didn't do it. I don't have time to come up with plans to ruin people's life unlike you."

She stomped her foot. "Ugh! You bitch!" And with that she jumped on me.

"Get off of me Tanya!" I tried to kick her.

She slapped my face several times. "You're a frikken liar you skunk bag! Ugh!"

"Ms. Mallory!" The principal shouted. "My office now!"

Tanya got off of me and stomped her foot. "Ugh! I hate you Swan!"

Emmett came through our now disappearing audience and helped me up. "Did you hear what happened to Tanya?" I said as we exited the building.

"Heard? Please. I was the mastermind behind the idea." He laughed. "Oh man! And that hair dye is _permanent._"

I punched fists with him. "I didn't know you did pranks too."

He chuckled. "Yeah well I hated to see my sister from another mister so down. I had to do something to lighten up your mood."

I gave him a hug. "Thanks brotha from anotha motha!"

We both laughed. "She's so going to get me back for this. She thinks that whole thing was my idea."

"Don't worry. I got your back. Everyone does." It's so great having a brother like him.

"Thanks."

"Well, I've got to go study. My math teacher's torturing us with a 5 page long math test this week." He said pulling me into another hug before disappearing.

* * *

"Rose?" I called as I shut the door behind me.

She coughed. "In my room!"

I rushed to her room and saw her lying on the bed looking so aweful! "How are you?"

"I've been better." Her voice was low.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really. Alice stopped by at lunch and brought me a whole feast."

I laughed. "Gotta love Alice."

She smiled. "Yeah but I'm feeling better now I guess. My fever is gone."

I sat down beside her. "That's good. Oh my God I feel like I haven't seen you forever! We use to hang out and all. Now it's always you and Alice and me and Serena."

She shrugged. "I know it's weird. We never get anymore sister time but we still do see each other. We just don't hang out like we use to anymore." I felt so bad.

"Well when you get better we definitely are going to make up for all those times." I smiled.

She laughed. "Alright sis."

"Are you going to class tomorrow?

"The nurse told me I should stay and relax tomorrow just in case." She yawned.

"Oh ok," I chuckled. "Tired?"

"Yeah but wait before you go, Emmett told me about you and Edward." She grinned. Oh my God! "Is it true? Do you really like him?"

I frowned. I was so going to yell at Emmett for that. "It's ok you don't have to tell me."

I sighed. "Yeah Rose, it's true it's just I don't want to tell anyone know in case it isn't true. It's like... I think I like him. I don't know if my heart's playing with me or not."

"I know what you mean."

I smiled. "Well you probably want to rest. I'm meeting up with Alice and Serena later to discuss our dance. And we'll tell you all the details later. Get well soon!" I hugged her and went back to my room.

* * *

"Since Rose isn't here I decided that today we will be hearing Bella sing." Alice grinned. She knew I didn't want to but what's the use of fighting with her? I returned to the couch as soon as I got a coke from Serena's fridge. "You did go over the lyrics right Bella?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now get your cute little butt up and start singing away!" I got up and Serena gave my bum a little slap.

"What song?"

"Radio."

I took a deep breath. "Wait since there's no dance moves for this are we just going to go up on stage and stand there?"

Alice shook her head. "Since students are voting, I think we should play around with them." She grinned.

"Yeah!" Serena agreed. "You should walk around the room and flirt with some guys. You know, leave them swooning."

I groaned. "So what you're saying is instead of standing up on stage I have to walk around our audience and flirt with guys?"

They nodded. "How am I suppose to flirt if I'm singing?"

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "Ok hold on." She picked up the lyrics and read through it. "Ok. So instead of starting on the stage I think you should start off walking into the theatre. Now, the theatre has theatre seats and in the middle there's an aisle you can walk down and up onto the stage. So start off coming through the doors and slowly walk to the stage while singing."

"Sounds good. So then me, Alice and Rose will sing the background vocals." Serena said.

"You guys aren't singing chorus with me?"

Serena shook her head. "Nope. You're lead remember? Plus we'll be in the background." Alice just sat and nodded.

"Ok so since there's no dance moves in this one what am I suppose to do besides walk and stand?" I'd look like an idiot just standing there.

Alice's eyes were thoughtful. "Just move your body to the beat. Flip your hair a few times and just do random movements. You'll get it don't worry."

"Oh and I think at the part where you're suppose to say:

_Now turn your phone off_

_'Cause we in the zone now_

_I'm gon' take my clothes off_

_We gon' break it on down_

_Me you and the R-A-D-I-O_

_I know that you're ready for me _

_I'm gon' jump on it, you just gotta keep it steady for me_

_(inaudiable) jam hit,_

_I'm gon' have it (inaudiable)_

_I'm gon' do the damn thing,_

_I hope you can handle it_

_Get a couple candles lit, couple bottles of that 'trone_

_Promise I won't do you wrong, and that dj play my song_

_It's gon' be on, oh_

I think you should go to a guy in the audience and sit on him while saying that. It'll really earn us a few more votes." Serena winked at me.

I groaned. "I'm not going to moleste a guy!"

Alice cleared her throat. "It's not actually molesting Bella. Come on! You gotta put a little fun in your performance! And we'll pick a guy that you know." Great.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

Alice and Serena both clapped their hands together. "Okay Bella, start singing!"

I took a deep breath. "_I was wondering if I could, take you off somewhere..." _This was going to be a long night. I envied Rose for having an excuse to not be here.

* * *

It went on like that for a couple of hours. Alice and Serena would make sing each song and give me a few pointers.

They finally called it a night. Alice and I walked back to our dorms and ordered pizza for dinner. We checked up on Rose who was doing good now. We sat in her room going through 2 medium boxes of pizza.

"Oh my God! I can't believe Emmett did that!" Rose laughed.

"I know! It's all over gossip witches too!" Alice was red from laughter.

"Purple does not suit her. I wonder what she'll do now."

"Who knows but oh my God! That's hilarious! I didn't know my boyfriend was _that _fun!"

We all raised our dr. pepper cans and had a toast for Emmett. We talked endlessly for the past 2 hours.

"So Bella, you never did tell me the whole story between you and Edward." I forgot Rose had known about this. I also forgot to shout at Emmett for telling Rose.

"Oh my God! You and Edward are going out?!" Alice shrieked.

I blushed. "No Alice! I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Spill Swan!" the both of them said.

I sighed. "Ok well I use to hate his guts and all but ever since he started treating me like his girlfriend I've just been falling hard for him but I never wanted to admit it. When he asked if we could be friends I thought I could get to know him better and just force myself to not like him. But then I don't know I just realized it one day and I wanted to be wrong but I just... I really like him." I cried. Alice and Rose patted my back. "And all he wants to be is just friends. I try to accept it but I just... he always finds a way to make my heart go crazy when I see him. And I just ignore it. Like I said, I try very hard to stop myself from admitting it. I just... ugh can we please not talk about this anymore?" Alice and Rose dried my tears as they pulled me into a hug.

"Aw Bella, we're so sorry." Alice said.

"But don't worry Bella. Don't give up just yet." There was nothing to give up because we had nothing to start with.

"Thanks you guys." I wiped my final tear. They pulled me into another hug. Alice and I left Rose's room and went to bed.

I flipped my pillow several times. I layed still in my bed for 6 hours. Weird how I could just lay there for so many hours and not fall asleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. I guess that's what kept me up until 4 in the morning. All I know is, _I gotta get next to him. _

* * *

**So what did you think ? **


	13. Young Love

**Aren't reviews just great?  
You guys are amazing! Thanks for the support!  
We finished this chapter this morning but unfortunately my internet was not working so Kate and I  
decided to let my computer rest and go out for a bit. And now, with all the wait, it finally worked!  
So here you are!  
Enjoy! :)  
We loved writing this chapter ;)  
Also, we have a question at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with large bags under my eyes. I looked so horrible. I showered quickly and threw on a pair of gray sweats and a gray hoodie. Looking cute wasn't such a big deal anymore. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail, grabbed my white string bag, put on my white adidas and made my down to Starbucks. I didn't care if I looked like I came from practice or a gym.

I didn't see Tanya, Lauren, Jessica or Casey at all. Usually I'd bump into them in the mornings. But I did see a bronze haired boy locking lips with a red head by a tree. I rolled my eyes at the sight. Back to typical Edward.

I sat down at the table with Emmett and Jasper. "Sup Things?" Jasper handed me my french vanilla and blueberry muffin. "Thanks." I took a big bite.

"No problem. Just get food in you." He patted my shoulder.

I groaned. "What?" Emmett asked.

"Soccer practice after school today." I wasn't looking forward to it.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Don't worry James is gone. You have nothing to worry about." Emmett re-assured me.

"I know but I'm so tired. I'll probably fall asleep in all my classes and get a whole load of detention." I layed my head on the table.

"Bella have you gotten any rest lately?" Jasper's tone was filled with concern.

"Obviously not. Have you seen the bags? They're much larger today."

"Bella what's up with you? You're not being Bella these days."

"Emmett you have better things to worry about than me. Don't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine." I hate it when they were so concerned.

"Yeah that explains the jogging outfit you're wearing today." Jasper noticed? Damn. Well obviously they were going to notice.

I shrugged. "Didn't feel like dressing up." They rolled their eyes at me. Then a familiar bronze haired boy sat down with us. With a red head. My heart began to increase it's speed.

"Hey guys," he said calmly. "I'd like you to meet Jenny."

The red head scowled. "It's _Jamie!" _

Emmett and Jasper shook the table with laughter as Edward glared at the two. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "Right," he said. "Sorry Jamie." He kissed her forehead and her face lit up.

"You are such a sweetie." She put her arms around his neck and began kissing him roughly. I made a gagging face at the sight.

I cleared my throat. "Well, I'd like to stay and watch your oh so romantic moment but I'd like to keep breakfast in my stomache if you don't mind."

The red head pulled away. "I have to go meet my friends. I'll see you later Edward." She kissed him on the lips once more before walking away.

"Well that was interesting." Emmett broke the silence.

I rolled my eyes. "Mhm... hey what time is it?"

Jasper looked at his watch. "7:15, why?"

I grinned. "Great. Wake me up in 45 minutes." I layed my head against Jasper's shoulder. He put his arm around me for support.

"Bella are you sure you want to go to classes today?" Emmet asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I won't mind detention if I get any for falling asleep."

"Lack of sleep because of me, Bella?" His tone amused.

I lifted my head up and glared at him. "What are you doing here Edward?"

He smirked. "I was just having breakfast with my brothers, is that a problem?"

"Actually, yeah." My tone was filled with anger. "It is a problem."

He raised his eyebrow at me and leaned on the table. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. Because everytime you show up here you end up ruining my mornings. And when Tanya sees you near me, you end up ruining my day too. Is that some kind of master plan of yours? I bet you want me to get all this crap from Tanya. I bet you're on her side too."

He shook his head. "I'm not on Tanya's side. And I'm not coming up with plans to ruin your life."

I rolled my eyes. "You know what, fine. You can show up here every mornings."

He grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah 'cause I won't be showing up anymore. Happy Cullen?" And with that I got up from the table, grabbed my bag and walked away.

* * *

Tanya wasn't in class today. Neither was her trolls. My day went smoother now that the witches were absent. But what annoyed me the most was when everytime I walked to my other class I would see Edward holding hands with a different girl each time.

Soccer practice was unbearable. The coach made us run 10 laps and do 10 minutes of push ups, sit ups and all that crap. The coach partnered us up for an excersise. Our task was to score a total of 20 points in the goal. One of us would be goalie and the other would be kicking the ball in. Like it or not, I was paired up with Edward Cullen. To my amusement, instead of kicking the ball into the net, I kicked the ball to places that hurt. He ended up being hit in the head about what? 5 times? And do I need to mention how many times in the nuts? Soccer practice was getting more fun every time.

After practice we decided to watch a movie back in Jasper's dorm. We were to meet up in an hour.

I went back to my dorm and got Alice and Rose. We walked over to Jasper's dorm and met up with everyone. Emmett rented the movie, 'One Missed Call'. "Emmett I'm not watching this!"

He laughed. "Why not Bella?"

"You know how I feel about horror movies! I'm not watching it!" I ran to the door but Emmett stopped me.

"Bella come on. It's just acting. Everything there is all made up." He tried to make me stay.

"Come on Bella. It's not even real." Alice was on his side too.

"Bella you'll be fine. Stop being such a baby." It's good to see that my sister was feeling better.

I looked at all of them. "You guys owe me one."

They grinned as we sat down. Alice and Jasper occupied one of the sofas while Emmett and Rose got the other. Edward and I had to sit on the floor. Which was not comfortable. "Do you need me to protect you from the scary people in masks too?" He whispered in my ear.

"Only because I'm creeped out." He opened up his legs and I sat in between them. He put his arms around me as I leaned my head onto his chest.

Through out the whole movie I would either jump or scream. I burried my head in his chest when I got tired of screaming the whole time. He tightened his arms around me and would kiss my forehead once in a while. I hope he wouldn't go around campus telling everyone about this.

When the movie was finally over Alice announced she would be spending the night with Jasper. Rose was going to spend the night with Emmett. Great. I was all alone after watching a horror movie. No doubt I would have nightmares tonight.

* * *

I said goodnight to the both of them and left the building. Great, it was already dark and I had to walk across campus like this. No doubt I would be seeing the guys in masks everywhere. I was walking back to my dorm when two pale hands wrapped around me. I didn't need to turn around to see who it was. "Edward," I breathed. "What are you doing?"

He spun me around. Our eyes locked on each other's. "Did you know you're different than the other girls," he whispered. "A very good different." He added.

"Yeah, so?" What was he doing?

"I like that about you. You're unique Bella Swan. You're not afraid to show the real you. You're not afraid to stand up for yourself. You're not afraid to let out your feelings. I really like that." His arms tightened around me.

"Edward are you okay? I think you got hit in the head with to many balls lately." I realized I was the cause of that.

"Actually Bella, I'm not okay," Yeah, I already got that part. "The girl of my dreams insults me everyday. She's always mad at me for nothing. The way her beautiful brown eyes look into mine just makes my heart melt. The way she smiles and laughs drives me crazy. The way she runs into my arms just feels like I'm home. Where she is, is where I want to be. But the truth is, I don't know how to admit all of this to her. I'm scared of messing up. I'm scared of blowing off my chance to be with her. I'm scared she'll run away from me because I made a move to quickly. I'm scared I'll never get a chance to call her, 'mine'." I felt my eyes watering up. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me. I took a deep breath.

"Edward, do you _like_ me?"

"No." He responded. Ouch.

"Do you think I'm _pretty_?"

"No." He said. That only made my heart ache even more.

"Do you _want_ me?"

"No." I felt the tears rolling off my cheeks.

"If you had to choose between _me_ or _your life_, what would you pick?"

"My life."

"If I ever ended up in jail for beating the crap out of this guy who tried to rape me, would you come_ bail_ me out?"

"No." He said.

"Edward I don't underst-"

"The reason I don't like you is because I love you." He interrupted me. I was to speechless.

"The reason I don't think you're _pretty_ is because I know you're _beautiful._ The reason I don't _want you_ is because I _need you_. The reason I would choose _my life_ is because _you are my life_. You _complete it_. The reason I wouldn't come _bail _you out of jail is because I'll be there with _you_. I won't ever leave your side." He wiped a tear off my face. "Bella I wanted to tell you all this time but I thought you didn't like me. The way you treated me _hurt_. I tried to ignore it but every time I close my eyes I could just see you looking at me and insulting me. Bella I know we're just 14 but I can't help it._ I'm in love with you_. I knew this from the beginning. I wanted to call you, _'my Bella'_ but you wouldn't let me in. I know that I've been seeing girls lately but as bad as this sounds, I was only doing it to help distract me. You were right. I was just using girls for my entertainment but I would _never_ use you Bella. I would never hurt you like that. _You mean the world to me._ And if you're not part of it then I don't know who is. **I love you Bella**. I really do." And with that he bent his head down and crashed his lips with mine. I parted them slowly, letting him kiss me. His touch was so gentle, so sweet but I couldn't do this. As much as I liked him too it felt wrong. I pulled away.

"Bella what's wrong?" His eyes filled with worry.

"I'm sorry. Edward I really appreciate what you had just admitted to me. Honestly, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me." I smiled at him.

"Your welcome Bella. _And I really truly ment it_." He leaned in again and kissed me softly on the lips. "Goodnight, beautiful." He walked away leaving me speechless.

I thought about it for a moment. I can't believe I was going to ask him this. He probably thought I was an idiot. "Edward!" I yelled. "You really think you could just leave me outside in the dark and all alone in my dorm after watching a movie that almost made me shit my pants?" I waited for him to say something.

He walked back to me and chuckled. "So what are you saying?"

"Well," I hesitated. "Um, I was wondering if you... If you could spend the night with me." I squeezed my eyes shut hoping he wouldn't laugh at me for that. I opened my eyes and he smiled at me, taking my hand in his.

"I never thought you would ask." he said as we walked together hand in hand in the dark.

* * *

"Bella I don't have any clothes with me or anything." He sat down on my bed.

"That's okay. Um, I'll pull something out for you." I went into my closet and pulled out my black nike basketball shorts and a light blue baggy nike shirt and threw it at him. "There."

He took it and went into the bathroom to change. I took the moment to take out my PJs too. I pulled out a pair of pink plaid short shorts (that was really the only thing I wore to sleep- short shorts- so don't blame me for looking whorish), and a yellow tank top. I shut the closet door and changed into them quickly. I put on my striped white and pink knee high socks and my beige ugg boots. This was basically my outfit every night. When I came out of the closet he was lying on my bed looking like a greek God. I was amazed how a guy like him ended up with me here.

"Hi." I blushed.

"Hey," He chuckled. "Wow," he looked at my outfit. "I didn't know you like to look beautiful when you go to sleep too."

I blushed again. "Sorry it's just outfits are a big deal for me."

"Well you look beautiful either way." He smiled.

I smiled back at him. "So, where do you want to sleep?"

He patted the bed. "Right here is fine." he grinned.

"That's my bed!"

"I know." His grin got bigger. "Will you be joining me?"

Join him in my bed? Oh my... I shrugged. "I guess. But only because of the movie. I'm sort of scared to sleep alone tonight."

He laughed. "It's okay." I joined him under the covers. He put his arms around me as I shut the light off. "Goodnight, beautiful." he whispered in my ear.

"Goodnight Edward." I mumbled and _happily_ drifted to sleep in his arms.

* * *

**Ok, so, Question:  
What's a good reason for Tanya, Lauren, Jessica and Casey's absence?  
Perhaps planning something for Bella? Any ideas anyone?  
You're suggestions are always welcomed!  
Thank you everybody!  
****P.S - so, Bella&Edward like eachother. . .  
What's next ? ;)**


	14. Oh My God

**thank you for all the amazing reviews. we were so excited to read them all!  
you guys have great ideas, thank you for your suggestions.  
We took a couple ideas and combined them with our idea.  
We will probably use the rest for future chapters. so thanks again guys!  
&Just to clear things up- yes they are FOURTEEN but they are mature for their age.  
We're sorry if we took things too far but we do try out best to write satisfying chapters for you guys.  
So thank you all again!  
P.s - we're making a photobucket account to post pictures of outfits and such from this story.  
ENJOY! :)**

* * *

I pinched myself the next morning. Thinking there was no way an insanely beautiful boy was next to me and I was in his arms. This was definitely a living dream.

I hopped out his arms and ran to my closet. What was it going to be today? I pulled out my blue american eagle printed pin tuck tank along with a gray tank to go under and a denim skirt. I guess it was back to looking cute? I grabbed my outfit and took a quick shower. I straightened my hair and applied my makeup.

When I came back he was still asleep. I really wanted to put my earphones in his ears and blast the music but that was too mean. He deserved to sleep longer. I grabbed my bag and walked down to the hallway. Alice and Rose had just gotten in. Wearing their boyfriends shirts and boxers. "Nice." I commented.

"Hey Bella!" Alice and Rose hugged me.

"Morning guys. Have a goodnight?" I winked.

"Oh of course. How was your night?"

"Uhm, good. Edwards in my room sleeping so try not to wake him up."

"Edward?!" Alice whispered but yelled at the same time. "Here? Sleeping? In your bed?"

I chuckled. "Yeah but it's not what it looks like," Alice and Rose winked at me. "Um, I gotta go catch up with Em and Jas. Bye!" I grabbed my bag and my adidas and ran out of our dorm. I was not in the mood for Alice and Rose's 'girl meetings'. They were going to throw a billion questions at me involving Edward.

* * *

"Hey I thought you weren't showing up anymore." Emmett said as I sat down beside him.

Oh crap! I forgot all about that! Well...that's um... embaressing. "Relax Bella," Jasper chuckled. "Here." He passed me my morning start.

"Oh," I blushed. "Thanks."

"You know what I just thought of?" Emmett asked. His face thoughtful.

"No what?" I said while chewing on my muffin.

"I haven't seen Tanya or her witches lately."

I shrugged. "Me neither. And I don't want to know what they're planning."

"Don't worry about it Bella. We got your back. You know that." Jasper said.

"Yeah I know. Now can we stop talking about Tanya?"

"Sure."

I ate my muffin in silence. Where was Tanya anyway? Not that I cared. Or did... you know what why did it matter? Bella, you can take Tanya anyday! I thought to myself.

Then my mind wandered somewhere else. _I wonder what happened first, the chicken or the egg? Wow. I never really thought of that. If the chicken was first then how did it come to earth just being a chicken and not an egg? Isn't it suppose to hatch first into a baby chick then grow up to be a chicken? No that doesn't make sense. The egg definitely was first. I wonder what the first chicken on earth was. A male or female? Rooster or chicken? Do they have a name for a male baby chick? I'd definitely have to google that later on. So why __did__ the chicken cross the road? I never really got that joke... I mean, "to get to the other side"? Really.. that explains a lot..._

"Bella?" I saw two hands wave in front of me. "Earth to Bella!"

I snapped out of my train of thought. "Hmmm?"

Emmett laughed. "We've been calling your name for the past five minutes."

"Oh," I blushed. I was thinking about chickens and eggs for five minutes? "Sorry."

"I'm sorry we pulled you out of your train of though." Edward said. I wonder how long he was here for.

"But did you have a nice time?" Jasper asked.

I nodded. "Hey, do you guys ever think of what happened first, the chicken or the egg?" I couldn't help but ask.

The three of them burst into laughter. "Is that what you were thinking about?" Emmett slapped the table.

I glared at the three of them. They cleared their throats.

"Oh yeah, all the time." Emmett said. I knew he was lying.

"Yeah definitely. I think about it at night before I go to bed." Jasper tried not to laugh.

I looked at Edward. What was his lie going to be? "Actually," he cocked his head to the side. "I never really thought of that." See, I wasn't the only one! I most definitely am not weird. I think.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm out. Later things and Edward."

"What? You're not going to stay and spend some time with you _boyfriend?_" I turned around and looked at Edward. Did he just say what I think he said? _Boyfriend? _Was that what he was now? No! No! No!

"W-what?"

"Ok, whoa, whoa, whoa. I JUST found out the two of you like each other and now you're already _dating?_" Oh boy.

"No Emmett. We're not dating." I hope Edward wouldn't hate me for this.

Edward grinned. "Relax Bella. I was just kidding."

Thank God. I took a deep breath. "Okay..." Well that was weird.

"Well I'm going to find Alice. I'll see you things later." Jasper excused himself.

"Yeah and I better go find Rose. Bye Bella, Edward." Emmett grabbed his bag and caught up with Jasper.

What great friends I had. So now, it was just me and Edward. "Well, um I'm going to... go back to my dorm." I didn't know what to say. I sounded like a coward.

He got up from the table and took my hand in his. "Alright let's go." Dammit. I meant by myself... oh well. Why does it matter?

* * *

"Edward we just passed by my building." I looked back at the tall white building behind me.

"I know."

"Then where are you taking me?"

He pointed to a tree. Oh great. Now he was going to make out with me underneath like he did with all these other girls? We sat down underneath as he put his arm around me.

"What are we doing here?" I wanted to runaway to my dorm so badly.

"I want to talk about us." He held my hand.

Great, more talking. Just what I needed. I nodded. "Ok, shoot."

"Well I was just thinking..." the school bell cut him off. Phew. That was close.

Before I could grab my bag and leave he gave my hand a little yank. "That maybe... Bella, will you be my _girlfriend_?"

Oh my God. I knew he was going to ask this. "Look Edward," I really hope he wouldn't be upset. "We barely know each other, I really like you Edward but I just... I don't know if I'm ready for this yet."

He nodded. "I understand. Forget I asked, I'm sorry. Please don't let my foolishness get in the way of what we've built."

I kissed his cheek. "I won't. I'll see you later."

* * *

When I walked into the building to go to math class everyone was looking at me. I looked down shyly and continued to walk, when I first saw it. The whole hallway was filled with posters of Edward and I kissing. I blushed in embaressment. I grabbed one of the posters and looked at it. It was a picture taken last night. Then in the corner was a picture of me and Edward holding hands and going back into my dorm. The whole poster was filled with words such as, 'fraud, skank, whore, slut' etc. Oh my God. I grabbed a few more posters and ran out of the building as quickly as possible. As I left people were laughing at me and saying unpleasant things I wish I didn't hear. There were only four people who lead to this. Tanya. Lauren. Jessica and Casey.

I ran to my dorm. I didn't care about going to class today. How could I show my face around here again? I slammed the door behind me and jumped onto my bed. Burrying my face in my pillow.

How could Tanya do this to me? What have I done to her? I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask for any of this. I didn't want to be the target. Hasn't she grown out of this yet? Wasn't embaressing me enough for her? What did she want from me?

* * *

I heard the doorbell ring. I wiped away my tears and opened the door. There stood a tall lady with a brown paperbag in her hand and a drink in her other. "Special delivery for Miss Swan." She smiled and handed me the bag and the drink.

"Um, thanks... who is this from?"

"Your friend Emmett Cullen placed this order earlier. He says to feel better soon and enjoy." Emmett must of knew about this already. It was thoughtful of him to send me this. I was feeling a bit hungry too.

"Thanks." I shut the door and looked inside the bag.

Mmm.. my favourite mushroom ravioli with a small caesar salad and bread sticks. But what looked even more delcious was the milkshake next to it. Well, at least it looked like a milkshake. It was pink topped with a mountain of whip cream and a cherry followed by chocolate syrup. I took a big sip. Mmm, strawberry banana. The milkshake was finished in seconds. I frowned. I looked at the bag and noticed the name of the resturant it was from. I called the number and ordered a couple more of the milkshakes. The lady told me it was going to be delivered in 10 minutes.

As I sat there waiting for my milkshakes, a weird feeling hit me. My head felt heavy and the room was spinning. I started to laugh. And laugh, and laugh, and laugh. I jumped up and down on the couches when I heard a doorbell.

"MILKSHAKES!" I squealed.

I opened the door and quickly grabbed the milkshakes from the lady. "It's on us." She smiled and walked away.

I shut the door and began drinking when I heard another doorbell. I opened the door to see Mike Newton.

I giggled. "MIKEY!"

He came in and shut the door behind him. "I got your message." He put his arms around me.

"Oo la la." I giggled. "You know what's so amazing?" I took another sip of my milkshake. "These milkshakes. There so yummy! Yummy, yummy, yummy!"

He smiled at me. "Really?" He took my hand and led me to a bedroom. I ran to the bed and jumped up and down.

I fell onto the bed, my head was aching more than ever. Mike joined me but he didn't keep his hands to himself. He rolled on top of me, taking his shirt off. I didn't know what he was doing. I felt the room around me spinning even more. I could feel myself burning up. I rubbed my head, feeling dizzy. What was going on?

Mike started kissing me. Putting his hands all over me. I tried to push him off of me but I was too weak. Why was I feeling like this?

"Mike," I pulled him off of me. "What are you doing?"

Mike put his finger in my mouth. "Shh." He bent down and trailed kisses along my neck. He lifted me up and took my shirt off. "Mike." I said again. What was he doing?

I started to cry. Not knowing what was happening. Why I was feeling like this. I was shaking. I didn't feel good. I was too weak to run. To weak to do anything. And here I was half naked in a room alone with a boy with no one to come get me.

He started trailing kisses up and down my body. I was so uncomfortable. I didn't want this. I wasn't ready. Why was he doing this to me? "Mike." I groaned. With much force, I pushed him off of me and quickly jumped off the bed.

"Where do you think you're going Bella?" His arms were around me again. I elbowed him in the rib and kicked him in the shins, trying my best to make him hurt so I had a chance to run away. "What the hell Bella?" I kicked him again but this time in the stomache. I quickly grabbed my shirt and ran out of the room. I was so dizzy. I was beginning to feel that I didn't have a chance to escape Mike. I could hear him walking behind me. His foot steps were loud. I could hear my heart beating loud and clear. I panicked.

* * *

I ran to the door and opened it. I took another step but fell.

"Aw, Bella." the most annoying voice had said.

I groaned. I opened my eyes to see doubles, no, triples of Tanya bending down in front of me. I could see Lauren, Jessica and Casey in the background laughing.

"Did you really think you could get away with your little prank?" She held a phone up to my face. "Smile bitch, you're on camera. And guess where this is going? Up on Gossip Witches for the whole school to see."

Why was she doing this to me? My headache was increasing, I couldn't see clearly anymore. Everything was just a blurr. I began to cry. I was too weak to do anything.

"Aww, poor baby." Her voice was childish. "Too bad Edward isn't here to save you anymore. Too bad no one is around to save you. You're nothing but a fraud Bella Swan." She kicked me in the stomache. I yelped in pain.

"Good job Mike. Here's the money I owe you. Now go on, get back to class." She said. Mike was in on this? I could hear my sobs getting louder.

She bent down more and lifted my head up to the camera. "I told you I always win Swan. If you were smart enough you would of thought twice about doing your prank."

"It w-wasn't m-me!" I tried to yell at her.

"Oh, so now you're just going to blame it all on someone else? We all know it was you Swan. Just admit it. Admit it you whore!" She yelled. "First you steal my boyfriend, then you sleep with him? You're nothing but a slut Bella Swan. You're not wanted here. You were never welcomed." She spat in my face as the giggles in the background increased.

"Now," she said. I could feel her breath against my skin. "Say something to the camera Bella."

I shook my head. "Say something!" She kicked me again.

"Bitch." Was all I managed to get out.

She kicked me again and threw a whole bunch of words at me. I layed there taking in the pain. My sobs were not getting any calmer. Where was Edward when I needed him? When she was done with me, the four of them walked away.

I was in so much pain right now. I layed there for who knows how long. Until I heard someone sit next to me.

* * *

"Bella?" an unfamiliar voice said. "It's me, Casey."

I opened my eyes, terrified. "I'm not here to hurt you Bella. I'm here to help you." She held out her hand.

Without question, I took her hand as she helped me up. "Bella I'd like you to know that I'm no longer friends with Tanya and them. I'm so sorry I didn't do anything about it when I had the chance. I'm really sorry Bella." she said. "I'm going to take you back to your room but I need your help. I can't carry you alone."

I nodded at her and walked slowly back into my room. She walked me into the bathroom. "We need to get you cleaned up." I unbuckled my skirt and left my bra and underwear on. She helped me into the bathtub. "Ok just sit back I'll take care of the rest."

She turned on the water. The feeling of the warm water against my skin was wonderful. I felt relaxing now. She washed my hair gently and wrapped a towel around me. Helping me out of the bathtub.

"How are you feeling?" Her face was actually filled with concern.

I was still feeling a little dizzy but I was good enough to speak. "A little better, thanks." I smiled at her.

She helped me back to my room and pulled out a pair of sweats and a tank top for me to wear. She handed it to me. "I'll go to the kitchen to see what you have to get rid of your headache." I nodded as she left.

This gave me time to change. I went to my closet and pulled out a new bra and underwear. I quickly got changed and walked to the kitchen and sat on the stool in front of the breakfast bar.

Casey poured me a large glass of water. "Here drink this. It'll help you."

I drank the whole thing and place the cup back down. "How are you feeling now?"

"Um, a little better I guess." It was nice of her to leave Tanya and come help me. I never would of thought she would do something like this.

"Ok. Just relax on the sofa for a bit. I'm going to go down to the food court and get you some stuff to help get rid of your drunkenness." She grabbed her purse and put her shoes on.

"Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Your welcome Bella." And with that she shut the door behind her.

I sat on the sofa and lyed there for a bit. I knew Casey was a good person. She just hung out with the wrong crowd.

* * *

"Bella I'm back." She said.

I opened my eyes and walked over to the stools.

She opened the big brown bag. "Ok, I got you some chicken noodle soup," she took out the container and poured it into the bowl. "Here you go." She placed it in front of me and put a spoon in it.

"Thanks." I began digging in.

"I also got you some powerade. I wasn't sure what flavour you would like so I got 6 different flavours." She chuckled.

"6?" I giggled. "Wow."

"Yeah, sorry I didn't know. I would of called you, oh by the way," she dug into her purse and pulled out a phone. "Um, I saw your phone lying on the ground a couple of days ago and I knew Tanya had something to do with it so I went out and bought you a new phone. I was going to give it to you earlier but Tanya was always by my side." She handed me the phone. It was the same one as my other one. A black motorola krazr.

"Oh, you didn't have to Casey. You're doing too much for me."

"Bella take it please. I owe you so much."

I didn't want to argue with her. "Thank you Casey."

"No problem. Now, what would you like? I have fruit punch, mango, strawberry melon, strawberry lemonade, mountain blast and lemon-lime." She lined the bottles up in order.

I looked at all of them. "Um, mango sounds good."

"Great. I'll put the rest in the fridge so let me know when you want another one." she grinned.

I half laughed. "Thanks, again." I scooped up the last bit of soup and opened up the gatorade.

"Are you feeling any better now?"

I had forgotten all about my headache. It seemed to be gone now. The room stayed in one place so I was for sure not dizzy anymore. "I'm feeling a lot better now, thank you for all of this."

"Like I said Bella, it's no problem. I owe you all of this. I'm sick and tired of Tanya. She's taking it way too far. I don't know what is wrong with her. She's usually not like this." The doorbell rang before I could ask her what she meant about the last thing she said. "I'll get it."

She opened the door and Emmett, Jasper and Edward all ran in. "Bella!" Emmett pulled me into a bear hug. As soon as he sat me down his eyes flashed to Casey. "What is she doing here?" He asked angrily.

"Casey actually helped me get rid of my drunkness." I pointed to Casey as she shyly waved to everyone.

"We saw the video." Edward said slowly.

I shuddered when he said video. Tanya had mentioned she was going to post it up for everyone to see.

"I don't know what's gotten into her." Casey said.

"She's gone way too far. We have to go to the principal." Emmett said.

"We have no proof." I said.

"She's right," Casey said. "Nobody has proof that Tanya got her drunk. The only proof we have is that the order was under Emmett's name. So if anything, Emmett will be blamed for all of this."

Emmett's tone was fierce. "What? Under my name? What the hell?"

"I heard her make a phone call earlier saying she was your girlfriend and that you wanted to place a order for Bella Swan." Casey said. "But I didn't know what was going on. I didn't hear what she said to them. If we tell this to the principal we'd get ourselves in trouble and not Tanya."

"But what about the video?" Edward was angry too.

"Videos are only accessed once. Once everyone has seen it, it is automatically deleted. So the video is long gone now." Why was Tanya such an evil genius?

"So what are we going to do now?" Jasper asked.

"We won't do anything." I whispered.

"Are you kidding Bella? You're just going to let her get away with it?" Emmett was not just angry. He was cheesed to the max.

I shook my head. "We won't prank her or anything. We'll ignore her for a few days. Let her get pissed because we're not doing anything. Sooner or later she'll get tired of waiting and then we'll get back at her when she least expects it. And most of all, we'll kick her ass at the competiton."

Casey nodded. "Yeah, I think it'll work if we give it a shot."

Emmett shook his head. "Ok fine. We'll give it a try."

"Just be careful Bella." Jasper said.

"Our lunch period is almost over. We gotta get going. We'll see you later Bella, Casey." Emmett said as he got up and walked out of the door with Jasper behind him.

I turned to Edward. "Don't you have to go too?" He looked down at me, his emerald eyes filled with worry. "Don't worry about me Edward. I'm fine." I caressed his cheek.

"Bella," he cupped my face in hands. "I'm so sorry. For everything. I'm sorry I was the cause of all of this. If I had just left you alone, Tanya would not be doing this to you. I'm sorry Bella."

Why was he apologizing for Tanya's mistakes? It wasn't fair. He didn't deserve to feel bad for me. I gave him a quick peck on the lips as I placed my hands over his. "I don't ever want to hear another sorry comming out of your mouth Edward Cullen. It's not your fault. I don't want you to feel this way. I don't want you to worry about me. If you really love me Edward, you would forget about all of this."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "If that's what you want Bella."

"Yes Edward. It's what I want."

"Okay." He agreed and opened his eyes. He kissed my forehead.

"Now get back to class before you get a detention because of me."

He chuckled as he shook his head and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll see you later beautiful." He left the room.

"Casey, you're not going back to class?" I forgot she was still here.

She shook her head. "We're all suspended from going to class until Monday."

I gasped. "Why?"

"Tanya got caught sneaking James in yesturday. She blamed it on Lauren, who blamed it on Jessica, who blamed it on me. So we all got suspended." She shrugged.

"J-James? Tanya was absent because she was sneaking James in?" Why would she do such a horrible thing? Oh right, she was Tanya Denali.

"Yeah she was going to do something to you involving him but don't worry about it Bella. The police took care of James. He won't be showing up for a very long time." James deserved whatever punishment he got.

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah but you should take a nap now. Then when you're done we'll go for a walk and get some food." She smiled at me.

I yawned. "Alright. I'll see you when I wake up."

"Yeah, I'll just be here and I'll transfer all your numbers into your phone."

She was so kind. "Casey, thank you again."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Bella just get some sleep." She smiled.

I walked to my room and hopped under the covers. Casey was such a good person. I shut my eyes tight and got a good long nap.

**So did you guys like it ?  
Let us know !  
thanks :)**


	15. Handing Him Over? Nah, Fighting Back!

**Wow! Thank you for all the reviews!  
Once Kate and I read them we couldn't wait to get started on this chapter!  
We finished it in the morning but unfortunately fanfiction wasn't working for us but now, it does!  
Before you begin reading:  
Some of you are asking, what is on the video?  
Well, Mike had a camera attached to him so part of the video was showing Bella and Mike in the room  
and the other half was when Tanya first approached her, holding the camera to her face.  
And to 'Twilight Lover' we don't mind your long reviews! They only make us more happy! :)  
And no, Casey is not setting Bella up! She really does have a good side!  
Wow, we feel like we just keep writing and writing! You probably want to go ahead and read now BUT, one last thing:  
We hope you don't get disappointed with what Bella wants with Edward.  
We'll explain at the end of the chapter so we don't spoil it for you guys ;)  
Ok, we're done with the yapping... we swear :D (There's more after the chapter haha!)  
Enjoooooooooy !**

* * *

I woke up a few minutes after Alice and Rose came back. I could hear them having a conversation with Casey in the living room. I put on my Uggs and joined them.

"Bella!" Rose threw her arms around me. "Casey told us everything."

Alice started to tear up. She leaned on Casey for support.

"Guys I'm fine, really." I felt so bad.

Rose shook her head. "No Bella. You can't say your fine. Tanya got you drunk! You can't just take a nap and get over it."

Alice sniffed a few times. "B-Bella! I-I'm so g-glad you're o-okay." She ran into my arms. I rubbed her back gently.

"Alice I'm fine. I'm a big girl I can handle myself."

She pulled away from me and dried all her tears. "You're right. You can. But this time Tanya took it too far."

"And she's not going to stop until she's satisfied." Casey whispered.

"Why is she doing this?" I asked.

"Because she's jealous." Casey said.

Jealous? Why on earth would she be jealous? "Of what?"

"Isn't it obvious? She's jealous because of you." Rose said.

I was taken aback by that. Tanya Denali jealous of me? Isabella Swan? I shook my head. "She can't be."

"But she is," Casey said. "She's never had what you and Edward had. She's liked him since the first day they met. She gives every girl hell that he lays his eyes on. It usually takes a day or two for her to get over it but with you, since you keep fighting back, she's been getting pushed off the cliff. She's jealous of the fact that Edward likes you and not her."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Ok so Tanya is giving me hell because Edward doesn't like her?"

Casey nodded.

"Well, if Edward is what it takes to stop her. Then she'll get him. And I'll make sure she does." I can't believe I was saying this.

Alice shook her head. "What the hell Bella? You're going to hand Edward to her just like that?"

I shook my head. "He was never mine Alice."

"But you can't do that!" Rose screamed.

"He's not my property Rose."

"If you give her Edward she's going to think you're too easy. Who knows what she'll do next." Casey said.

"I can't do this anymore you guys. We're only fourteen and already we're getting so much drama. We're not even suppose to be doing this. This whole thing is a joke. The whole getting drunk thing? I mean come on! We're four FUCKING teen. We don't need all this bullshit. And if this is what it takes for her to stop then so be it. I don't want Edward." I whispered my last sentence.

"So what?" Rose asked. Her voice annoyed. "You're just going to hand her Edward so she would get out of your life? You're just going to give up after all you went through?"

I took a deep breath. "Guys please, don't give me all this crap. Edward and I never dated. I don't belong to him and he doesn't belong to me. Besides don't you think we're too young for love like this?"

"Bella age is just a number. So what if we're fourteen? We're mature enough to handle all of this." Alice was disappointed.

"But I'm not like you or Rose. I can't keep a relationship together. They always fall apart. I'm too young for all of this. I don't want love."

"Okay Bella. Whatever you say. Just know that you're not the only one who's going to get hurt." Rose walked away.

"Just don't do anything you're going to regret." Alice said as she followed behind Rose.

"Guys," the both of them stopped. "Try walking in my shoes. I bet you'd fall on your first step." I whispered.

"But we'll always get up and keep walking Bella." Alice said.

"Practice makes perfect right?" Rose added in.

I put my hands over my head. "Casey what am I going to do?"

She stood in front of me and put both her hands on my shoulders. She looked at me straight in the eye. "I know that we've only got to know each other today but I want to tell you something Bella. I'm not playing tricks with you," I could see the truth in her hazel eyes. "I honestly did leave Tanya's group. I'm here because I want to be your friend. I'm not with Tanya anymore. I hope you believe me enough to trust me."

I searched for lies behind her eyes but there was nothing but honesty. "I believe you Casey. I know you're a good person." I smiled at her.

She smiled back at me. "Now, tell me the truth, and look me in the eyes," I looked her in the eyes and waited for her to continue. "Do you love or in this case like, Edward Cullen?"

"No." I lied.

She didn't buy it. "You're lying."

I shook my head.

"Then say it out loud. Tell the world you have no feelings for Edward Cullen."

I opened my mouth, ready to shout it out. But, I couldn't. "I can't do that."

"Because you like him Bella," She was right. "You're not ready to give up just yet." Dang. She's good.

I sighed in defeat. "How did you know?"

She let go of my shoulders. "Your eyes says it all."

Amazing how one look in the eye and all the truth just comes out. "So what am I going to do now Casey?"

"I want you to forget all about Tanya. I want you to call Edward right now and tell him how you feel." She handed me my phone.

I took my phone from her hand. "I don't want a relationship right now."

She patted me on the shoulder. "Then don't get one. Tell him you want to be friends. That you want to start all over."

"But what if he gets hurt?" I said slowly. I would hate to seem him upset because of my actions.

"Bella there is always a risk at love. It's either they love you back or they don't at all. Yeah it's going to hurt but if it was meant to be it'll come back." Wow.

"Wow Casey, you surprise me everytime." I grinned.

She smiled. "I never got the chance to show the world who I really am with Tanya, Lauren and Jessica by your side 24/7. But enough about me. I believe you have something to do?" She looked at the phone in my hand.

"Oh right. I'll be in my room." She nodded as I walked away.

* * *

I paced back and forth in my room thinking about what to say. Why was this so hard? If I could take Tanya then why couldn't I tell Edward I wanted to start over as friends? Oh right, because he had just asked me to be his girlfriend. I was scared of hurting him. I didn't care about how I would feel. I could live with it but I couldn't live with the fact that I hurt someone who didn't deserve to be like that.

Like the coward I was, I decided to do it over text messaging. No wait, that was too shallow. Ok, I would text him then eventually tell him to call me. Ok, that was the plan. Here goes nothing. I flipped my phone open.

_E-_

_It's Bella. I got a new phone so I'm not sure if you knew or not,_

_anyway... how are you?_

_B._

That wasn't so bad, was it? I impatiently waited for his response. Suddenly the same ringtone as my other phone played. _When I grow up I wanna be famous... _I opened the message quickly.

_Hey B,_

_Yeah I heard. Casey told me earlier.  
I'm doing fine but how are you?  
E._

I text him back.

_Great.  
There's actually something I'd like to talk about with you.  
Do you mind calling me?  
B._

I layed on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly my phone rang. I picked up after taking a few deep breaths.  
"Hello?"

_"Hey Bella, what's up?"_

"Um, nothing just here what about you?"

_"Nothing. So what did you want to talk to me about?"_

I know he couldn't see me but I squeezed my eyes tight. I can't believe I was going to say this. "If you don't mind, I'd like to start over again."

_"I'm not on the same page as you." _His tone was curious.

"Well, start over as friends. Like, forget about this whole thing. Forget how mean I was to you. Just start all over." I hope I didn't hurt him like I thought I would.

He didn't answer right away. I waited patiently._ "I could live with that." _he finally said.

"So you're not upset?"

_"Upset? Why would I be upset?"_

"Well because you want to be more than friends but I want to start over."

_"Bella who cares about me. I'm fine with it. I'll just patiently wait for the day I could claim my prize. It's like buying a lottery ticket everyday hoping to win but you have no luck and just when you're about to give up, you try again and bang! Before you know it, you're claiming your prize." _I could hear a smile in his voice.

I laughed and he joined with me. "I'm glad we could be friends."

He cleared his throat. _"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen."_

"I'm Isabella Swan," I chuckled. "But call me Bella."

_"Alrighty then Bella. What school do you go to?"_

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see. "Can we just skip all the boring parts?"

He chuckled. _"I was hoping you would ask."_

"Bella!" Rose yelled. "Get your ass down here!"

I rolled my eyes. "I gotta go before Rose comes and beats me. Call me later friend?"

_"Of course. Later pal." _We hung up.

* * *

I ran to the living room and sat down beside Casey. "What's going on guys?"

"We're having a slumber party!" The three of them sang.

My head fell into my hands. "Oh my God!"

"Bella come on! Have some fun!" Casey slapped me playfully.

"I can see Alice and Rose had already rubbed off on you." I laughed.

"Oh definitely."

"Bella we invited Serena over so we could rehearse for the competition." Alice said. "She should be here in about 10 seconds."

We waited 10 seconds and right on cue the door rang. "What the hell? Are you secretly a physicic?" Rose asked. Alice rolled her eyes and got the door.

Serena came in looking happier than ever. She gave the three of us a hug and introduced herself to Casey. We told Serena about what happened and why Casey was here. She was shocked but happy about it. She asked if I was okay just like everyone else did and I slapped her on the face playfully and told her I was fine and not to worry about it.

"Ok, so about the competition," Alice began. "We need to talk outfits!"

I groaned. "Does this mean more shopping?!"

"HELL YEAH!" the four of them clapped there hands together.

"Must you guys torture me?" I groaned.

"It's for the best Bella." Casey smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, besides costumes... how are we going to kick Tanya's ass?"

"Wait, what song are you guys doing?" Casey asked.

"Well Alice over here is in love with Girlicious. We're doing Like Me as our main song."

She gasped. "That's the song Tanya is doing!"

"What?!" Alice shrieked.

"But we already went through the moves and everything!" Serena frowned.

"Wait guys I have an idea," I smiled evily. All eyes turned on me. "Ok, Casey, I know this is asking too much but I was wondering if there's anyway you could go back to hanging out with Tanya but not actually like that. To go 'under cover'. Tell her the 'Like Me' remix is so much better. Force her to change it to the remix. Then tell her you should dedicate the song to me since they're talking about a girl trying to be like them or whatever. Then tell her before you guys perform you guys should get me on stage and embaress me and stuff. Then half way through the song you'll toss me your mic and i'll start singing her lines. Alice, Rose and Serena will come in and just dance with me. Do you get what I mean?" I took a deep breath. I had just said a speech!

"Ok," Casey said, confused. "Yeah, I think I got it. So I suck up to Tanya, force her to do the remix, in the beginning of the performance I'll call you up on stage and Tanya will like sing the lyrics and just do whatever she will then half way through the song I give you my mic and you start singing her parts? Like you're fighting back right?"

I nodded my head. "Fighting back, exactly. And it's going to be unexpected for her. She's going to the think the whole time I'll just stand on stage while she 'embaresses' me."

Alice clapped her hands. "Bravo guys! She won't see this comming. I could just picture it right now. Tanya dancing on stage then Bella jumps in and Tanya doesn't know what to do."

"Oh!" Serena squealed. "You guys are such little geniuses!"

I laughed. "Thanks, I guess. Now which part am I going to start singing?"

We all picked up a copy of the lyrics. "When you're on stage act like you're panicking though. So she thinks she's actually embaressing you." Rose said.

"I know, I know. So i'll just stand her while she sings?"

"When she goes '_look at me I know I'm fly' _make like a disgusted face." Serena suggested.

"I can't believe she chose this song." Alice said.

"You're plan is working," Casey said. We all looked at her. "I forgot to tell you guys that she chose this song to humiliate you."

We all gave eachother a round of high fives. "I can't wait to see the look on her face when you fire back!" Serena exclaimed.

We all laughed. "Someone get a video camera ready!"

"Ok, ok, start singing the second verse. When she goes _'Look at me I know I'm hot.'_ That's when me, Rose and Serena come in and do background vocals for you. I will take on Jessica, Rose will take on Lauren and Serena will take on Casey." Alice said.

"What do you mean by take on?"

"When we enter on stage, we'll go face them. Like have our own dance competition. It's just like basketball each player takes on a player from the other team and you have to like block them from getting the ball right? Well in this case we're blocking them from taking back the lead." She explained.

"Ohh, so it's like a one on one thing right? Bella will get Tanya?" Serena asked.

She nodded. "Exactly."

"Great plan you guys. So when do you want me to go suck up to Tanya?" Casey asked.

"Well if you don't want to do it. You don't have to." I shrugged. I sort of felt bad for her.

"No I want to help you guys, it's fine, really." She smiled at us.

Serena sighed. "Ok but if there's anything you don't want to do, don't be afraid to speak up."

She nodded. "Of course I want to do this. It's payback. She deserves it."

"Alright well enough of this talk," Alice grinned widely. I feared what she was going to say next. "Let's play truth or dare!" She screamed while clapping her hands together.

"Yeah!" Everyone clapped in unison.

Ok, I have to admit, I was a fan of truth or dare but with Alice, Rose, Serena and Casey playing who knows what we're going to be asked to do.

I sat there rolling my eyes as they continued to squeal and exchange embaressing stories from the past when they played.

This was going to be the world's longest night ever.

**

* * *

**

Ok so,  
Bella and Edward are friends, we hoped that part didn't disappoint you!  
But now that they're friends they'll be spending more time with eachother.  
We were planning on doing something like this,  
During the competition, since Bella will be flirting with guys to win some votes,  
Bella will ask Edward if he's fine with it and he'll lie to her.  
Edward will be jealous and not tell Bella. But then Bella finds out later on and, we won't spoil it for you.. ;)  
Btw, there will probably be more aruging with Bella & Edward. We love writing their arguements.  
But don't worry they still do like each other but arguements can bring them closer right? We know it doesn't make sense but eh!  
Suggestions, Comments, Ideas are appreciated !  
ch16 should be up soon. It's completed but we're debating on when we should post it. Tonight or tomorrow? Kate says tonight.  
I say tomorrow just so you guys can take a break from reading ;)


	16. Truth Or Dare

**Wow, thank you for the reviews guys!  
Kate called me at like 4 in the morning telling me to go on and update for you guys  
because of the many requests to post it up. But I'm sorry, I was so tired!  
Anywhoo, thanks again and enjoy!**

* * *

"Ok, now," Alice turned her head to me. "It's Bella's turn!" She grinned.

"What's it going to be Bella?" Serena's grin was as big as Alice's.

I rolled my eyes. "Dare."

The four of them clapped there hands together, squealing. "I dare you to call Emmett and ask him to go_ bra shopping_ with you tomorrow." Rose said.

I scoweled. "What? Are you joking?"

Casey shook her head. "A dare's a dare."

I groaned. "Fine, pass me my phone."

Serena picked up my phone from the coffee table. I flipped it open and pressed Emmett's speed dial number. After a few rings he picked up. There was laughing in the background. It sounded like Jasper and Edward. Great, he had company.

_"Hello?" _He caught his breath.

"Hey, Emmett! Are you busy tomorrow after school?" I could hear the four of them giggling in the background. I held my hand on the phone. "Shh!"

_"Um... no, why? Well except the fact that we have soccer practice at 7 but other than that not at all." _His tone was curious.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing as I put a finger to my mouth to tell the girls to stop laughing. "Well," I blushed. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come to the mall with me?"

_"Um... the mall huh? Why?" _

I decided to put on a girly whiny voice. I sighed. "There's a _sale _at_ Victoria's Secret_ on bras! And no one can come with me and I just..." I pretended to start crying. "I, I- I don't know I just _really _want to go." That was such a lame excuse, Bella!

_"Edward's always available." _I knew he was going to say that! I could hear Edward in the background asking Emmett about what he just said.

I sighed. "Maybe I don't _want_ Edward to come with me."

_"Alright Bella I'll go with you. But you owe me one."_

I smiled. "Thanks!" We both hung up.

"So is he going to do it?" Rose asked.

I nodded my head as the four of them burst into laughter.

"Oh...my...God!" Alice placed both her hands on her small belly as she took in deep breaths from laughing. "Emmett...bra...shopping! Hilarious!"

Rose tried to calm herself. "We so have to be there_ secretly and video tape_ this!"

"Oh my God! We should! We'll be in _disguise_ though!" Serena gasped.

"I have these wigs we could use. My aunt owns a shop so she normally sends them to me to wear for halloween or if I'm doing a play I could use it." Casey said.

"That's so _mean!"_ I said in a playfull tone.

Rose shrugged. "It's Emmett, Bella. Emmett's all about fun and jokes."

I nodded. "True say. Ok, so anyway... It's my turn to pick!"

The five of us giggled. "Alright, I pick... Serena! Truth or Dare?"

"Obviously dare!"

"Ok, I dare you to prank call Tanya." The five of us giggled.

"Ok," Serena picked up her phone. "What am I suppose to say though?"

I shrugged. "Put on a british accent and say your name is Naomi from a company... name a brand of _condems_ and tell her you're confirming her order of_ twenty boxes_." Rose suggested.

We all burst in laughter. "That's so jokes! Serena you should so do that!"

"Ok, I'm dialing now, shh everyone." She put her phone down and set it on speaker. When Tanya answered Serena cleared her throat and spoke with a British accent.

"Hello dear, I'm Naomi from... Watermelon Condems, I'm calling to confirm your order of twenty boxes. Is that right?"

_"Um, I only ordered two boxes. Not twenty." _All 5 jaws dropped to the ground. Was she freaking serious? We put a hand to each other's mouths to keep from laughing.

"Oh," Serena tried not to laugh. "My mistake then. Two it is. We'll have it delivered to your door in a few minutes sweetheart. You take care. Bye." She hung up.

"Oh my God!" I screamed. "Tanya _actually_ ordered condoms?!"

We were all shocked at what just happened. "Holy freaking crap!" Rose said.

"I... what the hell? Who is it for?" Alice asked.

I shrugged. "Who knows. Probably..." His name flashed to my mind.

"... Edward." Casey said slowly.

"What?" Alice screamed.

"Are you... how do you know?" Rose asked.

"Well, Tanya's been planning on doing this for a long time. I could be wrong though. Maybe she hooked up with someone else. Edward would never do that right?" Casey looked at me straight in the eye.

I gulped. "He's not stupid enough to do that. I know my brother. Tanya probably hooked up with Mike Newton. The two are _idiots._" Alice said.

We all nodded. "Let's just get back to the game. If Tanya wants to loose her v-card then let her. It's her own life, not ours. She's just making the mistake." Serena said.

We all shrugged and murmured in agreement. "So who's next?"

Our eyes immediately shot to Serena's. "Alright, I get it," she chuckled. "Alice, truth or dare."

Alice grinned, "Dare's my_ middle name_!"

"Wait, where are the boys?" Serena asked.

"At Jasper's why?" Rose said.

Serena's grin grew bigger. "Alice I dare you to go down there in a _towel,_" Alice gasped. "But of course with a bikini under and bring two bras-different coloured- and ask Jasper for his opinion."

Alice gasped as we all burst in giggles. "But! Emmett and Edward are _there!_ I'd look like a whore showing up in a towel thinking I just came out of the shower!"

I shook my head. "Alice it's not like you're asking for _you-know-what_. You'll have a bikini under anyway."

"But still! It's grosse to think my brothers think I just got out of the shower!" She made a disgusted face.

"Alice it's not even an _extreme dare_. It's easy." Casey put her hand on her shoulder.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll be back."

The second she left we all burst into giggles again. "Why did you choose that dare of all dares?" I asked Serena.

She shrugged. "To torture her brothers."

Rose high fived her. "Nice."

"I never really thought of that. I saw the situation as Alice being embaressed in front of her brothers." Casey cocked her head to the side.

"Well it's really _both._ I mean it's embaressing being a towel in front of your brothers right?" Rose said.

We all nodded in agreement and before we knew it, Alice was back wrapped in a beach towel and wearing flip flops. "Go wet your hair." Serena added. She groaned and stalked off to the bathroom.

She came back out and held out the two bras in her hands. "What am I suppose to do with these?"

"Easy. Ask for his opinion. If he says something along the lines of, 'I don't know', walk in and sit on his couch and complain." Serena grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "Alright. But you guys have to come with me."

Serena shook her head. "We can't. Hey, you have the new video phone right? Why don't you like _secretly_ put it on so we can see from my phone?"

Her shoulders dropped. "How am I suppose to hide it?"

Rose got up and took Alice's phone. She video called Serena and placed her phone in her bikini top. There was a ring in the center of her top so the camera showed through it. Rose made a small whole in her towel and before we knew it, it showed up clearly on Serena's phone. "Perfect," Rose said. "You can't notice one bit."

Alice groaned and walked out of the door. We all gathered around Serena's phone and giggled around her as we watched Alice entering the building and up to Jasper's dorm. "Ok, shh everyone, she's there!"

Alice knocked on the door a few times. Emmett opened the door. His eyes widened of shock. "What the?!"

Edward and Jasper appeared behind him. _"My eyes!"_ Edward held both his hands to his eyes making sure they were covered. We couldn't help but laugh.

Alice ignored him and held up both bras. "Jasper, I need help," she said smoothly.

"With what?"

"I don't know which bra to wear!" She whined.

Emmett and Edward burst into laughter. "You're a _freak _Alice!" Emmett said.

Alice ignored Emmett and walked into the room. She sat down on the couch. "Can't you see I'm having an _emotional breakdown?_" She pretended to cry. The three of them sat down on the couch too.

Jasper sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Alice, it would kind of help if you had some clothes on."

She sighed and stood up. Emmett leaned back on the couch with his hands in front of him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Alice what are you doing?"

She smiled as her towel fell to the floor. _"Alice!"_ They screamed. _"My eyes!"_ Edward screamed again. We all laughed.

Oh my God! She forgot she had her phone in her top! Hopefully the boys won't notice. "It's a bikini you retards. Why the hell would I show up here naked? Now, answer my damn question before I get really angry. Which. Bra. Should. I. Wear?"

Jasper was the one who answered. "I really like the black one."

She smiled like a little 6 year old girl who just got the newest edition of the barbie doll collection. "Thanks." She kissed his cheek, wrapped her towel around her and skipped off. We ended the video.

"You should of seen the_ look_ on Edward and Emmett's faces!" Rose said as she was slowly dying of laughter.

"Ok, I have to admit it, it was a pretty crappy dare but the looks on there face just made my day." Serena laughed.

"My eyes!" Casey imitated Edward.

We all had another moment of laughter until Alice walked back in. We all high fived her and continued with the game.

This time we made rules. We weren't allowed to do anything that involved leaving the dorm. Or the building. Alice had got warned by a teacher. So we didn't want to cause any more trouble. We played for another hour, just prank calling people and such. Nothing extreme. We decided to call it a night at 10:30 since we had classes the next day. Rose and Alice shared a room as Rose kindly gave hers up for the night to Casey. We all brushed our teeths and said goodnight.

I snuggled on my bed thinking about the day I just had. And what day I will have tomorrow with Emmett. I smiled to myself. Aren't my friends just wonderful?

I was almost asleep until my phone rang under my pillow. I hated Rose for coming up with the stupid rule that all of us had to leave our phones on at night in case one of us had an emergency. It was really stupid because Alice and I shared the same dorm as her. But she insisted just in case she spent the night somewhere else. I groaned as I answered.

"Hello?" I said, my voice raspy.

_"Bella, sorry, did I wake you?" _My eyes immediately fluttered open to the sound of his voice. It made my heart skip a few beats.

"N-no, you didn't. I couldn't sleep anyway. What's up?"

He chuckled. _"Nothing. You asked me to call you remember? I was caught up in a few things so sorry I called late."_

My mind flashed back to the conversation we had earlier during truth or dare. About Tanya and Edward. But it was stupid, Edward wouldn't do such a thing. No matter how attracted he was to girls. Right? And we were too young for this anyway so it was a wrong thought. "No it's fine. I don't mind. But if I'm late for first period tomorrow you better run Edward Cullen."

He chuckled. The_ sweetest_ sound in the world. Ugh snap out of it Bella! _"Alright. You can hold me responsible. But you sound extremely tired, long night?"_

I giggled. "Yeah, girls night with the girls." I yawned.

_"Ah, that explains the incident with Alice. Oh my God I washed my eyes after that. Seeing Alice in a towel and when she revealed her bras! Not to mention her bikini. It was... different." _He cleared his throat.

I laughed quietly. "That must of been an experience you'll _never_ forget." I yawned again. I hadn't realized I was this tired.

_"Remind me to burn the memory later on. You should get a goodnight's sleep. You'll need it. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early. Goodnight bea- Bella." _

"Night." I quickly hung up. He was going to say_ beautiful_. I sighed. But that's what you wanted Bella, I reminded myself. You want to be just_ friends_, right?

* * *

I was the last to wake up. It was 20 minutes before classes. I had no time to shower or spend time debating on what outfit I should wear. I put on a navy sweater dress with charcoal leggings under and put on my Uggs. I didn't care if it didn't suit my outfit. I grabbed my bad and headed towards the door so I could have time to run down to Starbucks. If I didn't have my morning start I would be grumpy _all day_ and give attitute to people and not care.

Before I could run out the door Alice had called a quick conference meeting with us girls.

I groaned. "Alice!"

"Don't Alice me! _Sit down_!" She pointed to the sofa.

I rolled my eyes and stomped off to the sofa. She cleared her throat. "Ok, so, Casey will be talking to Tanya, Lauren and Jessica today. If anything goes wrong she'll text us so leave your phones on vibrate."

Rose and I nodded. "And?" I looked at the time on my phone. I had 10 minutes to get to Starbucks. I could make it.

"Casey tell her about the remix. Just plan things out with her. Anything to make Bella humiliated. Whatever brilliant plan you can come up with. My lunch is second period so I'll meet up with you back here. You can stay back and just do whatever. Text us if you need anything." Alice blabbered.

Casey nodded. "Alright. Bella's looking a little impatient so can we let her go?" I shot her a 'thanks-so-much-I-owe-you-one' look. She nodded at me, telling me it was alright.

Before I got up Alice stopped me. "Absolutely not. I'm not finished here!"

I rolled my eyes. Rose looked at me. "Alice will be Alice. You know how she can get with conference meetings."

Alice cleared her throat reminding us she could hear our little conversation. "Anywhoo, Bella don't say one word about this to the guys."

"Why?"

"It's going to be a_ surprise_ for them." She winked. But I knew she didn't mean Emmett and Jasper. She met Edward. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Alright, anything else?" I asked, impatiently. She shot me a 'shut-up-I'm-not-done' look. "Since you don't have to worry about getting your morning start, you can take all the time in the world." I said sarcasticly.

Rose gently slapped me on the arm. "Bella be patient!" I looked down at the clock. I had 5 minutes. Great.

"Ok," Alice smiled. "My meeting is over. I have to get to class." She grabbed her bag and skipped off.

"Oh my God!" I screamed furiously.

"Bella relax!" Casey made soothing circles on my back.

"I'm sorry if I'm grumpy today." I grabbed my bag and stormed off. Slamming the door behind me. Must. Get. Starbucks! Was all I could think of. But it was too late for me.

* * *

As I walked into my building I noticed that all the posters were gone. I sighed in relief as everyone came up to me and asked if I was okay. No one laughed at me anymore. I was beginning to feel a lot better now. But I was still pretty cranky that Alice had made me miss my starter for the morning due to her conference meeting. I don't know why I had to be in that.

Math class was _b-o-r-i-n-g!_ I texted Casey while the teacher wasn't looking. She told me she spoke to Tanya and Tanya agreed to the remix. Then she changed the subject without knowing and before I could switch it back to Tanya, the teacher had caught me and gave me a warning.

I had been giving attitude to everybody who has spoken to me today. Whether they were my friend or not. People just mostly laughed at my comments thinking I was joking with them. I shrugged and went along with it. I didn't want to cause any more drama between me and other students.

I couldn't wait to get out of science class. I was starving. Like I haven't ate in days. Possibly even weeks. We had just started a new lab experiment. Unfortunately for me, I ended up getting the formulas spilled on me. Clumsy Bella is back again! I was taken to the nurse's office and was sent back to my dorm to change. I didn't bother going back to class. I hung out with Casey for a little bit.

"Hungy?" I asked. I looked at the clock hung above the plasma screen. It was exactly third period now. My favourite part of the day.

Casey shrugged. "I guess."

I smiled at her. "Great," I grabbed her by the wrist. "Let's go!"

She laughed and shook her head at me.

* * *

Casey and I joined Emmett, Jasper and Edward at our regular table. I didn't say hi to them.

"What's up with Bella?" Emmett asked Casey. As if I wasn't here...

"Oh, she's just a _little_ grumpy," Casey patted my shoulder. "It'll pass soon don't worry about it."

"Why is she grumpy?" Jasper asked.

"Why don't you ask your freaking_ girlfriend_." I mumbled.

"Bella, it _wasn't_ her fault!" Casey protested.

I scowled. "It was _so_ her fault!"

"Was not!" she fought back with me. But I knew it was a playful fight.

_"Was too!"_

"Nuh uh!"

_"Uh huh!"_

"Guys!" Emmett shouted but low enough for only us to hear. "Enough. What was Alice's fault?"

I folded my arms against my chest and leaned back on the seat. "Bella woke up late," I cleared my throat when she said that and flashed my eyes quickly to _Edward_. Then looked away before he noticed. "And Alice called a conference meeting. And_ apparently_ when Bella doesn't get her 'morning start' she gets all grumpy. So Alice held her back until 5 minutes till the bell."

Edward knew why I woke up late. "Actually it was my fault." He said shyly.

"You think?" I angirly mumbled.

"How?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head. "Never mind guys," I had forgotten I didn't buy my lunch yet. I eyed Edward's juicy hamburger combo. Mmm. He noticed.

"Do you want it?" His voice was teasing.

I nodded as he pushed his tray to me. I digged in like a pig. Not caring who was watching me. I heard the four of them laughing in the background as I enjoyed my-well Edward's- meal. When I finished I leaned back onto the seat, satisfied.

"Oops." I looked at the empty tray. Realizing Edward had nothing to eat.

He shook his head. "I can always get another one." He got up and walked to the food court.

"So, Emmett," I could hear the amusement in Casey's voice. "Are you excited about your _shopping _trip with Bella later on?" My eyes widened in shock. I completely forgot about that!

Emmett nodded. "Hell yeah! It's going to be my first time walking into that store! It's going to be_ heaven!_"

I glared at Emmett. "I don't think my sister would be happy to hear what just came out of your mouth Emmett." I teased.

"I was joking Bella. By the way what time do we meet up?"

"After school. I want to get back in time to relax before practice."

"After school it is,_ bra shopping buddy._" He winked.

"Oh God. Your nicknames are the worst."

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Anyway Bella, Casey, we'll catch up with you later. There's a football meeting in the gym with the coach." Jasper said.

"Football, huh?" I pictured myself running with a ball being chased by all these boys. "Can I try out?"

Emmett and Jasper looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you sure you want too? Not that we don't think you're _good_."

"Yeah, definitely." I was 100 percent positive. It couldn't hurt to try.

Emmett sighed. "Okay... we'll talk to the coach about it and we'll let you know after. Tell Edward to meet up with us when he's done. Later thing." The both of them wave goodbye.

"Bella are you really going to try out?" Casey asked, her expression shocked.

"Try out for what?" Edward asked, sitting down with a new tray of food.

I eyed his food. I was still so hungry. Without asking I took his onion rings. He smirked and let me get away with it. "Football." I said proudly.

Edward's expression was the same as Casey's. _"What?!"_

I looked at the both of them. "Is there a problem?"

"You can't try out for football." Edward shook his head.

"Why not?" I've played before. It wasn't hard to catch up with.

_"You'll get hurt!"_ the both of them said.

I shook my head. "Maybe you two should hook up. You both worry about me to much." I joked. But I got up and walked away leaving the both of them together.

* * *

**Did you like it ?  
& Don't worry guys , we'll fast forward our chapters to Monday, when Tanya comes back  
That way the competition is coming closer :)  
**


	17. AuthorsNote PleaseRead!

**MESSAGE FROM SARAH & KATEEE ; YOU'RE "FAVOURITE" AUTHORS (to those who put us on their 'favourite authors' list haha)**

Alright, thank you for taking the time to read this.

It has come to our attention that most of you are questioning why they are _freshmen?_  
Well since this has become disappointing to you guys we decided to change them from being freshmen to _**juniors.**_**  
Bella, Alice, Rose and Edward are juniors (_gr11_). Emmett and Jasper are seniors (_gr12_)**

Due to this change we have to go back to the other chapters and switch things around. But we don't know if we're going to do it or not. It it's too confusing for you guys let us know and we'll go back to our chapters and fix it all up saying they're sixteen and not fourteen. But if you guys can understand it, from now on instead of thinking they're freshmens **(Bella, Alice, Rose & Edward)**/sophmores **(Emmett&Jasper), **think they are now Juniors and Seniors, okay ? Thanks.

And sorry for the confusion but it's just, from what we've read from you guys it sounds like you don't like the idea of them being young. So we decided to change it.

Again, **Bella, Alice, Rose & Edward are ****juniors.**** Emmett and Jasper are ****seniors.**** Thanks again! :)**

**- SARAWWWR & KATIIEEEEE.**


	18. One Word 2 Describe it: Embaressing!

**Ok, just to clarify again, in case you didn't read our author's note:  
BELLA, ROSE, ALICE & EDWARD ARE NOW JUNIORS (16YRSOLD+GRADE11)  
THEY ARE NO LONGER FRESHMEN!  
EMMETT&JASPER ARE NOW SENIORS (17YRS+GRADE12) THEY ARE NO LONGER SOPHMORES!  
& Thank you to all who reviewed and supported us! Thanks for understanding!  
ENJOY! :)  
PS- we know the days are going so slow but we'll be speeding things up after chapter 18. We'll no longer write the chapters day to day :P kthnks.**

* * *

When I got back to my dorm, Alice, Rose and Casey were all in the bathroom getting ready for the dare.

When I walked in they looked like completely different people. They took this disguise pretty overboard if you ask me.

My jaw dropped to the floor. "Alice, are you wearing..._sweats?_" I remember Alice once telling me that sweats was a fashion roadkill and she refuses to ever wear a pair in her life.

"Yeah, yeah. It's part of the disguise," she told me. "It's a one in a life time thing."

"I know, big surprise eh." Rose said as she finished applying her lipgloss. Rose was wearing a short blonde wig with straight bangs. The ends of the wig pointed out. It suited her nicely. She did her makeup light. She was wearing light denim capris with a light green polo and white flats. She put on her black shades and carried a TNA tote bag. Emmett was never going to guess who she was.

"Wow Rose! You should totally cut your hair and get some straight bangs." I commeneted.

"Really?" She looked at herself in the mirror again. "Nah, I think I'll stick with my regular cut." She walked out of the bathroom and into her room.

"Bella what are you going to wear?" Alice asked. She was wearing a long brown wig with side bangs- she really pulled it off-Along with her pink sweats, she wore a white tank with another gray tank underneath. Completed with adidas shoes and a string bag.

I shrugged. "Sweats maybe? Why would I need to dress up for the mall?"

She looked at me disappointingly. "Bella, this is going to be video taped and posted all over the internet and you want to show up on that tape wearing sweats?" She shook her head at me.

Casey laughed. "Come on Alice. It doesn't matter what Bella wears." I hadn't noticed Casey's disguise before I took another look at her. She had one of those jet black emo wigs on. The side bangs were magenta along with the back layers at the bottom. She was wearing a white zip up hoodie with all these graphic designs printed on in different colours. She was wearing denim shorts completed with black and pink checkered knee highs and white converse.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, Alice. I'll pick out something nice." I walked back to my room.

* * *

I ended up wearing denim shorts and a pink and navy striped polo with my denim converse. Something casual. No need to dress up like the freaks I've been living with.

Rose was the first to leave. She called Alice when she was already at the mall. Then Alice and Casey left informing me they'd text me to know where we were. Seriously, can my friends get any weird? And poor Emmett. I should probably warn him but then again, where's the fun in that?

I waited a few minutes before showing up at Emmett's dorm. Edward and Jasper were over. I should have known.

"Hey, come in." He said.

"Going somewhere?" Edward asked curiously.

"Oh yeah," I tried to put on a preppy voice. "So like, there's this massive sale on bras at the mall. And like, Alice, Rose or Casey won't go with me," the three of them gasped. "I know right! So I was like hm, maybe I should ask Emmett. So then I like called him and oh my god! He said yes so like now we're going bra shopping! Isn't it going to be fun?!" Luckily I had taken acting classes so I was good at faking. The three of them stared at me like I had gone insane.

Then the three of them burst in laughter. I thought I'd act un-Bella like today just to tease them. I stomped my foot on the ground, speaking in a preppy voice. "You guys! It's not funny!" I whined.

"Bella may I ask what happened at the girl's night?" Edward asked. "Did they brainwash you or something?"

I rolled my eyes and turned to Emmett. "Emmett can you like hurry the fuck up?" Oops. Language! My bad.

"Ok guys we're going to go now before Bella starts pmsing on everyone's ass. I'll catch up with you guys later." Emmett grabbed me by the wrist and towed me out the door.

* * *

"Hey Bella!" Emmett called holding up a leopard print bra. "How about this one?" He grinned.

I shook my head as he frowned. Emmett was so _embaressing! _He'd yell out my name across the store and hold the bra up in the air and wave it around. And this one time I _caught _him placing a bra on his chest pretending he was a girl.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I assumed it was a text from either one of them. I walked over to Emmett and picked up the bra from his hand. "I'm going to try this on," I lied. "I'll be back."

I walked to the change room and threw the bra on the seat. I took out my phone and checked my message.

_B.  
We caught everything on camera!  
LOL when Emmett put the bra on his chest to see if it fits!  
(Well it looked like that)  
Anyway, keep it up! And ooooh,  
Alice sees a black bra on the stand in front of the store with a heart in the middle  
and it has a bunch of x's and o's on the padding. She says to pick it up for her. You know her size ;) And I'm coming in to ask Emmett for his opinion on bras k?  
R._

Of course Alice would still be able to spot something nice from hiding. I texted back quickly.

_R.  
Yeah i know lmfao! I was trying to keep from laughing so hard.  
Ok I'll pick it up and I'll see you in the store.  
B._

I walked out and went back to Emmett.

"Does it fit?" he was looking at the underwear now. "I found some panties that could match!" He grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett just shut up. You're embaressing me."

"Well you're the one who asked me to come didn't you?" He pointed out.

I sighed. "True. I'm going to go look at their perfumes or whatever they have here." I saw Rose enter and go up to Emmett as I was testing out the perfumes.

I was in good distance so I could hear and see the two perfectly. I held two perfume bottles in my hand while I watched the two.

"Hey there," Rose used her seducting voice while she caressed Emmett's strong arm.

Emmett looked pretty nervous. "H-hello."

She picked up a red bra. "Do you think this would look lovely with my skin?" She held the bra on her chest.

I could tell Emmett was about to explode. He nodded and looked away.

"Where are you doing?" She grabbed his wrist.

"I- I have to go meet my friend." Poor Emmett.

"But," Rose pouted. "I need help picking out something nice for my anniversary this Friday." She put her arms around his waist.

"I, I have a girlfriend." He coughed.

Her face was disappointing. Her lips went to his ear and whispered something I couldn't quite hear. Emmett cleared his throat as she pulled back. "Uh... the red one looks nice. I have to go." He walked back to me.

I quickly looked away and pretended to decide which bottle I should get. "Oh, hey Emmett."

He looked pretty uncomfortable. "Can we go now Bella?"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "Just a sec," I put one of the bottles down and headed to the lip gloss section. "I want to buy some lip gloss too."

Emmett groaned. "Don't you have enough?"

"Nope." I grinned. He leaned back against the wall.

I went through about twenty different flavours. I settled on the flavours, 'sublime', which looked great with my lips, 'bananas' because of the smell, and cotton candy.

* * *

Emmett poked me on the shoulder. "What Emmett?"

"Hello, Bella." A familiar voice said my name.

I turned around, eyes widened. "Jake..." What was he doing here? In a lingerie store?!

"It's good to see you Bells." He pulled me into a hug. I could see Jasper and Edward walking to Emmett. What the hell where they doing here? I pulled away after Edward's eyes flashed to mine.

"Yeah," I weakly smiled. "You too. What brings you here?"

"Oh, I was just walking by with Seth until he's like, 'dude! That's Bella!'" He chuckled.

"Seth's here?!" I haven't seen him since he was 10!

"Yeah he's waiting outside. He wasn't manly enough to come in." He laughed.

I chuckled nervously. "Oh, I see."

"Yeah, so who are you here with?" he asked.

I pointed to Emmett, Jasper and Edward who was glaring at Jake. "Just them."

"Oh, well I better get going. It was great seeing you Bells. Oh hey, what's your number?" We exchanged numbers before saying goodbye again. I missed him ever since that day I broke up with him. My heart was overwhelmed seeing him again no matter how much he's hurt me. Though I never admitted it to anyone. Especially him.

* * *

I walked over to the three of them as I gave Jasper a hug. And not Edward, which he seemed to notice. "Hey what are you guys doing here?"

"Emmett texted us sending out a S.O.S" Jasper laughed.

I glared at Emmett. "So bra shopping is _that _bad with me huh?"

He shook his head. "No that blonde! She was like all over me and you didn't even do anything about it! If Rose finds out she's going to kill me!"

I laughed, shaking my head. "She won't be mad, trust me."

"So are you guys finished?" Edward asked impatiently. Let's have some fun with the guys, shall we?

"Nope." I grinned. I picked up a white laced bra and held it to my chest. "How does this look?"

Emmett shook his head. "Bella I love you and all as a sister but bra shopping with my girlfriend's sister is just too weird." I smiled to myself. He didn't find it weird at all until Rose showed up. He grabbed Jasper by the shoulder and towed him out of the store. I sighed. So much for having fun with Emmett.

I put the bra back down. "I think that would look nice." Edward shrugged.

"Really?"

He picked up a blue one. "But this would look better." He grinned.

"Ok what's with all the blue?" First Rose, Alice and now him?

He held the bra to my chest. "Because blue looks lovely with your skin." he winked.

I made a gagging face. "Alright fine." I walked over to the table and picked up the bra Alice wanted making my way to the cashier.

* * *

Edward waited for me outside the store. "Where's Emmett and Jasper?" I looked around as I saw Rose, Alice and Casey walking side by side out of the mall.

"I really don't know." He ran his hand through his messy bronze hair.

Just then, my phone rang. I looked at the message.

_B,  
Things were starting to get boring so we decided to go back and change.  
Meet you back at the dorm whenever you come back?  
By the way, was that Jacob Black we saw hugging you? ;)  
R._

I sighed.

_R,  
I know! Ever since you came in, Emmett started feeling uncomfortable and  
he just left with Jasper. I'm with Edward right now so yeah  
and yeah it was! :P  
B._

"Was that them?" Edward asked.

"No, that was just Rose."

"Alright I'll phone him." He took out his phone as we sat on the bench.

"Hey man, where are you? I should of known. We'll see you there." He stood up and reached out his hand for me to take.

"Where are they?" I hadn't realized how much I missed holding his hand until now. They were so soft, so gentle.

"Foodcourt." He chuckled.

"Oh, of course." Why didn't we think of that in the first place?

* * *

Edward walked be back to my dorm afterwards. "Soo..." he said as he put his hands in his pocket.

"So..." I nodded my head nervously.

"Uh, I'll see you later bea... Bella." He walked away as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was deifinitely hurt. All because of me. I sighed as I opened the door.

Alice, Rose, Serena and Casey were huddling over the computer laughing. "Hey Bella!" They all said.

I joined them. They were watching the video they secretly took. It was at the part where Emmett waved a purple mousse bra in the air.

"Oh my God! That was so embaressing! Look how annoyed the workers look!" Casey laughed.

I laughed with them as I watched the video. _"Hey Bella!" _he waved the bra in the air. _"Take a look at this one! The padding's so soft and cushy!" _Oh my God! He was _feeling _the bra!

We all pulled our heads back in laughter. "Emmett is so freaking hilarious!" Serena's face was bright red.

"You should of seen when he told Bella he found matching _panties _to go with the leopard print bra!" Alice laughed.

"I know! I'm like shut up your embaressing me!" I laughed.

Rose sighed. "We so have to do this again. I mean, did you see his face when I came up to him!"

Then it hit me. "What did you whisper in his ear?"

She shurgged. "I'm just like, oh well she doesn't have to know about this. It's our dirty little secret."

We all laughed. "He was completely uncomfortable after that!"

"Yeah, I'm so going to wear the bra on our anniversary." Rose said.

"Hey, Serena where were you?" I asked her.

"I had detention."

Serena in detention? Impossible! "But how?"

"Well, Shawn broke up with me. He said he was sort of... _falling_... for Tanya and I got really angry I mean, he was dumping me for Tanya! And so I sort of, I don't know my temper just... I jumped onto him and called him all these names and shouted at him." Serena shrugged.

"W-o-w. I can't believe he would do that!" Casey gave Serena a comforting hug.

"Yeah well it doesn't matter now. I can't do anything about it." She shrugged.

"Aw Serena!" We all said as we pulled her into a hug.

"You guys!" She chuckled. "I'm completely fine!

"Alright well I gotta get ready for soccer practice." Rose stood up.

"Same." The both of us walked back to our rooms.

* * *

**We thought we should add in Jake ! :)  
Do you guys want so more Jake ?!  
WE KNOW BELLA DOES !! haha.  
**


	19. Mistake After Mistake

**So guys, we'll be adding a little more Jake in our chapters.  
But don't worry he won't be the 'big bad wolf' Jake.  
We absoultly hated him New Moon and Eclipse but then we loved him in Breaking Dawn. And Seth too!  
Haha, so don't hate us. He'll be the sweet Jake we all know he is deep down.  
&To:**Sarquan who asked,  
"wait-whats the deal between jake and bella? i dont remember their background..."  
**At the end of chapter 2, when Bella sees that Edward was a jerk and all, Bella mentions she dated a 'player' like Edward named Jacob Black.**

* * *

"Ok, team. I have some excellent news," the coach blew his whistle as we huddles around him. "We will be having our first game next week."

We all cheered and high fived each other. "But," the coach grinned widely as we all groaned. "This will mean more practice!"

And all you could hear was snickering in the background. "Coach! Come on! You know we're good! We don't need any more practices!" A red head yelled out.

The coach shook his head. "I know you are all great players but the more practice we have the better chance you guys are prepared. Now," the coach clapped his hands together. "I want 7 laps around the field! Let's go! Go! Go!"

We all groaned and began running. Rose and I took our time jogging side by side. "I heard you're trying out for football." Rose said.

"What's the big deal?"

She shrugged. "Nothing but are you really trying out?"

"I guess.. if the coach let's me. There's no girls team so I'd have to try out with the guys." Just like I did with soccer.

"If I were you sis, I'd be freaking scared." She said.

I laughed. "Why would I be scared?"

She turned her head to me for a second while panting. "Bella, think about it. You're so tiny but not Alice tiny but still! All these big guys chasing you and tackling you! Aren't you afraid of ending up in the hospital at one point?"

I shrugged. "The hospital _use_ to be my_ second home _Rose. I really don't care. It's just a sport it's not like I'm going to jump off the_ CN tower_."

"Just be careful. I'm going to go catch up with Emmett." She ran faster heading up to Emmett who was less than a lap away from us.

After we ran and did warm ups, the coach divided us into two teams for a practice game. I was on Emmett and Edward's team along with a few others boys, half of them I still did not know their names. I only knew Jesse, Carl, Joeseph, Ryan, Cody and Ben. Rose was on Jasper's team with the rest of the crew.

The first to 20 points wins. The game started out easy. 10 minutes into the game we were ahead by 4 points. The guys mostly passed the ball to either me, Emmett, Edward or Cody. We were the ones who mostly got all the goals. The others were good but they let us take care of the ball.

Dylan passed me the ball. We only needed one more shot to finally win. Unfortunately Mike was on the team. He was going after me but I did a couple of tricks to stop him from getting the ball. His face was frustrated. I was half way down the field until he caught up to me. "It's over Swan." He got the ball.

He ran the other way kicking the ball down the field. I was able to catch up to him before he could score a goal. "Not yet." I said. He kicked the ball to his right leg as I put my leg under his and got the ball. "No!" he screamed. I grinned as I kicked the ball back to the other side. "Impressive Swan." He said as he jogged by my side. He was never going to give up was he?

I ran faster not bothering to pass the ball to my teammates. I was only a few feet away from the net. I pulled my leg back, ready to kick it when Mike's leg slid under me, making me trip. I fell to the ground hard. I could hear Mike at my side laughing. I groaned and got up as the coach blew his whistle. "Foul!" he yelled.

"What?" Mike yelled back. "Coach that wasn't a foul!"

"Mike don't argue with me!"

"That bitch tripped over my leg! Big deal!" Now I was a bitch?

"Mike shut the fuck up!" I pushed him.

"You're lucky I don't hit girls Swan." He glared at me.

"So you try to rape them instead?" I threw my death glare at him. The list just keeps getting bigger doesn't it?

He shook his head. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Hell! I know exactly what I'm talking about!" I kneed him in the stomache.

"You shouldn't of done that!" Mike screamed.

"Mike touch her and you're dead!" Emmett yelled.

"Swan! Newton! Cut it out!" The coach yelled at us. "Practice is over. I want no nonsense on my field between you two!"

Mike and I glared at each other again before heading back to the change room.

* * *

"Mike's such an idiot." Rose said.

I slipped on my sweats. "I know, what the hell is wrong with him?"

She shrugged. "I don't really care about him but I swear if he messes with you one more time!" Her tone was angry. She reminded me of Emmett. No wonder the two were going out.  
"I can take Newton, Rose. He's not as bad as Tanya." I assured her.

"The both of them are assholes. I mean she _payed _him to rape you and he agreed to it and almost stole your _you-know-what_!"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't really care about the two of them. They can rott in hell for all we care. So anyway, plans tonight?"

"Yeah," she said as she stuffed her clothes in her bag. "Hanging out at Emmett's dorm with Alice and Jas. It's sort of a whole double date thing."

"Oh."

"Yeah but you can come too if you want. I feel bad for leaving you out."

I shrugged. "No it's alright. I'll go hang out with... Casey or Serena. Maybe both."

She looked at me with worry. "Are you sure?"

"Oh my God can we please not worry about me anymore?"

She nodded. "Fine. I'll see you later." She left the change room and here I was all alone again.

I quickly changed not wanting to be alone. I walked out and jumped back when I saw a tall pale figure waiting on the side. "Gah!"

He laughed. "Sorry, did I startle you?"

I frowned. "Isn't it obvious? Edward you gotta stop doing that!"

He put his arm around my shoulder as we walked down the hall. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe not this time." I teased.

"Don't be like that." He poked my head.

"I can if I want too. So anyway, why were you waiting up?"

"I'm all alone on a Thursday night while my friends are hanging out double dating." he said.

I laughed. "I know eh. Well we shouldn't be surprised. They need time for themselves too and not always hanging out with us."

"True." He agreed.

* * *

I opened the door to my dorm with Edward still standing next to me. "Well, this is me." I said.

I noticed Casey and Serena was sitting on our sofa watching a movie. "Hey lovebirds!" Serena winked.

I blushed to the extremes as I gave her a 'you're-so-dead' look. She shot me an apologetic smile. "Do you guys have like a key to our dorm?" I asked. They were here almost 24/7 now.

They nodded. "Alice got ours custom made."

I rolled my eyes. "Alice can be Alice." I turned back to Edward.

"Can't I come in?" He smiled his dazzling crooked smile. Who could resist that?

I sighed. "Alright fine." He walked in as I joined Casey and Serena on the couch.

"Alice called." Casey said. "She wants you to go over the lyrics."

I groaned. "I've had enough practicing today."

"Bella I have to go over it too." Serena said.

"But not with Edward here." We all looked at Edward.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Alright Edward, shoo!" Casey pointed to the door. He frowned. Aw, he looked so adorable when he was sad.

"Come on Bella. You're really going to kick your friend out? You might as well kick Casey and Serena out too." He said.

I shrugged. "They're girls. It's different."

He gasped._ "Sexist!"_ He joked.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine you can stay but if you say anything you're out!" He walked back to the couch and sat down. He pressed his lips together pretending to lock it with a key and throw it out.

I ignored his silliness. "Casey how come you're not at your own dorm? Not that I mind you being here, I'm just asking."

She shrugged. "What else is there to do at my dorm?"

"Where's Tanya and everyone?" Serena asked.

"They're all staying at Tanya's house until our suspension is over." Casey shrugged.

"Why aren't you with them?" Edward asked.

She shrugged. "She thinks I'm only hanging out with you guys so I could feed her with all this gossip so she can get back at you guys. Which reminds me, she wants to know what songs you guys are doing. She's planning on stealing them from you."

That son of a beep! "Shall we mess with her head?" I grinned evily.

"Oh no, it's that look!" Serena gasped in fake horror.

Edward laughed. "Alright go on with it."

I glared at him. "Anyway, tell her the songs we're doing. Let her steal them from us," Casey and Serena shook their heads. "But, we'll be doing other songs instead of the ones we planned."

"What? Why do we have to learn new songs? Why can't we stick to our old ones?" Obviously Serena didn't like my plan.

I shrugged. "We're doing too many Girlicious songs."

"True say." She agreed. "So what songs are we going to do?"

"Read me the list of songs from their album." Casey picked up the sheet of paper we had prepared for practice.

She began reading, _"Do About It, Baby Doll, Liar Liar, Save the World, Here I am, Already Gone, I.O.U, My Boo, Radio, Still In Love, It's Mine, The Way We Were, Stupid Shit, Like Me, and G.I.R.L.I.C.I.O.US"_

"Wait I think we should eliminate all the slow songs except for 'radio' and 'still in love'." Serena said.

"How come not those two?" Casey asked. I wondered the same thing.

"Aren't we doing radio? And I like 'Still in Love' it expresses a lot of emotion." She smiled thoughtfully. I'm guessing it was because she had a flashback to memories with Shawn.

"Then why don't you sing it?"

She snapped out of her train of thought. "As much as I like the song, I couldn't."

Edward opened his mouth before I could. "Why not?"

"You have a good voice Serena, I should know, I hear you at practices." I pointed out. It was true. Her voice was amazing.

She shrugged. "I don't know, I'd love to but aren't you the lead? And besides I wouldn't want to sing the song by myself."

"The lead doesn't always sing every song. And if you want, I'll sing it with you." I really didn't want to sing but I was a good friend. I wouldn't want to let Serena down.

Her eyes lit up. "Really? You would do that?"

"Of course. And I believe the group sings the chorus too?"

"Oh thank you Bella!" She pulled me into a hug.

"Ok so first thing's first, which lines are you guys going to sing?" Casey was acting like our personal manager. I liked it. Alice wasn't here to take control.

"Bella I think you should still flirt in this song." Casey grinned.

I shook my head. "How am I going to do that?"

"Well," Casey pointed to a verse. "There's a part where she goes and names guys that she's been with, _Bobby, Trent, Tommy and Brent. _I know a few guys with those names. I could get them to sit in order and you could go and sit on each of there laps as you sing each line with their name."

Edward shook his head. "Absolutely not."

I scowled. "What do you mean_ 'absolutely not?'_"

We all looked at him waiting for him to explain. He looked down shyly. "_Dammit!_ Did I say that out loud?" He whispered to himself. We ignored him.

"So Bella are you in?" the three of them looked at me.

I nodded. "If it means kicking Tanya's ass then hell yeah I'm in!"

We all gave each other high fives. "Ok so Serena will sing the first verse, then Bella sings, then it's the chorus- with all of you, then back to Serena, then Bella, then the chorus where you all join in, and who's going to be doing a little flirting with the guy? Since Sean Kingston has a part in this I think we should get a guy to sing his lines then either you," she pointed to me, "or Serena will sing back to him." Casey said.

"I will." Edward grinned. "I'll be your man."

We shook our heads. "Can you sing?"

"Not with an accent." He said, still grinning.

I can't let him do this. It will only drive my heart insane. "Um, I know this guy from biology class. His name is Deshawn. He can sing and he's got the accent." It was true.

Edward frowned. Crap! Every time I open my mouth I end up hurting him. "Oh! I know Deshawn too! We're really good friends. He's such a sweetie!" Serena smiled.

"Okay then. Serena can you talk to Deshawn tomorrow?"

She nodded. "We got ourselves a song!" We all clapped. Except for Edward. Damn I really hurt him, didn't I?

"Okay well you guys can pick the other songs," I gave them a look which indicated I needed to take care of something. They nodded. "Edward can I talk to you?"

He nodded and got up. I lead him to my room.

* * *

I sat down beside him on my bed. I put my hand on his shoulder. His eyes were on the ground. "Are you okay buddy?"

He looked up at me. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He smiled. It didn't quite reach his eyes.

I shot him a disappointing look. "Edward don't lie to me. I know you better than anyone else."

"Bella I was kidding back there." He looked at me, assuring me.

"Are you sure?"

He looked straight into my eyes. He cupped his hands on my cheeks. "Yes, I'm sure Bella."

I moved from sitting on the bed to sitting on his lap. I threw my arms around his neck as I layed my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

He put his arm on the small of my back. "For what?"

I sighed as I held his hand in mine. "For everything that's happened between us." I whispered.

"Bella I'm greatful for everything that's happened between us." He said.

"You mean you're glad we're friends?"

"Bella I would never rush you. If you want to be friends it's fine with me. Like I said, I'll patiently wait for the day I could claim my prize."

"I'm not worth every penny you spend on a ticket Edward." I wasn't good enough for him. He deserved someone better.

He shook his head. "You're right. You're worth much more than a penny."

I groaned. "What?" He asked.

"I hate when you're like that! You think I'm the world's greatest gift Edward. I hate to burst your bubble but I'm not!" How could such a beautiful, sweet, caring guy like Edward fall for a bitch like me?

"Bella you're so absurd!" He chuckled.

I sighed. "What have I done to deserve such a great friend like you?"

"I could ask the same thing about you." He smiled my favourite crooked smile.

"Edward why are we doing this?" I wondered.

"Doing what?"

"We're acting all _lovey dovey _when we're just_ friends._"

He shrugged. "I really don't know. What _are_ we doing?"

"I think we should see _other people._" Gah! Did I just say that? _Why, Bella, Why?!_

He frowned. "What?"

"You know," I looked into his green eyes. "Just to see how this whole friendship thing would turn out."

He shook his head. "You make no sense."

I sighed. "We should see other people, you know like hook up with other people," he shot me a 'I-know-what-you-mean' look. But he interrupted me.

"If you don't want to date _me_, what makes you think you'd like to date other people?" He questioned.

"It's different with you," I whispered. "And don't get me wrong Edward, I do want to date you but it's just... I don't know." I didn't know how to explain it. Part of me just wanted to tell him to forget about what I said and just _kiss and make up. _But the other half didn't_ trust _my feelings yet. I was scared of causing more damage than I've already done. I wanted to test my trust with guys. But not with Edward. I'd fail horribly at that.

He shook his head. "The only girl I want in my life is you."

There he goes again. "Edward stop. I hate when you're like that! I hate it! I'm not the only fish in the sea, Edward." I didn't like to be treated this way. I felt horrible!

"Bella why do you have to be like that?"

"Be like what Edward?" This whole thing was making me angry.

"You're_ not _like the other girls. Any girl would _die_ to be in your _shoes_ right now." He shook his head.

So what, he _wanted _me to be like those sluts? Was he _trying _to make me feel bad? I can't believe this! "I'm not going to fucking drool over you like them Edward. I don't even want to be like them. How could you say that? Hell, I'm different. _Like it or not. _You know what Edward, just leave."

He lifted me off his lap and sat me on the bed. "You know what? I think I will. And maybe I should just go hook up with _Tanya_. At least she'd _appreciate_ how much I _cared _for her."

This set me off. "Fine!" I yelled. "I fucking _hate_ your guts Edward Cullen!"

He walked out my bedroom door as I followed behind. Casey and Serena were watching our little show. "That's good to know Bella." He said sarcasticly.

"Ugh!" I stomped my foot. "Maybe you and Tanya_ are _better off together! I hate the both of you! All you two do is find ways to break every bone in my body Edward!" _But only you had enough of me to break my heart._ I could feel water filling my eyes.

"What's going on?" Serena asked, concerned.

"Nothing," he told her. "I was just leaving."

"The hell you are." I said.

"Goodnight Bella." His tone was calm.

"Don't even think about playing it cool Edward." My voice was still filled with anger.

He turned his back to me. "I wasn't trying." He whispered over his shoulder. And with that, he opened the door and slammed it behind him.

I fell to my knees at that moment. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I hated arguing with Edward. It was the worst times in my life. Casey and Serena were by my side comforting me. The both of them hugged me tightly as I cried my heart out. He wasn't the one hurting me. I was the one hurting myself. Not only myself, I was hurting him at the same time.

My sobs grew louder as the both of them soothed circles on my back. "Sh, Bella it's okay." They whispered.

I was a big girl, right? I could handle it. I can take it. I've gone through weeks of heartbreaks so I should be used to it, right?_ Wrong. _This was the worst heartbreak any girl could ever go through. _And it wasn't a heartbreak from a breakup. _It was a heartbreak from being such an idiot. I let go of a guy any girl would be_ lucky _to have his arms around. He was right. Any girl would of died to be in my shoes. And I was stupid enough to just_ throw it all away_. I was in his position. I was buying a ticket for the lottery every day just praying I'd win the prize. And when I did, I threw it all away. The million bucks, all gone. Though he was worth more than a million bucks. But too bad for me, I just ruined _every chance _I could have with him. This was a mistake I'd_ never _forget. A mistake I'd never get to go back in time to _fix up_. And most of all, this was a heart break I'd never get to_ stitch back up. _No one could ever fill in the wounds. Not even if I won Edward's_ heart back_.

And, yet another reason to hate Tanya. He was going to go hook up with her. I wasn't sure if he meant it or not but from the looks of it, he was going to do it. Though I don't think I should hate her for this. _He _was going to go to _her. _If it was the opposite I'd probably have a feeling larger than hate. But then again, _he wasn't mine. I wasn't his_. So why would I bother fighting over him?

I waited a bit before speaking so I could calm my tears down. I tried hard not to think about it anymore and just cheer up.

"Bella, are you okay?" They noticed I wasn't crying anymore.

I just nodded. I wasn't in the mood to talk right now.

"You should get some sleep. You've had a long day." Serena gave me a hug.

I nodded and smiled at two. "You guys are amazing." I said. My voice was shaky.

They helped me up and walked with me to my room. "Bella you know we'll always be here for you." Serena gave me a peck on the cheeks. "That's what friends are for right?"

I nodded. Casey gave me a tight squeeze. "Goodnight Bella. If you need anything we're here."

"Thanks guys. Goodnight to you too. Wait, you guys are staying over?" I didn't mind but they were here everynight. It's almost like we were all living together.

They shrugged. "Might as well. But we'll be going to bed now." They said.

"Kay, night." I shut the door and snuggled under my covers.

Before I could close my eyes, my phone rang. I opened it up.

_I'm sorry.  
E._

I sighed as I read the text over and over again then finally closed it. I closed my eyes thinking about the day I had. I was so tired. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day. But will I ever got over this? _Will I ever get over Edward Cullen?_

* * *

**Did you like?  
Poor Bella and Edward!  
I know we keep changing things about the competition but,  
everytime we update Kate would always go "Oh my gosh! I just thought of an idea!"  
And so we'd have to change it in the next chapter lol. But it'll turn out good, we hope!  
Yikes! So much pressure about writing the competition good! Haha.  
We're almost done the next chapter but we don't know if we'll update today or not.  
**


	20. Satisfied Yet?

**Thanks for the reviews guys!  
Don't worry about Bella, she's going to figure out everything soon. She just doesn't trust herself, you know?  
Yay, questions to answer! Both are from a reader: stupidlamb.  
Q: **Will Tanya be staying in your storyuntil its over? or will the gang find a way to get her like expelled or something?  
**A: Um, we don't really know yet. I mean, you wouldn't want to go to a school until you graduate having someone ruin it for you, right? We'll figure things out as we write.  
Q: **do you guys mind me asking, are any of these arguements/situations based on real life experiences?  
**A: Wow, you're good! :) Yes, some of these situations are based on real life experiences. One of them is the relationship between Bella&Edward.  
Kate went through the same thing. She liked this guy, who liked her back. But they took it slow, being friends, so they'd get to know eachother better. Then the guy's ex-girlfriend got in the way and caused so much drama. She and the guy fought, then became friends, then fought.. and yeah, you know what we mean. It's the whole Bella&Edward thing going on :P But, in the end, they realized everything. The whole thing was just bringing them together, closer. And since then, they've been dating. In 1 month it's ther 3rd year anni! :D  
So, we try to put real life situations into this story to make it sound realistic.  
Anyway, enough with the chit chat! Enjoy!**

* * *

I groaned as Casey poked my shoulder a few times. "Bella wake up!"

"What the hell do you want?" I half lifted my head from my pillow with one eye open. My voice was raspy. Yeah, I was grumpy in the mornings when someone woke me up.

"Bella it's 10 minutes to the bell. Come on Bella! Get up!" She pulled the blanket off of me. I jumped up.

"10 minutes? You're joking right?" I only had about 5 minutes to get ready.

"Yeah, Alice and Rose thought you were already up so they left but when I noticed you weren't with the guys I came back and you were still sleeping."

I groaned. "Oh my God!" I got up and ran to my closet. I pulled out a pair of blue plaid shorts and a white tank top along with white flip flops. I had no time to look cute today. I quickly put them on and ran out of my closet and into the bathroom quickly brushing my teeth. I didn't dare look at myself in the mirror. I would only spend an hour fixing up my hair. I ran to my room and grabbed my bag next to my desk.

"I just called Emmett. The three of them are coming up with your french vanilla and muffin." She was a life saver. I'm disappointed I didn't get to know her longer.

"Wait, did you just say _three?"_ I didn't want to see him. Not now at least. Things were still pretty horrible between me and Edward. He hooked up with girls and would bring them to our table during lunch. It was _killing _me on the inside. And now that Tanya was coming back today, God knows what he's going to do with her.

Casey put her hands on my shoulders. "Look, Bella I know things are pretty harsh between you two but he's still our friend Bella. He can't just leave and hang out with other people."

I folded my arms against my chest. "He can too. He's friends with the whole school."

She rolled her eyes as the doorbell rang. "Be on your best behavior."

I gave her a fake smile. "Yeah, of course."

I took a moment to relax myself. I didn't want to see him. Seriously. But what choice did I have? I walked down slowly to meet them. Emmett and Jasper pulled me into a hug and gave me my cup and muffin. It was already warm to drink fast enough. I took a bite of the muffin and set it down. This was all I needed. I was good enough until lunch.

I heard some other chick's voice. It wasn't mine, or Casey's. Definitely not Alice or Rose's either. My eyes shot to Edward for the first time. I noticed the red head, Jamie, had her arms wrapped around him as he did the same. I rolled my eyes at the sight. How dare he think he could come up here with a slut?

"Oh, Edward." she said slowly as she caressed his chest. She was only doing that because she saw me looking at her. I tuned the both of them out. I didn't want to hear what they were saying.

"Bells come on, we're going to be late." Emmett looked at the clock impatienty.

"You guys don't have to wait for me, I'm perfectly fine on going to class myself." I folded my arms against my chest as I looked at the clock. I had 5 minutes to get to class. But my building wasn't far so I could leave in two minutes. "And since when did you decide to give me a nickname? Only Charlie, my dad, calls me that."

He shrugged. "Well we wanted too and I could think of something else then?"

I shook my head as Jasper picked up my big TNA bag. "No it's fine. And Jasper I can carry it myself."

He shook his head. "This thing is heavy what the hell do you keep in here? A hippo?"

Casey laughed. "Only you would think of that."

I groaned. "Can we stop with giving Bella special treatment?"

Jamie laughed. Oh yeah, by the way, what _did _happen to her? I haven't seen her with Edward in a long time. Meh, whatever. "Oh, Bella, you're in_ IEP?_"

Alright, that's it! This red head is outta here. I glared at her as Casey pulled me back. "Don't ever step one foot in this room again." I said. My tone was fierce.

She scowled. "Bitch."

"Alright that's it!" Before I could launch myself at her, Emmett picked me up threw me over his shoulders. "Emmett put me down!"

Casey locked the door behind us and ran to our side with Jasper. Edward and Jamie were behind us. I glared at the two of them as they walked hand in hand. I could hear her complaining to him. _"And to think that you actually liked her Edward, God, what were you thinking? She's like some kind of animal!"_

I growled. "EMMETT FUCKING CULLEN PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

"No Bella, we're going to be late."

"I don't care put me down!" I elbowed his neck. He finally put me down. I didn't care if I was going to be late for class. This bitch just crossed my path. I ran up to her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I yelled.

She gave me a bitchy look. "Wow, I was right, you _are_ an animal."

Emmett was behind me. "I wouldn't say that if I were you."

I growled at her. "You stupid fucking bitch!" I was about to jump on her but again, Emmett pulled me back.

Edward made a disgusted face. "Don't ever call her that again!" He yelled.

"Oh, so what, you're on her side Edward? What the fuck happened to,_ 'I need you Bella, I love you, the only girl I want in my life is you'? _Bullshit Edward! That's all that comes out of your mouth!" Shit, the waterworks were coming.

Jamie's eyes widened. "Please Bella, the only girl he'll ever love is _me. _You're nothing but a slut Swan. You're better off with _Mike Newton._"

She was just like Tanya. "You son of a-!"

"Bella calm the fuck down!" Edward yelled. He turned to Jamie and put his arm around her. "Let's go." She stuck up her middle finger at me as the two walked away.

"God she's just like Tanya!" I mumbled.

"Bella what's gotten into you?" Jasper was at my side. His arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry," I cried. "I lost it." When I was angry, _I swore a lot_. It was a habit I could _never_ get over.

"The hell you did! I thought you were going commit a crime back there! And we'd have to back you up." Emmett said.

"Are you sure you're well enough to get to class?" Casey asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine." I wiped my last tear.

"Alright but if you need anything you know we're here." The three of them assured me. I kissed each of them on the cheek lightly.

"I love you guys." It was true. They were the world's greatest friends. I couldn't ask for more.

"We love you too Bella._ You're family._" A family huh? I liked that.

* * *

I walked to my locker, the teachers were so fed up with me always bringing my bags in class. We weren't allowed to do that. It wasn't my fault they didn't speak up sooner. So I had no choice but to open up my locker and shove my bag in. I quickly took out my books and ran to class.

I was only 5 minutes late. Big deal right? Wrong. I got a freaking detention after school! I had better things to do. I took my seat next to Angela after the teacher humiliated me in front of everyone. It's been a long time since I've spoken to Angela but I never had the time too. Math period was always busy so we never got the chance to speak. And I hardly see her after that. It was _weird._

Tanya glanced in my direction a few times all period. I noticed that her hair was back to the sickening strawberry blonde. It wasn't her colour. Not at all. It looked horrible. She was better off with the _purple._

The bell finally rang after endless algebra questions. No doubt I had a shitload of math homework tonight. I was about to put my books back in my bag but I realized I didn't have it with me. God, that's going to take a long time to get use to.

Tanya didn't wait up for me in class. She waited _outside_ of class. She was leaning against my locker. I had to face her either way. Casey was by her side, _under cover _though. She gave Tanya the impression that she was _only_ hanging out with me so she could feed Tanya all this crap about me and my friends. Tanya was more stupid than_ me _sometimes.

She cleared her throat. "It's so nice to see you Swan." She said with fake enthusiasm.

I waved my hand in the air. "Yeah, yeah you too. Now get on with it Denali."

She folded her hands against her chest. "So I heard about the fight between you and Edward." My eyes flashed to Casey. She shook her head informing me she wasn't the one who told her.

"And?" I didn't have time for her chit chat.

"Told you I'd win. I always have, always will." She spat at me.

I wiped her disgusting salyva off my face. "The game's not over yet Denali."

"Oh yeah?" she raised her eyebrow at me. "Who says?"

I grinned at her. Not a nice grin. I just did it to annoy her. "Me. Now if you'll excuse me, you're in my way and I have a class to get too."

She held her hand out, stopping me from getting access to my locker. "Not so fast Swan."

"Get out of my way Tanya."

Lauren flipped her hair. "Tanya doesn't like to be spoken to like that."

I glared at Lauren. "Well then that's too bad. I hope she _enjoys _disappointment."

And with that, Tanya slapped me in the face. I rubbed the burning spot on my cheek. I felt something liquidy. I looked at my hand it had a line of blood. I became angry. No, not angry. _Cheesed to the max. _And it wasn't my fault I couldn't control my anger. I launched myself at her as we restled on the floor. "Bitch!" she yelled.

I saw that we now had an audience. I could pick out a few people from the crowd. Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper oh and look who we have here, Edward.

She rolled on top of me as she pulled my hair. Which was clearly the only move she had. But to my surprise she slapped my face a few times. I got a glimpse of her nails. Oh, no wonder I got cuts on my cheek. Looks like the witch doesn't own a nail cutter.

I was able to kick her off of me. I crawled to Casey who helped me up. "Ugh!" Tanya shrieked. "I hate you Swan!" She ran back to me, she fell and pulled me down with her. I banged my head on the ground hard. Ouch!

I quickly got up before she could. "What the hell is your damage Tanya?" I glared at her.

Before she could do anything, Edward squeezed through the crowd and held Tanya back. She gave me one of her bitchy smiles as she turned around and locked lips with Edward.

All I could hear in the background was, "Ooh-ing". I shook my head in defeat. I was done with fighting. For now, at least. I turned my back to walk away. "Admit it Swan,_ I won._" Tanya yelled behind me.

I turned around and stuck up my middle finger. "Keep dreaming Denali." I was able to squeeze out of the crowd and meet up with Alice, Rose, Casey, Serena, Emmett and Jasper at the end.

Alice was in front of me, examining the scratches Tanya had left. "Does it burn?"

I didn't feel anything until Alice asked. I nodded.

"That Tanya is getting on my nerves! She always has and always will!" Rose said through her teeth. She was as angry as I was.

"Oh my God Bella! I didn't see it coming! I would of stopped her! I'm so sorry!" Casey said beside me.

I shook my head. "It's ok. You didn't know. It's not your fault."

"Bells you gonna be okay?"

I nodded. "Stop worrying about me and get to class."

I quickly ran to the bathroom to clean up the blood. It burned a little but it wasn't that bad.

* * *

I was late for second period. But was it my fault they only gave us _five minutes _to get our books for the next class? And was it my fault that the building second period was in was across campus? And was it my fault I had to take care of a witch who took up my five minutes? Nope. But thank God my science teacher was nice enough to not give me detention.

I was happy when the bell rang. But unhappy when the teacher shouted, _"I want a full lab report handed in tomorrow! I will not be accepting it after class."_

I met up with Casey outside my building. She too had lunch third period. Casey went to Arby's and bought her lunch. I stole her box of curly fries as we sat down on the table. "Hey!" She laughed.

I shoved a fry in my mouth. "Yum." I turned my head to Em and Jas. "Sup things?" I extended my fist. They punched it back.

"The usual." Emmett shrugged.

"Same, same." Jasper agreed.

I sighed as I popped a few more fries in my mouth. "These are addicting."

They laughed. "You have weird addictions Swan."

I smiled proudly. "I'm weird and proud. So what?"

"You're not just weird," Emmett stared up at the sky. "You're like_ circus freak weird_." He laughed.

I punched him in the chest. "Hey!" He rubbed the spot I had hit.

"That's what you get when you mess with _the Bella Swan_." Casey laughed.

We all joined in with her until the other Cullen sat down with no other than, _Tanya._

Edward nodded at us. "Emmett, Jasper, Casey, Isabella." He greeted us one by one. Ugh he used my _full _name.

Tanya wrapped her arm around Edward's. "Edward," she purred. "Do we _have _to sit with your little freakish friends?"

I took in deep breaths. To calm myself. Emmett noticed. He put his arm around me. "Bella, relax." He whispered in my ear.

Tanya glared at me then turned her torso to Casey. "Casey!" She gave her a peck on the cheek. "I thought you'd finally ditch these _losers_ after hanging out with them so much. Aren't they like so, _boring? _God Casey." She was making it look like Casey ditched her for us. She was annoying. And pissing me off.

"You better shut that mouth of yours Denali." I spat out.

She glared at me. "Well than that's too bad. _I hope you enjoy disappointment." _She mimicked me.

I wasn't going to fight with her. Not physically. Not today. I've had enough of that. Edward looked up at me. There was something wrong with his expression. He wasn't angry. He wasn't happy. He was... _hurt. _

I sighed. "Nothing, nothing at all." I leaned my back onto my seat. Emmett's hand tightened on my shoulder.

Edward's eyes flashed to mine. I quickly looked away. I didn't want to see any more guilt. Tanya noticed he was staring at me. At that second, she sat onto his lap and threw her arms around his neck. She pulled his head closer to hers and locked lips with him.

They were having a full make out session in front of us. It was so pathetic of her. I couldn't stand it anymore. I tilted my head to whisper in Emmett's ear. "Can we go please?"

He nodded once and looked at Jasper. Jasper nodded and got up. I looked at Casey as she nodded too. The four of us got up. They were still making out like crazy in front of us. Their hands tangled in eachother's hair. Like, _get a room!_

Edward noticed we got up. He pulled away to Tanya and looked at me. Only me. I rolled my eyes and walked away. Em and Jas stayed back to tell Edward we were going then he caught up to us.

"Are you okay?" Casey asked. She linked her arm with mine.

I shook my head. "I was going to loose it back there."

"I'll be having a talk with my idiot brother later on." Emmett's tone was filled with anger.

"No don't."

He shook his head. "I won't listen to you Bella. I'm going to talk to him."

I groaned. "Fine but whatever you do don't even give him the impression that I told you to talk to him because I don't want you to and I never asked you."

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah."

"So where to now?" Jasper asked.

"You guys go ahead. I think I'm gonna chill in my dorm until the period is over." I wanted to cry again. I was so angry. I was upset. I had different emotions going on at the same time. It hurt. _I was hurt. _

"Are you gonna be okay?" Jasper was always the one who knew my feelings inside and out.

"Yes, can you guys just go please?" I looked at them as the both of them pulled me into a hug.

"Later Bells." The both of them walked away.

Casey and I walked back to my dorm.

* * *

I ran into my room the second I opened the door. Casey came running after me. I jumped onto my bed and burried my face in my pillow.

"Why do things have to be like this?" I whispered.

Casey brushed my hair gently with her hand. "Bella, Tanya's just doing this for her own fun. It'll be over soon. You just have to get up and keep walking. Don't let her trip you."

I sighed as I wiped my tears. I didn't want to cry anymore. Crying was my weakness. "I just wish he wouldn't do that in front of me."

She sighed. "Edward's a good guy Bella. I just... he's not himself these days."

"All because of me." I whispered.

She shook her head. "No Bella. It was his decision to hook up with all these girls. You had nothing to do with it."

I groaned. "Kay you know there's no point of me blaming myself when you guys are just going to keep going against it."

She smiled lightly. "He's not worth your tears Bella."

Were my tears really for Edward? This whole time I was crying because of how much I was hurt. Not for Edward. Not for anyone. But was I really? I didn't want to think about this anymore. I got up. "You're right. He's not."

She smiled again. "Good. We should go." Her stomache growled.

I laughed. "Alright."

"Sorry, I'm sort of hungry."

I shook my head, laughing. "Same. Now come on." I grabbed her by the wrist.

* * *

Biology was boring. The teacher paired us up to work on an assignment he planned out. I was paired up with a guy named Roemello. But I called him Mello. We spoke to each other a few times during biology. He was a sweet guy. Not like all the other jerks in this school. But I wouldn't date him. I liked him as a friend. And friends only.

After class he asked if I could sing in the talent show with him. I didn't know what to say so I agreed like the idiot I was. I was already doing so many performances but I didn't want to hurt him. He was a nice guy. The song we were doing was a duet with Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown. I think it was called, _"No Air". _Oh, did I mention he sort of looked like Chris Brown? Not to mention his smile. Gah it looked exactly like his!

"Aiight, so just go over the lyrics and we'll meet up sometime this week. We're not gonna do any dance moves so it'll be a quick practice." He said.

I nodded. "Great." Yes! No more dancing!

"Cool. I'll see you later." He waved.

Oh my God. What was wrong with me these days?

I headed off to drama. Oh great, Mike was going to be there. Not to mention Shawn. I wonder if he was going to act all bitchy like Tanya and everyone else.

"Hey guys," I smiled as I sat down with our group. "What's up?" I was only acting friendly because I didn't want to cause any drama that wasn't suppose to happen in drama class.

Shawn just waved at me. While Mike glared at me. I chose to ignore him. Who knows what my anger would lead me to do?

I looked at Serena. She was looking down at the table. She was still hurt I guess. And the fact that Shawn was in our class made it harder for her. Poor Serena.

Class went slow today. We all faked enthusiasm as we played our skit over and over again.

The bell finally rang. Serena and Mike dashed out of the room. I held Shawn back. I needed to talk to him. "Shawn, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, what's up Bella?"

I shrugged. "It's, Serena..."

"Oh." he whispered.

I nodded. "What happened Shawn?"

He sighed. "Tanya threatened me. I didn't want Serena to get hurt so I broke up with her. I told her I was falling for Tanya."

"What did Tanya say to you?"

He shrugged. "She said if I didn't stay away from her, she'd do something horrible. She wouldn't tell me what she'd do but I didn't, whatever it was that she'd do... I don't want Serena to end up on Tanya's bad side. You know how she can be. The only thing I could do was break up with her."

Tanya! That... ugh! I was speechless. I didn't know what to say next. "Look," he said. "I gotta get to class. Just, please, watch out for her. Tell her I love her." And with that he walked away.

Tanya was behind this the whole time. Shawn wasn't trying to hurt Serena at all. It was all Tanya. How could she do this? She's hurting everyone around me. This was nonsense.

* * *

I walked to gym class dreadfully. Tanya was going to be there. Along with her sidekick, Jessica. Ugh great. What a wonderful way to end such a perfect day. I rolled my eyes in sarcasm.

I met up with Rose outside the change room. My anger was increasing. I was going to give Tanya a peice of my mind. "Whoa, Bella. Can you relax please?"

I shook my head. "No Rose. Tanya got to Shawn. Who else is next huh? We can't just let her do these things!" I yelled.

"Bella I know she's a bitch and all but please. Don't do anything. Not now. What happened to ignoring her? Then kicking her ass in the competition?" She said.

"You know what? Fine. But if she says one word to me I'm not keeping any promises." I stormed into the change room.

I quickly got changed. Tanya wasn't here yet. But as soon as I was going to enter the gym, her sickening voice called my name. "Swan."

I looked at Rose. I looked from her to the door informing her to go in. She nodded and disappeared behind the door.

"What do you want Tanya?" My tone was fierce.

"I saw the video of you and Emmett," she smiled. "I didn't know you could fit into Victoria Secret's bras. Since your chest is so deflated." She laughed. Jessica laughed with her.

"Good one Tanya." She high fived her.

I rolled my eyes. I was controlling my temper. "I'm sorry to disappoint you." I said. "Now are you done?"

She scowled. "It's too bad about Serena and Shawn. You know, they were a great couple," she grinned. "Until of course, Shawn finally opened his eyes and realized what a _cockass_ Serena was. And of course that she was _useless. _What was he thinking?"

I growled at her. "Don't you ever call her that again! And Shawn's eyes were perfectly clear. You just got in the way. You and your freaking trolls!"

She folded her hands against her chest. "So what Swan? There's nothing you can do about it now. He's all mine. So is Edward. And I'll be getting your friends, Emmett and Jasper on my side too. Just watch."

"You are so full of shit Tanya. I can't believe you would do all of this just to bring me down. Well you know what? I'm fed up with your bullshit. You can have Edward. I don't want him." I yelled at her.

"Good." she said.

"But you better leave my friends alone. They have done nothing wrong to you. This is between me and you Tanya." I tried my best not to beat the crap out of her. It would look bad on my college applications.

"You're right. They didn't do anything wrong," she grinned. "So now that I have Edward you won't have to worry about your friends anymore." She walked away and into the gym with Jessica glaring at me behind her.

I sat on the bench in front of the lockers. I put my head in my hands. I didn't care if helping my friends meant giving up Edward. We weren't friends anymore right? So why did it matter. Tanya would leave my friends alone. That's all I cared about. I sighed and entered the gym.

Today was a horrible day. _And it just keeps getting worse._

* * *

**Alright, the competition is like two chapters away!  
So, the next chapter will have some practicing going on in it. We know, boring stuff. Haha.  
And don't worry Bella & Edward WILL hook up !  
Like she said, she doesn't trust herself but she'll gain that trust soon.  
Anyway, did we disappoint you? We hope not!**


	21. Apologies

**So sorry to disappoint you! ):  
We SWEAR things get better between bella&edward after this chapter.  
We already finished the next chapter so yeah, we'll keep our promises!  
We hope this chapter won't disappoint you guys...  
Thanks for all the reviews :) It made our day!**

* * *

Rose and I waited until Tanya and Jessica left the change room after class. We didn't wait long. The two of them left as soon as they got dressed. They left with big smirks on their faces.

"I wonder what they're up to now." Rose said as we left the change room.

I shrugged. "Who cares?"

Edward was waiting up for us outside the building. The whole gang was here. And let me tell you, he didn't look to hot.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Edward yelled at me the second I stepped out of the building.

"Excuse me?" What the hell was going on?

"I found this," he yelled as he held up two boxes of condoms. _TANYA! _"In my locker! You know I could of got _suspended_ for that?" he finished.

I shook my head. "That wasn't from me."

He didn't believe me. "Then explain this note." He ripped off the note and threw it at me. It fell to the floor.

Rose picked it up. I glanced at the note with her. It said,

_E,_

_I'm so sorry about everything._

_I messed up real bad. But I want to make it up to you._

_Screw Tanya, screw Jamie, screw every girl you've been with._

_I'll be waiting in my room tonight at 9._

_I love you._

_B._

"What the hell?!" Rose screamed as she teared the note in peices. "Edward you got it all wrong it wasn't Bella."

He shook his head. "It sure as hell was Bella!"

"Edward you don't know that!" Alice screamed. Jasper put his arm around her waist. She was going to loose it.

He turned to his sister. _"I don't know that? _Alice I know what the hell I'm talking about!"

Rose put her arms around me as I cried. How could Edward not believe me? Why was he so angry? He's never been like this before.

"Edward it was Tanya." Serena whispered.

He looked at her. "Why is everything always blamed on Tanya?"

"Edward calm down man. Let the girls get a chance to explain." Emmett defended us.

Edward waited. "We prank called Tanya the night we gathered," Serena spoke slowly. "We were just fooling around saying we were this girl from the condom company confirming her order of twenty boxes. And she said, 'I only ordered two boxes not twenty'."

We were all silent for a minute. He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled slowly. "Bella can I talk to you?"

I sighed. It was back to the old Edward. All he wanted to do was talk, talk and talk! "Fine." I mumbled as he pulled me into the corner. So the gang couldn't see and we'd get some privacy.

He paced back and forth in front of me. I was getting tired. I had detention to get to. "Edward can you please hurry up?"

He sighed. "Why are you rushing? Classes are over."

"I have detention."

He sighed again. "Is it true Bella?" I knew what he was referring to. "That it was all Tanya?"

I nodded. I was afraid to open up my big mouth.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry Bella." His eyes flashed to mine. I could tell how upset he was. "For yelling at you. It's been so hard these past few days. Not talking to you the way we use to. Not being friends with you. It's like the weight of the world is on my shoulders."

I wasn't just going to forgive him. As much as I wanted to, I just couldn't. "Is that it?"

He shook his head. I was growing impatient. I didn't want to get my ass whooped because I was late for detention. "Edward I really have to go. I'm late for detention already." I picked up my bag. He frowned. "We'll talk later." Even if I really didn't want too.

"Promise?" he smiled.

"Yeah." I turned my back and returned to everyone. "I gotta go. I've got detention." I hugged each and everyone of them. _Even Edward._ I didn't bother walking. I ran for it. Ran to the building like there was no tomorrow.

I reached the detention room. The teacher looked at me then to the clock. I was trying to steady my breathing from all the running. "I'm so," I breathed. "Sorry," I breathed again. "I got," I paused. "Caught up with something."

"I'll let you go this time Ms. Swan. But any repeats you will be serving a double detention." He looked at me with a serious expression. Boy was he frightening!

I sat on the desk as he explained the rules to me. I layed my head and took a short nap. Detention was one freaking hour long.

* * *

I wasn't surprised to find Serena and Casey chilling in our dorm with Alice and Rose when I got back. I joined them in Alice's room as they were on the web looking at pictures.

"Oh my God! Bella you look so _hot!" _Serena grinned.

"What?" I got up and joined them huddling over the computer. It was a picture of me with Emmett and Jasper from the day we wore the _thing _shirts. It was one of the pictures Rose took of us that morning. I had my arms around both Emmett and Jasper with my glasses on smiling widely. Those were the good times.

"It's not fair Bella," Casey said, shaking her head. "Share some prettiness with us! You greedy bitch!" She laughed.

We all laughed with her as I blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about. You're all beautiful. I'm nothing compared to you guys." I didn't think full of myself. I didn't think I was the prettiest. I didn't think I was the greatest, the most popular or anything like that.

After a few more minutes of looking through pictures I decided to head back into my room and relax a little. "Oh, and Bella!" Rose called before I closed the door. "Dad called he wants you to call back. Sorry I forgot to tell you." I nodded and closed Alice's door.

* * *

_"Hello?" _His voice was deep but filled with joy.

"Dad! It's Bella!" I was a daddy's girl. Both Rose and I were. You can't blame us. Our dad loved us very much.

_"Hey Bells! How's it going kid?"_

"Just the same, what's up? Rose told me to call you."

_"Yeah because you haven't called in a long time," _He chuckled. Oh damn.. _"I'm just kidding Bells. I've been busy too but what I wanted to say was, Jake and Billy are stayin' over at our house in L.A." _he coughed.

What? What the hell were they doing there? So that was how I bumped into Jake.. "W-why?"

_"Jake's been takin' acting classes. He's tried out for a few roles in one of the movies I'm makin' and he got in. So I thought why not invite him up here since he'd practically be here often."_

Great. Every girl's dream is to have their ex-boyfriend staying at your house. I groaned. "So he's going to _live _there?"

_"Well, not exactly live. He'll be here until the movie is over. Billy's thinkin' of buyin' a house up here. Isn't that great? It could be just like old times."_

Great, just what I wanted. Not. "Dad! You know what happened between us!"

He sighed. _"I know Bells but he wants to talk to you. Here." _No. No. No. No! Ugh! My life just keeps getting worse!

_"Hey Bells." _I could see him smirking right now. I imagined it in my head.

"Hey..." I wasn't in the mood with more talking.

_"''S been a while since we saw eachother" _

"It's only been a few days Jake. What do you want?" I grew impatient.

_"Bells I just want to say sorry. I don't want you holding grudges on me anymore. I know I screwed up Bells. I understand that you're upset with me but Bells I just want you to know, before I screwed up I was the luckiest guy in the world. I'm glad I had the chance to be in your life. Any guy would be lucky to go out with a girl like you. I had my chance but I screwed up, I know that. But thank you for letting me in. I hope you do well in school and experience things you never thought you would have the chance too. And I hope when the right guy comes along for you, he'll treat you with much respect and will always look out for you. And that he won't make the same mistake I did. I want the best for you Bells. You're something special. Any idiot who messes with you is the world's biggest screw up." _he chuckled silently. _"That's all I wanted to say. Take care Bells."_

"Jake?" I was still taking a moment to take this all in. It was really sweet of him to say that.

_"Yes?"_

"Thank you." I whispered.

He chuckled. _"I've been wanting to say this for a long time but I didn't know how I'd get you to listen to me. It's no problem Bells. I meant every word I said. And now I know not to make the same mistakes with anyone else."_

I smiled. "Oh and well, I was going to say, if you make it into Hollywood, remember me but since you already made it, well, _don't forget me!" _

_"Sorry, who are you again?" _He joked. _"I'm just kidding. How could I ever forget you? I'd be an idiot if I did. I'll call you soon. I have a dinner party with the cast in a few. Goodbye Bella."_

"Goodbye Jake." We both hung up.

I layed back on my bed. How did so many sweet, caring people end up being part of my life? I decided to give Edward a call. Only because I keep my promises. But he didn't pick up. He was probably busy with Tanya or someone.

* * *

I skipped off my bed while shoving my phone in my pocket and joined the girls in the living room. "Oh good Bella you're here. We're practicing!" Alice grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Fun."

"Come on Bella. Cut us some slack!" Serena pleaded.

"Alright, alright."

Rose bit her lip. She was thinking. "Okay so, I'm confused. What songs are we doing now?"

I shrugged. "All I know is we're doing Still in Love and the Like Me remix with Tanya."

"Are we still doing Radio?" Serena asked.

I shook my head. "Too many Girlicious songs!"

Alice frowned. "But I like Girlicious!"

"Ok," Casey said. "I told Tanya you guys are doing 'I.O.U', 'Baby Doll', and 'Radio'."

"I guess we're not doing radio? Aw I wanted to see the guys faces when Bella would go around seducing them!" Serena pouted.

I laughed. "I think we're doing too much seducing."

Rose shook her head. "But it's good. The guys will mostly vote right? So we might as well get their attentions."

"So what are we doing to do?" Alice asked.

"I say you guys do Radio and let Tanya do it too. Let's see who's perfomance turns out better." Casey's grin was evil.

"That's a great idea!" Serena and Alice clapped.

"Oh and we have to do _Liar Liar!" _Rose added. "I really like the beat to that one!"

"Alright girls. Get up and start practicing! Competition is this Saturday!" Whoa what? This Saturday? Impossible! There was only 5 days left. 2 weeks was going by fast!

We all got up and read over our lyrics. We practiced just singing the lyrics first. Deshawn showed up just in time. Serena and I practiced singing our verses and Deshawn hopped in at the end. We decided I was going to be the one singing back at him. Serena was to shy to do it.

"Ok so Deshawn will be singing Sean Kingston's lines in the beginning when he introduces us. Rose and I will be repeating his words since he can't do it himself. The four of us will be on stage in a line side by side and say, 'Girlicious' like they do in the beginning. Then Serena will walk up as Rose, Bella and I turn our backs to the audience and just move our hips to the beat. Then when Serena is halfway done, Bella you'll walk down the stage and wait until your turn. But make your way over to the boys so by the time you're there you can do whatever you're doing on time." Alice said.

"Ok let's start at the beginning! Go Serena!" Alice pushed Serena in the front. "Now pretend you're on stage singing. Just move along with the beat as you sing. And Bella the boys will be sitting in the second row. Ok, now wait until Deshawn says his lines."

Deshawn stood up as Alice played the song. _"They are,"_ he sang. The four of us started dancing once the song played. We mostly shaked our hips from side to side and did a few moves from the videos we saw of their performances.

Alice and Rose sang after him repeating his words, _"they are."_

_"Gangstahs," _he continued. Alice and Rose repeated again, _"gangstahs"._

Then some dude started speaking in the song. None of us wanted to do that part so Alice made sure his part was in the beat. _"And I'm still in love." _he continued.

The four of us turned around and said, _"Girlicious"._

Serena took a deep breath as she left Alice, Rose and I and started walking back and fourth in our living room. We swayed our hips to the beat and did our choreographed moves behind the mic as she sang. Casey and Deshawn sat down pretending to be the audience. _"Thinkin' about you, and me" _she was taking slow steps.

_"I don't know what to do, about us baby,_

_I'm missin' you like ice on my finger," _she moved her hips to the beat as her right arm rested on her hips. I walked over to the couch. I was suppose to pretend Deshawn and Casey were the boys. _"snow in the winter, __Ain't got nothin' to do but cry, cry on my pillow."_

Gah, it was my turn!

_"Now I already kissed on Bobby," _I sat on Deshawns lap as I quickly caressed his cheek. _"(Bobby)" _Alice, Rose and Serena sang in the background. In the song, after she sung each line with the guy's name in it, the name was repeated by the rest of the group after. _"I already checked on Trent,(Trent)," _I winked at him.

_"I'm already done with Tommy, (Tommy)," _I went to Casey's lap. I made circles on her shoulder. This practice felt so lame. It felt so wrong doing this to a girl! But I'd laugh about it later on. Practices were lame but amusing.

I was now back to Deshawn. _"And I'm already through with Brent, (Brent), _

_And I wonder where you went, (went)," _For this line, I was suppose to go to the next guy who sat beside Brent and squeeze his cheeks together while singing. Then throw his arms around him singing, _"Baby I gotta tell you that I'm still, still in love."_

"Cut!" Alice got up from the couch followed by Rose. She walked up where Serena was standing. I followed. "That was perfect! But Bella just make sure you add more force into your movements. Make the guys swoon for heaven's sake!" she laughed.

"Alice I don't want to sit on their laps!"

"Bella! You have to!"

"Can't I just blow kisses at them?"

"Fine but your still sitting on someones lap in Radio! I don't care what you say!"

"Thanks," I smiled. "So what are we doing about the chorus?"

"After you do your thing, come join us on the stage. While you're singing the three of us will dance behind the mic to the beat." Rose explained.

"Okay, do we need to rehearse the chorus?" Serena asked.

Alice shrugged. "It's pretty straight forward. Oh but wait I forgot, Rose is going to be singing the lines after we sing 'still in love'. Here we'll give you a demonstration." she walked over to her iPod dock and rewinded it for a litte bit. "Okay, start singing the chorus with us."

We all nodded, then the chorus came on.

_"I'm still in love," _Alice, Serena and I sang.

_"I'm telling you straight up," _Rose sang. Oh, I get it now.

_"Still in love," _the three of us sang again.

_"I can't believe we could break up," _Rose's vocals were amazing.

_"I'm still in love," _the three of us swayed our hips to the beat.

_"Can we get, can we get back to it, can we get, can we get back" _Rose was like doing all these random movements as she bent down singing. She was good at this.

And finally, the last line, _"Cause I'm still in love, still in love."_

Alice paused the song. "That was great guys!" Casey clapped.

"I like the idea so far guys. You're doing good." Deshawn smiled at us.

"Thanks!" We all said.

"What am I doing when I sing my lines?" he asked.

Casey, our manager, as I liked to call her spoke for us. I could tell Alice was tired of always explaining. "Ok, you guys know how there's this wall part on stage? On both sides?" she wasn't explaining right but I knew what she was talking about. We all nodded. "Ok, Bella will be leaning against that, and since everyone who is performing will be seated in the first 6 rows, Deshawn will get off his seat and walk up to the stage and take Bella's hand then Deshawn will sing to Bella. Now, you guys will have to act like you guys missed each other and all so Deshawn while you sing, take her hand and lean into her so she's stuck on the wall. Then when Bella sings, wrap one of your arms around his neck- the one that's not holding the mic- and just I don't know sing to him but look like you actually mean it. Like you're actually in the situation and you're telling him all this. Look upset and frustrated." Casey wasn't the world's greatest explainer but I knew what she was saying. We all did.

"Okay, got it." I smiled.

"Alright so just practice the part with you and Deshawn and practice will be done for the day." Serena said.

The both of us nodded as the four of them took their seats. Alice played the music and Deshawn and I did our thing.

* * *

After pratice was finally over I took a quick shower and changed into my PJs. I picked up my phone as it indicated I had one new text message.

_B,_

_sorry I didn't pick up when you called._

_I was in the shower and then Em&Jas dropped by._

_You busy now?_

_E._

I texted back.

_S'ok._

_Not anymore. Long day._

_B._

I decided that while I waited I could check my emails. I haven't used my laptop in such a long time. I opened it up and signed onto MSN. I had a bunch of friends on from my past academys. A second later a whole bunch of people started saying hi to me. I noticed they were all from my old schools. I was glad my friends still spoke to me.

I opened up my emails. I had one from my mom. Great. Oh, if you wondering why I haven't mentioned my mom yet, it's because I was still really upset with her. She and my dad divorced when Rose and I were 5. She dropped us off to school one day, asking us for a hug and she kissed each of our foreheads. She said she loved us but the next thing we know, we come home and mom was gone. She was usually home before us so we thought she was working overtime. She wasn't back the next day and we figured something was wrong. Charlie told us the whole story. She left our dad for someone else. I wasn't mad about that though. Well I was but she just left, you know? She didn't even let me and Rose know. We worried about her for a whole day until Charlie told us. Renee, that was our mom's name, was such a good person but I didn't know she had the guts to just leave her kids. She emailed me and Rose once a while since we were 12.

I opened the email up. She was just wishing my happy brithday. That was all. No big deal. I decided to reply back saying 'thanks' and that was it. Then my phone rang. I left my laptop on my desk and jumped onto my bed, opening the text message.

_Okay._

_Well I believe you promised we could talk? I'll start first. _

_Bella I'm tired of us fighting. These past few days... I haven't been me. _

_Bella you bring out the best of me. Without you I'm just.. nothing._

_I'm sorry about yelling at you when Jamie was there. I'm sorry I yelled at you for what Tanya did. I didn't know. I was just angry. But not at you. _

_I'm sorry I've been hooking up with all these girls. I just do it to calm me down. To distract me. I'm sorry for everything. I hate seeing you upset with me and I hate that I'm the cause of that. I'm tired of this Bella. I really am. And I'm not just saying this now. I've been thinking about it for days. I screwed up when I told you I loved you. I wasn't thinking straight. I blew it Bella. I'm angry with myself. I made a quick move and that didn't turn out so great. Can we please go back to the way we were? When we were friends who loved each other? And didn't argue every single day? I miss the old times Bella. I miss you. I miss us._

_E._

I sighed. What was I going to do? I didn't trust myself yet. We were better off not being friends. But it hurt because we already had something built up. This wasn't making it any easier.

_E,_

_I'm sorry too.  
I just need time to figure all of this out._

_B._

I left my phone on my night stand and went to go join the girls in whatever they were doing. I had enough talking for one day. But I felt bad, honestly. It wasn't him I didn't trust. I _did_ trust him. It was_ me _I didn't trust. I was afraid I would screw up again. Like I always did. I hated him, then we became friends, then I liked him, then I screwed up and told him we shouldn't be friends, then I wanted to start over, and he let it happen, then we weren't friends anymore and now he wanted to be friends again. I was_ really _bad with relationships. I screwed _everything_ up. It wasn't his fault. So what if he made his move too quickly? I didn't back away from him. I liked him, I still do. Above all, _I missed him too. _So what was the hold up? I would talk to him soon. I was tired of fighting too.

* * *

**Kay so, did we disappoint you? Let us know please.  
So we can make some changes in the next chapter.  
We'll post it up tomorrow : )  
-Sarah&Kate.  
Thanks again guys!**


	22. 143

**Hugs to everyone who has reviewed! WE LOVE YOU ALL! (Not in a creepy, stalker way...haha)  
Also hugs to all of our readers! You guys really mean alot!  
Of all the chapters we've written.. we've gotta say, this was our favee!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

It was Friday morning. _Tomorrow_ was the competition. Rehersals for the competition was heavy since Monday. We practiced everyday from 5pm - 9pm. Then every mornings Rose and I had soccer practice from 5:30am - 7:45am. Ever since this routine started on Tuesday, every day after school I would come back to our dorm and sleep until it was time to meet up with the group. I hardly had time see my friends besides the group and at soccer. The coach was willing to give me a chance to try out for football but I barely had the time too. So I guess that oppurtunity was thrown away. I was beginning to do horrible in class. But the coach told me if I wanted to stay on the team I'd have to get my grades up. The coach let Rose and I skip practice today. Since we've been practicing so much this whole week. _The boys absolutely loathed us for that._

Today me, Rose, Alice and Serena were skipping school. Well, only performers were allowed so it was fine with the teachers. Alice insisted we should go shopping today for our outfits. _Joy..._

We weren't allowed to sleep in. She made sure our alarm clocks were set the same time we get up for school. I got up and threw on a pair of baby blue champion track pants and a white tank with my white nike air's. I was all blue and white today. But I didn't care. It was only the mall, right?

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and let my bangs down.

"Alice, Rose! I'm grabbing breakfast with the guys! Call me later!" I yelled as I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

"Kay!" They yelled back. They were still getting ready for our trip to the mall. They took hours getting ready. Sometimes they'd be awake before me just so they'd have extra time to do their hair. That's why they never had breakfast with me, Emmett and Jas. They had no time for that. We were just going to school, not a major party.

I met up with Edward on my way out of our building. Things between me and him were pretty cool ever since he apologized. I was careful not to open my big mouth and end up getting into another arguement. He stopped hooking up with girls. Jamie left him alone. Unlike Tanya who was still getting on my nerves. She photoshopped a few of my pictues and showed them on Gossip Witches. But I didn't do anything. Not now at least. Everyone knew those pictures were photoshopped because they've already seen the originals online. They didn't care about the pics. Tanya got so angry. She thought she got back at me for good.

"Hey." Edward kissed me lightly on the cheek. It was the way he greeted me now-a-days. I thought it was sweet.

I smiled at him. I probably looked like I was drooling or something. God, I'm an idiot! "Hey."

"So I hear from Emmett who heard from Rose that you're skipping school today?" He shot me a disappointing look.

I gave him the same look. "Performers are allowed to Edward. Besides we're hitting the mall," I groaned as he chuckled. "We were so busy we didn't get a chance to pick out our outfits. I mean, who cares we're only going to wear it once. I could just throw on a pair of sweats and a baggy t and just show up. But when you have Alice as a friend there's no use arguing."

He nodded. "You're right. I should know." He laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"When we were younger, Alice didn't have anyone to play barbie with. And when I say barbie I don't mean the dolls. She would dress up me and Emmett and put make up on us and pretend to have her own little fashion show. Emmett and I tried arguing with her but damn! That little pixie always won." he shook his head in laughter.

I couldn't help but laugh. "So, I'm curious..." I waited for him to answer.

"About?"

"Did she dress you up as a guy or... you know, a _girl?_"

"Oh, you don't want to know." He laughed as we sat down with Emmett and Jasper.

I gasped. "If you don't want to tell me I could always ask Emmett." I sat between Emmett and Jasper.

"Sup?" Jasper asked as we punched knuckles.

"Ask me about what?" Emmett asked.

I looked at Edward as he shook his head mouthing 'no' to Emmett. I picked up Emmett's fry and threw it at Edward. Only Emmett could find a way to have fries for breakfast. He probably threatened the poor worker guy for fries. "Hey!" Edward laughed and threw the fry back at me.

I turned to Emmett. "Did Alice dress you up as girls or guys when she played barbie with you?"

Emmett's eyes widened. "Please Emmett! I just want to know!" I did my best puppy dog look.

He rolled his eyes. "If I tell you, you better not tell anyone Bella!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I kissed his cheek.

Edward scowled. "If I told you, would I get a _kiss_ too?"

I frowned at him. He laughed as I turned my head back to Emmett. "Well?"

"Well... she... sort of took _Esme's dresses_ and..."

Jasper and I burst into laughter. "No freaking way! She dressed you in Esme's dresses? That's priceless!"

Jasper was redder than I was. "Oh my God!" He couldn't stop laughing.

Emmett and Edward frowned at us. "Are you guys done?"

I sat up straight after smacking my hands on the table while laughing. I put on a serious face and cleared my throat. "Yeah." I lied. But I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

Jasper straightened up too. "Sorry man."

The both of them shook their heads. "Changing the subject..."

"So what are you guys up to today?" I stole Emmett's box of fries. He glared at me playfully as I glared back.

"I don't know but I know it's going to be boring that _Alice_ is gone." Jasper shrugged. Oh, that was nice. Just Alice?

I cleared my throat. "A-hem!"

"Oh and it'll be_ twice_ as boring without_ Rose and you._" He grinned.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Bella do you really have to go?" Edward frowned.

"Aw, now that Bella is going poor Eddie won't have anyone to _undress_ his eyes with." Emmett cooed.

I gasped and elbowed Emmett in the stomache. Edward glared at Emmett as Jasper sat their laughing his ass off. "I'm sorry." Jasper said.

"Anyway," I turned back to Edward. "As much as I don't want to, I really have to." I shrugged.

"How about we _kidnapp_ you?" Emmett grinned.

I dropped my fry. "What?"

He shrugged. "Kidnapp you from this shopping trip."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Alice will call the police if I went missing Emmett."

Jasper chuckled. "I can just image her tiny little figure running around campus screaming and going crazy."

We all laughed as we thought about the sight. "For someone so tiny, she can be such a_ powerful_ girl." Edward shook his head.

I shrugged. "I learned not to under estimate her."

We all nodded in agreement. Tanya came and sat at our table. What was she doing here?

She put on the biggest grin as she wrapped her arm around Edward. "Eddie!" she shrieked as she kissed him on the lips.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Emmett and Jasper. They shrugged.

"Tanya what are you doing here?" Edward's tone was unfriendly. That was something new.

She glared at me. "No, I think the question is, what is _Swan_ doing here?"

I smiled an unfriendly smile. "FYI Tanya, this is me, Emmett, Jasper and Edward's table. So I clearly am invited unlike some skank sitting across me."

She scowled. "Not anymore Swan. You belong over there by the trash can." she pointed to the dirty table by the trash can.

Edward shook his head. "I believe that's your table Tanya. Clearly you're unwelcomed here. So if I were you I would leave. You wouldn't want a pretty black eye to match the size of your ego, would you?" I said fiercly. Emmett and Jasper chuckled beside me.

She gasped and turned to Edward. "You're going to let her talk like that to me?"

He nodded. "What are you still doing here Tanya?"

She glared at him. "After everything we've been through you're going to let this bitch get in our way?"

"Don't you ever call her that again!" he yelled at her. I was too speechless to say anything. I was surprised about Edward. "What are you still doing here?"

"But baby!" She pouted.

"I'm _not_ your baby. I'm not your _anything _Tanya. I want _nothing_ to do with you. You've caused _enough _trouble." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Tanya stood up glaring at me. "You said it was over Swan! You dirty rotten liar! I never want to see you again!" She stomped her foot and stormed off.

"Wow Edward, I didn't know you had enough balls to do that." Emmett grinned.

"She was getting on my nerves. She always was. _I never liked her._" He shook his head in disgust.

"But... then why would you bring her to the table? Why would you kiss her?" Jasper asked the question I was dying to know.

"She came onto me," he shrugged. "And I don't know I guess I was just mad."

He was that mad to bring my worst enemy to our lunch table and make out with her in front of me? Sure. But I didn't want to start an arguement with him again. It would only drive the two of us insane.

Emmett and Jasper dropped it too. They knew it wasn't good to talk about it in front of me. I was glad about that.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,_

_the taste of her cherry chapstick..._

My phone started to ring. I blushed to the extremes when the song came on. The three of them burst into laughter. "Wow!"

I growled. "Alice!" I knew I shouldn't trust her with my phone. I picked up my phone and flipped it open. The three of them were still laughing.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Bella, where are you?"_

"Oh, hey Serena! I'm with the guys, why?"

_"Alice and Rose are still getting ready. I'll meet you there. The regular spot right?"_

"Yeah. See ya." I put my phone on the table.

"Are you guys going now?"

"No, Edward. Relax. I'm still here. I didn't know you'd miss me _that_ much." I grinned.

Emmett shook his head. "Why don't you two just_ hook up_ already."

I looked at Edward. His green eyes shot back at me. I blushed and looked away quickly. _"Emmett!"_ I hissed.

"What?" he shrugged. "I'm just saying. I mean you guys already act like a_ couple_ you might as well make it _official."_

"Emmett!" I hissed again. "When I say Emmett, that's your que to stop talking!"

How embaressing can he get? How much redder can he make me blush? God! I seriously need to knock some sense into Emmett.

"Bella you can't blame him." Jasper chuckled.

I pretended I couldn't hear him. "I'm sorry? What was that you wanted? _A stick up your ass?" _Jasper stopped laughing at that moment. "Yeah, that's what I thought." I grinned.

"Well sorry for denying the obvious." Emmett mumbled.

I shook my head. "Emmett just keep your thoughts to yourself." I noticed Edward was awefully quiet now.

"What's wrong Edward? _Cat got your tongue?"_ Jasper and Emmett laughed.

"Just shut up." He shook his head.

My stomache growled. My eyes widened. "Gah!"

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to stop by Starbucks." I frowned as the three laughed.

"No problem," Serena sat down beside me and slid a cup my way along with a muffin. "I saw you didn't have it earlier so I made a stop." She smiled.

I sighed. "What would I do without you?"

She laughed. "I could ask you the same."

I took a sip of my french vanilla. Mmm. "So are they done getting ready?" I said after chewing up the muffin.

"When I came by they kept changing their clothes." Serena shrugged.

"Figures." Emmett said.

I took a big bite. "We should probably go now." I said.

"Alright. We'll see you later guys!" Serena waved.

"Later Thing and Serena." Emmett and Jas said. No goodbye from Edward? I looked at him. He looked so sad.

"Hold on." I whispered to Serena as I flashed my eyes to Edward. She nodded.

I sat down beside Edward. "Hey, Edward." He turned his head to me. I gently kissed him on the lips. Emmett and Jasper whistled in the background. I pulled back grinning. "I'll see you later ok?" I kissed him one last time on the cheek.

His eyes lit up. That was good right? "Later beautiful." he winked.

I smiled and went back to Serena. "So, you and Cullen huh?" she winked.

I shook my head, chuckling. "We're just_ friends."_

"Why aren't you guys more?"

I shrugged. "You know, I really don't know."

"Why don't you two just hook up already? It's pretty clear how much you guys like eachother. So what's the wait up?"

"You're right, I'll talk to him later once this shopping nightmare is over." I laughed.

But was Edward going to _accept_ it? After everything we've been through?

* * *

"_Stiletto's_ Alice?!" I grabbed the heels from Alice's hands.

"What's wrong with that?" she questioned.

I stared at her wide eyed. "I don't think you realized that we'll be dancing, _dancing Alice!_ And you want to _dance_ in stiletto's?!"

Rose and Serena laughed. "Fine." Alice sighed.

We've been here ever since opening. I don't know why Alice wanted us to wake up early when the mall opened at 10am. Not 7am. We spent our past hour and a half in two stores. Alice made us try on a mountain of endless dresses. How was she expecting us to dance and walk around in dresses that hugged our bodies so tightly there was no room to breathe?

It was 11:35 when I looked at my phone clock. The guys were having lunch right now. Alice and Rose were in the change rooms so I figured I'd take this advantage and give them a call. "Serena, I'll be back. I needa use the bathroom." I lied.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

I shook my head. "No it's fine." I was finally able to leave the store!

I was debating on which of the three I should call until my phone rang. Gah! I seriously need to change that ring tone!

"Hello?"

_"Hey" _said a velvety voice.

"Edward! Hey! I was just going to call!" I was grinning so widely that I probably looked like an idiot.

He chuckled. It was a relaxing sound to hear. _"Looks like I beat you to it. Any luck?"_

I sighed. "No! I love shopping and all but not for costumes! Alice has been pushing me into change rooms shoving mountains of whorish clothes!"

He laughed. _"I bet you look more than good in those clothes." _

Someone cleared there throat behind me. "Excuse me ma'am, I can't help but ask, _do you butter your muffins?" _A deep voice asked.

I scowled as I turned around. "Emmett!" I hissed. "What the hell? _Do I butter my muffins?"_ Such a dirty thing to say. I wonder what Rose would think of this.

Edward showed up behind him. I closed my phone and jumped onto him. "Edward!" I sang. I was so happy to see him and I don't even know why.

"Bella!" he kissed my cheek and set me down.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Help has arrived!" Jasper stood in a superhero pose.

"Long story short, we're skipping class."

I laughed. "Look, as much as I appreciate that you guys came, Alice would freak if I never came back."

Emmett grinned. "Where are they?"

I grinned back. "In that store," I pointed to the one across from me. _"changing._"

He grabbed Jasper's wrist. "That's our cue to step right in. Jas let's go!" And with that they ran into the store.

I sighed and turned to Edward. "We better go after them before they do anything stupid."

He nodded as we walked into the store hand in hand. We walked to the back were the fitting rooms were only to find Emmett being shoved out of the door. "Emmett you _perve!"_ Rose yelled and shut the door.

"Rosie baby, I was just joking!" he banged on the door. Alice and Jasper were red of laughter.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Emmett asked the lady for the key cause he said the door wouldn't open so the lady stupidly handed it to him, 'cause he looks all _big and bad_ and everything, so Emmett opens the door and Rose is half naked and Emmett just comes in and starts feelin' her up!" Alice explained.

Emmett shook his head. "I wasn't feeling her up! I was just helping! Rose can you please come out!"

"No!" she screamed.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure Emmett. Whatever I do not want to know why my sister just called you a pervert."

"Oh Bella! We all decided we're wearing short shorts with suspenders!" Alice squealed.

I groaned. "Are we done with shopping?"

She shook her head grinning from ear to ear. "Nope."

I turned around to face Edward and threw my arms around his waist, burrying my head in his chest. I looked up at him. "Save me!" I whispered.

He laughed at me. "Alice I'm going to be taking Bella to lunch."

Alice dropped the clothes she was holding onto the floor and grabbed my wrist. "No!" she shook her head. "I'm not done with her yet!"

Jasper came up behind Alice and folded his arms around her. "Alice, hun, I think we should give the poor girl a break." He kissed her cheek.

"Fine. But have her back in half an hour. Don't push it Edward." God, she was acting like she was my mom!

I smiled. "Thank you Alice!" I took Edward's hand and rushed out of the store.

* * *

"Someone hasn't eaten in days." Edward eyed my food.

"Alice told me to cutt off the junk food cause of all the practices. I was eating salads and drinking water this whole week!" I took another bite of my hamburger.

I was eating in silence. It was either that or I was staring into space. I thought about what I told Serena I would do earlier. Also what Emmett was saying during the morning. About me and Edward. But I didn't know if right now was the best time. I mean, yeah we were alone together but we were in a food court. I thought about what I was going to say. Should I just randomly bring it up? I mean, what was I suppose to say, _"Edward I know I've been a bitch to you these past few weeks but I regret all of that and believe me these past few days haven't been easy for me too. So can we just kiss and make up?" _I shook my head. No, I definitley was not going to say that.

I snapped out of my train of thought to see my food had already disappeared. Edward noticed and laughed. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I need to go get more food." I was such a pig these days. It wasn't my fault Alice was only feeding me cut up lettuce with caesar dressing.

"What were you _really _thinking while you stared into space? While I was sitting here trying to get your attention." he smiled.

Damn, he was good. I sighed and leaned onto the table. I put my hands on top of his. "I was just thinking of what Emmett said earlier at the table."

"I was too." he smiled.

"Edward, I know this is going to sound stupid but, I don't know, all these arguements we've been having, it just... makes me feel... I don't know it just drives me _head over heels_ for you even more. I know I asked if we could start over and I screwed up but," I looked down at my tray the whole time. I was scared if I looked up at him I'd go on about something random, getting lost into his emerald eyes. "I don't know it's just, _I miss us too Edward_. And I'm sorry, really. For everything._ I screwed up Edward_. I really did. I'm just not stable enough to keep a relationship together. It's not that I don't trust you, I really do. But it's just... when you say all those things about me, me being the girl you want in your life forever, it really flatters me but, _what happens if one day you leave me for another girl?_ And I think back to everything you said to me about you wanting me in your life and all, what am I suppose to do? It would hurt Edward. And I'm done with getting hurt. I was just afraid Edward. I hope you understand that. All this time, I've been hurting myself. I don't know what's been getting into me. I always end up fighting with you everytime and I don't know why." I started tearing up now.

I looked up to see Edward leaning on the table. His face was less than an inch away from mine. "Sh, Bella it's okay."

"I'm so sorry." I cried as he wiped away each tear.

He cupped his hands on my cheek. "Bella, I understand. Yeah, we've been through rough times but I'm always here Bella. I won't ever turn my back and walk away from you."

"I,_ **I love you Edward.**_" And with that his lips crashed on mine.

* * *

**Due to the fact that this chap turned out long,  
the next chap will be continuing the shopping trip,  
& then its the competition!  
thanks again guys :)  
PS - we're busy tomorrow & monday. plus school starts on tues,  
so we dont kno when our next update is.. sorry!**


	23. PeanutButter&Jelly!

**I know we said that we'll be busy today but, we came back early from our plans and wrote this chapter right away.  
This was the longest chapter written. We hope it's good enough until the next update :)  
Oh and, question about the chapter title of chapter 21: 143.  
143 stands for I Love You. If you count the number of letters in each word and put the numbers together it says 143.  
Jenny asks, "so Bella won't be trying out for football anymore?" No, she wont due to the fact of how busy her week was. She missed tryouts.  
She's still on the soccer team with Rose and the guys, so yeah. She just has to keep her grades up ;)  
LOL we see that all our readers are ecstatic about bella&edward being together, so are we!  
THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! When Kate saw that you guys were begging for an update,  
she called me & came over to my house so we could start writing right away! haha. So, thank Kate for this update! :P  
ENJOY!**

* * *

"Yo!" Emmett's hands slapped onto the table causing Edward and I to pull away, jumping back.

"Emmett!" I hissed.

Jasper laughed. "Sorry, did we interrupt your make out session?"

I was probably blushing a new shade of red right now. We were... that long?!

"What do you want Emmett?" Edward asked. His expression was annoyed.

Emmett and Jasper took a seat at our table. "The little pixie made us leave. She says she wants the costumes to be a surprise." Emmett rollled his eyes.

"Oh and Alice wants you to come back now." Jasper said.

I groaned. "That means she'll kick Edward out too!"

"We won't let that happen," Edward shook his head. "We come in a package. Like peanut butter and jelly." He grinned.

Emmett's stomache growled after Edward mentioned peanut butter and jelly. "Damn! I'll be back." He got up and went to get food, we assumed.

"You know, some people don't like jelly with peanut butter or peanut butter with jelly." Jasper said.

"Well that's too bad." I glared at him.

At that moment, my phone rang. I blushed again, forgetting to change the ringtone. "Hello?" I picked up.

_"OH MY GOD, BELLA WHERE ARE YOU?! I FOUND SOMETHING I WANT YOU TO TRY ON YOU HAVE TO COME MEET US NOW!" _Alice yelled into the phone.

I groaned. "Not right now, Alice."

_"Bella! Get your butt here now! I told you, be back in half an hour. You're 5 minutes late! You're lucky I let you go with Edward."_

"Alice, please?" I begged her. I didn't want to go back.

_"No Bella. We're waiting. Meet us at Aritzia. Bye." _She hung up before I could say anything.

I groaned and layed my head on the table. Edward was stroking my hair gently. "We better get going Bella. It'll be over soon, I promise."

I lifted my head and leaned in on the table so I could kiss his cheek. Emmett sat down and pushed me back onto my seat. "I think you've had enough for today." he winked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, father." I said sarcasticly. I looked at his tray of food. Mmm, he had a blizzard from Dairy Queen. I snatched it from his tray.

"Hey!" he laughed. "That's mine! I payed for it!"

I took a big scoop and popped it in my mouth. "Yum."

"I'll get another one." he sighed.

"Oh my God. Alice is here." Jasper warned us. At that moment a very angry pixie stood in front of our table.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" she hissed.

Jasper picked her up and sat her on his lap, rubbing circles on her back. "Sweetie, I think you need to calm down."

"But Jazzy!" she whined. "The more time Bella spends here, the less time we have to pick out costumes!"

"Alice it's only 12:10. The mall doesn't close until 10. You have lots of time." Emmett said.

She shook her head. "No we have to get back at 3 so we could practice in the dance room."

I groaned. "More practicing Alice? We've all mastered it. Why do we need to practice? Oh my God! My life is coming to an end!" I took another scoop of the ice cream. Ice cream calmed me down when I was upset, frustrated or angry.

"Bella put that down!" Alice snatched the cup from my hand. "What did I tell you about eating junk food? Now come on let's go!" she grabbed my wrist and pulled me off my seat. She grabbed my bag and towed me out of the foodcourt before I could say anything to the guys.

* * *

When we got to the store, Alice and Rose shoved me into a change room with a whole bunch of booty shorts and shirts. I quickly texted Edward.

_E,_

_sorry about Alice._

_I miss you :(_

_B._

I turned around to face the pile of clothes on the seat. There were different coloured booty shorts with suspenders. Most of them were black with a little bit of colour like red, green, blue etc. I tried on the black leather shorts that said "Girlicious" on the back in red. I put on the black bra and slipped on the red leather arm warmers. Before I stepped out my phone rang. I quickly picked it up. One new text from Edward.

_B,_

_it's okay. I know how Alice gets.  
But I wish she gave us a chance to say a proper goodbye.  
I miss you too.  
I'm coming to get you. Where are you?  
E._

"Bella! What's taking you so long? Hurry up!" Alice screamed with impatience.

I quickly texted Edward back.

_E,_

_If the first rescue didn't work,_

_I doubt this one would._

_And I'm at the store, "Glamour".  
See you soon?  
B._

I shoved my phone back into my bag and stepped out. Only to find Edward, Emmett and Jasper. _"Uh...I...uh..."_ I looked down at my outfit. Oh crap! Where was Alice?

"Oh my God!" I blushed as Emmett and Jasper looked at me. Then Edward.

"Where's Alice?!" I hissed.

"She went around the store looking for some more things." Jasper said.

"You're wearing that for your dance?" Emmett pointed at me.

I blushed a deeper shade of red. "There's no way I'm wearing this."

"_I _think it looks nice." Edward grinned as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hello to you too." I stretched up on my tip toes to place a quick kiss on his lips.

_"Get a room!"_ Emmett said in between coughs.

I shot him a glare. "What are you doing here Emmett? I thought Alice didn't want you here."

"She may not want me but Rose definitely does."

"Sure." Jasper laughed.

Alice came back with two more piles of clothes. Rose and Serena followed behind her. "Bella you look so, HOT!" Serena gasped.

I blushed. "Thanks."

"I don't think we should wear just bras." Rose said.

"You're right," Emmett grinned. "You'd look much better without a bra."

Emmett's comment caused him a slap in the face from Rose. "What the hell are you doing here Emmett? I told you to leave!"

We all laughed. "But Rose...!"

"No buts! I want you out Emmett Cullen." she yelled.

Edward bent his head down to whisper in my ear. "Let's hope she won't notice me here."

I giggled and tilted my head up. "If we just stay quiet maybe she won't notice." I whispered.

"Well Emmett?" Rose was waiting for him to leave.

He frowned. "Fine. Let's go guys."

Jasper turned to Alice. "Do I have to go to?"

Alice nodded. "It's only fair," she ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I'll see you soon Jas."

He kissed her back. "I'll call you later. Bye."

Everyone looked at Edward and I. "Oh no," I shook my head. "He's staying."

"We come in a package." Edward grinned.

Alice shook her head. "Absoultely not. Edward Cullen you're going to follow the two of them out of this store."

"We're peanut butter and jelly! You can't break us apart! What's a sandwhich without jelly?" I pouted.

"And what's a sandwich without peanut butter?" Edward pouted back.

"Come on man. It's not fair for me and Jas." Emmett said.

Alice looked at me as I frowned. "Bella, you can see Edward later on. We need to finish this without any interruptions."

"But he's not interrupting anything!" I stomped my foot.

"Bella just shut up and quit being such a whiny baby." Rose said.

"Fine." I sighed. I turned around and locked my lips with Edward.

Emmett cleared his throat. Alice pulled me and Edward apart. "Stop making out and say bye already."

I glared at her. "Bye Edward."

He nodded and left with Emmett and Jasper.

I turned back to the three of them. "So what's it going to be?"

"I really like the booty shorts and suspenders." Serena said.

"But no bras. That's to... showy. I don't think the teachers would like that." Rose said.

"Well, we still have to wear bras you know. But we'll have shirts or cover ups." Alice said.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Obviously. I meant like we can't wear just a bra. We need something over it."

"Ok, we'll wear booty shorts for Liar Liar and those tops that go up to your belly button and we'll have matching accessories." Oh my God. We're shopping for more than one costume? Great.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Let's get out of this store and go to the one by Hollister. I hear they have really nice dresses." Alice grinned.

I groaned as I followed the three of them out the store. I really missed Edward right now. I wonder how long it would be until I saw him again. Whatever, let's just get this over with. The sooner the better, right?

* * *

5 hours later, literally 5 hours, we finally got back to our dorm. We dropped off anything we didn't need besides our costumes. We quickly ran down to building 6 where there was a dance studio. Alice rented it for the evening until 9:30. So we had about three hours of practice. "Ok guys, get into costume for Liar Liar!" The four of us ran behind the changing stalls they had in the studio and got changed.

My costume for Liar Liar was... well, I guess you could say a little _sluttish?_ I ended up buying black and white striped booty shorts with black and red suspenders hanging. I quickly put it on along with my red bra (Alice forced me to, our theme colours was black, white and red) and put the white tank top Alice had found. In big black bolded letters it said _"He prefers brunettes, take that blondes!"_ I asked Alice why I would get such a shirt and she said,_ "Bella hun, read between the lines!"_ It took me a while to get it. So I just shrugged and let her buy it for me. I tucked in the bottom of the tank top so that it ended above my belly button. I completed the outfit by tucking in a red bandana in the back pocket, letting it hang out, I slipped on black arm warmers followed by red gloves and finally, the knee high black socks with two white stripes at the top followed by my red converse. I took a quick look at myself in the mirror. I looked like I was from the group. You could almost say I looked like _Natalie._ Ha, please! I hated Alice for making us dress _like_ them.

"Bella? Are you finished?" Alice was banging on my door.

"Yeah!" I ran to the door and opened it. Alice was wearing something similar to me. Her shorts were black and red striped with white suspenders hanging. She had the same socks on but her converse were black. She was wearing a black bra followed by a short sleeved red jacket that ended an inch below her chest. "Nice outfit." I complimented.

"Thanks," she grinned. "You too. Now come on! Everyone else is ready."

I met up with Serena and Rose on the dance floor. Serena was wearing plain red shorts that were an inch longer than mine and Alice's (compared to Serena's shorts, me and Alice's shorts looked like underwear) with white and black checkered suspenders. She was wearing a black bra with a see through black shirt over it that ended at her belly button. She was wearing the same gloves as me but in black. She had the same black knee highs as the rest of us but hers was all white and the strips were black and her converse was black like Alice's.

And finally, Rose. Her shorts were like Serena's but in white. Her suspenders were black and red just like mine. Her socks were the same as me and Alice's and her converse were white. She was wearing a red halter bikini top and a long sleeved black sweater that ended an inch below her chest, just like Alice's jacket did.

We stood side by side in the big mirrors that surrounded us. We took a look in the mirror. "Wow." We all said. We admired ourselves before Alice shouted at us. She ran over to her dock and plugged in her iPod. She threw us all mics as we lined up side by side and faced the mirrors with our back to our pretend audience. Alice quickly pressed play on her remote and threw it on the side.

When someone in the beginning started saying, "Cause I got a player on my hands" we started moving our bodies. I was on the the left hand side. Beside me was Serena, then Rose then Alice. We all seperated our feet about a few inches apart. Rose and I were on the same level, rolling our bodies from side to side slowly, flipping our hair. Serena and Alice did the same thing except they were bent down lower than Rose and I. **(AN: sorry, we SUCK at explaining things! It would help if you guys just look up the performances on youtube or something and watch the dance steps carefully and just picture Bella, Rose, Alice and Serena as them. Haha, sorry! Kate is such a BIG FAN of Girlicious. She wanted to do this :P)**

Then when Flo Rida started rapping we jumped and turned around. We bent our legs down and seperated them as we bent our legs up and down waving our right hand in the air as our chest popped in and out, over to our left and then waved our left hand into the air and over to our right. We then formed another line side by side but turned so that we were all facing the right. We held our hands to our faces so that our elbows were sticking out pointing left and right. We bent our knees down a little bit and shook our asses then bent down slowly then back up with our asses sticking out (it looked like we were bubbling a guy). We stood up straight and faced forward to our pretend audience and walked up some more doing some moves we learned from watching many videos.

We all seperated in a line doing more moves then Alice, Rose and Serena went behind me, walking up slowly while bending and snapping their fingers. I did the same as I began to sing the first verse, _"Everybody gets, gets a fair try..." _Alice, Rose and Serena were dancing behind me as I skipped around the 'stage'. I joined them dancing a couple of times but then walked around the stage again until I was done singing my part.

Rose sang after me as we all danced with her. Then the chorus came. When we sang, "Uh-huh, uh-huh" we all jumped in the air waving one hand up. Then when the line, "'Cause I got a player on my hands" came, we spun around in a circle doing a move pretending we were swinging a rope in the air like the cowboys you see on TV. Then we extended out our hands out so our fist was pointing out left and right. We shook our hands out as our chest popped up and then swung our hands together forming an 'X' as our chest popped back in. We repeated these moves three more times until the chorus was over.

When this song was over, we changed into our "Still in Love" costumes. I was wearing a short strapless orange dress that ended half way on my thighs. It just looked like a really long tube top that barely covered my ass. I wore a thick pink belt on my waist and black leather pants. I completed it with white knee high socks with orange stripes at the top. They were the same socks we used in Liar Liar but it was a different colour. And finally, I slipped on the black ankle boots Alice bought me to wear with the outfit. Oh and, she made me buy a yellow headband to wear. I was so bright.

I stepped out and met up with the others. Rose was a wearing an off the shoulder black tunic top with a pink tank top under. She wasn't wearing any shorts or pants with it. It just looked like a short dress on her. She was wearing the same socks as me but her stripes was yellow. She was wearing pink boots and a white head wrap. I liked Serena's outfit. It wasn't revealing like the outfits Alice chose for us. She was wearing a black tank top with a hot pink bandana wrapped around her neck. She was wearing the same leather pants as me but had yellow suspenders hanging. Her socks were the same but her stripes were pink. She wore white knee high boots with her outfit. Alice was wearing a short off the shoulder yellow dress, so that made half of her pink bra visible, with random black patterns on it . She was wearing the white socks but her stripes were pink and her boots were yellow.

"Where's Deshawn?" I asked.

"Right here." We all turned around to see that he was wearing a short sleeved pink collared dress shirt with a black vest over it and black jeans with white dress shoes. "Wow. You guys look great." he commented.

"Thanks." We all said and started practicing.

Then we changed into our Radio costumes. I was wearing a basic black bubble halter dress with a v-neck and black chanel flats. Serena was wearing a plain brown dress with white flats. Rose was wearing a red halter top with a black skirt and white heels. Alice was wearing a short white bubble dress with pink heels. I don't know why Alice made us dress up for this one. It didn't even match anything. But she forced us into it. It wasn't our best costumes but whatever.

"For this song, I got Ms. Richards to put out a white screen to use as a curtain. We'll be behind it so that when the light projects onto it, all you see from the screen is our shadows. We'll be dancing and singing behind the screen except for Serena. Serena will be the first to go out the minute she starts the first verse. Then, she'll come back behind the screen and we all sing the chorus. Then, Rose will come out and sing the second verse. Then before the chorus comes, Ms. Richards will pull the screen back up so we can dance freely on the stage. Then half way through the chorus Bella will make her way down the stage so she can do her solo for the boys. And after she'll come back up and join us, singing and dancing. It's pretty basic. It's everything we've rehearsed except now we're behind a white screen until the second chorus. Everyone got it?" Alice blabbered on about the whole thing.

We all nodded in agreement. "So, who's the lucky guy that gets Bella on his lap?" Serena winked.

"I asked Roemello for you since you guys are already doing a duet together." Rose shrugged.

I was sort of hoping it was Edward. But it was just a dance right? So it didn't mean a thing. "Alright. Tell him to sit in beginning of the row so I don't have to walk to the middle just to sit on his lap." I said.

"Okay. Now, let's practice!" Alice hit the playbutton as we started dancing slowly to the beat.

And finally, our last practice of the day. Our moves to Like Me. We all wore black booty shorts. I wore a white tube top and wrapped a silver bandana around my neck. We all wore our black chucks and white knee highs with black stripes. Serena had a metallic silver halter top while Alice had a black tube top with a thick white belt around her waist and Rose was wearing a black tank top with a white leather jacket over her. She tucked in the tank top so it only covered her chest.

"Ok so does everyone know the plan?" Alice said after explaining everything.

We all nodded. "Great," she grinned. "Let's practice!"

We couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces. Of course Casey was in the plan so she wouldn't be surprised like the rest of them. Tomorrow was going to be a great day.

* * *

I met up quickly with Roemello once our Girlicious practice was over. I got changed into my outfit for our duet. He said I didn't need to dress up so I put on dark denim skinnies with a black tank top and a red vest over it completed with my red chucks. He was matching me. He had on a red collared dress shirt with a black vest and dark jeans with white shoes.

"Aiight, so, you're gonna start off commin' in from the door. You're gonna sing your verse while walkin' down the aisle. Then when you're done singin' stop before the stage and bend down on your knees lookin' sad. Then imma come in and sing my verse and meet you on the aisle then take your hand and lead you back on the stage with me. Then we'll sing the rest, face to face actin' with emotion. Then for the instrumental part, I'm gonna take your hand and spin you around like we're slow dancing. Then you're going to sing "no," and push away and well you know what to do. We practiced before. Ok let's start." he explained to me again.

When it was the instrumental part he sang "no more" and I was about to walk away until he grabbed my hand and spun me around. He spun me out and I let go, turning around to face him again. He slid up to me as I put my hands on his chest. He took my hand and pulled me into a hug as we slow danced to the beat. Then he spun me around and held me into a hug again as I pushed away on his chest gently and sang, "Ooh," turning around to leave again. He grabbed my wrist quickly and yelled, "baby!" turning me around and pulling me closer to him again. I gently pulled away from his chest again singing, "Ooh". He pulled me back slower to him as he spun me around and chased after me. "Hey!" he grabbed my wrist and I shrugged his hand off of mine. "Ooh", I sang again. He put his hand on the back of my head and put his other hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer so that our foreheads were touching. "Nooo aiiiiir," he sang. I put the hand I wasn't holding my mic with on his cheek, "Noo" I sang and looked like I was crying. This song had so much emotion. He spun me around quickly again and when I turned to face him, he pulled my wrist as I jumped onto him with my legs wrapped around him. I cupped my free hand on his cheek again as we both sang the high part, "Ooooooooh!" he put me down. Instead of singing the chorus, we were singing the background vocals loudly. Like the, "Oooh and no air!" parts.

We leaned in so our foreheads were touching again, looking into eachother's eyes singing our final words:

"_Got me out here in the water so deep"_ I sang.

_"Tell me how you're gon' be without me." _he sang back.

_"If you ain't here I just can't breathe" _

_"It's no air, no air" _we both sang as we ended the song with singing "Oooh" each.

We let go of eachother as he turned off his dock. "That was great" He grinned.

I punched fists with him. "Yeah, I can't wait to perform this!"

"Same here. Look it's getting late. Get a goodnight sleep and I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Alright. Later Mello." we said goodbye again as I grabbed my bag and took off.

* * *

Mello was right. It was pitch black outside. But thank God there were lamp posts everywhere. Unfortunately for me, I had to walk across campus to get back. So it would take me a few minutes. Who knows who I'd bump into next.

I took out my iPod and put my earphones in my ears. I put on the song, 'Still in Love' so I could go over the moves in my head. Suddenly two arms wrapped around me and took off my earphone. "Should you be walking around campus all alone in the dark?" a velvety voice whispered in my ear.

I turned around and stretched on my tip toes and crashed my lips on his. He parted his lips slowly, letting access. The kiss was so sweet, so gentle. But he pulled away too shortly. I frowned.

"Hello Bella." He smiled my favourite crooked smile.

I kissed him on the cheek. "Edward." I grinned. I took his hand as we walked back to my dorm.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in what seems like forever."

I shrugged. "I've been practicing. A lot."

"But the girls are back in their dorms. When I came by you weren't with them." His tone was curious. I realized I never told him about my duet with Mello. Oops.

"Um, I was practicing with someone else."

"Who?"

"This guy from my biology class, Mello, he asked me to do a duet with him."

He didn't seem upset about it. "Oh, I see. Well, did you have fun?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "But I missed you."

He kissed my forehead. "Same with me."

He told me about what he did all day with Emmett and Jasper. They went go karting for a few hours and had a soccer match with the boys on our soccer team. We were finally back at my dorm. We stopped in front of the door. "Well I'll see you tomorrow." he said.

"Won't you come in?" I pleaded giving him my best puppy dog look.

He sighed. "Bella I can't. You know the rules with our dorm advisors. We were lucky not to get caught last time."

I frowned. "I would really love to Bella but I can't." he chuckled.

"Fine." I sighed.

He leaned in on me, so I was stuck on my door. Trapped underneath his arms. He tilted his head down so I didn't have to tip toe. His lips locked on mine as we started the kiss slowly. His hand was beginning to get tangled in my hair as mine did the same. I was enjoying every second of this kiss until Serena opened the door and I fell in flat on my but. "Ow!" I screamed.

"Oh my gosh Bella! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there!" she helped me up. Alice and Rose came running to the door.

I laughed. "It's okay."

"Bella what happened?!" Rose asked.

"Uh, Serena opened the door and I was leaning against it and I sort of fell in." I blushed.

Edward laughed as he put his hand on the small of my back. "Well ladies. I'll be taking off now. Goodnight everyone." he waved to them then turned to me.

"Goodnight beautiful." he kissed me on the cheek.

"Goodnight handsome." I winked. But frowned when he left. I was going to miss him...

"Aww!" the three of them squeaked.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up! I don't do that to you guys!"

"Alright, fine." Rose said.

"Well it's getting late now! Come on! We have to get a good sleep! Tomorrow's the day!" Alice held onto me and Rose's wrist.

"Serena are you staying?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was just going to get my stuff when I opened the door and you fell in." she grinned.

"Oh, you can borrow my PJs today, I don't mind." I said. She nodded and followed me back to my room. I gave her some shorts and tank top. We all brushed our teeths and went to bed. I felt bad for Serena, she was sleeping on the couch but she said she didn't mind. I still felt bad though.

I tossed and turned for the past half hour. I couldn't sleep. Stupid Edward was on my mind! I decided to call him.

_"Hello?" _It sounded like I just woke him up.

"Hey, sorry, did I wake you?"

_"Not really but It's okay Bella. What's up?"_

"Can't sleep." I groaned.

_"Would you like me to sing you to sleep?"_

I smiled at the thought. It would be really sweet of him. "Sure." He started humming a lullaby. It was so soft and sweet. I could probably listen to him hum for hours. I smiled to myself as I layed there closing my eyes and taking in the sweet sound. I soon drifted to sleep and dreamed of Edward.

* * *

**Did you enjoy? :) We hope you did!  
We MIGHT be able to update again tomorrow. Depending on what time we get back from our plans..  
Oh, we forgot to mention earlier.. if you guys want, you can download the songs and listen to them  
so it could help you visualize the dance more. We're sorry.. but we cannot explain things perfectly! haha.  
And like we said, watching the girlicious performances to the songs they are doing on youtube or something would help  
understand our poor explainations better!  
Well anyway, thanks again!  
-Sarah&Kate.**


	24. Its Now Or Never: Part1

**

* * *

**

Yay! An update for you guys :)  
We started last night & finished it this morning,  
and here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!  
Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up late the next day. It was 12:45 when I woke up and the competition started at 1:00 sharp. I quickly hopped out of bed wondering why no one woke me up. I took a quick shower and threw on a pair of light gray sweats and a black tank top. I went back to my room and shoved all my outfits in my TNA bag. Along with my makeup bag. I grabbed my cell to see that I had 7 missed calls and 5 next text messages. I rushed to the door, putting my flipflops on and ran out of my building as fast as I could. I opened the first message. It was from Alice saying they went to breakfast at 9. The next was from Rose who said they were practicing a little more. The third was from Serena asking where I was again. The fourth was from Alice saying they were at lunch. And the third was from Edward saying he missed me and wondering where I was. Why didn't anyone come back to my dorm? Obviously if I wasn't with them I was still sleeping. God, my friends were so stupid!

I wasn't watching where I was running, I pumped into a lamp post and fell flat on my butt. Unfortunately for me Tanya got the whole thing on camera. I got up as she, Jessica and Lauren laughed at me. "Watch where you're going klutz!" Tanya laughed.

I glared at her. "I don't have time for this Tanya." I ran off not bothering to listen to what she was saying.

I ran to the changerooms where everyone was getting ready. I found Alice, Serena and Rose at the counter doing their makeup. "Hey," I panted. "Sorry I'm late."

Alice gasped. "Oh my gosh Bella! Did you just wake up?"

I nodded. "No one woke me up and my alarm clock was off."

"Sorry we thought you'd get up soon. Then we lost track of time." Serena apologized.

I shook my head. "It's ok. What's our first act?"

"We checked the list. We're number 7 with Still in Love. You and Mello are number 14. Radio, Tanya's performance is number 39. Our number for Radio is 47, then number 52 with Liar Liar and Like me with Tanya is number 62." Rose answered me. Holy crap there were so many performances!

"But I thought we were only doing one song and then the audience decides if they want us to dance again?"

"They changed it. We have to perform all of our songs." Alice shrugged.

"Oh okay. I'll go get ready." they nodded as I left and went into the stall to change in my Still in Love outfit. God, I hated looking so bright. The orange was like neon! Ok, I exaggerated.. it wasn't neon. It was a nice soft orange but still! And man these leather pants were so tight! I sighed as I got out. I shoved my bag in a locker and locked it up. I met the girls at the "makeup station".

Rose's hair was braided in a side ponytale. Serena's was wavy at the ends and her bangs were pinned up. Alice's was straight instead of pointing out in every direction. They all look so gorgeous. Alice was doing smokey eyes on Serena. She finished it off with some lipgloss. She looks so beautiful! Rose's think eyeliner traced the outsides of her eyes. She had on pink eyeshadow and lipgloss. I really liked her with the thick eyeliner. Alice had cat eyes with pink eyeshadow. Everyone looked so beautiful.

"Oh good," Alice grinned. "You're here. Now take a seat!" she pointed at the seat Serena was just getting off of.

I groaned as I let her play Bella Barbie with me. She blow dryed my hair and volumized it. She went overboard with the volumizing. I looked like I had a tiny head. My side bangs covered half my forehead as it pointed out at the end. My bottom layers were curled into big cute curls. Alice put thick eyeliner on my eyes too. It really brought out my boring brown eyes. She finished it off with a dual tone of eyeshadow. Pink and orange. The colours didn't really go well together but Alice helped me pull it off. She applied two coats of mascara and her finishing touch, the lipgloss. "Done."

I opened up my eyes to see such a beautiful girl staring back at me in the mirror. "Wow Alice, thank you so much!" I admired myself. I never looked like this before. I adored my big hair though. It didn't look as bad as I thought it would!

"We are so ready!" Alice clapped her hands together. "Oh, Bella, can you go look for Deshawn? Make sure he has his outfit right and everything?" Alice asked.

"Sure." I turned around and walked out of the change room.

People were still entering the theatre room, which was right beside the change rooms. They looked at me in a stange but good way. Some boys even whistled at me while their girlfriends glared. I felt so flattered. Where was Deshawn?

I hope I wouldn't have to go in the boys change room. That would just be embaressing. I needed to find him before the show started. I searched for him in the big line. I went into the theatre room and looked around. It was good that the lights were still on. No sign of Deshawn yet.

"Yo Bella!" I heard Emmett's booming laughter across the theatre room. I still had time to spare so I made my way to their seats. When I got their, I sat on Edward's lap and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Alice would kill me if my make up was messed up. Let alone my hair.

"Hey guys!"

"Holy crap! What did Alice do to you? You're like our own living barbie doll!" Emmett laughed.

"If Bella looks like that I wonder what Alice looks like." Jasper grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously better than this." I pointed to myself.

Edward shook his head. "No one shoud be allowed to compare themselves to you. You're much too beautiful."

I blushed at his comment as Emmett teased me. "Oh my God! Edward you did it! She's blushing a new shade!"

I laughed. "Thank you Edward." I kissed his cheek. "But I have to go look for Deshawn. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Bells." Emmett waved.

"Bye Thing!" I gave the both of them a hug.

I went back to Edward and gave him a hug as well. Followed by a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll see you later handsome." I winked as I turned around and surprisingly got a tap on the ass. I gaspd as I turned around seeing the three of them wink at me. Wow.

I went into the hallway and finally found Deshawn. And yep, he was wearing the right outfit. "Hey Deshawn, are you ready?"

"Yeah!" he nodded. "I can't wait!"

"Same here," I laughed. "I've been looking for you all over the place! But now that I've seen you, I've gotta get back to Alice before she goes insanse."

He laughed. "Ok, see you up on stage."

"You too!"

"Oh and break a leg!" he said.

I gasped. "Ouch!"

"It was a joke." He laughed. I waved goodbye and headed back to the changeroom.

* * *

The first five performances passed already. We were lining up to get ready to perform. I was completely nervous. I had butterflies in my stomache and wow, I've never been this nervous before. I breathed in and out, trying to relax myself. Rose shook my shoulders as the sixth performance went on. "This is it sis!" she grinned.

"I think I'm going to barf!" I took a few more deep breaths.

"Aw, Bella you can do it!" Serena tried to comfort me.

I smiled. "I don't know why I'm so nervous!"

"You'll be fine Bella." Alice patted my back.

We all gave eachother another group hug. "This is it." we held eachother's hands as we waited for the curtains to close. There were a lot of clapping and whistling going on. Everyone was so pumped up!

When the curtains closed, the helpers lined up four mic stands side by side, with a few spaces between each stand. The four of us lined up side by side a few inches behind the stand with our back to the audience. I was shaking. I was so nervous. But why was I so nervous? I've performed before. So I had nothing to worry about. I took in deep breaths. I felt like I was going to faint. My heart beat increased and the butterflies in my stomache did as well. The curtains finally opened it up as the audience cheered and shouted our names. I laughed to myself. This was going to be fun. There's nothing to worry about! I reminded myself over and over again.

The song played as the four of us moved to the beat. Deshawn appeared on stage, causing the audience to go crazy. _"They are" _he said. _"They are," _Alice and Rose repeated. Then the beat changed as we moved our hips from side to side. "Gangstahs!" he said. _"Gangstahs!" _I took a deep breath. _"And I'm still in love," _Right on cue, the four of us turned around and held the mic as we said, _"Girlicious". _

Serena took off her mic from the stand and started to walk up on stage. The crowd whistled and shouted her name along with ours. Serena was taking careful slow steps. Alice, Rose and I danced behind the mic. _"Thinkin' about you, and me, I don't know what to do about us baby. I'm missin' you like ice on my finger," _It was my cue to leave the stage. I grabbed my mic and disappeared behind the curtain. I opened the door that lead into the theatre room and stepped out of it. People in front of me started to shout my name. "Woo Bella!" they screamed. I laughed. I watched as Serena walked back and forth on stage, bending and flipping her hair a few times. I walked to the center, where I was suppose to walk down. I saw Bobby sitting in the second row at the front, and Trent was sitting across from him in the same row. Tommy was sitting in the third row behind Bobby at the front and Brent was sitting behind Tommy in the third row. _"Ain't got nothin' to do but cry, cry on my pillow." _Serena sang the last line as the placed her mic back on the stand.

It was my turn. I took a deep breathe before I sang. I started walking towards Bobby. I spun around and twirled my hair as I sat down on the arm of his seat. _"Now I already kissed on Bobby (Bobby)_" I got up and ran across to Trent. _"And I already checked on Trent (Trent)," _I blew him a kiss which made crowd swoon and Trent got a whole bunch of high fives from the boys around him. I posed for Tommy as I sang, _"I'm already done with Tommy (Tommy)_" I turned to Brent as he reached his arms out for me to go in. I shrugged and went into his arms. _"And I'm already through with Brent." _He let go of me. I went to the middle of the aisle, bending down on my knees and back up, messing around with my hair. _"And I wonder where you went, baby I gotta tell you that I'm still, still in love." _When I turned around a whole bunch of guys were asking me for hugs. I laughed as I ran down to each one, giving them hugs. While Alice, Rose and Serena sang the chorus.

_"I'm still in love,  
_**R: **_(I'm tellin' you straight up)_

_Still in love,_

_**R: **__(I can't believe we could break up)_

_Still in love,"_

They were throwing their hand up in the air and dancing behind the mic. I was still giving the guys hugs so I wasn't able to join them up stage. "Bella over here!" I hear Emmett yell. I smiled to myself as I ran over to their row. Serena started to sing her verse. I quickly gave Emmett and Jasper a hug. I blew a quick kiss to Edward. I didn't have time anymore. I ran back up on the stage and attached my mic on the stand. Alice, Rose and I swayed our hips to the beat as Serena continued to sing. As Serena sang the last lines, _"I just want you to be my baby, once again" _I took my mic off the stand and walked up the stage.

_"I already thought of Brian (Brian)_

_And I already seen 'bout James (James)"_

I walked back and forth on the stage pointing to the audience and bending down slowly on my knees and flipping my hair on my way back up. I was almost done my part.

_"And every time I think I can,_

_I hear somethin' about you and," _I stopped where I was.

_"And I'm like damn, damn, damn!" _

I rolled my stomache in and out every time I said 'damn'. My chest rolled in and out as my body did. It looked like there was a wave in my body causing it to roll. The crowed whistled and called out my name as I did that. I couldn't help but grin widely. I leaned back onto the wall like Alice wanted me to do.

Alice, Serena and Rose had one hand on the mic and one in the air, waving it back and forth as they sang the chorus. I joined in with them. , _"'Cause I'm still in love," _We all sang. Then it was time for Deshawn to come up. He climbed up on stage across from me. He walked over to me and leaned over me. I was trapped under his arm, that stuck on the wall.

"Deshawn everybody!" Rose yelled into the mic. "Give it up!" The crowd started to cheer louder and louder each time. I was glad they were enjoying our performance.

Deshawn started to sing. Or in this case, rap.

_"Girl you got me goin' crazy,_

_thinkin' 'bout you every day._

_The feelings that I have for you, baby they will never go away," _His hands brushed through my hair. _"Girl I'm still in love, no matter what them will say" _He wrapped his free hand around my waist. _"You got me so caught up, so baby just come my way."_

It was my turn to sing. I grabbed his collar with my free hand and stepped forward, less than an inch away from him.

"Bella Swan everyone!" Rose yelled into the mic. "Give it up for Bella and Deshawn!" I glanced quickly at them. They were clapping their hands up in the air to each beat. "Clap your hands like this!" Alice yelled. The crowd followed. You could hear a thunder of clapping.

_"I'm trying, I'm trying," _I sang with such emotion. I think I was grabbing his collar too much. He wrapped his arm around my waist again. I bent up and down on my knees as I sang, _"But I'm lying, I'm lying, 'Cause I'm crying, I'm crying, I'm dying," _I bent down lower as I ran my fingers through my hair and stood back up. He placed both of his hands on my waist as we moved our hips back and forth to the beat. _"Without you there's nobody, nobody, nobody" _I turned around so my back was to him, I leaned onto him and cupped my free hand at the back of his neck, his hands still on my waist, I slowly grinded up and down on him as I sang, _"that moves me like you do." _The crowd swooned even more. I held Deshawns hand as Alice, Rose and Serena unattached their mic and followed us down the steps, off the stage. We all sang the chorus as we waved our hand in the air at the bottom of the stage, in a line.

_"I'm still in love,_

_R: (I'm tellin' you straight up)__**  
**__Still in love,_

_R: (I can't believe we could break up)_

_I'm still in love,_

_R: (Can we get, can we get back to it? Can we get, can we get back? 'Cause)_

_I'm still in love, still in love"_

We all dispursed around the crowd, the audience joined us as we waved our hand in the air. We walked around the theatre seats while singing the chorus again. For the last line, we all joined up on the aisle and stood in a straight line, side by side. _"I'm still in love, still in love with you." _The music faded as we posed for the audience. Everyone got up and clapped, waving their hands in the air at us. We all blew kisses to the audience. I caught Edward's eye and winked at him. He winked back as the four of us left and went back to the changeroom.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! That was so amazing! I can't wait until our next performance!" Serena clapped her hands together.

"I know! The crowd was so awesome!" Rose said.

"We did it!" Alice clapped her hands together and brought us into a group hug.

"Bella we're so going to go and watch your duet with Mello!" Rose winked at me.

"Oh yeah! I wanna see what you guys have been 'practicing'" Serena did quotations in the air as she said practicing.

I rolled my eyes. "In case you guys didn't know, I have a boyfriend." Who I missed so much right now.

"Right." they nodded. "Well we're going to go change for Radio. You better hurry up 'cause your almost up." Alice pointed to my locker.

I got changed quickly. I fixed my hair and makeup, removing the eyeshadow only. I reapplied my lipgloss and met up with Mello in the hallway.

"Hey!" he grinned.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"You ready?"

I took a deep breath. "Yep."

"Ok, remember you're starting off at the door. I'll meet you on stage. We're going on next. Good luck." he kissed me on the cheek and left me all alone standing in front of the theatre doors. I peaked in the window. The last group was just leaving the stage as the curtains went down. I took another couple deep breaths. The teachers opened the door for me and the music started playing. _Here goes nothing._

I stood in the door way as I lightly tapped my hand on my thigh. "Tell me how I'm suppose to breathe with no air, air. Oooh," I sang the beginning vocals.

I started to walk down the aisle slowly. _"If I should die before I wake, it's cause you took my breath away..."_

I bent down so that I was sitting on the heel of my chucks. Mello came on the stage and sung his lines. He made his way down the steps and took my hand. Before I knew it, we were on the stage singing the chorus to eachother. _"Tell me how I'm suppose to breathe with no air, can't live, can't breathe with no air..."_

Mello and I pulled apart as he sang his verse. He walked across the stage as I stood there watching him. I leaned against the wall and waited until it was my turn.

He leaned against the other wall across from me and looked up at me. I took slow steps forward. _"But somehow I'm still alive inside, you took my breath, but I survived, I don't know how but I don't even care." _We were now face to face. He put his hand on my waist as I grabbed onto his collar with my free hand.

_"So how, do you expect me, to live alone with just me, cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe." _I sang.

Then, the chorus came as we sang the vocals. Before I knew it, the insturmental part came on. He sang "no more". I was about to walk away until he grabbed my hand and spun me around. He spun me out and I let go, turning around to face him again. He slid up to me as I put my hands on his chest. He took my hand and pulled me into a hug as we slow danced to the beat. Then he spun me around and held me into a hug again as I pushed on his chest gently and sang,_ "Ooh," _turning around to leave again. He grabbed my wrist quickly and yelled, _"baby!" _turning me around and pulling me closer to him again. The crowd whistled and clapped their hands. I gently pulled away from his chest again singing,_ "Ooh". _He pulled me back slower to him as he spun me around and chased after me._ "Hey!" _he grabbed my wrist and I shrugged his hand off of mine._ "Ooh", _I sang again. He put his hand on the back of my head and put his other hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer so that our foreheads were touching._ "Nooo aiiiiir," _he sang. I put the hand I wasn't holding my mic with on his cheek, _"Noo" _I sang and looked like I was crying. He spun me around quickly again and when I turned to face him, he pulled my wrist as I jumped onto him with my legs wrapped around him. I cupped my free hand on his cheek again as we both sang the high part, "Ooooooooh!" he put me down. The crowd's whistling and screaming grew louder. "I LOVE YOU BELLA AND ROEMELLO!" I heard a couple of people scream.

We sang the final words as our foreheads touched. When the song finally ended we took a couple of seconds to breathe. He kissed me on the cheek and smiled. "You did good." he whispered. The audience was so loud that I couldn't hear him. "Woo Bella!" I heard. "Good job guys!" they screamed again.

We bowed to the audience and walked off stage. "That was great!" I hugged him.

"I know!" he laughed. "I'll see you later!" he waved before heading into the change room. I entered the girls change room. Three figures jumped in front of me and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella you were so good! Oh my gosh! When you guys held hands and had your foreheads touching! OH MY GOSH! And when you jumped onto him! Ahh, that was so cute!" Alice said to quickly.

Serena and Rose laughed. "I wonder what Edward would say."

I rolled my eyes. "What do we have next?"

"Umm," Rose looked on her hand. I'm guessing she wrote everything down. "We have Radio next. Get into costume!" I looked and saw they were already in costume. We had a lot of time until our next act so we were free to do whatever we wanted. I grabbed my bag and went into a stall. I changed into my black dress and flats. I tied my hair up, letting my bangs down loosley. I decided since we had a lot of time, that I'd go sit with Edward.

"I'll meet up with you guys back here before our performance." I said as I left the change room. I entered the theatre and walked down to the sixth row, where the three of them were sitting. Emmett was at the end so I didn't have trouble getting to Edward. I sat on his lap and kissed his cheek. "Hey." I whispered in his ear.

"You did great." he whispered.

"Thanks." I layed my head onto his so that our cheeks were touching. We watched the rest of the performers. They were actually really good. Some people sang duets and the rest danced to hip hop songs. They were so amazing. With their backflips and all. I remember the classes I took when I was younger. They were all hiphop classes so I knew how to breakdance and do all those back flips. Rose even learned how with me after modeling. I just wished I could dance like that again. But it didn't match the beats to the Girlicious songs we did.

Tanya's act was on. She did the same song, Radio, as my group. Her performance wasn't that good though. All she did was stand and walk around on stage. She didn't do any moves or anything. She jus walked around. But her vocals were good, I have to admit. Yeah, we were so going to win this.

"I have to go." It was about five performances until ours.

He frowned. "I'm going to miss you."

I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him closer. He kissed my forehead. "I love you." I kissed his lips gently and took off.

It was our turn to go. The curtains closed and Ms. Richards lowered the white screen for us. We all ran and stood in our poses behind the screen. I had to bend down so my butt was sitting on my heels. I had my elbow on Alice's shoulder for support. Alice was bending too but was facing her back to my back. Rose was bending, her right leg was out as she placed both of her hands on top of her knee, with her butt sticking out. Serena's hip was sticking out to her left with her hand on her hip. Her right hand stood in the air. The song came on as we all moved back up. We moved to the beat slowly, messing around with our hair. Serena came out and started singing. She came back and joined us for the chorus. Then Rose stepped out of the screen. The crowd's cheering became louder. The three of us moved around doing our, "sexual movements" (Rose called it that). Then before we knew it, the screen disappeared. The crowd kept whistling at us as we sang the chorus,

_"I'll let down my hair," _We all took off our ponytails, letting our hair fall freely.

_"Take off all my clothes," _We sang.

We rolled our bodies in and out as we sang, _"Up and down the stairs,"_

We then dropped to the floor. Our bums were glued onto the floor. Our knees were pointing forward as our left leg's feet pointed left and our right leg's feet pointed right. "_'Til we end up on the floor"._

We moved our stomaches clockwise in a circle as we sat there. _"It's just me you and the radio," _Then we stopped and moved our bodies counter clock wise _"Me, you and the radio"._

We all got up and moved around randomly on the stage. Serena and I went down slowly on the steps. We were now at the bottom of the stage and in the center facing the aisle. Alice and Rose stayed on the stage.

_"If you touch me there, I might loose control,_

_I hope you ain't scared_

_to let your body go_

_It's just me you and the radio, me you and the radio."_

I went over to Mello. He was sitting in the fourth row all the way in the middle. I sat onto his lap and threw my free hand around his neck. Everyone shouted my name as I said:

_"Now turn your phone off, cause we in the zone now_

_I'm gon' take my clothes off, we gon' break it on down_

_Me you and the R-A-D-I-O_

_I know that you're ready for me_

_I'm gon' jump on it _

_You just gotta keep it steady for me" _

I lifted his head up to me with my finger under his chin. I made kissy faces at him as I continued saying my solo. I made circles on his shoulder and just did all these random moves looking like I was seducing him.

"_Inaudible jam hit,_

_I'm gon' have it_

_I'm gon' do the damn thing_

_I hope you can handle it_

_Got a couple candles lit_

_Couple bottles of that 'trone_

_Promise I won't do you wrong_

_And that DJ play my song,_

_It's gon' be on, oh"._

I blew him a kiss as everyone high fived him. I got off his lap and made my way back up stage. I completely forgot that there was white screen on the side of the wall showing my every move. It did that to everyone. The camera followed them around.

I joined the three of them as we sang the chorus. And finally our last words, _"It's just me you and the radio, me you and the radio." _

The music ended as we bowed to the crowd. Everyone was so ecstatic and still swooning. Everyone continued to yell out comments at us as we exited the stage.

We quickly got change into our Liar Liar outfits. This was probably my favourite outfit out of all of them. I wonder what the crowd will think of us once the curtain went up.

When I got out of the stall, Alice had one thick hot pink streak on the side of her head. "Extensions Alice?" I smirked. But I should of never said that. She clipped a blue peice onto my hair. Rose and Serena had one too except Rose's was red and Serena's was purple.

* * *

Liar Liar was our best performance. The audience was twice as loud as our other performances. Our moves were better than the others and most of all, everyone loved our outfits.

We got off stage and into the changeroom. We got dressed in our Like Me outfits. Tanya came in to get ready. She wasn't look too hot.

"What are you freaks dressed up for? You have no more acts."

She was so wrong. She didn't see what was coming. I shrugged. "Come on guys, let's go."

Alice, Rose and Serena followed behind me as we took our seats in the theatre. "She doesn't see it coming." Serena whispered in my ear.

"I know." I grinned. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

We clapped as the performers left the stage and the curtain went down. It was now Tanya's turn. The curtain opened and Tanya was standing in the front. "I'd like to dedicate this song to my good _friend _Bella Swan." she grinned.

Jessica and Lauren came to my row and pulled me by the wrist. "What are you doing?" I pretended to act scared.

I was now standing in the center of the stage, looking panicked. But we all knew I wasn't panicked at all. But of course, Tanya, Jessica and Lauren didn't know. As well as the audience.

I took a deep breath as I stood still on stage. And then, a guy named Shaq appeared. The audience clapped harder as the noise grew louder. This is it, I thought._ It's now or never_. This was our time to outshine Tanya and her trolls. Suddenly, _the music came on. _

* * *

**Cliffhanger! o.O  
Haha ohmygosh, we're so sorry about that.  
The chapter was too long so we're doing a part 2.  
We MIGHT, yes, MIGHT update later on if we have the time.  
Sorry if you didn't understand anything about the performances,  
we TRIED our best to explain! And if you saw the videos,  
you'd probably understand the moves they were doing. :)  
Oh and, Kate and I are starting on an new story sometime this week.  
So, keep an eye open!  
Tell us what you think!  
Thanks.**


	25. Its Now Or Never: Part2

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed!  
We're sorry we haven't updated in what seems forever!  
School's been in our way. Not to mention all the homework already! Yikes.  
We'll try out best to update sometime before Sunday night.  
Thanks guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

I stood there pretending like I had absolutely no idea what to do. Tanya had a smirk on her face the whole time.

She sang the first verse as she poked me and did actions like she was bossing me around. Jessica, Lauren and Casey just followed her around. Clearly they didn't rehearse for this.

_"Everything she do is like me, from her head to her feet like me" _her moves were exactly from the video. She rolled her stomache, threw her arm in the air, then crouched down on her knees while putting her hand down with her. She then stood up and turned around, putting her hands on each of her ass cheeks while bouncing her ass from left to right. The other three followed.

_"...Tryin' to get all the boys in the club like me." _She flipped her hair at me and looked at me in the bitchiest way possible. _Ha,_ I thought. _What boys?_

The four of them lined up in front of me as I backed away slowly. Casey winked at me as I smiled back. It was almost my turn. _"Tryin' to get on the floor and shake her ass like me." _The four of them backed up on me and shook their hips from side to side. Casey backed up even more as I grabbed the mic from her. I glared at Tanya. She had the most confused expression on her face the second I took the mic from Casey and skipped up to her.

Rose, Alice and Serena came up behind me and started dancing face to face with Jessica, Lauren and Casey as I took on Tanya.

_"Look at me, you know I'm hot," _

_"Know I'm hot" _Alice, Rose and Serena sang in the background.

I smirked while snapping in Tanya's face. She gasped and backed away. She didn't know what to do. This was just too easy.

_"Look at me, I bet you wish you had my spot," _

_"You can't chick but I'm a let you try," _Alice sang in the background.

_"To get on my level, level, get on my level tonight." _The four of us shrugged our shoulders as we moved our torso in a circle. Tanya, Jessica and Lauren looked completely clueless. Casey was dancing along with us. She learned our moves from our practices. The crowd booed Tanya as she backed away slowly not knowing what to do. She didn't dance. She didn't sing. She didn't do anything.

The five of us jumped up. _"If I had a stiff one, you'd be all on that," _I sang.

"_I'm on fire," _We bent down so our torsos were slanted and our butts were sticking out. Rose went behind me and back flipped off of my back. The crowd cheered as Tanya's eyes grew wider. Jessica and Lauren looked pissed.

Rose was standing less than an inch away from Tanya. _"I put hot on the map." _

The five of us sang, _"'Cause I'll be the one that you wanna be like,"_

I joined Rose who was still all up in Tanya's face. We krumped to the beat as Alice, Serena and Casey sang, _"Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah you wanna be like me." _

The crowd went wild. Literally. Tanya, Jessica and Lauren had the most hilarious expressions on their faces. They were so clueless!

They started to dance back but their dance moves weren't well practiced or choreographed. And I thought they were that good, they won each year? They were probably horrible and people just felt bad and let them win.

The five of us sang the chorus as we mimicked their previous moves. They stood their watching us. The crowd was shouting their names and booing them. I felt bad. She was being humiliated in front of the school and we were the ones causing it. But, she deserved it right?

The five of us went right up to the stage. I bent down on my knees. _"She wish she was fine," _we all sang. _"She wish she was a dime like me, 'cause I'm a hottie and this a party, she wish she was me and that's too bad." _

Just as planned, Tanya came up behind me. She gave me a small push off the stage and I was able to catch myself into a back flip right off stage. The crowd stood up and started shouting my name and booing Tanya. I looked up at the girls, I winked at them, insuring them I was okay and the plan worked. I looked at Tanya, she was smirking. I shot her a face, looking like I was hurt. She grinned widely as I got up and ran out of the theatre.

I ran into the changeroom and pulled our the gold strapless dress and gold heels from Alice's bag. I quickly took my shirt off and put the dress over my bra and shorts. I took off my socks and kicked off my shoes, slipping on the heels. I quickly fixed my hair and makeup then ran back to the theatre. I made it just on time.

Shaq was on the stage, rapping Shawn J's part. Alice, Rose, Serena and Casey were dancing behind him. Of course, Shaq was in the plan too. I made my way behind the stage, going through the curtains. I stopped where the opening was, which was parted in the middle. Shaq stopped rapping and before I knew it, the music was done. Alice and Casey parted the curtains and I appeared. They were in two seperate lines, making an aisle. The crowd stood up and cheered as Tanya, Jessica and Lauren glared at me with shocked expressions. Shaq came through the aisle and took my hand. I took his hand back as we walked up to the front of the stage. We all bowed and before I headed off, I blew a kiss to the three of them. They gasped and ran off stage. Man, was I glad this was over.

* * *

"Oh my gosh that was so awesome!" Serena gave us all a hug as we ran off stage.

"I know! Did you see their faces?! Why didn't they do anything back though?" Alice asked.

"Tanya only planned on pushing you around on stage. The only thing we rehearsed was the chorus moves and the lyrics." Casey explained.

So that was why they just stood there. "You guys did an amazing job!" I high fived everyone.

"Thank you." Shaq laughed. "I'm gonna meet up with the guys. Later." he walked away.

"Rose how did you do that backflip?! You just jumped onto Bella's back and just pushed off of her and the next thing we know, you're in the air turning and bam!" Casey said.

"Yeah, you too Bella! That was awesome! You guys gotta show me how to do that!" Serena laughed.

Rose and I grinned. "Years of classes."

"Well, come on! We have to go back to the theatre and listen to the announcements!!" Alice said. We followed behind her and took our seats in the theatre.

Ms. Richards walked up on the stage and started speaking. She ranted off about how the performances were really good and all that boring stuff. "...and last but not least, the awards to the best performances will be next week on Thursday. We will give time for students to vote during this week. Voting will end on Wednesday 3:00pm sharp. Thursday we will gather everybody and give out awards not to mention the top prize we are excited on giving. And one last thing... all performers, don't forget about the dance tonight at 7. You are allowed to bring a date, only one date and I will say this once, performers only! Now, you are all dismissed. Good night everyone and good job to those who performed!"

We all got up from our seats. Alice, Rose, Serena and Casey were excited about the dance.

"What?!" A dance? Another one?

"Oh, we forgot to tell you Bella. There's a dance after. Only performers are allowed to go but of course we're allowed to bring dates."

"Well come on! We have to get ready! We have like less than an hour!" Alice grabbed all of our hands. I didn't know how she did it but she towed us out of the theatre.

I spotted Edward with his friends still sitting in their seats. "Alice, I'll meet you later."

"But Bella!"

"I'll come back I promise." I smiled at her.

"Fine."

* * *

I sat down beside Edward and put my hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" I sang.

"Hm, I don't know. Does her name start with a B and end with Ella?" he chuckled.

I removed my hands and he turned his attention to me. He pulled me into a sweet but short kiss. I was so glad to see him. I could swear my heart was about to jump out of my chest.

"You did great." he pulled away.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"I didn't know you could move like that." he eyed my dress.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Cullen."

"Like what?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." I grinned.

He rolled his eyes as I laughed.

"Yo Bella! Sweet flip off the stage!" Emmett high fived me.

"Thanks." I blushed again.

"Yeah yo! That was crazy! I thought Tanya just pushed you off!" A guy from my soccer team punched fists with me.

I blushed madly. I was so flattered by these comments. "Well, I gotta go. Alice is waiting for me."

"Alright we'll see you later." Edward's group of friends left. Along with Emmett and Jasper.

Roemello came up to me before I could leave. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. "Your cheeks are burning!" he laughed when he pulled away.

"I'm sorry." I grinned.

"Naw, it's okay. You did great Bella."

I chuckled. "Thanks. You did too! It was great doing that duet with you. It was really fun. I hope we win an award!" I crossed my fingers.

"Yeah, hopefully. That'd be pretty cool. Listen, I got to go. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, see ya." he hugged me again and ran off.

I turned around to see a frowning Edward. "What's wrong?" I sat on his lap.

"Who does he think he is? Comming up to you and holding you like that."

I laughed. "Edward, he's just a friend."

He shook this head. "What's next? Making out with you infront of me?"

I gasped. "Edward Cullen are you jealous?!"

"I don't think jealous would be the word."

"You are so jealous!" I laughed. "Edward Cullen is jealous!"

His expression was serious. "Bella can you please not joke around?"

I frowned. "So you're really jealous?"

He nodded. "For all I know, you could leave me for one of these guys one day."

I looked him straight in the eye as I cupped my hands on his cheeks. "Edward, you're being ridiculous. I will never leave you. Ever. I swear." I kissed his cheek.

It took him a minute to respond. "You're right. I was being ridiculous. I believe you." He kissed my cheek.

"You know what?"

"No, what?"

"You're adorable when you're _jealous._ Maybe I should do this all the time." I grinned.

"I love you, you _silly, beautiful girl._" He sighed.

"And I love you my _adorable, jealous boyfriend."_ I winked.

He rolled his eyes.

I laughed. "Hey, would you like to accompany me to the dance this evening?" I battered my eyelashes.

He ruffled my hair. "Of course."

"So it's a date."

He nodded. "That I'm looking forward to."

I took his hand. "Come on, we better go before Alice flips."

* * *

We arrived 'fashionably late' to the dance. The song 'Low' by Flo Rida was playing when we got in. We sat down at the booths set up on the side. The place was transformed into a club. You gotta love the academy's parties.

A waiter came and ordered of food and drinks. I was starving! I haven't eaten all day.

"Hey Bella!" Angela came up to our booth hand in hand with a boy named Ben Cheney. He was from my biology class.

"Hey Ang. Oh hey, this is Rose, Alice, Serena, Casey, Emmett, Jasper, Shawn and Paul." I pointed to all of them.

"Hey," they all waved.

"Hello," Angela said shyly. "I'm Angela and this is my _boyfriend _Ben."

"Congrats Ang." I grinned.

"Thanks," she smiled shyly. "Anyway, I just wanted to say you guys did great on stage! I'll see you around!" She waved and went to the dance floor.

15 minutes later our food finally arrived. We all ate and talked at the same time. We shared a whole lot of stories about our past. My friends were so jokes.

"Would you like to dance?" Edward asked in my ear as the next song played. I noticed it was a slow song. It was one of my favourites too. Wonderwall by Oasis.

"Sure." I took his hand as he led me to the dance floor. He spun me around and hugged me tightly. We moved our hips to the beat. I closed my eyes as I layed my head on his chest. I wished the DJ could play a song that lasted forever. I could never get tired of this. His touch was gentle. I felt safe with him. I felt like I was home in his arms.

We danced to a few slow songs until he decided to do something else. I frowned when he pulled away. He took my hand. "Let's go for a walk."

I gulped. That was one of the last things my second ex-boyfriend said when he broke up with me. "Okay." I nodded.

He lead me to a silver volvo out in the parking lot. "Edward what are you doing?"

"I got my liscense long time ago. My parents bought me this car and dropped it off earlier." he said.

"Oh." He opened the passanger door for me. What a gentleman.

"So where are we going?" I asked, 5 minutes into the ride.

"You'll see." He smiled. I played around with the radio and 10 minutes later we were finally there.

The sun was setting. He got out of his door and opened mine, taking my hand. There were lots of trees. We were in what seems like a forest? Why would Edward bring me into a forest? I let go of his hand and backed away. "Edward?" my tone was frightened.

"Yes,_ love_?"

"You're not going to..." I gulped. "This isn't the part where you _kill _me, right?"

He laughed. "Silly Bella. Just trust me, please." He held my hand again.

We walked for just a few minutes. He pushed a branch away and a meadow appeared. It was on a hill, so you could see the sunset perfectly. The sight was just so amazing. The sunset and everything. We sat down in the middle, admiring the sunset.

"How'd you find out about this place?"

He shrugged. "I came across it during the summer. I come here to think sometimes. When I'm mad, angry, upset or anything, and I come here, It's like my emotions just disappear. I think about everything here. My past, my present and my future."

I snuggled closer to him giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you Edward."

"You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever." he kissed my forehead.

We hugged eachother tightly and just talked about everything for the past hour. Edward was an amazing guy. I was so glad I got to know him. I regretted all my misjudgments about him. I've never felt this way about someone before. Everytime he looked at me or called my name, my heart would be ready to jump out of my chest. _He's the cheese to my macaroni. _We're peanut butter and jelly._ No one_ can break us apart. We were young, so what? Age is just a number. We can find love at any age. I've already found my _soulmate._ I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life. I've never met anyone like him._ His eyes were the brightest of all the colours._ His voice was all I wanted to hear the second I _wake up_ and the second I _go to sleep_. I loved him.

"It's_ Twilight._" He whispered in my ear.

I looked up at the pretty multicoloured sky. "It's beautiful." I whispered. It was my favourite part of the day. The end of a perfect day but the beginning of another.

"I know you are." he kissed my forehead.

"I love you Edward."

"Love doesn't even cover the feelings I have for you." And with that, he pulled me into another one of his breathtaking kisses.

Him being the responsible one, he pulled away. "We better go. It's getting dark."

I shook my head. "I want to stay a bit longer please."

"Of course." I layed my head back onto his stone chest and he started to sing my lullaby.

I closed my eyes taking in the sweet melody of his voice. The things I would do to stop time and make this last forever.

* * *

**Sorry if it seems a little... undetailed?  
We're extremely tired! But we tried our best to write this chapter right after we finished our homework.  
Update will be sometime before Sunday night, hopefully.  
Ideas/Comments/Suggestions/Questions?  
You know what to do ! ;)**


	26. Selfish

**Thank you for the reviews guys ! :)  
Enjoy!**

* * *

It was Friday evening, the evening the awards ceromony took place. Awards were going to be given out to students who are on sports teams, clubs, etc. And most of all, the surprise to the best performance at the competition. We were all excited about tonight. I was so anxious to find out what this big surprise was. Hopefully it would be something about having no homework for the rest of the year. Eh, whatever it was, I'm sure I'd like it.

Unfortunately, for this event, we had to dress up. Meaning formal clothing. It was just another excuse for Alice to go out and buy us new dresses. Though I told her I had many dresses that I haven't used yet but she shook her head and said, "Sweetie, those are so yesturday." She bought me another strapless golden dress. I swear, it was so shiny, you could spot me from a thousand miles away. Typical Alice.

The ceremony didn't start unti another 45 minutes. Alice, Rose, Serena and Casey were still getting ready. So I decided to chill in my room for a bit until they were done.

This past week had been...different. Tanya stopped bothering me. She didn't glare at me anymore. Jessica and Lauren ditched her for some other friends, so she was all alone. I really felt bad. I would of hated if Alice, Rose, Serena and everyone ditched me. I try not to think of it. The situation, I mean. Everyone picked on her the Monday we went back to school. She didn't seem to care but, I haven't seen her around in a while. I wonder where she went?

We won our first soccer game on Wednesday. Our score was 23-12. The coach took us out to dinner that night. He was so proud of us. Which was great to know.

Edward and I are still together. Girls no longer glared at me. And girls no longer went up to him and flirted. He was taken, he was mine. But, I was still afraid of the day he would leave me. Saying he fell in love with someone else. It would only hurt me more. But I loved him enough to trust him.

"Bella you okay?" Serena came in my room.

I sat up on my bed. "Yeah why?"

She shrugged. "Hey could I borrow that silver necklace you wore last week?"

"Sure." I pointed to my jewlery case. She went and picked it up.

"Thanks." she went back to the girls.

_And I hate how much I love you boy,_

_I can't stand how much I need you..._

I groaned and picked up my phone. "Hello?"

_"Hey," _I sighed at the voice of my angel.

"Hey, what's up?"

_"The usual. Are you ready?"_

"Yeah since long ago."

_"Would you like me to pick you up?"_

I grinned like an idiot. "I'd love that."

_"Good because I'm at your door."_

I hung up with him and ran straight to my door. When I opened it, I almost fainted at the sight. He was wearing a long sleeved black dress shirt that hugged his body, black dress pants, black dress shoes and a gold tie to match my dress. In such simple clothing, he looked stunning. He could probably out beat every male model in the world.

"Hello, handsome." I stretched on my tiptoes and kissed his smooth lips.

"How are you?" he kissed my forehead and walked in. We sat on the sofas.

"Good." I held his hand. "What about you?"

"Ecstatic." He grinned.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Rose asked. Alice, Serena and Casey were at the door putting on their heels. Edward and I got up to join them.

"Yeah."

"Ooh, this is going to be so much fun! I'm so excited!" Alice and Serena clapped.

I rolled my eyes at their childness. "Come on guys."

* * *

We were almost done with the ceremony. Thank God. My hands were so tired of clapping, I was getting bored. Our coach was up on stage. The winners weren't announced yet. It was the last thing they were doing. Alice, Rose, Serena and Casey were growing impatient. I noticed Tanya wasn't here.

"I know this was our first game," the coach said up on stage. "but I am more than happy to be coaching this team. The players are committed, they're responsible, determined and most of all, have a goal set in life. These players have been the best I have ever coached. They all get along well and put effort into their hardwork. Enough of my chattering," he chuckled. "I'd like to call the team up! Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Rose, Jessie, Carl, Joseph, Ben..." he started naming everyone as we all walked up to the stage and got our trophies. "And Ryan! Give it up for this year's team!" Everyone clapped at us.

"Congrats, Swan." Edward whispered in my ear.

"You too." I grinned.

The coach started into a speech again. He spoke for the past five minutes. When he finally asked us to have a seat. "Except for the Swans." he said. I groaned and let go of Edward's hand. Rose and I shot eachother a confused look and joined the coach behind the stand. "These two," he pointed at us, "Are the teams star players. I was being ridiculous at first, letting girls on the team but I saw how good they were, how much they've improved since our first try out. And I have to tell you, for girls, they're the bomb!" I stared at him wide eyed. Did he just say we were the bomb? Oh my God! Everyone laughed and clapped. "So, I'd like to congratulate the two and present them with this trophy for best players of the month!" he handed us a giant size trophy with our names on it. Dad would be so proud.

"Thanks." We walked off stage and joined our table again.

The past half hour was so boring. There was more talking, clapping, awards presented and even more talking. Then finally, Ms. Richards appeared on stage. Our whole table stood up and clapped.

"Could everybody settle down please?" She pointed at us and we sat back down. "Thank you. Now, I know you have all been waiting for this moment," Yeah... no kidding! Just get on with it! I thought. "I would like to congratulate all the magnificent performers from last Friday. You brought out the best in you, you put effort into entertaining the students and most of all, you impressed everybody here. We have seen nothing like it! This year's surprise is different then our past ones. We worked hard into getting this, for the winners. The school is very ecstatic to be having the winners attend here. They demonstrated excellent skills and showed the school what they were made of. So, now, I would like to present a Hollywood Record's deal to the winning group," We all gasped and clapped our hands together. A record deal?! Oh my goodness! This was so unexpected!

"Oh my God!" Alice yelled.

"Shh everyone I want to know who wins!" Rose said.

"And the winners are...Isabella Swan," I got up and jumped up and down. "Rosalie Lillian Swan, Mary Alice Cullen and Serena Victoria Welsford!" The four of us jumped together and ran up on stage.

"Congrats girls!" Ms. Richards gave us all a hug. I was crying tears of joy. We all were. We were so happy! "Are there a few words you girls would like to say?"

I went up to the mic stand. "I'd like to thank everybody for voting. We had fun rehearsing and competing for you guys. I'd like to thank everybody who supported us, who believed in us. Without you guys, we wouldn't be up here. At all. So we owe it all to you!" Everyone clapped.

"Wow is all I can say," Rose said. "I'd like to thank God," Rose pointed up. "for making this happen. This was so unexpected. We're just normal people who attend school. We never thought this would happen. Things happen for a reason, right? We look forward to signing this deal. Thank you to everyone who supported us!"

It was Serena's turn. "Wow, I can't believe this! Just one day, I'm getting up, getting ready for school and the next, I'm presented with a record deal! How cool is that? But, without you guys, we wouldn't be where we are right now. We could be sitting there with you guys, or just chilling at our dorms missing this whole thing. So, thanks again guys! We love you all!"

Alice was still crying when she went up to the mic. "I...I want to thank everybody." was all she could say. I pulled her into a hug and laughed with her.

"Thank you ladies. We hope you ladies have a successful career and we'll discuss details tomorrow afternoon. Once again, congratulations! We hope you don't forget us!" Ms. Richards laughed.

"We won't! We swear!" I yelled into the mic. "I love you guys!"

We ran back to our seats. I kissed Edward on the lips and layed my head onto his chest. "Pinch me." I whispered in his ear.

"Congrats Bella. I'm proud of you." he said.

"Edward, pinch me!" I said again.

"Why?"

"I'm dreaming. I'm definitely dreaming. I have the friends anyone would die for, I have the most amazing boyfriend any girl would be lucky to have, and now, I'm going to Hollywood!"

He kissed my forehead. "No, I don't think you're dreaming. You're living reality, Bella. I'm so proud of you. Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you in my life and how much I love you?"

I looked up at him and kissed his jaw. "Oh, about a million and one times."

"I love you." He grinned. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Okay, now a million and five times."

"The ceremony is over, you are dismissed out of the theatre! And to the winning group, please meet back here tomorrow at 2:30pm. Good night everyone!" Ms. Richards said.

I took Edward's hand as we walked back to our dorm in a group. We were all still stunned about what happened a moment ago.

"Yo, I can't believe you guys are getting signed!" Emmett punched fists with me.

"I know, it's just...wow! I didn't even know there was talent ages there!"

"I'm going to miss it here." Alice burried her head in Jasper's chest.

"Aw!" Rose, Serena and Casey pulled Alice into a group hug. I sighed and looked at them. Oh what the heck, I joined them too. Followed by the boys.

"It's getting late. We better go." Emmett said.

"We'll see you later guys." Jasper waved.

"Yeah, Casey and I are gonna head back to our dorms. See ya!" The four of them left. Leaving just me, Rose, Alice and Edward.

"Bells, we'll meet you at the dorm." Alice said and left with Rose.

I turned around to see a sad Edward. "What's wrong?" I wrapped my arms around him.

He didn't answer. It was making me so frusterated! "Edward, what's wrong?" I cupped my hands on either side of his face. "Edward, talk to me please."

"Bella," there was something wrong about the way he looked in my eyes and the way his tone came out. "Can we talk please?"

Oh boy. This wasn't good, was it? "Yeah sure." I took his hand as we walked to his car.

* * *

We were sitting at our meadow. I sat inbetween his legs as he wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him, even in the darkness I could see his beautiful green eyes. "Edward? Will you please tell me what's going on?"

"Bella, I don't know what to do..." he trailed off.

I gasped. "Edward, if you're going to break up with me, please get it over with." Water filled my eyes at what I just said. How could I say something like that?

"Bella, I'm not breaking up with you." he kissed my forehead.

"Then what's going on? Why aren't you speaking?" I wiped my tears.

"Bella, don't take this the wrong way please. We're peanut butter and jelly remember? No one or nothing can break us apart. I love you Bella, please grasp that." I wasn't sure if his words were trusting.

I sighed. "Then what is it?"

"It's just, you're getting signed Bella. I'm happy for you. But, what's going to happen to us?" I started crying harder. I burried my face in his chest. He rubbed circles on my back.

"I-I'm s-sorry Edward! I-I f-forget all...about t-that!" I said in between sobs.

"Shh, Bella. Relax. You don't need to apologize. I just don't know what to do when I'm not with you. Promise me you won't ever forget me?"

How could he think I would ever forget him? "Edward I'm not going anymore."

"No Bella," he shook his head. "I want you to take that deal."

"Edward you can't make me."

"Bella this is a one in a life time chance. I want you to take it and don't worry about me. I'll always be here." he kissed my cheek.

"Edward I have everything in my life I have ever wanted. I don't deserve half of these things. I'm selfish Edward. But I don't want that to be pushed away. I want to be able to see you the second I wake up. I want to be able to see you before I go to bed. I want to wake up to you Edward. How am I suppose to do that when I'm on tour? Or at the studio recording songs, or going to interviews and everything? Where you are, is where I want to be." I gave his hand a little squeeze. I wanted to sign the deal because I didn't want to let everyone else down. But I didn't want to be able to not see him. Maybe we were just eggagerating. I could bring him on tour with me right? "I'll sign the deal." I said.

He kissed my forehead. "Good."

"But only if you come with me." I whispered.

"I'm not sure if I can do that."

"Peanut butter and jelly, remember?" I reminded him.

"Bella I have school and things to worry about. I love you Bella but, I don't know... will I even be allowed to?" So, I was right. I was selfish. I was trying to pull Edward away from his education. From his chance of studying, graduating, going to the country's best college/university, getting a good paying job and having a family of his own.

I sighed. "You're right...I'm sorry for being so selfish."

"You're not selfish."

"I'm just really going to miss you."

_"I love you." _he whispered.

_"And I need you." _I cried.

He made soothing circles on my back. "We'll figure this out."

"Edward I think you're being ridiculous. I'm ninety percent sure you can come with us. But, I don't want to pull you away from what you've built in life. We'll still be together right? I could call you. I could still see you, right Edward?" If Edward didn't care about his education, we'd be off packing our bags right now and heading to Hollywood. After we speak to Ms. Richards of course about the details.

"Bella I would love to come with you but, I need to finish school. I would do anything just to be with you, believe me. And yes, of course we can still talk and see eachother. I love you Bella, remember? I promised I won't ever leave you and I'm known to keep my word."

I cupped my hands on his cheeks and pulled his lips to mine. There was something good about this kiss. It wasn't like any other. I was really going to miss seeing him everyday. Tomorrow I would find out about my future. I would find out what life has in store for me. And I will fight through every second of the day just to bring Edward with me. I would hire a personal teacher for him, if I could. I'd do anything. It was either that, or I'd let the girls sign without me. I needed him either way. There was no going seperate ways. Tomorrow, we'd find out.

"Come on, let's go." he pulled away. He took my hand as we walked back to his car and drove back to the academy.

We were at my door when I asked if he could stay. He said yes right away. Which surprised me in a good way. I changed into my PJs and lent him my gym shorts. We snuggled tightly on the bed as he began to hum my lullaby. I soon drifted to sleep in Edward's arms where I belonged. Where we were meant to be. Just him and me.

* * *

I woke up and saw that Edward was awake too. He was lying on his side, facing me. "Good morning." I smiled. My voice was a little raspy.

"Good afternoon." he kissed my forehead.

"Afternoon? What time is it?"

He looked at his phone clock. "2."

"2?"

He shrugged. "You couldn't sleep last night. You tossed and turned a lot. And," he leaned in closer so his lips were to my ear, "you worried a lot. You spoke in your sleep shouting my name, saying everything was going to be alright but you'd miss me. You don't want to leave," he whispered. "And you cried a few times."

Crying in my sleep? That was a first. I snuggled closer to him, burrying my face in his chest. His arms tightened around me and he kissed my forehead a few times. I was really going to miss this.

We layed down for a few minutes-okay okay, it was longer than feww minutes- until I realized I had the meeting in 10 minutes. "I have to go." I whispered. I didn't want to pull away.

"Alright," he sighed and got off the bed. "I'll see you later." he kissed my cheek before heading out the door.

I took a quick shower and threw on some sweats. I didn't bother dressing up today. Something didn't feel quite right. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and met the girls in the living room. "Afternoon." I nodded and sat down.

"Oh my God Bella's wearing sweats! What's the case today?" Serena asked. She knew me too well.

I just shrugged.

"Well, we saw Edward come out of your room," Alice winked. "Must of been one hell of a night huh?"

"Did you do him wrong Bells? He didn't look to hot." Rose joked.

I shot the two a death glare. "Shut up."

"Bella what's wrong?" Casey sat down beside me.

"I'm having second thoughts about signing the deal." I whispered.

"What?" the all screamed.

"You can't! We're like the four amigas!"

"Serena's right Bells. We're all family. If you quit, it's like... okay, let's put it this way. Say we're playing at a big concert. One person doesn't show up, then we can't play because it won't sound right without that one person." Alice shot me her puppy dog look.

"What made you have second thoughts?"

"Edward." I sighed.

Alice stood up. "Did that idiot brother of mine force you to quit?!"

I shook my head. "Of course not."

"Then why?"

"I love him." I whispered.

"No shit sherlock!" Rose laughed.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!"

"Guys, when we sign this deal, we're like living a completely new life, half of it will be without the people we care for. I don't know if I could take seeing Edward, Emmett, Jasper or Casey and everyone else only like what, once a month?"

Casey pulled me into a hug. "Aw, Bells!" Everyone else joined her.

"Bella relax, we'll make this work. You're just jumping to conclusions."

"Rose, if you think about it, we'll be busy writing and recording songs. Going to rehearsals, going on tour, we'll traveling around the world. Will you have time to see Emmett?"

She sighed. "Emmett's comming with me."

"So is Jasper." Alice added.

"I spoke to Shawn, he's definitely in."

I shook my head. "So I'm the only one in this group who won't have my boyfriend standing next to me through everything?!"

"Bella, before you break every one of us, let's go to the meeting and find out everything we need to know." Rose took my hand as we all walked out the door.

I hope she was right, that I was just jumping to conclusions. I wanted this more than anything. Okay, that was lie because I wanted Edward more than anything. I don't know how anyone could go through such a thing. But I know I wouldn't be able to live without him.

* * *

**QUESTIONS we suggest you read these for anything important :)  
Q: mgarciapg: What grade are you guys in?  
A: Believe it or not, we're niners! :P Oh and P.S - to mgarciapg - THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEW! haha, us being the new SM? Ha! We wish we were that amazing! :P  
Q: vampgurl15: Not rly a question but, it's involving the chapter 11 quote from hsm2  
A: Yes, we did take that from hsm2 (what bella said to tanya) haha we didn't think anyone would spot that ! :P  
Q: twilight lover: wait what happened, is shawn and serena back together?  
A: yes, they are! they figured things out after (: now for Casey... I believe she has Paul but, we're not sure if we're going to get into details with him. we hav to many characters!  
Q: Teddy-Bear-Luver1256: _Is the story almost over?  
_A: Yes, unfortunately this story is almost over. About another 2 or 3 chapters. BUT BEFORE YOU GUYS REVIEW AND SAY SOMETHING ALONG THE LINES OF, "OH MY GOD, I HATE YOU GUYS! NOO I LOVE THIS STORY TOO MUCH!" ... we'd like to announce that their MIGHT be a SEQUEL. If we do create a sequel, it will be about their lives as a pop group. Their new start into Hollywood and such. We're not sure if we should make one, but if you guys want one, we'd be happy to take requests/ideas/suggestions.  
**

**&one more thing...  
**

**We're so sorry for not updating everyday like we use to. Ever since we started school, it's been pretty hectic! So, updating will probably be about one-three times a week. HOPEFULLY. we're not promising anything. And on weekends, we'll try finish two chapters (: so, sorry again! and your wait and reviews are much appreciated.**

next update should be tonight or tomorrow morning. thanks again!


	27. Hurt

**Hugs to our readers and those who reviewed!  
Wow, we didn't think you'd be shocked when we told you we were freshmen! :P  
And come on, we're really not that great :)  
& LOL we're sorry about the high soccer score! We were thinking of basketball when we wrote that! haha.  
So just imagine we said 3-2 :)  
But anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

We walked into the theater room. There was a small group of people waiting for us along with Ms. Richards.

"Hello girls!" Ms. Richards greeted us as we took our seats.

"Good afternoon Ms. Richards." We smiled at her.

"These are the girls I was telling you about," Ms. Richards said the group of people. "Aren't they just adoring?"

"Yes, of course." The lady said.

"We're very excited to work with them." a man said.

"Excellent." Ms. Richards sat down with us. "So, ladies, I'm sure you're aware of why we are having this meeting?"

"Yes," Rose spoke. "About the record deal, right?"

"Correct," The lady grinned and extended her hand out to Rose. "My name is Carly Bryce, I'll be your manager." she shook all of our hands.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled at her.

"Same with you," she returned the smile. "And this," she pointed to the large man, the size of Emmett. He was dressed in all black and had on some black shades. "Will be your bodyguard. He likes to go by the name of CJ."

She introduced us to the other people around her, people who will help us with our career. They were very kind and seemed like cool people to be around with.

"OK, now that I've introduced you to everyone, let's get down with business, shall we?"

We all nodded. "So, you are asked to pack your bags tonight. Don't worry about school, you will be home schooled. A limo will come pick you up tomorrow at noon. You will be driven to Los Angeles, where you will be meeting the rest of the crew at the studio you girls will be recording at. And they will take it from there. Is there anything you girls would like to know?"

"Um, so, basically we're a girl group? Like the Pussycat Dolls and Girlicious?" I looked over to Alice, her eyes were lit up. I don't understand why Alice was such a fan of those two groups.

Carly nodded. "Exactly!"

"So, what's our name going to be?" Serena asked.

"That will be taken care of at the studio."

"And, are we able to bring a few people?" Rose asked shyly.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry girls but, you cannot do that."

My heart just about died. "What? Why not?"

"Girls you could become easily distracted. You cannot bring anybody with you at the moment but, maybe in the future you can."

I shook my head. "No, Carly. You don't understand. We need these people with us. We come in packages," the thought of peanut butter and jelly came to my mind. "We're like peanut butter and jelly. Nothing can break us apart."

Carly sighed. "As your manager I'm not happy with this. But, as your friend, I will allow this. But girls, please, it's the start of your new career. I don't want you guys to be one hit wonders!"

We all laughed. "Carly, you're the best!"

"So, are these friends your boyfriends?" she winked at us.

We all nodded. It was that obvious huh? "That obvious?" Rose laughed.

Carly nodded. "Just a little bit." she teased. "Now girls, go on about your business. We'll meet you back here tomorrow at 12pm in front of the main office. See you soon!"

We all waved goodbye and headed back to our dorms. "Wow! Can you believe it?! It all starts tomorrow!" Alice jumped up and down on her bed.

"I know! I'm so excited!" Serena joined her. Those two have got to be the most preppiest girls I have ever met in my entire life.

"Yeah and Carly's so cool! She's letting us bring our boyfriends!" Rose shrieked. "Hold on I'm going to run down to Emmett's dorm!" She jumped off the bed and ran out the door.

"I haven't seen her being this excited since ever." I laughed.

Alice and Serena laughed too. "I didn't know she had preppiness in her."

"Looks like I rubbed off on her." Alice high fived Serena.

I rolled my eyes at her. Childly, she stuck her tongue out at me. "So Bella, are you going to call Edward and tell him the news?"

"No." I sighed.

Alice put her hands on my shoulders. "Why not Bella? Have you gone insane?"

"Alice he's not like Jasper or Emmett. He doesn't want to come. He wants to stay back. I won't force him to come with me." I've already tried but why should I bother the second time?

"Aww! But if it makes you any happier, the boys are staying here too. Their only coming with us on the weekends. They want to finish school too."

I got up from the bed. "I'm going to go talk to Edward. I'll see you guys later."

* * *

I was about to knock but his door flew open and Tanya came out. She was half dressed, well she was putting her shirt back on and her hair was all messed up. My eyes grew wide and my jaw dropped to the ground. I couldn't believe this!

"Oh my God!" I cried.

I saw Edward in the background buttoning his shirt. He looked up when he heard me. "Bella." He said.

Tanya smirked at me and walked away. I didn't know what to do so I ran down the hallway. I could hear Edward behind me, calling my name. I ran faster, fast enough so he couldn't catch up with me.

I ran to Casey's dorm. I knocked twice but then opened the door and closed it shut behind me. "Bella?" she had a confused expression.

I fell on my knees and cried. "Tanya." I said.

Casey came and sat beside me. She threw her arms around me. "What did Tanya do?"

I sat there for a minute or two and relaxed myself. "I went to go see Edward. I saw her walking out, she was half dressed, her hair was tangled and Edward was in the background putting his shirt back on."

"Oh my God!" she gasped. "But, are you sure it was what it looked like?"

"Case, what would you think of when your worst enemy comes out of your boyfriend's room half naked and her hair was all ruffled? And seeing your boyfriend in the background putting his shirt on? What would you call that?"

Before Casey could pick up, her phone rang. She opened it up and gasped. "Oh. My. God."

I took the phone from her hand and saw something I really wish I didn't. It was a picture of Tanya on Edward's bed on top of him, kissing. I quickly read what it said under.

_Looks like CinderBella no longer has a prince charming.  
Don't be surprised Bella. You saw this coming.  
Until next time,  
xoxo Gossip Witches._

I cried even harder. I regretted seeing that picture. I couldn't believe Tanya would do this. I thought this was all over. But it was all planned out. She got me back. I only made it worse.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Casey hugged me.

"It's not your fault Case. I just can't believe this."

"What are you going to do now Bella?"

"I won't do anything. I know I've said I was tired of all of this and I was going to end it but now, I'm serious. I'll be leaving tomorrow. I won't have to deal with Tanya anymore." Which was a relief.

"What about Edward?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "I can't stop him from letting me go. If Tanya is who he wants, then I won't get in the way. I want him to be happy."

Suddenly, there were three hard knocks on the door. "Don't get it." I told Casey.

"Bella, you need to do some talking." she got up and opened the door. I curled up in a ball onto the floor.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Serena and Edward came barging in. "Bella please let me explain."

"Look bro, I think you've hurt her enough." Emmett held out a hand in front of him.

"Emmett!" Edward's tone was filled with anger. "Stay out of this!"

"Edward stop yelling!" Alice hissed.

Edward sat beside me. "Bella please. Let me explain." he looked into my eyes. For the first time ever, his eyes were filling up with water. And a tear ran down his face.

I caught the tear and wiped it away. "There's nothing to explain Edward."

He cupped his hands on my cheeks. "Bella, please. Don't do this."

I thought for a while. I was leaving tomorrow, so the last thing I could do is spend some time with him. "Guys, can we have some privacy please?" I looked at each of them, reassuring them I was going to be okay. They all left Casey's dorm.

I looked at Edward. "You got your chance, Edward."

"Bella what you saw, wasn't what you think it was. Tanya came into my room. She came onto me, I tried to push her off but she wouldn't let go. I couldn't hurt her, I'd go to jail for that. I shouted at her, I told her to leave. She shot back a few words at me and walked out. That's when you came. I never wanted to hurt you Bella. I would never do that to you!" he looked into my eyes. I believed him. I knew Tanya, but, I don't know what was going to happen next.

"Edward, I think we should take a break." I tried to be strong enough not to cry. I was done with crying.

"Bella I don't want to loose you."

"We're eventually going to go our separate ways Edward. We might as well start now." I pretended like I didn't care, like I meant it. I was hurt as much as he was but I wanted him to believe me.

"You don't want to be with me?" he asked slowly.

I shook my head. "No." That was a lie. I know this seemed bad but, I didn't want to have a long distance relationship. I didn't want to be in a relationship where I could only see him once in a while. We were better off being friends for now until we could pick up from where we left. I was going to try force him to believe I no longer wanted him anymore so he could move on. I didn't deserve him, he deserved better.

"What about peanut butter and jelly?" his tone was filled with sadness.

"Some people like it without jelly. Some people like it without peanut butter." I held his hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"So this is it huh?"

I sighed. "I guess so."

He stood up and walked out the door without another word. I breathed in deeply and out slowly. I was going to regret what I just did but, it was best that way right? I hated myself for this.

They all came back in the room. "So what happened?" Alice put her arm around my shoulder.

"It's over." I whispered.

"Bella you can't stress yourself out like this." Emmett said.

"I know but it's just better that way. We wouldn't be able to see each other. It'd be hard Emmett. I don't want it to be like that."

"But if the two of you really loved each other you'd find a way to make it work. You'd fight for each other." Rose said.

"I made a big mistake but can we please not think about this? I need time to clear my head." I got up and walked out of Casey's dorm and back to my own.

* * *

So to sum up my day, I woke up and found my amazing boyfriend laying next to me, I had gotten more details about my career which started tomorrow, and now I'm lying here on my bed thinking why the hell I broke up with Edward. Well, I guess it was my stupidity.

But, to defend myself, I did have a point. If you think about it, would you want to date someone who you couldn't see everyday? And probably only once a month or so? Sure, you love them but, you gotta have your own freedom sometimes. It was the right thing to do. So, now he can go on and study, graduate, and be successful in life. I wouldn't want to get in the way of his future. I cared so much about him that I had to let him go. Don't take this the wrong way, I still loved him very much. If it was meant to be, it'll come back, right?

"Hey B, are you ready to pack?" Rose came in and sat down beside me.

"Yeah, I'll start now." I got up from my bed and pulled out my suitcases.

I could feel Rosalie's eyes on me. "Do you really want to do this B?"

"I don't want to let you guys down."

She sighed. "Life's not too easy, is it?"

"We all go through rough times Rose."

She ran a hand through her silky hair. "I don't understand why you have to be so dramatic and break up with him."

So now she was against my decision? Some twin she was. "Rose I told you, I'm not going to see him often. I need some space. It wasn't easy."

"I understand Bella. Just be careful with what you do or say to him. He's a good guy B. He really cares about you." she smiled slightly.

"But what am I going to do?"

"Listen to your heart. Not your mind."

I went up and hugged her. "I love you sis."

"I'm always here for you," she smiled. "I have to go finish packing and stop by Emmett's. I'll see you later." she kissed my head and walked out.

I started emptying out my closet and drawers. By the time I was done packing, I had a total of 12 suitcases. 7 of those cases were filled with all my clothes, 1 for my books, 1 for my music collection and the rest were my shoes and everything else.

My room felt empty without everything in place. I was really going to miss the academy. I checked the time. It was 7:30 in the evening. I took a quick shower and threw on some sweats and a hoodie. The sun was still out so I decided to take a walk on campus for my last time.

"Rose, Alice, Serena and Case, I'm going for a walk." I joined them in the living room and stole one of their chocolate bars.

"Hey!" Alice laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Hey Bella, can I come with you?" Serena asked.

That was unplanned. "Sure."

"Kay hold on let me grab my stuff." she got up and walked into Rose's room.

"Oh hey dad called!" Rose said.

"Oh, what'd he want?"

"Just to congratulate us. And I told him we'd come up for the holiday's."

I nodded. "Is Jake still there?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. I hope he wasn't.

Serena came back with a sweater and her purse. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." she nodded. "We'll be back later!"

We put on our shoes and she towed me out the door.

* * *

"So how are you?" We were hanging around at Starbucks sitting on their sofa.

"I've been better." I took a sip of my frapp. "What about you? Is Shawn still coming?"

"No." she frowned.

"Oh, why not?"

She shrugged. "He's upset with me."

"Aw, S! Why?"

"Cause I'm signing the deal." she sighed. "And he didn't want me to. He said if I really wanted to be with him, I'd stay behind."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm signing it of course. I want to do this. I thought about it all day. Call me selfish, but, this is a once in a life time chance. You can't just throw it away. He'll understand." I wish I had the confidence she did. She was strong enough to leave her love behind.

From the look on her face, I knew she was uncomfortable talking about this so I changed the subject. "Can you believe it, Hollywood?"

Her eyes lit up to the change. "I know! I still think I'm dreaming though."

I chuckled. "Same with me."

"I'm just afraid people won't like me."

"Of course they'll like you. We're all in this together S."

She sighed. "I hope so. Tomorrow would be a new day, a new start. I don't know if I'm ready for this though."

"What do you mean?"

"We're sixteen and we're on our way to fame. We'll be busy like 24/7. What if we don't have time for ourselves? Just us, hanging together?"

I shook my head. "Friends stick together. We'll fight for time."

She held out her frapp in the air. "I'd like to make a toast." she grinned.

I nodded. "To a new start, a new beginning, to us!"

"To us!" we hit out cups together and laughed.

We talked for a few more minutes then walked out of Starbucks. "Hey, S. There's something I want to do before we go back."

"Sure."

I called Emmett and asked him if he was there with him. Emmett said he didn't know where he was and that he hasn't seen him since earlier today. After I hung up with him I turned to Serena. "Hey, is your car still here?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Why?"

"Um, I need to go somewhere."

"Okay..." she raised her brow at me.

"Come on." I grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to her car. I got into the passenger seat. I gave her the directions to the meadow.

"What the hell Bella? Where are we?" her tone was curious and frightened at the same time. We got out of the car and I began to walk through the path.

"Bella! Where the hell are you going? There's nothing but trees! The sun's setting we better get back. It's going to get dark any minute!" she yelled behind me.

"Serena, relax. Trust me." I grabbed her by the wrist and she followed me.

We walked through the path and at the end of it, I moved a branch that was blocking our way to the side and our meadow revealed.

"It's beautiful." she said, stunned of the sight.

"I know." I looked up at the pink and orange sky.

"But seriously what are we doing here?"

I looked through the meadow and spotted him in the middle of it. I pointed to him. "Look."

"Who is that?" she squinted her eyes. I was the only one who knew.

"Edward."

"How do you know?"

"I know everything." I grinned. "Are you going to come with me?"

"Nah," she shook her head. "You guys go and talk, I'll meet you back at the car."

"You sure you want to sit all alone in your car?" I poked her teasingly.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not afraid B. See ya." she turned around and walked away.

I walked up closer to Edward. He was lying down, his eyes were closed and he was listening to his iPod. He looked so beautiful just lying there. With the sunset in the background, his white blouse exposing half of his chest and his hair brighter than ever with the sun beaming on him.

I sat down and layed beside him, on my side. I cupped my hand on the side of my head and my elbow glued to the ground for support. I traced circles on his shoulders when he finally opened his eyes.

He took out his earphones and he looked at me immediately. "How are you?" I smiled.

"I've been okay, you?" He wouldn't look at me.

"I've been great actually." I tried to make my tone seem like nothing was wrong.

"That's good to hear." he was still looking down.

"Are you mad?" I played with a piece of grass.

"Why would I be mad?"

"That I'm leaving."

"Of course not."

He wasn't upset either? That's a first. "So you're perfectly fine with me going?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

We've had a lot of silences these days but this one was uncomfortable. Usually we'd talk and then have a comfortable silence between us as we starred into each others eyes but this was definitely different. I reached out for his hand and intertwined it with mine but, there wasn't much of a shock at the touch like we always had. Holding his hand didn't feel right. What was going on? I quickly pulled my hand away.

I looked up at the sky wondering what was going to happen between us. Did he really believe me when I lied about not wanting to be with him? Serena sat down beside me. "B, it's getting pretty late."

"I'm not ready to go back." I sighed.

Edward stood up. "I'll see you around." he said and just walked away.

I looked up at the sky again, it was now darker than before. "S, what am I going to do? He won't even talk to me the way he use to."

She put her arm around my shoulder. "Keep holding on B. Things will work out, I promise."

I sat still for a few minutes until it became darker. "Come on, we should get back."

We got up and walked through the darkness.

* * *

**The next update is the last chapter of this story, tear.  
We started the sequel already after we finished the last chapter  
But we need a name for their group!****  
So, any ideas, you're welcome to message us or just write in your review :)  
& Is anyone else upset that MS leaked and now SM is putting it on hold?!  
We've been waiting like forever for Midnight Sun and now it won't come anytime soon :(  
But we're ecstatic that Twilight's being released 3 weeks earlier!**


	28. Hollywood Here We Are!

**Hugs go out to everyone! :)  
Final chapter.  
Is anyone else watchin the MTV VMAS at this moment?!  
OMG WE JUMPED WHEN WE SAW TAYLOR IN THE BG!  
AND NOW ROB, KRISTEN & TAYLOR ARE PRESENTIN IN LESS THAN 5 MINS!  
Haha we are so obsessed...  
Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

When we got back, the whole gang was hanging out in our room. Everyone but Edward. "Hey guys." Serena threw her bag to the side and kicked off her shoes. I did the same.

"You guys came just in time. The movies about to start." Alice sat down beside Jasper as he put his arm around her.

Emmett and Rose cuddled up on one couch. Casey and Serena sat on the other couch. God, I felt like I was in couple mania.

"Um, I'm going to go back to my room and finish up." They all nodded and I walked back to my room.

I jumped onto my bed, burrying my face in my pillow. I wondered if Edward hated me now. Or if he actually moved on. I wouldn't blame him if he did. I was such a bitch to him. I was so selfish. I only thought about myself when I was hurting him the whole time. If there was an award being handed to the world's biggest screw up, it would definitely be awarded to me.

I made sure I packed up everything and decided to go to sleep. Though I tossed and turned for the past few hours. I couldn't sleep at all. I missed being in his arms.

I looked at my phone clock since my alarm clock had been packed. It was 2:30 in the morning. I'd be gone in less than 24 hours. I decided to make a trip to Emmett's dorm.

* * *

I knocked on the door three times and waited impatiently for him to answer. Then I doorbelled another three times. He opened the door with a baseball bat in his hands, ready to swing it at me and his eyes were half open.

I looked at him wide eyed, then the bat. "Emmett please don't tell me you're going to hit me with that thing!"

"Bella?" He put down the bat and rubbed his eyes, opening them fully. "Sorry."

"It's okay." I walked in and he closed the door behind me.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what the hell are you doing here at 2:45 in the morning?"

I sat down on his sofa. He did the same. "I couldn't sleep."

"So you had to come wake me up?" he raised his brow at me.

"Well I didn't want to wake up the girls, they need their sleep. And Jasper's dorm is far, and well you know the deal between me and Edward... I needed to talk to someone and your like a big brother to me Emmett."

He rubbed his eyes again. I wasn't going to apologize for waking up. As mean as it sounds, I really needed him. "So what's on your mind?"

"Everything Em!" I threw my hands up in the air and back onto my head, tugging on some peices of my hair.

"Bells, you just gotta stay strong you know," he knew what I was referring to about 'everything'. "I know Eddie, he'll come around."

"It's not him, Em. It's what's going to happen tomorrow, in the future. I'm scared I won't ever see him again. He's my other half Em. I need him."

Emmett sighed. I guess he didn't really have anything to say. I just sat there for a few minutes in silence. "He needs you too Bells."

"I can't stay. As much as I want to, I can't. I have to go with them. It's what we are. But part of me doesn't want to leave. Part of me just wants to throw everything away and just run into Edward's arms. But I can't do that... it's too late."

"Nothing's ever too late. It's your decision, if you want this, Edward will understand. He'll support you. It's just...I don't know what's gotten into him. He's been ignoring everyone." And it was all because of me.

"Em I do want this but I don't want to leave Edward. I can't do both things. I have to go with one of them but I just seem so selfish doing this to him."

"But your not," he shook his head. "He'll understand Bells. I'll talk to him."

"Thanks Em. I love you." I stood up and hugged him.

He kissed my head. "Love you too Bells. Now get some sleep you'll need it." he tapped my on the shoulder. I nodded and went back to my room.

* * *

I layed on my bed for the next hour and finally drifted to sleep. I was woken up the next morning at 11 by the stupid annoying singing birds outside my window.

I got up, brushed my teeth and joined the girls in our little kitchen. "Morning." I greeted them.

"Bella!" they all screamed and giggled.

I waved at them and took a mug filling it with coffee. "So, we have about an hour..." I leaned onto the counter.

"Yeah," Serena sighed. "But I'm sort of glad I'm getting away from here."

"But there will always be people here that we love." Rose added.

"I'd probably visit sometimes when we're free." Alice said.

"You guys better come visit!" Casey demanded. "I'd be so lonely!"

"You'll have Emmett and Jas."

"Eh, good enough. But still!" She grinned.

When I was done with my coffee I took a quick shower. I went back into my closet and took out the outfit I planned on wearing today. The only thing I left in my closet. It was my Thing outfit I had worn back a few weeks ago with Emmett and Jasper. I put it on and quickly dried my hair and applied some make up. When I was done it was 11:45.

"Bella! Come on, we're going to go now!" Alice shouted.

"Comming!" I yelled and went into my room. I saw that my suitcases were all gone. I quickly grabbed my iPod and cell I left on my nightstand and picked up my TNA bag.

"Where's my stuff?" I asked.

"Our limo driver came and picked it up while you were getting ready." Alice said.

I took one last look at our dorm. "I'm going to miss it too Bella." Rose gave me a quick hug.

I closed the door and locked it for the last time. The five of us walked down the hallway hand in hand excited about our new start.

* * *

We stopped by Starbucks before meeting Carly at the main office. I picked up a grande vanilla frappuccino for our long ride to LA.

When we arrived at the main office, a lot of our friends and other students as well as teachers huddled around the limo waving goodbye to us. Alice, Rose and Serena dispursed around our crowd saying goodbye.

I saw the soccer team across from me so I decided to say goodbye to them first. I punched fists with everyone.

"Take care Bella!" Ryan shouted at me before pulling me into a hug.

"We're going to miss having girls on our team." Joseph chuckled.

"Yeah and don't forget us Bella! We'll be seeing you guys on T.V!"

"And hopefully seeing you on tour!" Ben shouted.

I laughed. "Thanks guys, of course I won't forget you guys! I'm going to miss you all!" I could feel water filling up my eyes. I pulled everyone into a group hug.

When I pulled away, Emmett picked me up into one hell of a bear hug. It was tighter than ever! But I let him get away with it this time. "I know I'd be seeing you sometimes but damn am I going to miss meeting you at Starbucks with Jas and our Thing Trio days!" he set me down.

"I'm going to miss that too!" I cried.

"I'll see soon little sis."

"You too big bro."

Then it was Jasper's turn. "Jas, I'm going to miss you so much!"

He pulled me into a hug. "Take care of my pixie when I'm not around." he said.

"Of course Jas. I'll be sure she doesn't hook up with any boys at the clubs." I laughed.

He laughed with me. "I'll see you soon hopefully. Good bye Thing 2."

"Yeah, definitely soon. Later Thing 3."

Alice, Rose and Serena were finished saying bye to everyone. They were leaning onto the limo, waiting for me. I took a few minutes and tried to say goodbye to each and every one of them in the crowd. I said goodbye to Casey. She was crying her heart out. "Aw, Case!" I rubbed her back as we hugged. "Don't cry!"

"I'm going to miss you Bella!"

"I will too. But we'll keep in touch! I'll call you later, I promise." I hugged her tightly again and pulled away.

"Kay, I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

I was done saying my goodbyes. But the only person I actually didn't get a chance to see or say goodbye to didn't show up. It hurt me a little.

I looked around at everyone as I wiped my tears. I breathed in deeply and ducked my head, about to get in the limo where the three were waiting, until I heard the voice I've been dying to hear shout my name.

I turned around and he was an inch away from me. "I have something for you." he pulled out a black velvet box. He opened it up and there was a silver bracelet with a diamond heart dangling off of it. He took my wrist and clipped it on. It was so beautiful. "Something to remember me by. It's our family diamond, I called Esme and asked if I could give it to you. Now it's yours to keep. _Take care of my heart, I'm leaving it with you._" The diamond was so beautiful. It was the sweetest gift I have ever gotten.

"Thank you. It's beautiful Edward."

"Please don't go." he whispered and leaned his forehead onto mine.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Edward, I have to."

"Don't." he shook his head. I could see his eyes filling with water.

"I-I can't." he wiped away my tears.

"Bella please."

I looked him straight in the eyes. "I need one very good reason to why I should stay." God, Bella! He was the reason why! Why couldn't I understand that?!

"Because I don't want you to."

"Edward," I shook my head. "I can't do this right now. I'm sorry."

"Because you don't want to." he whispered.

Suddenly I felt that I had the weight of the world on my shoulders. This was so hard! We were broken up, right? So why did me staying matter anymore? "I'm so sorry."

"Then what do you want Bella?" he was fighting hard. It was in his expression, in his tone.

I need to hear those words come from his mouth one last time. "Say it." I whispered. Then wiped away my tears.

"Say what?"

"Three words, eight letters."

He knew what I wanted to hear. He crashed his lips to mine a little too long. When he pulled away he whispered, "I love you." In my ear.

I backed away and looked at him. I touched his cheek with my hand. "Thank you. That's all I needed to hear."

I kissed him on the cheek and looked at him once more before getting into the limo. As soon as I shut the door closed the driver drove right away. I looked out the window and saw Emmett, Jasper and Casey holding Edward for support. I could see his tears falling from this view. I don't know if he could stand to ever look at me again.

"Sh, Bella. It's okay." I didn't notice how loud my sobs were until Alice started rubbing my back.

"He's gone." I whispered.

"Bella I swear, once we get this meeting over with, we'll figure things out." Rose said.

"We're all in this together remember Bella?" Serena reminded me.

"If you're happy, we're happy," Alice said.

"If you're sad, we're sad," Rose added.

"And if you're miserable, we're miserable." Serena pulled us into a hug.

After a few minutes of crying, I wiped away my last tear for the day.

Rose lifted my wrist and played with the diamond on my bracelet. "It's beautiful!"

"Hey! That's our family diamond! You must be really special for Edward to give that to you Bells." Alice smiled.

"Yeah," I looked at the heart again. It was mine to keep. I had his heart with me. How sweet. "You really think I'm that special?"

"Of course Bella!" Serena said.

We admired the bracelet for a few more minutes.

"I thought the guys were coming?"

"Well, change of plans. They didn't want to leave Edward behind."

"Oh." Was all I said. I layed back onto my seat, plugged in my iPod and closed my eyes having a flashback to all the memories I had of Edward. I can't believe I'm doing this.

I eventually fell asleep and when I woke up, I was in LA.

We all got out of the limo, jumping up and down. "Hollywood, here we are!" We all shouted together.

Was I ready for this new start? Was I able to leave my past behind? Was I ready to handle what the future had in store for us? I breathed in the cool air slowly. I was going to be a star. Something I never thought would be possible for me. I stared at the faces of my three best friends. We made it. I was glad I had the opportunity to take this chance with my best friends right beside me.

Though I wondered when will the day come, when I would finally be in Edward's arms again. I looked down at the bracelet he gave me.

My mind flashed back earlier at the academy. Where Edward and I had our last conversation.

**Flashback:**

_"Say it." I whispered. Then wiped away my tears._

_"Say what?" _

_"Three words, eight letters."_

_He knew what I wanted to hear. He crashed his lips to mine a little too long. When he pulled away he whispered, "I love you." In my ear._

_I backed away and looked at him. I touched his cheek with my hand. "Thank you. That's all I needed to hear." _

**End of Flashback.**

I couldn't help but smile remembering his last words. He loved me. That was what I needed to hear to help me make it through the day. To know he still had that special feeling for me. Edward Cullen still loved me..

* * *

**Now, before you guys say anything, the sequel WILL fix everything.  
B&E will reunite again, don't worry; we just gave you a spoiler xD.  
Well it's not much of one... it's pretty predictable anyway.  
**

**We're still looking for names of their girl group!  
Let's have a contest? Yeah? Coolbeaaans.  
Whoever comes up with the best girl group name for Bella, Rose, Alice & Serena  
will get the first two _or_ three chapters of our sequel emailed to them two days  
before we update! xD  
That's a promise! :)**

**&Thank you all for your support.  
We loved writing this story even if there was so much drama and  
emotional times.. we're glad you guys enjoyed it!  
Questions? Feel free to message us or just ask in your review.  
Whatever's good for you.**

So, thanks again!

-Kate&Sarah.


	29. Sequel!

Update about the sequel:

We were really impressed by the names you guys came up with (: so thank you all for submitting them. It was tough choosing between them, so we'd thought you guys could vote! Voting will end tomorrow at 7pm EST. We'll then take up the votes and send our winner the two chapters we promised. It won't be three because we don't have much time to write all three. _We know we said we were already working on the first chapter of the sequel but something didn't feel right about it so we're starting over._ But anyway,

Here are the nominees:

1) **Toxique** - by Jenny

2) **Eclipse** - Daniela April Cullen

3) **Fire & Ice** - Anonymous reader (we're not sure if we can post her name)

4) **B.R.A.S** - Kuramasredredrose

A lot of you suggested "B.R.A.S" but the first person was kuramasredredrose.

Well, there you have it! Again, we thank everyone who submitted a name :) So, now the decision is up to you guys! Vote for the best name. You can vote up to two times only. (Just so you guys don't vote constantly).

* * *

And questions/comments about the story, sequel and/or us :) :

1) xdancefreakx - How old are you?

A: 14! :)

2) no1 angel knight - Wow you're in year 9? I mean, what are you gonna do in year 12, become writers?!

A: Haha, we wish! We actually tried writing our own novel. We went up to nine chapters and quit after. Becoming authors aren't in our path but we don't know. Maybe one day, we can actually complete a whole novel xD. That'd be pretty awesome.

3) twilight lover - What school do you go to? If it's in NY that's great, that's where I live!

A: No, sorry, we go to school in Ontario :) How's NY by the way? We've always wanted to go there for some reason xD.

twilight lover - Wow Edward and Bella what's going to happen to them?

A: Yeah, everyone's been asking that haha. Don't worry, they're coming back! You think we'd write a sequel and not put them together? We're only writing the sequel because well, the story's not over just yet. B&E HAVE to be together, you know?

4) bella2222 - Where did Tanya go?

A: Well, after the competition, she tricked Bella. She decided to leave her alone and then get her back when Bella least expected it. And she got her back using Edward and well you know where that led to.

5) mischka - What is the name of the sequel?

A: Uh, we're not sure yet. We're still thinking of ideas **but, if you guys have any, let us know!**

6) mischacon - Why did she break up with him? Tell me that they get back together please.

A: Like she said, she didn't want to have the type of relationship where it was impossible for her to see Edward everyday. And yes of course, they get back together. That's what the sequels for! :)

7) bellacullen08 - Edward doesn't love her anymore?!

A: Of course he does. The both of them were just going through a difficult time. Like, it didn't feel right anymore because they were put in such a horrible situation.

8) OhYesEdwardWantsMeHa - They're not getting back together?! I thought this was EXB story?! Now Ima go kill myself :(

A: Yes, they will be in the sequel so don't sweat it. There's no need to go and kill yourself ;)

9) kiaras-magical-melody - The exb part was from gossip girl except he auctually said i love you. haha i like your version so much better :D

A: Haha yeah, our friend (who's name will remain anonymous) gave us that idea. She edits our chapters and gives us a few suggestions. We actually didn't know that was from Gossip Girl until we actually saw the episode which was so late! We missed the season premier and had to watch it off YouTube :(

10) Teddy-Bear-Luver1256 - What happened to Tanya and her croonies?

A: Since Bella was too upset, she blocked them out of her mind and tried ignoring them as much as possible. We'd probably mention a part of them in the sequel. We don't think we'd put them in the sequel anymore. We'd probably introduce a new kind of drama for Bella ;)

11) anime.addict7 - What will happen to "The-Edward-and-Bella show" I thought they will last forever. What will happen to Edward? Is he going to forget Bella? Will he move on? Will he stop loving Bella? ( well of course not!) Will Bella go back to Beverly Hills?

A: Well forever is a long time. Some people just say it you know? But of course Edward and Bella mean it. It's just things come in the way between them and makes it difficult. No, Edward won't forget Bella. How could he? She'd be everywhere he went! Since she was famous now. He'll be in some relationhips but will still always have that place in his heart just for Bella. We'll get into that in the sequel, probably. Haha yeah of course he won't ever stop loving Bella! He's known for his words! Yes, we're planning on having Bella make an appearance but of course they'd be older so the boys won't be in school anymore but then later on... ok before we give you spoilers, we'll stop here. xD

12) edwardfanatic - When are you going to post the sequel?

A: Hm, sometime this week or next week. We're still getting the group name, and re-writing the chapters. Also, we want to complete at least 5 chapters before we post it up but as promised, the winner WILL get the first two and to make it fair to other, we'll be posting up the first two chapters about a day or two later.

We believe that's all the questions for now.

**BUT WE NEED ONE LAST THING FROM YOU GUYS! (If you don't mind).**

Some of you have either posted in the review or sent a message to us involving the sequel asking to have _Robert Pattinson_ in it. Our friends Jenny & Linds have spoken to us about that with more detail.

Their idea is: Since Charlie is a famous director, he should direct a movie on how Bella came to Hollywood with her sister and two best friends. You know, how they got into the group. And they say, Robert Pattinson, should play Edward. Kellan Lutz as Emmett and Jackson Rathbone as Jasper.

Actually, before they suggested it, we started the first chapter already (remember when we said that but then said it didn't feel right so we were starting over?) Well, that was our first idea. But then we thought it'd be too much for the story.

But we saved that chapter just in case you guys wanted it. We don't know what to do. So, we'd like to know if you agree to the idea? Tell us what you think! Thanks!

**- Sarah&Kate.**


	30. TheMomentYouveAllBeenWaitingFor

For those of you who asked to post a note on this story...

**THE SEQUEL TO BEVERLY HILLS ACADEMY IS UP! :)**

(Locate it on our profile. It's called: Hollywood Here We Are Lame, we know. We couldn't think of a better title)

Note: The summary/title of the story will change until we decided on a better one.

ENJOY! :D


End file.
